Back in Green
by Maylenchen
Summary: Loki ist zurück auf der Erde. Zwei Tage nach der Invasion und ohne seine Kräfte. Vielleicht ist es jetzt doch an der Zeit, Starks Angebot nach einem Drink anzunehmen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi zusammen!**

 **Also, die Geschichte steht auch auf , unter dem gleichen Namen. Aber hier kann man sie runterladen und ich habe die App für die Seite, also stelle ich sie hier auch hoch :)**

 **Ich freue mich über jede Review, auch über konstruktive Kritik.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

 **Maylenchen**

Klarheit.

Nach all dieser Zeit, endlich Klarheit.

Benommen lag Loki in dem Krater, den der Hulk in den Boden geschlagen hatte. Endlich waren seine Gedanken klar. Er versuchte, sich an das letzte Jahr zu erinnern, doch es war, als läge dichter Nebel über seinen Erinnerungen. Hier und da blitzten Szenen auf, doch das meiste war zu verschwommen, um relevante Informationen zu beinhalten.

Der Schock und die kurzen Erinnerungen waren der Grund, aus dem Loki die nächsten Worte sprach. Zumindest war das die einzige Erklärung die er selbst fand, warum sein sonst so intelligentes Gehirn diesen Satz produzierte.

„Ich hätte jetzt gern den Drink, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

Wer würde das zu seinen Feinden sagen, die ihn gerade besiegt hatten? Anscheinend Loki. Gut, dass die Avengers ihn ohnehin für einen irren Psychopathen hielten und sich nicht über sein Verhalten wunderten. Oder schlecht, aber zu dieser Erkenntnis war Loki erst einige Stunden später fähig, als er auf der Erde stand und in den Himmel sah, als ob dieser plötzlich die goldene Stadt Asgard zeigen würde.

Loki schüttelte den Kopf und senkte seinen Blick. Dieser blieb an seinen Armen hängen. Langsam schob er die langen Ärmel seiner grünen Tunika hoch und legte so schwarze Tattoos frei, welche sich seine Arme hinaufwanden. Sie waren detailliert und zeigten Schriftzeichen, welche niemand auf der Erde zu deuten vermochte. Odin hatte sich bei dieser Magie nicht den kleinsten Fehler erlaubt und so waren auch die Designs der Tattoos makellos. Loki würde sie als atemberaubend beschreiben, wüsste er nicht, was die Muster auf seiner Haut bedeuteten.

 _Als Thor nach Heimdall rief, antwortete der Bifröst-Wärter sofort und öffnete eine Brücke nach Asgard. (_ Er hatte gerufen, bis er heiser war. Nach Heimdall, seinem Bruder, seinen Eltern, nach dem Tod. Niemand hatte sich erbarmt, bis ER kam. Das Schreien wurde lauter, bis es schließlich durch das allumfassende Weiß des Nebels ersetzt wurde.)

 _In Asgard führte Thor ihn durch Hinterhöfe, Nebengassen und Geheimgänge, wie er es früher mit seinen Liebschaften getan hatte. Versteckt werden musste der Sohn Odins, der kein Sohn war, damit niemand in Asgard die Schande des Königshauses sehen konnte._

 _Doch Loki erinnerte sich kaum, wie er in den Thronsaal gekommen war. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesenen, seinen Verstand zu erkunden und sich an seiner Freiheit zu erfreuen. Seine Benommenheit war der Grund gewesen, aus dem er sich nicht gegen die grässliche Erfindung gewehrt hatte, welche ihm das Sprechen untersagte. Wie ein Tier war er gezwungen zu warten, bis sein Meister ihm den Maulkorb abnahm. Thor, sein Nicht-Bruder, hatte ihm dieses unsägliche Stück Metall angelegt, ohne zu zögern._

 _Natürlich hatte der Einfaltspinsel nicht bemerkt, dass sein sogenannter Bruder sich merkwürdig verhielt. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, Lokis Verhalten zu hinterfragen, als dieser plötzlich von den Toten zurückgekehrt war und versuchte, einen Planeten zu übernehmen. Thor war schon immer ein Kämpfer gewesen und ließ das Denken weg, sooft er nur konnte. Warum Odin der Meinung war, Thor wäre der perfekte Thronfolger, konnte sich Loki nur durch Altersdemenz erklären._

 _Als sie schließlich vor den Türen des Thronsaales standen, hielten die Söhne Odins inne. Loki dachte daran, was ihn hinter der Tür erwarten würde. Eine Gerichtsversammlung mit alten, weisen Männern, welche zwar alt, aber nicht wirklich weise waren, unter Vorsitz des Allvaters. Es hatte den Anschein, als sollte der gefangene Königssohn nicht zur Schau gestellt werden, sonst hätte Thor die öffentlichen Wege genutzt, um dem Volk die Chance zu geben, ihren Unmut an Loki, dem zweiten Sohn, dem Schatten, Luft zu machen. Demnach würde das Gericht nicht öffentlich tagen und es bestand die Hoffnung, dass nur eine Hand voll Asen seine Schmach zu Gesicht bekämen._

 _Doch es war nur ein schwacher Trost, denn Loki wurde schon mehrmals vor Gericht gestellt und die Urteile wurden zunehmend gnadenloser. Odin hatte ihn oft genug vor der Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt, sodass das Volk den zweiten Prinzen meist Misstrauen und sogar Abscheu entgegenbrachte._

 _Die Anwesenheit einer Person aber erwartete Loki sehnsüchtig. Denn Frigga, die Ehefrau des Allvaters, war ihm stets eine gute Mutter gewesen und nach dem vergangenen Jahr sehnte er sich nach ihrer tröstenden Anwesenheit._

 _Mit einem energischen Ruck an seinen Ketten wurde Loki aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und von Thor zu den Türen des Saales gezogen, welche sich auf das Klopfen des Donnergottes hin öffneten._

 _Der Thronsaal Asgards war gewaltig und gebaut, um eine Großzahl an Menschen zu beherbergen. So konnte ein Großteil der Bürger Asgards im Falle eines Krieges in den goldenen Hallen Zuflucht finden. Auch wurden große Feste im Thronsaal abgehalten, sowie Zeremonien, wie die unterbrochene Krönung Thors._

 _Doch nun stand der Thronsaal leer. Nicht einmal die Wachen standen, wie gewohnt, an den Wänden verteilt. Einzig und allein Odin Allvater saß auf seinem Thron, Gungnir in der Hand und starrte mit einem Auge auf seine Söhne herab._

 _Thor zog seinen Bruder hinter sich bis zu den Stufen vor Odin und drückte Lokis Schultern nach unten, sodass dieser vor dem Thron auf die Knie ging._

„ _Loki… Laufeyson.", begann Odin. „Du inszeniertest deinen Tod um, während deine Familie trauerte, die Herrschaft über die Chitauri zu erlangen. Mit ihnen begannst du einen Krieg mit Midgard, dem schwächsten der Reiche, nur um dein Verlangen nach Herrschaft zu stillen. Die Gräueltaten, welche du dort verübtest, führten nicht nur zum Tod Zahlreicher, sondern gefährdeten die Existenz des Planeten und somit auch die der neun Welten. Dich zu töten wäre eine Gnade."_

„ _Vater-!", unterbrach Thor geschockt die Rede Odins._

„ _Schweig Sohn!", mit einem Seufzer wand Odin sich wieder Loki zu. „Doch du sollst noch eine letzte Chance erhalten."_

 _Odin erhob sich von seinem Thron und schlug Gungnir fest auf den Boden, wodurch der Schlag durch den leeren Thronsaal hallte._

„ _Loki Laufeyson. Ich nehme dir deine göttliche Kraft, deine Unsterblichkeit und deinen Titel, auf dass es dich Demut lehrt. Weiterhin verbanne ich dich nach Midgard, zu den Menschen, um zu leben wie einer der ihren, in der Hoffnung, dass du ihren Wert erkennst. Zuletzt binde ich deine Magie, auf dass sie dir verwehrt bleibe, für Asgard aber genutzt werden kann."_

 _Blickte Loki während der ersten Sätze des Allvaters noch gelassen, so sah man ihm den Schrecken an, als Odin die Bindung seiner Magie verkündete. Noch während er die Worte sprach, fühlte Loki die Magie des Allvaters, welche sie seine Magie umkreiste und zusammentrieb. Seine eigene Magie kämpfte gegen die Fremde an, konnte aber nichts gegen die Macht Asgards ausrichten._

 _Langsam erschienen Worte der Magie um Loki und begannen, sich seine Arme hinaufzuwinden wie Schlangen. Immer mehr Zeichen erschienen um den Lügengott, bis schließlich alle ihren Platz auf seinen Armen gefunden hatten. Loki hatte zu Beginn entsetzt versucht, die Worte von sich fernzuhalten, spürte aber schon bald die Kraft der Magie, welche ihm im Zusammenspiel mit dem Raub seiner göttlichen Kräfte die Sinne nahm. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er spürte, wie große, warme Hände ihn auffingen, ehe sein Körper zu Boden sinken konnte._

„ _Thor…", murmelte er, ehe sein Körper komplett erschlaffte._

Als Loki erwachte, war es bereits dunkel geworden. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich in der leeren Lagerhalle um, in welcher er gelegten hatte.

Die Umgebung erinnerte ihn an seine Basis während der Invasion. Der Allvater hatte also beschlossen, ihn nach Midgard zu verbannen, wie Thor nur ein Jahr zuvor. Und all das ohne ein Gericht, ohne den Angeklagten zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Odin hatte seine Macht demonstriert und allein über das Schicksal seines Adoptivsohnes entschieden.

Loki fuhr sich über den Mund. Er spürte immer noch das kalte Metall. Wenigstens hatten sie den Maulkorb abgenommen, bevor er verbannt wurde.

Sich über die Arme reibend besah Loki sich die Ausstattung des Gebäudes. Er konnte seine Magie spüren, sie fuhr wie ein gefangenes Tier unter seine Haut hin und her. Wenn er allerdings versuchte, sie einzusetzen, konnte er sie nicht erreichen und alle Zaubersprüche blieben nutzlos.

Loki beendete seine Inspektion der Lagerhalle, welche ihm keinerlei Hilfe bot und begann, einen Plan zu ersinnen, mit welche er seine Magie und seine Kraft wiedererlangen konnte.

Zuerst musste er herausfinden, wo auf Midgard er war. Also ging Loki aus der Lagerhalle und sah in den schwarzen Nachthimmel, an welchem kaum Sterne zu erkennen waren.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki hätte am liebsten Beleidigungen gen Himmel geschrien. Gegen Heimdall, Odin, Thor und den Rest der hochnäsigen Asen, die dachten sie könnten über ihn richten.

Doch noch hatte er seinen Stolz, wenn ihm auch nichts anderes mehr übriggeblieben war.

„Heimdall, siehst du mich?", fragte Loki stattdessen. „Thor würde jetzt zweifelslos nach dir rufen und wie ein Kleinkind toben. Aber ich weiß, dass du mich nur zurückholen würdest, wenn der Allvater es dir befiehlt. Du siehst alles und jeden. Soviel Macht und keiner erkennt es. Außer mir. Und dafür hasst du mich von ganzem Herzen. All das nur, weil es jemanden gibt, der nicht immer gesehen werden will. Hoffentlich bist du jetzt glücklich, endlich wieder an meinem Leben teilzuhaben."

Während seiner kleine Rede lief sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren, um alle Möglichkeiten zu analysieren und den besten Weg aus dieser scheinbar ausweglosen Situation zu finden.

Er hatte keine Magie und konnte sich nicht einmal auf seine, den Menschen überlegene, Stärke verlassen. Weiterhin hatte er kaum Ahnung, wie die Menschen lebten und konnte sich so nicht ungestört unter ihnen aufhalten. Von dem, was seine Erinnerungen ihm zeigten, würde er selbst durch seine Kleidung auffallen. Auch den sogenannten Avengers und Shield durfte er nicht über den Weg laufen, denn sie würden erst schießen, bevor ein Gespräch zu Stande kam und in seinem derzeitigen Zustand war Loki alles andere als kugelsicher.

Da er seit einigen hunderte Jahren nicht mehr auf Midgard verweilte, würde es äußerst schwer werden, sich in unbelebten Gegenden zu verstecken oder diese zu finden. Nach dem, an das er sich von der Invasion erinnerte, war die sogenannte Erde dicht bevölkert und es gab nur wenige wirklich einsame Flecken.

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, direkt zu den Avengers zu gehen. Stark hatte ihm immerhin einen Drink versprochen und ihre verdutzten Gesichter zu sehen wäre zumindest amüsant.

Aber Shield würde ihn sofort einsperren und Loki hatte von Folter im letzten Jahr mehr als genug gehabt. Der einzige der Avengers, mit dem er längeren Kontakt hatte, welcher nicht aus einem Verhör oder einer Gehirnwäsche bestand, war Stark. Barton dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Loki ihn kontrolliert hatte. Die Spinne war schwer zu durchschauen. Normalerweise hätte Loki sich gern auf ein Wortduell mit ihr eingelassen, aber sie stand Barton und Shield zu nahe. Der Captain war zu sehr auf sein klares Bild von schwarz und weiß, Gut und Böse fixiert, als dass er Loki überhaupt zuhören wurde. Thor war auf Asgard und mit ihm wollte Loki die nächsten Jahrhunderte nicht sprechen, zu tief war der Schmerz, der ihn nur bei dem Gedanken an den Donnergott durchfuhr. Der Hulk war eine Alternative, die Loki mit einem Schaudern ausschloss. Es reichte ihm, einmal als menschliche (oder göttliche?) Rassel gebraucht zu werden, obwohl dadurch der Bann von seinen Gedanken gelöst wurde.

Die Menschen, bei denen Thor seine zweitägige Verbannung verbracht hatte, kannten ihn nur als denjenigen, der sie und seinen eigenen Bruder töten wollte.

Damit war die kurze Liste an Menschen, die Loki kannte, auch schon zu Ende. Womit er wieder bei Stark angekommen war. Er hatte als Ironman zwar auch gegen Loki gekämpft, in Erinnerung geblieben war aber das Gespräch, welches mit Starks Sturz aus dem Fenster endete. Es hatte gewirkt, als hätte der Mensch keinen Ausweg und versuche nur das unvermeidliche, seinen Tod, etwas hinauszuschieben. Aber Stark hatte nicht nur geredet, nein, er hatte einen Plan, welcher genau im richtigem Moment aufging. Und Loki ging dieser Drink nicht aus dem Kopf.

Was wohl vor allem daran lag, dass er sei gut einem Jahr weder Nahrung noch Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hatte und auch unsterbliche Götter irgendwann Hunger und Durst verspüren. Da war es ziemlich egal, wer den Drink anbot und was es für ein Drink war.

Schwankend machte Loki einen Schritt nach vorn, weg von dem Lagerhaus, hoffentlich in Richtung des Stark-Towers. Denn inzwischen war es Loki fast egal, ob ihn Shield schnappte, solange er etwas Wasser und Essen bekam, vielleicht noch ein Bett, aber inzwischen sah auch der Boden sehr bequem aus.

Nicht nur die fehlende Nahrung und das Wasser machten ihm zu schaffen. Sein Körper schmerzte überall, da er sich auf den Weg nach Asgard kaum heilen konnte. Selbst die Heilungskräfte eines Asen benötigten einige Stunden, um mit den Verletzungen fertig zu werden, die ihm der Hulk und die anderen Avengers zugefügt hatten. Ohne seine göttlichen Kräfte würde es wahrscheinlich Tage oder sogar Wochen dauern, bis er vollständig genesen war.

Aber am meisten störte Loki seine gebundene Magie. Wie eingesperrte Bienen summte sie unter seiner Haut, sodass er sich, ohne es zu bemerken, an den Oberarmen zu Kratzen begann. Als er dies schließlich doch merkte, ließ er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hängen und zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Umgebung zu lenken.

Inzwischen war er weitergelaufen und auf eine Straße gekommen, welche er nicht erkannte. Als auch in allen anderen Richtungen kein bekanntes Stück Straße erschien, beschloss Loki, die Richtung einzuschlagen, in welcher Hochhäuser am Himmel zu sehen waren. Denn irgendwo zwischen den Hochhäusern lag Starks Behausung, welche dank seines Egos groß genug war, um sie bereits von Weitem zu sehen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Loki an ein Tor. Er wollte schon zurückgehen, denn er war nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Lage, den Zaun, welcher anscheinend die Lagerhallen eingrenzte, zu überwinden. Aber er entschied sich, zumindest zu prüfen, ob abgeschlossen war und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen: das Tor war offen. Nach seiner katastrophalen Bilanz von Glück und Pech während seines bisherigen Lebens, erschien ihm dies schon fast wie ein Wunder.

Der Himmel war immer noch schwarz, als die Häuser um ihn herum immer größer wurden. Aus fünf stöckigen Gebäuden wurden Gebäude sieben und schließlich zehn Stockwerken. Loki bewegte sich durch Nebengassen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Selbst in den frühen Morgenstunden war New York nicht vollkommen ausgestorben. Aus einigen Geschäften drang Licht, von welchem sich Loki fernhielt, so gut es nur ging. Bei einem Restaurant hätte er beinahe haltgemacht. Erst nach langem Staren konnte er seinen Blick lösen. Lokis Verletzungen machten ihm zunehmend zu schaffen und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er immer wieder an seinen Armen kratzte oder lange auf einen Punkt starrte, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Loki schreckte auf, als etwas Lautes mit hohem Tempo an ihm vorbeiraste. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Die letzten Minuten (oder Stunden?) waren verschwommen. Panisch versuchte er sich zu erinnern, nur um erleichtert zusammenzusacken, als er bemerkte, dass die Benommenheit von seiner Erschöpfung stammt und seine Gedanken nur ihm selbst gehörten.

Er musste einige Zeit einfach weitergewandert sein, wenn es schon hell war. Doch als Loki sich umsah stellt er fest, dass das Licht von merkwürdigen Röhren in der Decke stammte. Zu seiner Rechten führte eine Treppe nach oben, an deren Ende es noch schwarze Nacht war. Hinter ihm stand eine Bank, die für den erschöpften Ex-Prinzen besser aussah, als sein Bett in Asgard. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich losreißen und den beschwerlichen Weg die Stufen hinauf antreten.

Der Himmel färbte sich langsam dunkelblau und begann bereits, ins rötliche überzugehen, als Loki endlich den Stark-Tower erblickte. Mit letzter Kraft versteckte er sich vor den Menschen, welche zu erwachen schienen und immer mehr die Straßen bevölkerten. Loki wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, aber die Sonne stand bereits vollständig am Himmel, als er von einer Nebenstraße aus direkt auf Starks Monument an sein Ego blicken konnte.

Nur wie sollte er sich Zutritt verschaffen? Sobald er sich auf offener Straße zeigen würde, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass jemand ihn erkannte. Selbst wenn er es über die Straße schaffen würde, einfach zu den Bediensteten zu gehen und sich vorzustellen würde auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinausführen. Oder man würde ihn für verrückt erklären und hinauswerfen.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Loki kichern. Gerade jetzt, wo er doch sein brillantes Gehirn nutzen konnte, für verrückt erklärt zu werden, amüsierte ihn. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Warum fand er diesen Gedanken so amüsant? Ein wenig Schlaf wäre wahrscheinlich mehr als nötig, stellte Loki fest, als er kurz Probleme hatte, gerade stehen zu bleiben.

Loki schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Er musste Stark kontaktieren, ohne eine Massenpanik hervorzurufen. Er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber es hatte irgendwas mit trinken zu tun.

Plötzlich erklang ein lautes Geräusch über Loki, welches ihn verwirrt in den Himmel blicken sah. Wieso war da eine rote Rüstung über ihm? Und wieso war sie so laut?

Stark! Das musste Starks Rüstung sein. Oder eine ähnliche, Lokis Blickfeld wollte sich nicht mehr scharfstellen. Mit letzter Kraft richtete sich der Gott auf und klaubte seine verstreuten Gedanken zusammen. Er musste Stark überzeugen. Aber von was?

Ironman war inzwischen gelandet und machte einen Schritt auf Loki zu. Dieser war sich nicht sicher, ob Stark mit ihm sprach, da in seinen Ohren nur noch ein Rauschen ertönte und die Rüstung es nicht zuließ, dass man Lippenbewegungen sah.

„Wa-", Loki wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte, seine Gedanken waren zu wirr, um sich zu erinnern, ob er überhaupt eine Rede vorbereitet hatte. Doch sein Körper befreite ihn von dieser Entscheidung, indem er beschloss, dass es genug war. Mit dem Blick zu Starks rot-goldener Rüstung fiel Loki zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Tages in die tiefe Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Loki wieder zu sich kam und seine Augen aufschlug, war er in einem Raum, welchen er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Seine Verwirrung nicht preisgebend setzte er sich auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Seine grünen Augen scannten den Nachttisch neben dem Bett, auf welchem er saß. Keine Gefängnis-Pritsche, ein richtiges Bett. Kurz spürte er das Verlangen, weiterzuschlafen, aber sein Kopf war klarer und er verwarf den Gedanken. Auch bei der weiteren Betrachtung des Raumes legte sich Lokis Verwunderung nicht.

Der Raum schien keine Gefängniszelle zu sein, dafür war er zu gut eingerichtet. Andererseits wirkte das Zimmer unbewohnt, der Besitzer hatte keine persönlichen Gegenstände zurückgelassen, die Bücher im Regal wirkten unbenutzt und waren teilweise noch in Plastikfolie verpackt. Das Zimmer bestand nur aus dem Bett, Nachttisch, Regal und einem Kleiderschrank. Die Wände waren weiß und schmucklos. Zwei Türen führten aus dem Zimmer, es gab keine Fenster.

Während Loki aufstand, um zu versuchen, eine der Türen zu öffnen, arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Wo war er und wie war er hier hingekommen? Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag begannen klar mit seinem Aufwachen im Lagerhaus, wurden aber zunehmend verschwommener.

Der Schlaf hatte einige der Spinnenweben aus seinen Gedanken entfernt, aber Loki spürte weiterhin seinen angeschlagenen, menschlichen Körper, Hunger, Durst und seine Magie, deren wirre Bewegungen unter seiner Haut anscheinend noch zugenommen hatten.

Langsam erinnerte Loki sich an einige Bruchstücke der letzten Nacht (war es Tag oder Nacht? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?). Er war auf die Idee gekommen, Stark wäre die perfekte Lösung für sein Dilemma. Die Entscheidung, seinen Feind aufzusuchen und um Hilfe zu bitten konnte Loki nur auf seine schlechte Verfassung zurückführen.

Er überlegte weiter. Hatte er Stark getroffen? Oder hatte Shield ihn doch gefunden und so sahen Gefängnisse auf Midgard aus? Nein, er erinnerte sich vage an eine rote Rüstung. Und alles war so laut gewesen. Also hatte er Stark gefunden. Oder Stark ihn, Loki war sich bei den Feinheiten nicht wirklich sicher.

All das nützte ihm aber wenig, da er immer noch allein in einem ihm unbekannten Raum war. Also wandte sich der Ex-Gott wieder den beiden Türen zu. Eine stand dem Bett genau gegenüber, die andere war genau vor Loki. Da die meisten Betten so platziert waren, dass sie einem Ausgang gegenüberlagen, würde er zuerst diese Tür versuchen.

Gerade, als Loki die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte, ging diese von allein auf und ihm gegenüber stand Stark, mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand. Er trug immer noch seine Rüstung, hatte aber die Gesichtsplatte abgelegt.

Diese merkwürdige Bild brachte Loki dazu, ungläubig eine Augenbraue zu heben. Er war sich sicher, dass er wach und im vollem Besitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten war. Als Stark dem Mund öffnete und begann zu reden, macht das die Situation schlimmer anstatt klarer.

„Jarvis sagte mir, du bist wach, also habe ich dir dein Wasser mitgebracht.", er drückte dem verwirrten Ex-Gott das Glas in die Hand, welcher es automatisch festhielt. „Zumindest dachte ich, dass du Wasser wolltest, denn Wa- ist nicht wirklich viel. Falls du doch Walross meintest, muss ich leider sagen, dass der Aquarium-Flur im Tower noch nicht fertig ist und die Badewannen sind auch nicht groß genug. Aber falls du Wahnsinn sagen wolltest, kann ich dir nur zustimmen, welches andere Wort würde auch auf mich zutreffen? Also vielleicht unglaublich, fantastisch, oder doch…"

Loki blendete Starks Gebrabbel aus und starrte auf das Wasserglas. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie auf Kommando wieder staubtrocken an und er erinnerte sich, wie lange es her war, dass kühles Nass seine Kehle benetzte. Aber was, wenn Stark das Wasser vergiftet hatte, immerhin waren sie Feinde. Aber der Avengers schien niemand zu sein, der zu solchen Methoden griff. Außerdem schien er Loki, nachdem dieser bewusstlos geworden war, in einen unbenutzten Raum in sein zuhause gebracht zu haben. Hinter Stark hatte man durch große Glaswände eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf Manhattan, welche klar auf den Stark-Tower deutete.

Also nahm Loki einen großen Schluck und trank dann das Glas leer, so schnell er konnte, ohne zu verzweifelt zu wirken. Als das Glas leer war, folgte er wieder Starks nervtötendem Geplapper.

„… außerdem ist Trump Präsident und leider dauert es vier Jahre, bis es wieder eine Wahl gibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du solange warten willst und-"

„Stark!", Tony schreckte zusammen, als hätte er kurzzeitig vergessen, vor wem er stand. Mit einem Blick auf das Wasserglas räusperte er sich verlegen.

„Oder du hattest wirklich einfach nur Durst. Jarvis hatte wohl Recht."

„Wie in den meisten Fällen, Sir.", meldete sich eine britische Stimme, welche von der Decke zu stammen schien.

Loki wiederstand dem Drang, nach oben zu sehen und streckte die Hand mit dem Glas aus.

„Wäre es möglich, einen zweiten Drink zu bekommen?", fürs erste war er immer noch durstig, gleichzeitig versuchte er die Situation zu erfassen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Mehr von diesem Ort zu sehen konnte ihm in der Zukunft von nutzen sein und wenn Stark ihn zurück in das Zimmer schickte, kannte er wenigstens seine Status.

„Sicher. Aber eigentlich ist Wasser kein Drink, zumindest solange kein Schuss Alkohol drin ist, was den Alkohol nur verdünnen würde und das wäre eine grausame Verschwendung. Aber klar, du kannst mehr Wasser haben, solange du nicht vorhast, mich oder irgendwen sonst zu töten. Meine Großartigkeit muss noch viele Jahre mit der Welt geteilt werden."

Prüfend blickte Stark zu Loki. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er trotz seiner Rüstung zu dem Gott aufsehen musste. Zwar nur geringfügig, aber warum mussten die sogenannten Götter verdammt gut aussehen und trotzdem noch so groß sein?

Die Frage brachte Loki beinahe zum Grinsen. Gerade noch so konnte er seine Mundwinkel vom nach oben zucken abhalten.

„Nein Stark, ich habe weder vor dir, noch einem anderen, in der nahen Zukunft Schaden zuzufügen."

„Gut…", Stark deutete Loki, ihm zu folgen und klapperte mit seiner Rüstung den Korridor entlang, bis er an einer offenen Küche ankam, in welcher er das Glas am Wasserhahn nachfüllte und Loki zurückgab.

Dann ging der Avenger in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer, bis er vor der Glaswand zum stehen kam und sich zu seinem Gast umdrehte.

„Okay, wir müssen uns unterhalten, Draco."

„Mein Name ist Loki."

„Das ist ein Charakter in einem Film, der …, egal.", Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf, überlegte kurz und sah dann wieder in die grünen Augen ihm gegenüber.

„Warum?", sprach er schließlich das einzige Wort aus, welches ihm über die Lippen kam.

Loki zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch und bedeutete Tony mit einer Handbewegung, sich genauer auszudrücken. Eine der besten Methoden, wenn man selbst nur Vermutungen hatte, was gerade passiert: erst einmal die anderen reden lassen. Und Stark schien gerne und viel zu reden, vielleicht waren sogar ein paar interessante Informationen dabei, welche Loki für sich nutzen konnte.

„Ich meine, wir hatten dich besiegt, ich habe die Chitauri mit einer Bombe zerstört, du und Thor seid zurück auf euren Alien Planeten gereist. Wir hatten sogar Shawarma zum Feiern! Ende gut, alles gut, Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Alle haben sich irgendwohin davongemacht und ich dachte, schön, ich habe die Erde gerettet, für die nächste Zeit ist Urlaub angesagt. Weiße Strände, Frauen in knappen Beikinis, das übliche. Also entspanne ich mich in meinem Tower, arbeite an meinen Rüstungen, als plötzlich-!", Tony wedelte dramatisch mit seinen Händen.

„Plötzlich sagt Jarvis, dass er dich in einer Seitengasse vor dem Tower gesehen hat. Das muss ein Fehler in der Programmierung sein, denke ich. Aber dann sehe ich mir die Bänder an und Tatsache Jarvis hat Recht! Obwohl ich natürlich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich einfach zu gut bin, um Fehler zu machen.

Also lege ich die Ironman-Rüstung an und überlege, Fury anzurufen. Aber der Pirat verrät mir auch nie etwas und er lässt mich immer Berge an Papierkram ausfüllen. Grausig.", Stark schauderte.

„Also gehe ich selbst nachsehen und tatsächlich, da stehst du! Ich bereite mich auf einen epischen Kampf vor und frage dich, was du willst, gespannt wie eine Feder und… nichts! Nicht mal eine Antwort, als würdest du mich ignorieren, aber du guckst mir genau ins Gesicht! Dann lande ich, immer noch auf einen Kampf vorbereitet, du öffnest den Mund und ich warte auf ein: ‚Knie nieder!', stattdessen sagts du völlig zusammenhangslos ‚Wa-' und kippst um."

Tony begann auf und ab zu laufen, voller Energie, welche wahrscheinlich von zu viel Kaffee stammte.

„Ich dachte, das wäre eine Falle und gehe auf dich zu, immer darauf vorbereitet, plötzlich angegriffen zu werden. Aber nein, du bleibst liegen und rührst dich nicht. Also habe ich dich mehrmals mit dem Fuß angestupst, aber es rührte sich immer noch nichts! Ich dachte kurz, du wärst tot. Aber die Scans sagten, du lebst und bist ohnmächtig. Dann habe ich dich erstmal in den Tower gebracht, denn mitten auf der Straße konnte ich dich ja nicht liegen lassen. Der Asphalt in New York ist so schrecklich unbequem.

Als du weg von allen Zivilisten warst, habe ich dich von Jarvis scannen lassen, um zu sehen, ob du irgendwelche Magie benutzt. Und zu meinem Erstaunen war da nichts! Gar nichts. Selbst als Thor dich nach Asgard gebracht hat, haben die Scanner noch überall um dich herum Magie angezeigt. Entweder das, oder die grüne Wolke war ein göttlicher Furz. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, denke ich mir. Und die restlichen Ergebnisse waren noch merkwürdiger. Denn auf einmal zeigt mein Scanner mir, dass du ein Mensch bist! Kein bisschen Göttlichkeit war mehr zu finden. Nicht mal ein paar unerklärliche Atome. Es waren einfach nur die Scans eines Menschen."

Stark pausierte um Luft zu holen. Loki nutzte die Pause aus, um eine seiner dringlichsten Fragen zu stellen.  
„Es stand dennoch unbestritten fest, wer ich bin. Warum also, Stark, bin ich nicht in einer Zelle von Shield?"

Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, Shield zu erwähnen, aber langsam ging Loki Starks endloses Geplapper wirklich auf die Nerven, was sich in beginnenden Kopfschmerzen ausdrückte.

„Das kommt als nächstes! Jarvis war dafür, Shield zu rufen, aber ich wusste, dass irgendetwas faul war. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, Shield hätte dich wahrscheinlich weggesperrt und ich hätte Papierkram ausfüllen müssen, um auch nur eine Frage stellen zu dürfen. Außerdem halte ich wenig von totaler Überwachung, ich habe gerne Privatsphäre, wenn ich Gespräche führe. Also dachte ich mir, ein paar Minuten können ja nicht Schaden und habe den Anruf verschoben. Da ich nicht die umgekehrte, 'gekidnappt von Aliens Nummer' durchziehen wollte-"

„Bitte was?"

„Entführt, ausgezogen, mit Dingen gepikst, untersucht, nackt in ein Kornfeld gebeamt, das übliche eben. Nur das du der Alien bist und ich, also in diesem Fall der Mensch, dich untersuchen würde."

„Ist das eine geläufige Vorgehensweise auf Midgard?"

„Was? Nein! Nur in den Filmen. Ich nehme mal an, ihr habt kein Fernsehen auf Asgard?"

„Nein."

„Egal, ich hätte mich nur wirklich merkwürdig gefühlt, wenn ich dich ausgezogen und rumgepfuscht hätte. Mein Charme reicht, um Partner zu finden, die das zum Spaß und vor allem willentlich mit mir genießen. Tony Stark ist nie um einen Sexpartner verlegen."

„Natürlich nicht."

Tony ignorierte den sarkastischen Ton gekonnt.

„Jedenfalls habe ich mir zuerst die Aufnahmen von der Invasion angesehen und dann noch einmal die von gestern früh."

Also hatte Loki einen ganzen Tag verschlafen. Und anscheinend war Stark so risikofreudig, dass es an Dummheit grenzte. Bis jetzt hielt sich die Informationsflut in Grenzen. Loki hoffte still, dass Stark bald zum Ende kommen würde, denn der Drang, sich wieder zurück in das herrlich weiche Bett zu legen wurde immer größer.

„Dabei ist mir etwas sehr Interessantes aufgefallen. Ich meine, anscheinend bist du menschlich und hast keine Magie mehr, schön und gut, aber wenn man sich Thors Vergangenheit ansieht ist das wahrscheinlich Asgards Rechtssystem. Nur so als Anmerkung: Es ist uncool, seine Verbrecher einfach auf einen anderen, bewohnten Planeten abzuschieben, total uncool. Das Interessanteste war aber etwas anderes, etwas kleines, was die meisten wahrscheinlich übersehen hätten."

Stark kam zum Stehen und sah Loki in die Augen.

„Während der gesamten Invasion waren deine Augen blau. Jetzt sind sie definitiv grün. Warum?"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stockte der Atem. Wieso? Wieso war Stark aufgefallen, was nicht einmal Thor, der ihn seit Jahrhunderten kannten, bemerkte? Wieso war Stark der einzige, der sein Verhalten hinterfragte, wenn alle anderen ihn als Bösewicht abtaten?

Doch der Ex-Gott bekam sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Obwohl alles in ihm verlangte, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen, hielt er die Worte zurück. Er sehnte sich danach, alles zu offenbaren, was wirklich im letzten Jahr passiert war. Aber die Vergangenheit hielt ihn davon ab. So oft hatte man ihn in Asgard ignoriert und als Lügner beschimpft. Egal wer gegen ihn sprach, immer war Loki es, der am Ende verlor. Er war zwar als silberzüngig bekannt, aber das nützte ihm wenig, wenn niemand seinen Worten Glauben schenkte.

Er hatte die Hoffnung verloren, dass es innerhalb oder außerhalb der neun Reiche jemals anders sein könnte. Außerdem hatten Thors Beschreibungen und das Verhör mit Black Widow sicher nicht dazu geführt, dass es auf Midgard anders war.

Anscheinend hatte Lokis Zögern zu lange gedauert.

„Loki? Loks? Bambi?"

„Nur eines davon ist tatsächlich mein Name, Stark."

„Oh gut, ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest wieder in Ohnmacht fallen wie eine feine Dame."

Loki konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. „Die Sorge ist fehl am Platz, ich habe mein Soll an Ohnmachtsanfällen für die nächste Zeit erfüllt."

„Gut, denn ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort."

Bei welcher Loki sich nicht sicher war, wie sie lauten sollte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen ging er zurück in die Küche und füllte sein Glas erneut. Stark beobachtet ihn, ließ Loki aber gewähren. Auf der Anrichte stand eine dekorative Schale mit Obst, welche Lokis Blick auf sich zog. Er dachte, sein Interesse wäre nicht zu sehen gewesen, aber anscheinend beobachtete Stark ihn genau, oder er war offensichtlicher, als er dachte.

„Bedien dich, ich esse es eh nicht. Zu gesund"

Das ließ sich Loki nicht zweimal sagen. Nach kurzer Betrachtung nahm er einen Apfel und biss hinein. Einen genießerischen Seufzer konnte er gerade so unterdrücken. Mit dem Apfel in der Hand ging er aus der Küche, stellte das Glas ab und lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte.

Noch einmal biss Loki von dem Apfel ab und kaute langsam.

„Ich bin ein Magier und als solcher durchaus fähig, meine Augenfarbe zu verändern."

Anscheinend klang das nicht überzeugend genug für Stark, der ungläubig schnaubte.

„Sicher, wer würde nicht waldgrüne Augen gegen schmutziges blau tauschen. Und dann doch den Rest von sich gleich lassen. Nein, ich denke, es hatte einen anderen Grund. Lust, meine Theorie zu hören oder willst du dir eine bessere Lüge ausdenken?"

Loki zuckte gekonnte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine dringenden Geschäfte, also warum nicht?"

Innerlich zitterte er. Wie konnte Stark seine Lüge so schnell durchschauen? Es war nicht einmal eine Lüge, sondern die Wahrheit. Natürlich war das nicht der wahre Grund, aber es lag doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen.

Jeder, der Loki kannte, hätte gewusst, dass Loki niemals seine Augenfarbe ändern würde. Allerdings kannte Stark ihn nicht. Eigentlich hätte er die Fastwahrheit nicht anzweifeln sollen.

Loki verstand nicht, wieso der Mensch sich so viele Gedanken um ihn machte. Keine zwei Tage zuvor hatten sie sich als Feinde gegenübergestanden und Stark hatte ihn angegriffen, ohne ständig Fragen zu stellen. Woher kam dieser Drang, Lokis Beweggründe zu kennen? Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ihn gefragt, warum er etwas tat. Meist wurde ihm nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich zu erklären. Das neuste Beispiel war Odins sogenannte Gerichtsverhandlung. Wenn selbst der Mann, den er für eine sehr lange Zeit Vater genannt hatte, Loki bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit alle Schuld zuwies, wieso tat es Stark dann nicht auch? Er kannte Loki nicht und während des Kampfes hatte er sich keineswegs mit Ruhm bekleckert.

Über seine Gedanken verpasste Loki fast die wahrscheinlich absurde Theorie, welche Stark so wichtig zu sein schien. Es war schließlich nicht möglich, dass der Mensch die Wahrheit entdeckt hatte.

„Wenden wir uns den Fakten zu. Jarvis, würdest du bitte …?", neben Stark erschien ein Bild von Lokis Ankunft auf Midgard.

„Danke, J."

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Also, wie man auf diesem Video sehen kann, kamst du auf die Erde, und hast gleich begonnen, Agenten zu töten oder zu versklaven. Sehr eindrucksvoll, die Rüstung und das Zepter. Wenn man aber genauer hinsieht, …", Stark vergrößerte das Video und zoomte auf Loki. „… sieht man, dass du nicht wirklich so klasse aussiehst. Leicht zu übersehen, in der Hitze des Gefechts."

Loki zwang sich, keinen Muskel zu rühren und das Bild nur mäßig interessiert anzusehen. Am liebsten hätte er sich von seinem eigenen Bild abgewandt. Durch die Vergrößerung waren seine eingefallenen Wangen deutlich zu sehen.

„Und das wichtigste, die Augen.", Tony vergrößerte das Bild noch weiter, bis nur noch Lokis dunkelblaue Augen zu sehen waren. „Lässt man das Video laufen, …", der Loki auf dem Bildschirm begann sich zu bewegen. „… erkennt man, hier, wie du stolperst. Nicht sehr eindrucksvoll."

Loki wäre am liebsten aus dem Zimmer gerannt, doch diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.

„Aber am interessantesten fand ich es, als du Agent Barton unter deine Kontrolle gebracht hast. Du tippst ihn mit dem Stab an, seine Augen leuchten blau und fertig. Wenn man sich aber auf dich konzentriert, sieht man genau, wie deine Augen ebenfalls aufleuchten. Und zwar nicht vor oder nach dem Vögelchen, sondern genau zur selben Zeit."

Diesmal betrachtete Loki das Video fast mit Interesse. Er wusste nicht, dass seine Augen ebenfalls aufleuchteten. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung tat er die Beobachtung aber als unwichtig ab.

„Du scheinst eine seltsame Faszination für meine Augen zu besitzen.", stellte Loki ruhig fest.

Stark stoppte. „Wie könnte man nicht von so etwas Wunderschönem fasziniert sein?", Der Mensch zwinkerte Loki flirtend zu. „Aber das ist nicht der Punkt! Wenn man sich die restlichen Aufnahmen ansieht, erkennt man ganz klar, dass deine Augen immer blau sind. Mit einer Ausnahme!", mehrere Bilder erschienen in der Luft, alle Großaufnahmen von Lokis Gesicht.

Der Exgott hob beide Augenbrauen. Man sagte ihm zwar nach, er wäre eitel, aber das war selbst ihm zu viel.

Stark ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und wischte alle Bilder beiseite, um eines in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen. Es zeigte Loki, nachdem er von dem Hulk in den Boden geschlagen wurde.

„Das ist das einzige Bild, auf dem deine Augen vollkommen grün sind. Eine ganz andere Farbe.", zum Vergleich ließ Tony ein zweites Hologramm erscheinen. „Und zufälligerweise nachdem du einen oder mehrere starke Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen hast."

Loki konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Bild losreißen. Sein Gesicht, sonst eine vorsichtig konstruierte Maske, zeigte alle seine Gefühle. Das Erstaunen und teilweise auch die Freude darüber, endlich von dem Bann befreit worden zu sein.

„Loki?", Starks Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Bann. Mit einem Blinzeln sah er zu dem Mann in der roten Rüstung.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, kratzt du dir den Arm auf."

Blitzschnell zog Loki seine Hand zurück, welche wieder versucht hatte, durch seine Haut hindurch seine summende Magie zu erreichen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um Starks Beobachtungen abzutun, konnte aber keine glaubwürdige Erklärung finden.

Nun sah Tony ihn schräg an, fuhr aber trotzdem fort.

„Von dem, was Thor uns über dich erzählt hat, bist du gerissen und ein Taktiker. Jemand, der gerne komplizierten Pläne schmiedet. Wenn man sich dagegen die Invasion ansieht, … naja. Es war dumm, sofort zu zeigen, dass du eine Bedrohung für den ganzen Planeten darstellst. So hatten wir Zeit, uns vorzubereiten. Himmel, wir hatten sogar genug Zeit, eine Gruppe zu bilden, eine Krise zu haben und uns dann stärker denn je zu verbünden. Nicht sehr intelligent. Und dieser interdimensionale Tunnel… Jeder, der mal ein Buch gelesen hat, weiß, wie dumm es ist, seine Armee durch einen Engpass zu führen. Das schreit geradezu danach, dem Gegner den Sieg zu schenken.

Das alles sieht für mich sehr danach aus, als wäre Barton nicht der einzige gewesen, der kontrolliert wurde. Es wirkt für mich so, wärst du nur der Sündenbock gewesen. Als hätte dich jemand einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen."

Gespannt sah Tony auf seinen Hausgast. Er war sich seiner Theorie sehr sicher. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, aus dem er Jarvis wiederholte Warnungen ignoriert und Loki im Tower behalten hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass der andere schrecklich aussah. Seine Kleidung wirkte zu groß und die Teile seiner Haut, die sichtbar waren, zeigten immer noch Spuren des Kampfes. Beunruhigend war ebenfalls, dass Loki immer, wenn seine Gedanken abschweiften, seine Arme kratzte. Er selbst unterband das, sobald es ihm auffiel, dennoch zuckten seine Hände immer wieder, als hätte er Juckpulver abbekommen.

Lokis Schweigen begann nach einer Weile, Tony zu beunruhigen.

„Loks? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Das schien Loki endlich aus seiner Starre zu reißen.

„Ja. Ich…", Loki stoppte erneut. Stark hatte Recht. Ihm fehlten die meisten Details, aber seine Theorie stimmte. Und Loki wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Obwohl er ihn aus einem Fenster geworfen hatte, war Stark nichts als freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Er war sogar interessiert genug, herauszufinden was wirklich passiert war. Und Loki wollte so sehr, dass jemand ihn verstand. Dass es jemanden gab der ihn nicht ansah, als ob er nicht würdig war. Die einzige Person, die dies bisher getan hatte, war Frigga. Doch sie war bei seiner Verhandlung abwesend, also hatte wahrscheinlich auch sie genug von ihm. Wie alle anderen, die über die Jahrhunderte so taten, als seien sie seine Freunde, nur um näher an den Thron zu kommen.

Doch Stark müsste wissen, dass Loki niemand war, mit dem man gesehen werden wollte. Er sollte einer der intelligentesten Bewohner dieses Planeten sein. Als solcher musste er Rätsel mögen und nachdem er das um Loki gelöst hatte, würde er keine weitere Verwendung für ihn finden.

Wahrscheinlich war Loki nur ein Zeitvertreib für Stark gewesen. Interessant, weil er unbekannt war, ein Mysterium. Doch nun, da er das Mysterium ergründet hatte, würde das Interesse schwinden und Loki höchstwahrscheinlich auf Shield abgeschoben.

Zurück auf bekanntem Territorium, fand Loki endlich eine Antwort.

„Ja, Stark, deine Schlussfolgerungen stimmen. Hast du noch weitere Fragen oder soll ich die Ankunft von Shield abwarten?"

Hatte Tony während des ersten Satzes noch genickt, so wurde er vom Rest der Antwort vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Wieso sollte ich Shield holen?"

„Ich habe deine Fragen beantwortet, deine Neugier ist gestillt. Ich nehme an, mich erwartete jetzt eine Gefängniszelle bei Shield."

„Woah, Moment! Ich dachte, wir hätten gerade geklärt, dass du kontrolliert wurdest. Warum sollte ich einen Unschuldigen in eine Zelle stecken?"

„Unschuldig? Waren es nicht diese Hände, die Menschen töteten? Die das Zepter schwangen? Die dich aus dem Fenster warfen? Jeder außer dir hält mich für schuldig, Stark."

Stark war erstaunt von der Intensivität, mit welcher Loki gegen sich selbst sprach. Er seufzte, die nächste Zeit würde interessant werden.

„Loks, ich werde dich nicht Shield ausliefern. Du hast Recht, sie würden dich wahrscheinlich einsperren und nichts hinterfragen. So könnten sie dich immer verhören oder Experimente durchführen, ohne Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Aber so bin ich nicht! Himmel, vor Gericht würdest du für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt werden und keiner könnte dich verurteilen. Ich werde dich nicht einfach ausliefern."

Loki war wie erstarrt. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Von Beginn an, als er auf Midgard erwachte, war er davon ausgegangen, weggesperrt zu werden. Einzig und allein das Wann war unklar gewesen. Er hatte mit langen Jahren in einem engen Raum gerechnet, mit genug Wasser und Brot, um ihm am Leben zu halten. Vielleicht würden sie ihn zu Beginn verhören, aber auch das würde aufhören, ehe er irgendwann vergessen auf einer fremden Welt starb. Loki hatte sich keine Hoffnungen gemacht, dass sein Schicksal anders aussehen würde und es teilweise sogar begrüßt. Er wusste inzwischen, dass es weitaus schlimmeres gab, als den Tod.

Den Gedanken, dass Stark bereit war, mehr für ihn zu tun, als er bisher schon getan hatte, zog Loki nicht einmal in Erwägung.

„Wenn ich dieses Gebäude verlasse, wird Shield mich ohnehin finden.", stellte er schließlich sachlich fest. Dieses Dilemma hatte er bereits durchdacht. Immerhin hatte er geschlafen, gegessen und getrunken, sodass er sich allmählich besser fühlte. Vielleicht konnte Loki mit Shield verhandeln und sein Wissen zur Verfügung stellen. Die Chancen waren zwar gering, aber zu etwas sollte seine Silberzunge doch nützlich sein.

„Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundlichkeit Stark, ich werde mich erkenntlich zeigen, falls es möglich ist."

Loki drehte sich von Stark weg und ging in die Richtung, in welcher er den Ausgang vermutete.

„Warte!", Tony hielt Loki am Arm zurück. „Du musst nicht gehen, ich schmeiße dich nicht einfach so raus. Du kannst hierbleiben. Nur wenn du möchtest, natürlich! Mir ist das mit Shield klar und ich habe mehr als genug Platz, ist alles kein Problem."

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handschuh übers Gesicht. „Setzt dich auf die Couch und wir reden darüber, okay? Jarvis, bestell Pizza, das übliche und …", er sah Loki prüfend an. „Einmal nur Schinken."

„Sofort, Sir."

„Danke J. Okay, ich gehe nur kurz die Rüstung ausziehen, langsam komme ich mir komisch vor. Nicht wegrennen!", rief er Loki über die Schulter zu, als er auf den Balkon ging und nach oben flog.

Loki, inzwischen vollkommen verwirrt, setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete auf Starks Rückkehr.


	5. Chapter 5

Stark ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und trat in Jeans und T-Shirt aus dem Fahrstuhl. Er warf sich Loki gegenüber auf eine zweite, übergroße Designercouch.

„Also, lass uns reden, bis die Pizza kommt."

Loki nickte. Er konnte noch nicht Recht glauben, dass Stark ihn wirklich eingeladen hatte, für die nächste Zeit im Tower zu wohnen.

„Ich nehme an, du willst nicht weiter über die Invasion reden?"

„Nicht, wenn es nicht absolut nötig ist.", entgegnete Loki, der bei der Erwähnung der Invasion tiefer in die Couch gesunken war, als wollte er flüchten.

Es erstaunte den Exgott, wie offen er war. Doch es schien, als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen. Stark schien ihn nicht angreifen zu wollen, weder physisch noch verbal. Also entspannte er sich und zeigt eine Offenheit, welche zuletzt in seiner Kindheit möglich war. Natürlich würde Loki sich niemals die Blöße geben, all seine Verteidigungen zu senken, aber es war ein Zeichen des Vertrauens von seiner Seite aus.

„Okay, das kann ich verstehen."

„Kannst du?", fragte Loki skeptisch.

Tony deutete auf seinen Ark-Reaktor. „Hat Clint dir nicht erzählt, wieso ich den hier habe?"

Loki verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er an den Agenten dachte, welchen er zu kontrollieren gezwungen war. Nach einiger Überlegung war er sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas über das merkwürdig leuchtende Stück Technik wusste. Allerdings lag dichter Nebel über der eigentlichen Erklärung.

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was er gesagt hat."

„Beginnende Demenz oder Nachwirkungen der Gehirnwäsche?"

„Letzteres."

„Oh. Wo waren wir? Ach ja, der Ark-Reaktor."

Loki war Stark dankbar, dass dieser seinem Wort treu blieb und nicht weiter nachforschte.

„So heißt das hübsche Nachtlicht hier. Ich habe es selbst entwickelt, nachdem ich von Terroristen gefangen gehalten wurde. Früher hat meine Firma Waffen verkauft und ich habe die meisten selbst erfunden. Leider waren meine Waffen nicht nur bei unserer Armee sehr beliebt. Jeder wollte die besten Waffen nutzen. Natürlich haben wir die Waffen nur an gezielte Kunden, wie das Militär verkauft. Also haben die Terroristen meine Eskorte in die Luft gejagt, als ich von einer Waffenvorstellung in der Wüste wieder nach Hause fuhr. Sie dachten, mit etwas Folter würde ich ihnen die neusten Stark-Bomben bauen. Die Explosion hat dazu geführt, dass sich Splitter der Granate langsam auf den Weg zu meinem Herz gemacht habe. Der Ark-Reaktor wirkt wie ein Magnet und hält die das Metall davon ab, sich in mein Herz zu bohren und mich zu töten."

Loki war geschockt, wie ruhig Stark über das Thema reden konnte. Er offenbarte einem ehemaligem Feind seinen wahrscheinlich größten Schwachpunkt. Und er konnte darüber sprechen, gefoltert zu werden. Ein Thema, bei dem Loki sich am liebsten wie ein kleines Kind unter eine Bettdecke verkrochen hätte.

„Und wie bist du entkommen?", fragte er interessiert.

Starks Gesichtsausdruck wurde gequält, blitzschnell glätte sich seine Miene jedoch wieder. Als er antwortete, geschah dies mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ich habe hinter ihrem Rücken die erste Ironman-Rüstung gebaut. Man sollte nie ein Genie mit einer Höhle voll Metall und Waffen allein lassen."

Loki konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Diese Terroristen waren anscheinend nicht sehr schlau, wenn sie dachten, Stark würde ihnen funktionierende Waffen bauen. Und der Mensch hatte nicht nur gewartete, sondern die Situation für sich genutzt. Er war ohne Fremde Hilfe entkommen und hatte seine Erfahrungen genutzt, um für andere zu kämpfen.

„Ihre Pizza ist hier, Sirs.", meldete sich Jarvis in der entspannten Stille zu Wort, die Starks Geschichte gefolgt war. Mit einem Ding öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. Auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhles lagen zwei Pizza-Kartons.

„Ich dachte, ein Zusammentreffen unseres Gastes mit jeder Person außer Mr. Stark wäre unerwünscht und habe die Pizzen allein hochschicken lassen.", erklang wieder Jarvis Stimme.

„Danke J, gut mitgedacht, behalte das weiter so bei."

Tony stand auf, um die Pizzen zu holen.

Neugierig folgt Loki ihm. Stark drückte ihm seinen Pizzakarton in die Hand und ging zur Anrichte, um Besteck zu holen. Nach einigem Kramen fand er den Pizzaschneider. Als er sich wieder zu Loki umdrehte, musste er lachen.

Dieser sah den Karton skeptisch an und drehte ihn in seinen Händen, um die Pappe von allen Seiten zu betrachten.

„Wieso ist Schrift auf eurem Essen?"

Tony kicherte. „Das ist die Verpackung, Rudolph. Das Essen ist in der Schachtel. Komm her."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging Loki zu Tony.

„In Asgard gibt es meist Festessen, oder man holt sich das Essen direkt aus der Küche. Selbst in Tavernen werden die Gerichte direkt serviert.", verteidigte er sich.

Tony nahm ihm die Pizzaschachtel aus der Hand und öffnete sie. Dann machte er sich daran, die Pizzen zu schneiden.

„Bei uns gibt es auch Restaurants, in denen man das Essen auf einem Teller serviert bekommt. Aber meistens bin ich zu faul zum Kochen und bestelle Fast Food. Und das kommt meist in bunten Verpackungen. So muss man den Teller nicht ins Restaurant zurückbringen."

Loki nickte, auch wenn er die Erklärung nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Er schob es einfach auf die Eigenarten einer anderen Kultur.

Als die geschnittene Pizza vor Loki stand, wusste er immer noch nicht genau, was er nun mit diesem runden Ding anfangen sollte. Also wartete er auf Stark, um dessen Verhalten zu beobachten.

Nur um angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen, als Tony die Pizza einfach in die Hand nahm und abbiss.

„Könnte ich Besteck bekommen?"

„Eigentlich isst man Pizza mit der Hand, nur keine Scheu.", Tony wedelte mit seinem Pizzastück.

Loki wich schnell einen Schritt zurück, aus Angst von fliegendem Essen getroffen zu werden.

„Im Gegenteil zu den meisten Asen und dir bin ich kein Barbar."

„In dem Schubfach da müsste Besteck sein, mein edler Prinz.", stichelte Tony.

Loki verzog das Gesicht. „Ex-Prinz.", korrigierte er und besah sich die Gabeln und Messer, ehe er sich eines aussuchte.

„Interessant. Ich liebe guten Tratsch. Dazu kommen wir nachher noch, wenn es dich nicht stört. Mich interessiert brennend, was in Asgard passiert ist, nachdem Thor dich mitgenommen hat."

Mit einem Achselzucken setzte Loki sich wieder und schnitt seine Pizza in kleinere Stücken. „Es ist kein Thema, das ich unbedingt vermeiden möchte."

„Klasse. Wie ist die Pizza?"

Tony beobachtete Loki beim Kauen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Sehr…. fetthaltig.", befand Loki und schob den Rest der Pizza zu Stark, um sich erneut an der Obstschale zu bedienen.

Vor Schreck bekam Tony seinen Mund nicht wieder zu.

„Wenn dein Mund noch länger offensteht, fängst du noch eine Fliege."

Tony schloss stotternd seinen Mund. „Sa-Sakrileg! Früchte statt Pizza! Unmöglich. Eine Beleidigung an die amerikanische Kultur!"

„Das wird auf Midgard als Kultur bezeichnet?", der Bick, den Loki der Pizza zuwarf war angeekelt.

„Ich rede mit niemanden, der die Größe einer Pizza nicht anerkennen kann."

Der Milliardär drehte sich beleidigt zur Seite und schmollte, was dem ehemaligen Prinzen ein Grinsen entlockte.

Er klopfte Stark gespielt mitleidig auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, Midgard hat noch mehr an … Kultur zu bieten, die ich würdigen kann."

„Pff. Nichts ist besser als Pizza. Kretin."

Darauf konnte Loki nur die Augen verdrehen. „Sieh es so, Stark: du hast mehr von dieser Pizza und ich esse die Dinge, die du verachtest. Ein Gewinn für beide Seiten."

„Wenn du es so ausdrückst, muss ich dir ja fast dankbar sein, dass du einen schlechten Geschmack hast."

„Oh, nur zu, ich kann es verkraften.", Loki sah Stark erwartungsvoll an.

„Vergiss es, dein Ego ist fast so groß wie meins, dass braucht keinen Zuspruch."

Lächelnd wandten beide sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Nachdem beide fertig waren und Stark Loki den Geschirrspüler gezeigt und erklärt hatten, machten sie es sich wieder im Wohnbereich auf den Couches gemütlich. Stark fläzte sich wieder über die gesamte Breite des Möbelstückes, während Loki sich gegen die Lehne sinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

Da sein Hunger gestillt war, fühlte er sich wieder müde und ausgelaugt. Doch es war um einiges besser geworden, seitdem er bei Stark angekommen war.

Der Exgott döste vor sich hin, nur um aufzuschrecken, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Du kratzt dich schon wieder. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Stark besorgt, welcher aufgestanden war und nun vor Loki stand.

Der senkte langsam seinen Arm. „Ja. Es fühlt sich nur an, als staut sich meine Magie unter der Haut. Wie tausende Bienen, die herumsummen."

„Ich dachte, du hast keine Magie mehr?"

„Meine Magie ist ein Teil von mir. Sie mir zu nehmen, würde mich töten. Stell es dir vor, als würde man dein gesamtes Blut auf einmal aussaugen."

„Das klingt … unangenehm. Und nach Vampiren", Stark schauderte. „Wie wäre es, du siehst müde aus, also für heute nur noch eine Frage für jeden von uns. Ich stell dir eine Frage und du stellst mir eine Frage."

„Warum nicht.", Loki gähnte. „Verzeihung, du kannst beginnen."

Tony setzte sich aus das andere Couchende, sodass Loki sich drehen musst, um ihn zu sehen.

„Kannst du mir erzählen, was auf Asgard passiert ist? Nach der Invasion?"

„Sicher **kann** ich. Nun zu meiner Frage."

„Hey! Du weißt, wie es gemeint war. Sei nicht so ein Krümelkacker!"

„Krümelkacker?"

„Kleinkariert?", auf den fragenden Blick Lokis hin überlegte Stark weiter. „Detailverliebt?"

„Du meinst, ich achte darauf, was mein gesprochenes Wort suggeriert?"

„Genau das Sir Pingelig."

„Wenn du nicht darauf achtest, was du sagst, überlebst du am Hof von Asgard nicht lange. Aber gut, ich beantworte deine schlecht formulierte Frage."

Und so wiederholte der Exgott die Geschehnisse nach seiner Ankunft auf Asgard. Die ‚Verhandlung', bis hin zu seinem Bewusstseinsverlust und dem Aufwachen auf Midgard. Am Ende sah Stark Loki entsetzt an.

„Warte, ist es in Asgard normal, Verbrecher während ihrer Verhandlung nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen? Und ihnen keinen Verteidiger zur Seite zu stellen?"

„Nein. Wieso sollte man einen Verteidiger benötigen? Die Asen sind in der Lage, sich selbst vor Gefahren zu schützen."

„Nicht diese Art von Verteidiger. Ähm…, dass Prinzip kann ich auch die Schnelle nicht erklären. Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen einfach eine Folge Suits an, das sollte reichen. Was ich meine ist, spricht denn keiner für den Angeklagten?"

„Es steht jedem offen, eine Aussage für oder gegen den Angeklagten vorzubringen. In einem gewissen Rahmen. Es ist allerdings selten, dass sich jemand für mich ausspricht. Abgesehen von Thor oder Frigga."

„Warte, den Namen habe ich in irgendeinem Briefing gelesen… Sie ist deine und Thors Mutter, richtig?"

„Korrekt, aber auch sie war nicht anwesend und der Allvater hat Thor die Stimme verboten, als dieser sie erhob."

„Und sonst war niemand da. Du durftest nicht sprechen. Also hat Odin einfach bestimmt, was passiert? Ist das immer so?"

„Nein, wir haben ein, wie ihr es nennt, Gericht, welches kleinere Fälle bearbeitet, damit die wertvolle Zeit des Allvaters nicht vergeudet wird. Bei größeren Anschuldigungen beraten sie den Allvater, aber er fällt die endgültige Entscheidung allein."

„Ihr seid ganz schön zurückgeblieben. Wir haben die Monarchie schon vor einer Weile abgeschafft."

„Monarchie?"

„Alleinherrschaft eines Königs oder Kaisers, der Titel wird vererbt, niemand sonst hat etwas zu sagen. Klingt bekannt?"

„Das ist eine treffende Beschreibung für Asgards Herrscher."

„Okay. Und er hat dich nicht einmal gefragt, was wirklich passiert ist?"

„Nein. Thor war schon immer der favorisierte Sohn. Ich schien ihn mit der Zeit nur eine immer größere Belastung zu werden."

„Daran ist so viel falsch, ich kann nicht mal einen Anfang finden!", Tony begann voller Wut, auf- und abzulaufen. Nach einigen Minuten setzt er sich wieder.

„Entschuldige.", er beugte sich vor und legte Loki eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du solltest nur wissen, dass du nichts davon verdient hast. Odin hatte unrecht. Und solange er nicht auf Knien angekrochen kommt, verdient er es nicht, dich auch nur anzusehen."

Loki stockte der Atem. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so vollkommen auf seine Seite gestellt. Und nicht nur das, Stark hatte sich auch gegen Odin geäußert. Fast erwartete er, dass der Mensch für diese Worte von einem Blitz niedergestreckt werden würde, doch nichts geschah.

„Loki, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Natürlich Stark, meine Ohren funktionieren ausgezeichnet."

„Danke.", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

Stark klopfte ihm verlegen auf den Rücken. „Kein Problem. Eine Sache noch, ich habe nicht ganz kapiert, wie Odin deine Magie versiegelt hat. Du hast von Schriftzeichen erzählt. Meinst du da eher so wie ein Kreis auf den Boden, oder auf einen Zettel geschrieben?"

Loki schob wortlos seine Ärmel hoch und zeigte Stark die Schriftzeichen, welche seine Arme wie Tattoos bedeckten.

„Wow. Oder doch lieber direkt auf der Haut." Er betrachtete die Designs interessiert. „J. kannst du ein paar Bilder machen?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

Tony studierte die Zeichen und sah auch die geröteten Hautstellen, an welchen Loki sich wiederholt gekratzt hatte. mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

„Das sieht nicht so aus, als könnte man es auf der Stelle lösen. Lass das.", er schlug Lokis Hand weg, der wieder zu kratzen begonnen hatte. „Wir können morgen ein paar Scans machen und schauen, ob wir mehr lernen."

Sein Gast nickte und gähnte erneut.

„Meine Frage, Stark."

„Ach ja, schieß los."

„Ich nehme das einfach als weitere Eigenart eurer Sprache. Mich würde interessieren, wer die Stimme in deiner Decke ist."

„Jarvis? Er ist mein KI, eine künstliche Intelligenz. Er ist eine Maschine, aber er kann mehr als nur Pizza bestellen. Er ist lernfähig und weiß fast alles, was man im Internet finden kann. Ich habe ihn selbst gebaut."

„Er ist ein Homunculus, ohne einen Körper?"

„Jarvis ist kein Hobbit!"

„Hobbit?"

„Kleines, haariges Wesen? Wie ein Homunculus?"

„Homunculi sind nicht zwingend stark behaart."

„Egal, Jarvis ist besser als ein Homunculus. Er ist wie ein Mensch, nur tausend Mal intelligenter und ohne einen Körper. Er hat sogar Gefühle und Vorlieben."

Loki korrigierte Stark nicht. Ein Homunculus war ein künstlich geschaffener Mensch, wie es auch Jarvis zu sein schien. Aber sein Schöpfer sprach mit einer solchen Zuneigung, dass Loki im seinen scheinbaren Sieg ließ.

„Du kannst übrigens auch direkt mit ihm reden, er ist immer wach. Stimmts, J.?"

„Ich stehe allen Gästen Sirs zur Verfügung, sollten Sie Hilfe benötigen, zögern Sie nicht, zu fragen, Mr. Odinson."

„Friggason."

„Nicht allzu gut auf deinen Vater zu sprechen? Das Gefühl kenne ich. Jarvis, notiere die Änderung."

„Bereits geschehen."

„Gut.", Tony stand auf und streckte sich. „Zeit zum Schlafen. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich wegnicken. Und ich habe mich die letzten beiden Tage von Kaffee ernährt."

Loki erhob sich ebenfalls. Er merkte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, ehe er erneut gähnte.

Stark klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und beide gingen in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen schaffte Loki es geradeso, sich bis auf seine Hosen auszuziehen, ehe er auf das Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.


	6. Chapter 6

_Es war heiß, so brennend heiß. Die Hitze erdrückte ihn, sie kam von allen Seiten, nirgendwo ließ sie ihm einen Ausweg. Seine Haut brannte, das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer._

 _Hitze explodierte plötzlich an seiner Seite. Er wand sich, um ihr zu entkommen, doch sie war gnadenlos. Sein Mund war so trocken, dass kein Laut mehr über seine Lippen kam. Seine Augen zu trocken, um Tränen zu produzieren._

 _Immer wieder stieß die Hitze in ihn. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, konnte nichts sehen. Von allen Seiten griff sie ihn an, Minuten, Stunden, Tage._

 _Irgendwann verließ ihn seine Kraft. Aus dem Winden wurde ein Zucken, bis nicht einmal mehr das möglich war und er nur schlaff ihn seinen Ketten hing._

„ _ **Gut."**_ _, sagte eine Stimme und eine Hand strich ihm über die Wange. Liebkosend, wie eine Mutter ihrem Kind. Die Hand verschwand so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war und mit einem lauten Knall folgte eine Ohrfeige auf die gerade noch liebkoste Wange._

„ _ **Benutzt morgen die Messer."**_

 _Er wurde von seinen Ketten losgemacht und einen langen Weg über unebene Steinböden und Geröll geschliffen. Sie schmissen ihn schließlich auf ein Stück Boden und er konnte hören, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten._

 _Erleichtert versuchte er, Zuflucht in der Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit zu finden, doch ein Ausweg war ihm nicht vergönnt. So lag er blind auf dem Boden, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, es war kein Fetzen Haut verschont geblieben. Und er konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu verfolgen, wie seine Magie ihn mühselig wieder zusammenflickte._

 _Er lag zitternd auf dem Boden, die einzige Gewissheit, die er hatte, war das sie wiederkommen würden. Sie würden wiederkommen, ihn den Boden entlangschleifen, an Ketten aufhängen und verletzen. Schlagen, schneiden, brennen, verätzen. Morgen und übermorgen und jeden Tag bis in die Unendlichkeit._

Loki fuhr schweißüberströmt aus dem Schlaf. Panisch strampelte er die Decke von sich, rannte ins Badezimmer und presste seinen nackten Rücken gegen die kalte Badewanne. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, während er sich so klein wie möglich machte.

Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung. Nach einigen Minuten hob er den Kopf und starrte auf die Handtücher, welche ihm Regal vor ihm lagen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Kälte der Keramikbadewanne an seinem Rücken.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, ehe Loki seinen Traum in den Hintergrund schieben konnte und aufstand. Seine Hände zitterten, als er seine Zimmertür öffnete, um in die Küche zu gehen.

Er nahm sich ein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser und leerte es in zwei Zügen.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Mr. Friggason?"

Loki ließ vor Schreck das Glas fallen.

„Entschuldigung Sir, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken."

Der Exgott atmete tief ein und aus. „N-Nein, ich w-war abgelenkt. Entschuldige.", er bückte sich und sammelte die Scherben auf.

Doch seine Hände zitterten durch den Schreck erneut. Oder immer noch? Loki war sich nicht sicher.

„-gason. Sir?"

Erschrocken richtete er sich auf. „K-Könntest du dich wiederholen?", fragte er Starks Gebilde, welches erneut versucht hatte, ihn anzusprechen.

„Sie bluten, Mr. Friggason. Soll ich Sir wecken?", fragte die elektronische Stimme, welche leicht besorgt klang.

„Sir? Du meinst Stark? Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.", Loki stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, mitten in die Scherben. Er zuckte zurück, als er den Schmerz in den Fußsohlen spürte.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, ich kann aufräumen und saubermachen, es gibt keinen Grund, Stark zu wecken.", brabbelte Loki nervös.

Der Exgott wollte nicht, dass sein Gastgeber ihn so sah. Er war verängstigt von seinem Traum, seine Hände taten weh, ebenso wie seine Füße. Er hatte ein Glas zerschlagen und verteilte nun Blut auf Starks Küchenboden. Wenn er den Mann jetzt weckte, würde dieser ihn bestimmt aus seinem Haus verweisen.

„Ich werde Sir nicht informieren, wenn Sie es nicht wünschen. Außer die Umstände lassen keine anderen Aktionen zu."

Loki nickte erleichtert und wollte sich wieder bücken. Doch der AI sprach erneut.

„Vielleich wäre es von Vorteil, wenn Sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzten. Ich werde jemanden beauftragen, sich um das Glas kümmert und einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten bereitzustellen. Sind Sie in der Lage, Ihre Verletzungen selbst zu versorgen?"

„Ja." Auf Asgard wurde jedem Krieger das Behandeln von Wunden gelehrt. Loki musste von diesem Wissen schon allzu oft Gebrauch machen. „Soll ich mich auf mein Zimmer begeben, damit man mich nicht sieht?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür. Verwundert beobachtete Loki, wie ein kleiner Roboter mit einem Zwitschern hinausrollte. Sein Greifarm hielt den Griff eines Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.

„Das ist Dummy, der erste Helfer-Roboter, welchen Sir fertigte. Dummy, dass ist Mr. Friggason, Sirs Gast."

Der kleine Roboter, Dummy, rollte fröhlich klickend auf Loki zu und präsentierte ihm überschwänglich den Kasten. Vorsichtig nahm der Exgott das Dargebotene entgegen.

Die Maschine klopfte vorsichtig mit seinem Arm das Knie des Exgottes, wie um ihn zu beruhigen. Dann wandte er sich dem Glas zu.

Loki öffnete den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und war erleichtert Materialien vorzufinden, die ihm von Asgard bekannt vorkamen. Routiniert säuberte er die Wunden und verband seine Füße und die Hand, welche er sich aufgeschnitten hatte.

Als er fertig war, begannen seine Gedanken wieder zu wandern. Die Schnitte brannten und er fühlte sich wieder in seinen Traum zurückversetzt. Waren das die angedrohten Messer? Nein, er war auf Midgard. Bevor er zu weit in die Dunkelheit seiner Erinnerungen abrutschen konnte, konzentrierte er sich auf den Roboter, welcher die Scherben ungeschickt aufräumte. Obwohl er nur einen Greifarm hatte, gelang es ihm nach einigen Anläufen, die Scherben in eine Ecke zu kehren und auf eine Kehrschaufel zu verfrachten. Nachdem Dummy das Glas in einem Mülleimer entsorgt hatte, reckte er, von seinem Erfolg begeistert, seinen Arm in die Luft und drehte sich auf der Stelle.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich bei diesem Bild auf Lokis Gesicht aus.

„Jarvis? Könntest du mir sagen, was beliebte Zeitvertreibe auf Midgard sind?", fragte er den AI. Obwohl er kaum geschlafen hatte, war Loki zu aufgedreht, um wieder in sein Bett zu gehen. Seine Magie reagierte auf seine Angst und es fühlte sich an, als würden kleine Blitze unter seiner Haut zucken. Ein Gefühl, welches er dank Thor sehr gut kannte. Sich von dem Grund seiner Nervosität abzulenken war in solchen Situationen meist am besten. Vielleicht würde es ihm so später gelingen, noch einige Stunden zu Schlafen.

„Beliebte Beschäftigungen in Amerika sind: Lesen, im Internet surfen, Einkaufen, Essen gehen, Fernsehen, Sport treiben und Gesellschaftsspiele spielen. Soll ich Ihnen weitere Möglichkeiten auflisten?"

Loki überlegte. Auf Asgard hatte er viel gelesen, doch er fühlte sich immer noch wie unter Strom und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich in diesem Zustand wie gewohnt in ein Buch vertiefen konnte. Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen wäre eine Aktivität im Sitzen angebracht.

„Nein, danke. Gibt es auf Midgard Spiele, bei welchem man sein strategisches Denken fördert?" Strategiespielen war Loki immer zugetan gewesen. Allerdings gab es kaum jemanden, der ihm geistig ebenbürtig war. Da die Asen selbst bei einem Spiel ungern verloren, wurde er oft beschuldigt, seinen Gegner getäuscht zu haben. Zuletzt war es nur noch Frigga, die ab und zu mit ihm spielte.

„Es gibt eine Vielzahl an Strategiespielen, möchten Sie eine Auflistung oder soll ich eine Empfehlung geben?"

„Eine Empfehlung bitte."

„Schach ist ein weltweit verbreitetes Spiel, welches schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten bekannt ist.", Jarvis projizierte ein Feld über dem Couchtusch. „Leider gibt es in der Küche keine Projektoren. Sind sie in der Lage, sich zur Couch zu bewegen?"

Loki nickte und stand vorsichtig auf. Die Schnitte waren nicht sehr tief, brannten aber trotzdem. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war der Exgott an der Couch und ließ sich vorsichtig auf dieser nieder.

Mit Interesse betrachtete er das Feld. „Ich glaube, dieses Spiel ist mir geläufig. Könntest du die Regeln für mich wiederholen?"

„Natürlich.", Jarvis erklärte mit Hilfe von Hologrammen, wie die Spielfiguren sich zu bewegen hatten, während Loki zustimmend nickte.

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und gegen mich spiele, Jarvis?", fragte Loki vorsichtig. Im Zweifelsfall konnte er auch gegen sich selbst spielen, aber eine Gegner war immer eine größere Herausforderung. Außer man spielte gegen Thor.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.", antwortete der AI und bewegte einen weißen Bauern.

Vorsichtig tippte Loki einen schwarzen Bauern an. Oder eher leicht durch diesen hindurch. „Auf D5."

Das Hologramm folgte seinem Befehl. Beruhigt nutzte Loki diese Methode für den Rest des Spieles.

Dieses dauerte 20 Minuten, da beide Spieler eine äußerst rasante Geschwindigkeit an den Tag legten. Immer mehr Spielfiguren schwanden vom Feld, bis Jarvis Lokis vorletzten Bauern schlug. Damit war er zwar aus dem Schach entkommen, beide Spieler konnten sich aber nicht weiterbewegen, ohne ihren König zu verlieren.

„Remis.", verkündigte der AI mit leichtem Erstaunen. Es brauchte schon einen Schachgroßmeister, um seine Schaltkreise zu schlagen.

„Das war eine sehr gute Partie." Lokis Augen leuchteten. Er ging vollkommen in der Herausforderung auf. „Ich fürchte, um den Sieger zu bestimmen, werden wir noch eine Runde spielen müssen."

Selbst ohne Lokis hoffnungsvollen Blick hätte Jarvis zugestimmt. Schließlich kam es selten vor, dass jemand der Rechenleistung des AIs nahekam.

„Diese Runde geht der erste Zug an Sie.", antwortete er nur und projizierte das Spielfeld um 180 Grad gedreht, sodass Loki diese Runde mit den weißen Figuren spielte.

Nach zwei weiteren Spielen stand es erneut unentschieden. Jarvis konnte das zweite Spiel gewinnen, Loki entschiede aber das dritte für sich. Inzwischen hatte der Exgott seinen Traum beinah vergessen und auch seine Magie war zu dem üblichen Jucken zurückgekehrt. Allerdings liefen seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren und er genoss es, eine ebenbürtigen Gegner zu haben.

„Jarvis, kannst du mir noch ein anderes Spiel empfehlen?"

„Soweit ich Ihre Vorlieben einschätzen kann, wäre Risiko eine gute Wahl."

„Risiko?"

„Ein Spiel, bei welchem der Spieler versucht, mit seinen Figuren Territorien einzunehmen, um schließlich die ganze Welt zu beherrschen."

Jarvis produzierte den Spielplan auf den Couchtisch, welcher aussah wie eine vereinfachte Weltkarte.

Jarvis Erklärung entlockte Loki ein breites Grinsen. „Das klingt nach dem perfekten Spiel für mich."

„Solange es nur Spielfiguren sind.", fügte er ernster hinzu.

„Das Spiel steht in keinerlei Verbindung zu realen Ereignissen und basiert zum Teil auf Glück."

„Perfekt.", befand der Exgott und ließ sich von Jarvis die Regeln erklären. Nach einigen Nachfragen entbrannte ein Kampf um die Herrschaft, der beide Spieler fesselte.

Die Entscheidung fiel am Ende durch einen glücklichen Würfelwurf von Jarvis.

„Wahrlich eine gute Schlacht.", lobte Loki und gähnte.

Das Feld verschwand.

„Möchten Sie sich wieder zu Bett begeben?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

Die Couch war recht bequem und seine Füße hatten gerade aufgehört zu schmerzen.

„Vielleicht wollen Sie eine Dokumentation ansehen?", fragte Jarvis. Eine Methode, die Tony fast immer zum Einschlafen brachte.

„Was ist eine Dokumentation? Eine Art Buch?"

„Eine Dokumentation oder auch Dokumentarfilm beschreibt einen Film, dessen Sinn in der Vermittlung von Informationen besteht."

Loki überlegte. „Ein Film?", fragte er schließlich zögerlich. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er nur so wenig von Midgard und seiner Kultur wusste.

„Ein Film ist laut dem Wörterbuch eine Folge von bewegten Bildern, die wirkliche Begebenheiten oder eine erdachte Geschichte darstellen."

Immer noch verwirrt nickte Loki zögerlich.

Ein Bildschirm erschien aus der Wand und die Eingangssequenz begann zu spielen. Fasziniert beobachtete Loki die Bilder. Auf Asgard wurden Theaterstücke aufgeführt und es gab Gemälde, aber nichts ähnelte diesem Bildschirm. Es war, als würde er selbst die Geschehnisse miterleben.

Es war eine Dokumentation über die Tiere der Savanne. Die meisten der Geschöpfe waren dem Exgott unbekannt und er sog die Informationen in sich auf.

Mit der Zeit gähnte er öfter und legte sich schließlich hin, um es bequemer zu haben. Den Blick immer mit größtem Interesse auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, zuckte er zusammen, als ihn plötzlich etwas in die Seite stupste.

Als er erschrocken nach unten blickte, sah er den Übeltäter. Dummy stand vor ihm und hielt eine Decke in der Klaue, mit welcher er Loki angestupst hatte. Mit einem fröhlichen Surren übergab er dem Exgott die Decke.

„Danke."

Ein fröhliches Zwitschern und eine Drehung war Loki Antwort genug und er lächelte die kleine Maschine an. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wickelte er sich in die Decke und verfolgte weiter den Film. Dummy legte seinen Arm auf Lokis Knie und sah sich ebenfalls die bunten Bilder an.

Jarvis würde lächeln, wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre und dimmte die Lichter.

Als Tony aufwachte und verschlafen in die Küche schlurfte, kam Dummy fröhlich surrend auf ihn zugerollte.

„Was machst du denn hier, Dummy? Solltest du nicht unten im Labor sein?", abwesend tätschelte der Erfinder den Kopf des Roboters und trank seinen Kaffee.

„Mr. Friggason brauchte Hilfe, die ich nicht bereitstellen konnte. Ich befand es als sinnvoll, die Aufgabe von Dummy erledigen zu lassen.", meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort.

„Du weißt, dass du mich jederzeit wecken kannst, J."

„Mr. Friggason wollt Ihnen keine Umstände bereiten."

„Wobei brauchte er überhaupt Hilfe? Schläft Bambi noch?"

„Er hatte einen unglücklichen Unfall mit einem Glas. Mr. Friggason schläft derzeit auf der Couch."

„Auf der Couch?". neugierig ging Tony ins Wohnzimmer und besah sich den schlafenden Exgott.

„Was ist mit seiner Hand passiert?", fragte er alarmiert. Die Hand, welche Loki sich an der Scherbe aufgeschnitten hatte, lag auf der Decke. Loki hatte sich zusammengerollte und schlief friedlich.

„Er hat sich seine rechte Hand und beide Füße an Glasscherben aufgeschnitten. Ich musste Dummy beauftragen, die Scherben zusammen zu räumen und einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu holen."

„Hmm.", Stark nahm vorsichtig Lokis Hand in seine und betrachtete den Verband. Er war schneeweiß, also schien die Blutung gestoppt zu haben. Außerdem hätte Jarvis ihn informiert, wenn die Verletzungen eine gewisse Schwere überschritten hätten.

Zu Starks Erstaunen hielt Loki seine Hand fest, als er sie wieder zurückziehen wollte. Tony löste seine Hand vorsichtig aus Lokis, bedacht darauf, ihn nicht zu wecken. Lokis Hand zuckte, als würde sie im Schlaf nach Starks suchen. Mit einem Seufzen setzte Tony sich neben ihn auf die Couch, wo er die Hand des Exgottes wieder in seine nahm.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen rückte Loki näher an Tony, sodass er dessen Bein mit seinem Kopf berührte und schlief dann friedlich weiter.

Das brachte Tony dazu eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Loki gerne kuschelt."

Trotzdem ließ er Loki gewähren und sank tiefer in die bequeme Couch. „Anscheinend bleibe ich erstmal hier.", beschloss er. Auch wenn er es nicht laut sagen wollte, sah Loki irgendwie… süß aus, wenn er schlief.

„Jarvis, Star Wars Episode 3 bitte."

Mit seiner freien Hand griff Tony nach einem Tablet, welches auf dem Couchtisch lag und sah den Film, während er mit einigen Entwürfen spielte. Nach kurzer Zeit legte er das Stark-Pad beiseite. Mit einer Hand waren seine Zeichnungen unsauber, er würde später weitermachen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er angefangen, Loki über den Kopf zu streichen. Er wollte schon seine Hand zurückziehen, als er das zufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gastes sah.

Der Erfinder fuhr vorsichtig durch Lokis Haare und hielt seine Hand, während im Hintergrund Star Wars lief.

Jarvis erlaubte sich, ein Foto von dieser friedlichen Szene zu machen.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Loki aufwachte, fühlte er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt. Er lag zusammengerollt unter seiner Decke, es war warm und er schwebte im Halbschlaf, nicht ganz wach aber auch nicht mehr schlafend. Seine Mutter strich ihm durch die Haare und er hielt ihre Hand in seiner.

Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte er sich näher an sie und genoss ihre Nähe. Eigentlich war er schon seit Jahrzehnten zu alt für ein solches Verhalten, doch das störte ihn nicht.

„Bambi, bist du wach?", fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhr Loki auf und flüchtete sich an das andere Ende der Couch. Mit weiten Augen sah er zu Stark, welcher die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte, als wollte er ihn festhalten. Langsam sah Loki zu der Decke, welche er umklammert hielt und zu dem Fernseher, auf welchem merkwürdige Bilder zu sehen waren.

Als er eins und eins zusammenzählte, liefen seine Wangen rot an. Hatte er wirklich mit Stark gekuschelt?

„Lo, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Loki brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Dann vergrub er mit einem Stöhnen sein Gesicht in der Decke. „Nein. Entschuldige, falls ich dich im Schlaf belästigt habe, es war nicht meine Absicht."

Tony begann, schallend zu Lachen. „O Gott, Rudolph, das hört sich falsch an. Du hast mich nicht belästigt, nur meine Hand festgehalten. Meine Jungfräulichkeit war in keinerlei Gefahr."

Loki lief noch röter an. „Das war nicht, was ich gemeint habe Stark!"

„Aber dein Gesicht ist herrlich!", Stark beugte sich vor, um Lokis Haare zu verwuscheln, was diesen dazu brachte, sich zurückzulehnen, um Starks Händen zu entkommen.

Mit einem kleinen Quietscher verlor Loki das Gleichgewicht und fiel von der Couch.

Stark begann erneut zu Lachen.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, tätschelt er Lokis Füße, welche immer noch auf der Couch lagen. „Alles in Ordnung Lo?"

„Wunderbar.", kam die grummelige Antwort vom Fußboden. Der Exgott zog seine Füße aus Starks Reichweite und stand mit all der Würde auf, welche er noch hatte. Was nicht viel war, denn seine Haare waren verwuschelt, die Decke hing noch halb auf ihm und seine Wangen waren noch nicht vollständig zu ihrer natürlichen Farbe zurückgekehrt.

Das einzige, was Tony bei diesem Anblick einfiel, war, wie niedlich der Exgott aussah. „Ganz ehrlich, wenn die in dem Aufzug versucht hättest, die Erde zu erobern, hätten wir sie dir wahrscheinlich einfach gegeben."

Loki sah an sich hinunter. „Danke, das werde ich berücksichtigen, sollte ich je wieder das Bedürfnis verspüren, einen Planeten zu unterwerfen.", er wickelte sich wieder in die Decke und setzte sich auf die Couch. In sicherer Entfernung von Stark. Anscheinend war er jedoch nicht weit genug von dem Erfinder entfernt.

Denn er war nicht schnell genug, als dieser nach seinem Fuß griff.

„Hast du vor, deinen Augenfetisch auf Füße zu erweitern?", fragte Loki voller Sarkasmus.

Tony grinste nur und strich über den Fuß, welchen er gefangen hatte. „Solch ein wunderschönes Exemplar, der hohe Span, die butterweiche Haut, die gepflegten Nägel."

Loki versuchte, seinen Fuß zu befreien, doch Tony ließ nicht los.

„Keine Sorge, Bambi, ich will mir nur ansehen, ob das Glas schwere Schäden hinterlassen hat.", während er sprach, wickelte Tony die Verbände ab und besah sich den Schaden. Loki hatte Glück gehabt und keine der Scherben hatte besonders tief in seine Sohle geschnitten.

„Dummy, bring mir den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten."

Der kleine Roboter hob seine Klaue wie zum Salut und rollte zur Küchentheke. Da seine Videosensoren nicht hoch genug waren, um die Theke sehen zu können, nutzte er seinen Arm. Mit diesem wischte er blind über die Fläche, in der Hoffnung, den Kasten zu erreichen.

Leider ging er dabei nicht sehr vorsichtig vor und schmiss sein Ziel mit Kraft von der Anrichte. Das Gepolter brachte Tony dazu, zu sehen, was sein Roboter tat.

„Dummy! Du sollst die Verbände hierherbringen und nicht auf dem Boden verteilen.", rügte er und wandte sich dann den restlichen Verbänden zu. Der Erfinder untersuchte Lokis zweiten Fuß und die leicht lädierte Hand. Die alten Verbände legte er auf den Tisch. Dummy konnte sich später darum kümmern.

Als von seinem Patienten ein Geräusch hörte, welches starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kichern hatte, war Tony verwirrt. Doch als er die Ursache für Lokis Heiterkeit sah, konnte er nur die Hand vor den Kopf schlagen.

„Dummy!"

Der angesprochene Roboter piepste kläglich von seiner Position auf dem Boden. Er hatte versucht, die Verbände einzusammeln und war vollkommen gescheitert. Der kleine Helfer war auf einen Verband getreten und hatte ihn sich um eines seiner Räder gewickelt. Allerdings war es nicht bei dem einem Verband geblieben. Denn der Roboter lag auf der Seite, überall um ihn herum hingen Verbände und er versuchte erfolgslos, sich mit seinem Arm zu entwirren.

Tony war kurz sprachlos. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?", kopfschüttelnd stand er auf, um Dummy zu befreien. „Du gehst wieder zurück ins Labor, da kannst du nicht so viel Unsinn anstellen!"

Dummys Klaue senkte sich betrübt.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so traurig gucken, dass ist allein deine schuld! Sein froh, dass du nicht wieder die Eselskappe tragen musst!"

„Vielleich liegt die Ursache des Problems im Schöpfer.", warf Loki ein. „Als du abwesend warst, Stark, war deine Schöpfung äußerst hilfreich."

Tony schnaubte. Anscheinend hatte seine Erfindung den Exgott schon um den Finger gewickelt. „Ich weiß. Er hat mir sogar das Leben gerettet. Trotzdem ist er ein Tollpatsch der jetzt wieder zurück in die Werkstatt geht."

Die letzten Worte sprach er zu Dummy, der sich hoffungsvoll wieder umgedreht hatte. Als er sich mit den Pflastern in der Hand wieder zu Loki umdreht, sah dieser ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, guck nicht so! Das letzte Mal, als ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte und er hier oben geblieben ist, hat er sich selbst kurzgeschlossen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum er seinen Arm in die Steckdose gesteckt hat, aber danach musste ich drei Tage lang seine Schaltkreise reparieren. In der Werkstatt kann Jarvis alles Steuern und im Notfall den Strom abschalten, das ist sicherer."

„Wie verantwortungsvoll." Lokis Worte trieften förmlich vor Sarkasmus.

„Das muss ich mir von niemanden sagen lassen, der Glasscherben mit der bloßen Hand anfasst."

Tony wandte sich wieder Loki zu und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Ich glaube, ein paar Pflaster reichen. Die Verbände sind jedenfalls nicht mehr keimfrei."

Kurzerhand verfrachtete der Erfinder die Verbände in den Mülleimer und begann, Pflaster auf Lokis Füße zu kleben. Dieser hielt davon jedoch wenig und befreite seinen Fuß energisch aus Starks Fängen.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich selbst zu verarzten."

„Sicher Prinzessin."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Geschlecht von ausreichender Größe und Vitalität ist, um dich neben mir wie eine Prinzessin wirken zu lassen, Stark. Wobei deine fehlende Körpergröße ohnehin keine vorteilhaften Rückschlüsse auf deine Männlichkeit zulässt."

„Wow. Das war die wahrscheinlich eleganteste Art und Weise, auf die ich je beleidigt wurde. Und keine Sorge, die Frauen lieben meine ‚Männlichkeit'.", er zwinkerte verführerisch. „Aber Witze über meine Größe sind uncool. Vielleicht habt ihr Asgardier einfach nur zu lange im Regen gestanden!"

Loki wusste nicht, was Regen mit Körpergröße zu tun haben sollte. Vielleicht sollte es ein Vergleich mit einer Pflanze sein, welche Regen brauchte, um zu wachsen? Er konzentrierte sich auf den Rest von Starks Antwort.

„Dir sind nur zwei Bewohner Asgards bekannt Stark. Ich glaube kaum, dass du dadurch in der Lage bist, Rückschlüsse auf das gesamte Volk der Asen zu schließen."

„Es gibt also auch kleinere, was war das Wort, … Asen?"

„Das Volk der Zwerge lebt auf Nidavellir."

„Das war unter der Gürtellinie.", schmollte Tony.

„Dann wirst du keine Verletzungen davontragen, da es über deinen Kopf hinweggeht."

Anstatt zu antworten, grinste Tony, stand auf und wuschelte Loki erneut durch die Haare. In die Decke gewickelt und mit zerzausten Haaren sah der Exgott fast wie ein kleines Kind aus, was Tonys einzige Erklärung für dieses Verhalten war.

Tony war wirklich froh, dass Loki seine bedrückte Stimmung vom Vortag überwunden hatte. Er wollte dem Exgott helfen, so wie Yinsen ihm geholfen hatte. Natürlich ohne die Höhle und das Sterben. Aber Yinsen hatte ihn die Chance gegeben, ein besserer Mensch zu werden und dieselbe Chance hatte Loki auch verdient. Wenn man seine Seite der Geschichte hörte, war es auch lange überfällig, dass jemand Loki half. Und wenn es nur mit einem offenen Ohr und einer Unterkunft war.

„Stark!", Loki schlug genervt nach dem Erfinder.

„Freut mich, dass du deine Schlagfertigkeit wiedergefunden hast."

Das Schweigen, welches auf diese Aussage folgte, war geladen. Tony wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich so ernst geworden war und auch Loki fiel keine Erwiderung ein.

Die Stille wurde schließlich durch ein Magenknurren unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube, es ist Essenszeit!", verkündete Tony, froh über den Themenwechsel.

„Solange ich nicht erneut dieses infernalische Stück rundes Fett verzehren muss."

„Pizza. Auch wenn du es nicht magst, kannst du Pizza sagen."

„Ich möchte keinen weiteren Gedanken an dieses Unglück der Kochkunst verschwenden. Ich nehme an, Midgard hat noch andere Speisen zu bieten?"

„Oh, keine Sorgen. Es gibt genug Essen, dass selbst eine Diva wie du etwas passendes oder eher schmeckendes findet. Jarvis, einige Beispiele mit Bildern bitte."

Sofort zeigten der Couchtisch und der Fernseher verschiedenste Speisen. Gebäck, Suppen, Chili, Schnitzel, Pfannkuchen, Brot, Reis, Nudeln und viele weitere Gerichte aus aller Welt erschienen auf den Bildschirmen. Alle paar Sekunden änderten sich die Bilder, wodurch Loki sich einen Überblick verschaffen konnte.

„Alle dargestellten Gerichte werden in Restaurants in der Nähe des Towers serviert und können in der nächsten halben Stunde geliefert werden."

„Danke, J. Und, trifft etwas den königlichen Geschmack?"

Loki studierte die Bilder genau. „Stopp.", sagte er schließlich und deutete auf ein Bild. „Was genau beinhaltet dieser… Zylinder?"

Er deutete auf ein Bild mit verschiedenen Sushi-Sorten.

„Sushi besteht meist aus Reis und wird mit Algenblättern umwickelt. in der Mitte des Reises befindet sich t roher Fisch. Weitere beliebte Zutaten sind Gurke, Paprika, Avocado und Shrimps."

Der Exgott besah sich das Bild noch einmal skeptisch, nickte dann aber. „Es sieht interessant aus. Jarvis, wird bei der Herstellung von Sushi übermäßig viel Fett verwendete?"

„Nein, weswegen Pizza definitiv besser ist.", mischte sich Tony ein.

„Dann möchte ich dieses merkwürdig geformte Gericht gerne probieren."

„Du hörst ihn J. bestell uns einen bunten Teller."

„Natürlich Sir. Ihre Bestellung wird in etwa einer halben Stunde eintreffen."

„Dann entschuldige mich, Stark, ich werde mich meiner Körperhygiene widmen."

Loki legte die Decke ordentlich zusammen und ging auf sein Zimmer, um zu duschen. Als er wieder aus der Dusche kam, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt, sah er leicht angeekelt auf seine Kleidung. Die grüne Tunika, welche er normalerweise unter seiner Rüstung trug, hatte einige Flecken von seinem Weg zu Stark. Die dazugehörige schwarze Hose sah, vor allem an den unteren Enden, noch schlimmer aus.

Gerade wollte er, zwecks fehlender Alternativen, nach den schmutzigen Sachen greifen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ich bin noch nicht präsentabel, Stark."

„Das dachte ich mir. Hier.", Stark öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, gerade so weit, dass er die Hand hindurchstecken konnte. In dieser hielt der Erfinder einen Stapel Anziehsachen. „Ich dachte mir, dass du keine Wechselsachen dabeihast. Überstürzte Abreise und so. Ich hoffe, dass hier reicht fürs Erste, bis wir dir neue Klamotten besorgt haben.", damit ließ er die Sachen auf den Boden fallen.

„Ach ja, keine Sorge, die Unterhose ist neu, ich hatte sie noch nicht an."

Damit schloss Tony die Tür. Loki ging zu den Sachen und hob sie auf. Mit einem skeptischen Blick betrachtete er die Sweatpants und das Band-T-Shirt, welches Tony zusammen mit einer verpackten weißen Unterhose hinter die Tür gelegt hatte.

Nach kurzer Überlegung siegte Lokis Hygienebedürfnis über sein Modebewusstsein und er zog sich an. Zu seinem Erstaunen passt ihm das T-Shirt längenweise, was man von der Hose nicht behaupten konnte. Nach kurzem Studium des Stoffes befand Loki sein Outfit für minderwertig, kein Vergleich zu Asgards Kleidung, aber für die Situation ausreichend.

Als Loki wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Tony bereits dabei, das Sushi auf dem Couchtisch auszubreiten.

„Bambi, gutes Timing! Setz dich. Schon mal versucht, mit Stäbchen zu essen?"

Tony hielt seinem Gast Essstäbchen hin und Jarvis projizierte eine Anleitung auf einen freien Teil des Tisches.

„Oder du kannst einfach deine Finger benutzten. Keine Sorge, die wenigsten Menschen außerhalb Asiens können mit Stäbchen essen."

Wortlos las Loki die Anleitung, nahm dann die Stäbchen und aß ein Stück Sushi, als hätte er nie etwas anders getan.

„Oder du lernst es einfach in 10 Sekunden. Warte, isst man auf Asgard mit Stäbchen?"

„Nein, auf Asgard werden ebenfalls Messer, Gabel und Löffel verwendet. Bei den großen Festessen vergessen die meisten Krieger jedoch ihre Erziehung und nutzten nur die Hände."

Tony beschloss, das Thema ruhen zu lassen und zeigte seinem Gast wie man Soße, Wasabi und

Sushi kombinierte.

Als nur noch zwei Stück Sushi übrig waren, nahm Tony eins, schlang es herunter und starrte Loki an, während er förmlich auf seinem Platz vibrierte. Gegen Ende des Essens war er immer hektischer geworden und wartete nun ungeduldig, dass Loki aufaß. Der warf einen kurzen Blick zu Stark und nahm dann seelenruhig das letzte Stück Sushi, überlegte lange, wie viel Sojasauce und Wasabi er essen wollte und biss schließlich im Zeitlupentempo ab. Währenddessen sah er Tony provozierend in die Augen, der kurz davor war, vor Unruhe von der Couch zu fallen.

Als Loki schließlich, immer noch betont langsam, die Stäbchen niederlegte, sprang Stark auf und räumt blitzschnell den Tisch ab. Dann rannte er zur Couch zurück und zog seinem Gast ungeduldig am Arm.

„Komm schon Lo, es wird Zeit für die Wissenschaft! Scans und Energiewerte und Physik und Forschung!"

Amüsiert ließ sich der Exgott hochziehen und folgte dem aufgeregten Erfinder in den Fahrstuhl.

„Jarvis, zur Werkstatt!"

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Stark, was ist der Grund für diese Aufregung?"

„Wir untersuchen deine Magie!", Tony stoppte. „Nur, wenn es dich nicht stört natürlich.", fügte er gefasster hinzu.

„Sagtest du nicht, Jarvis könnte keine Magie an mir erkennen?"

„Schon, aber die Scanner in der Werkstatt sind besser. Und du hast gesagt, dass deine Magie noch da ist, nur irgendwie durch die coolen Tattoos versiegelt. Also muss ich mir das ganze noch einmal genauer anschauen. Vielleicht finden wir sogar einen Weg, die Magie vom Allpapa loszuwerden!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass es möglich ist, etwas zu annullieren, dessen Vorgehensweise und Wirkung dir unbekannt ist."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin ein Genie.", winkte Stark den Einwand ab.

„Es dauerte Jahrhunderte, ehe ich auch nur die Grundlagen der Magie beherrschte. Dazu kommt, dass der Allvater die Macht Asgards besitzt, welche sich von meiner Magie grundlegend unterscheidet und nahezu allmächtig ist."

Tony wischte Lokis Einwände beiseite. „Das macht es nur interessanter.", er zog den Exgott aus dem Fahrstuhl und in eine Ecke seiner Werkstatt, welche mit diversen Scannern ausgestattet war.

Dummy war begeistert, als Tony und Loki in die Werkstatt kamen und fuhr ihnen fröhlich piepend entgegen.

„Nicht jetzt Dummy, ich muss Magie erforschen!"

Loki tätschelte den Kopf des kleinen Roboters im Vorübergehen, welcher sich von seinem Schöpfer nicht beirren ließ und den beiden folgte.

„Okay Bambi, bleib hier stehen und beweg dich nicht!"

Folgsam blieb Loki stillstehen und betrachtete das Chaos, welches ihn umgab, während Stark zu einem Monitor lief und vor sich hinmurmelnd auf den Bildschirm drückte.

Dummy war in sicherer Entfernung stehen geblieben und beobachtete das Treiben. Die Werkstatt war unordentlich, überall lagen Schraubenzieher, Computerteile und Metallschrott herum. Es schien, als würde Tony nicht aufräumen, sondern sich einfach Materialien aus der Unordnung suchen oder sie wahllos auf einen Tisch werfen, wenn er sie nicht benötigte. Überall waren halbfertige Erfindungen zu sehen. Diese reichten von Waffen über Teile der Ironman-Rüstung bis zu etwas, das wie eine Kreuzung aus Kaffeemaschine und Toaster aussah. Eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Monitore und Hologramme waren überall verteilt und waren entweder ausgeschaltete oder zeigten Entwürfe. Auf einem der Bildschirme war sogar ein pausiertes Katzenvideo zu sehen.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde Loki langweilig und er wandte sich an Stark. „Wie lange muss ich noch hier stehen?"

Überrascht sah der Erfinder auf. „Rudolph, dich habe ich ganz vergessen. Die Scans sind fertig, komm her und sieh dir das an."

Vorsichtig ging Loki durch die Unordnung und stellte sich neben Stark, der ein Hologramm vor sich hatte, welches die Umrisse des Exgottes zeigte.

„Mit den Scannern hier kann ich einiges mehr sehen. Siehst du hier, das ist deine Magie, sie ist überall. Aber in dir und nicht außerhalb. Hör auf zu kratzten.", gedankenverloren schlug er Lokis Hand von dessen Arm. „Und hier, an deinen Armen, die du dir noch aufkratzt, wenn du so weitermachst, sieht man klar die Tattoos in Gold. Ich nehme an, das ist die mysteriöse Kraft des Allpapas. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist dieser leichte goldene Schleier. Man muss schon genauer hinsehen, aber er ist überall, wie eine zweite Haut.", nachdenklich tippte Tony auf das Hologramm, um die Werte eines anderen Scanners aufzurufen.

„Dieser, ‚Schleier' ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Erscheinung durch das Leben auf Asgard. Vieles wird dort mit der Macht Odins verwirklicht und sie ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überall. Konzentriere dich lieber auf die wichtigen Dinge Stark. Kannst du etwas über die Male sagen, außer dass sie existieren?"

Lokis Stimme war ruhig, doch sein Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Stark die Tarnung, welche der Allvater über ihn gelegt hatte, finden würde. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass seine Augen nicht grün waren, sondern rot und seine Haut eigentlich blau und kalt wie Eis.

Tony spürte, dass Loki sich neben ihm versteift hatte und drehte sich zu seinem Gast. Er zog Lokis Hand von seinem Arm, an welchem er wieder unbewusste zu Kratzen begonnen hatte.

„Okay, dann stelle ich nur kurz die Scanner um, dann kriegen wir vielleicht mehr heraus."

Loki nickte nur und beobachtete Stark beim Arbeiten.

Als die beiden am Ende des Tages wieder mit dem Fahrstuhl zurück ins Penthouse fuhren, hatten sie nichts herausgefunden. Tony konnte die Scans nicht klar genug bekommen und war dazu übergegangen, einen neuen Scanner zu bauen. Jarvis hatte einige Teile bestellt, während Tony an den Plänen arbeitete. Loki war währenddessen durch die Werkstatt gewandert und hatte sich alles von Dummy zeigen lassen. Der kleine Roboter war begeistert gewesen und hätte Loki jede Schraube gezeigt, wenn Jarvis nicht eingegriffen hätte. Den Rest der Zeit hatte der Exgott für einen Crash-Cours in Technologie genutzt. Da Tony vollkommen in sein Projekt vertieft war, stand es ihm frei, die Tablets, Computer und Hologramme im Labor mit Jarvis Hilfe zu erforschen.

Er hatte eine weitere Partie Schach gegen Jarvis gewonnen und war durch Jarvis auf Google gestoßen, worin er sich vertiefte, um mehr über Midgard und seine Kultur herauszufinden.

Es war Jarvis, der die beiden Männer an das Abendessen erinnern musste.

„Sirs, es ist inzwischen 21 Uhr. Es wäre angemessen, die Arbeit für heute niederzulegen."

„Sein nicht so ein Spielverderber, J!", protestierte Stark halbherzig, musste sich aber seinem AI beugen, als Loki sich auf dessen Seite stellte.

„Ich verlange nach mehr Nahrung, Stark.", beschloss der Exgott und schaltete den Monitor vor dem Erfinder kurzerhand aus.

„Hey!"

Aber Loki ignorierte ihn und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Jarvis schaltete die Lichter hinter Loki aus, sodass Tony schnell hinter seinem Gast herlief, um nicht im Dunklen in seiner Werkstatt zu sitzen.

„Das ist unfair.", schmollte er im Fahrstuhl. „Ihr könnt euch nicht gegen mich verbünden!"

„Es scheint, als könnten wir das doch.", entgegnete Loki mit einem Grinsen.

Tony gab auf und nach einem kurzen Abendessen, welches für Tony aus Pizzaresten und für Loki aus Obst bestand, gingen der Erfinder und der Exgott zu Bett. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte, galt bei beiden den Tattoos, welche Lokis Magie banden. Stark war voller Ideen, wie er die Scanner verbessern konnte und in Loki entflammt ein vorsichtiges Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass seine Magie vielleicht nicht für immer weggesperrt war.


	8. Chapter 8

In den nächsten Wochen lebte Loki sich ein. Während Tony weiter an besseren Scannern arbeitete und seine Bestellungen nach und nach eintrafen, war der Exgott meist ebenfalls in der Werkstatt. Schon am zweiten Tag hatte er eines der Stark-Tablet an sich genommen und zu seinem eigenen erklärt. Unter Anleitung von Jarvis hatte er begonnen, Bücher zu lesen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und mehr über Midgard zu erfahren.

Tony schraubte gerade an einem Maschinenteil herum, welches hoffentlich in der Lage sein würde, die Energien besser zu filtern, damit die Magie besser zu erkennen war. Doch er wurde unterbrochen, als Loki sein Tablet vor dem Erfinder auf den Tisch knallte.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Tablet Lokes, du hast es doch die letzten Tage schon benutzt.", antwortete Tony verwirrt.

„Ich meine nicht das Gerät, sondern die Lügen, die darauf verbreitet werden!"

„Hast du die Bibel gefunden? Ist der große Gott nicht in der Lage, Konkurrenz zu akzeptieren?"

„Mr. Friggason las die Bibel bereits gestern und fand die Lektüre sehr amüsant.", meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort. „Seine Empörung gilt der Edda."

„Erna?"

„Die Edda ist eine Sammlung skandinavischer Helden- und Göttersagen."

„Wer auch immer der Meinung war, ein Buch über Asgard zu schreiben, sollte bessere Nachforschungen anstellen. Laut diesem Schundwerk habe ich sechs Kinder! Sechs! Und als würde das nicht reichen, sind sie alle Abscheulichkeiten! Eine riesige Schlange, zwei Wölfe, die Göttin der Unterwelt, das Pferd Odins und das letzte ist tot.", wild gestikulierend lief Loki vor Tony auf und ab.

„Also hast du nicht mit einem Pferd geschlafen?", fragte Tony, der sich daran erinnerte, einige Sagen über Loki und Thor gelesen zu haben, als die beiden auf der Erde auftauchten.

„Nein! Es ist absolut unlogisch! Ich behalte meine Masse bei der Gestaltenwandlung bei, also ist es mir überhaupt nicht möglich, mich in ein normalgroßes Pferd zu verwandeln! Außerdem bin ich ohne jedwede Zweifel männlich und somit nicht in der Lage, Kinder zu gebären!"

Tony erwartete beinahe, dass Rauch aus den Ohren des Exgottes aufstieg, so sehr regte dieser sich auf. Eigentlich konnte der Erfinder seinen Gast verstehen, dann selbst die vielen Geschichten zu seinen angeblichen Nachkommen konnten nicht mit einem achtbeinigen Fohlen mithalten. Andererseits war es einfach eine zu gute Gelegenheit, um sie verstreichen zu lassen.

„Schade, ich mochte die Vorstellung, wie du liebevoll ein kleines Fohlen mit acht Beinen im Arm hältst."

Loki blieb stehen und funkelte Stark an, dann seufzte er. „Merkwürdigerweise stören mich am meisten die Schicksale der armen Kreaturen. Ich meine, Odins Schlachtross zu sein ist demütigend, aber als Säugling nach Midgard oder sogar Helheim, die Unterwelt verbannt zu werden… Wer tut unschuldigen Kindern so etwas an?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bambi.", entgegnete Tony, der merkte, wie sehr Loki diese Geschichten auf eine seltsame Art und Weise berührten.

„Und Fenrir wurde bestraft, weil er sich verteidigte. In dem Buch haben sie ihn auf ewig angekettet, und weil das nicht reichte, wurde ihm zusätzlich ein Schwert durch den Kiefer gestoßen! Die Zwillinge schienen eine annehmbare Kindheit zu haben, aber dann tötete einer den anderen und wurde vor Gram wahnsinnig. Waren solche Strafen auf Midgard alltäglich?"

Der Exgott war entsetzt. So viele Probleme auf Asgard herrschten, niemand würde sich je in dieser Art und Weise an einem Kind vergreifen, wie es in der Edda beschrieben war.

„Gott, Nein! Die Sagen waren früher ziemlich … blutrünstig. Es ging eher darum, Menschen einzuschüchtern und sie abzuschrecken. Die Götter sollten vorgeben, wie man zu leben hat und naja, du warst wohl einfach das abschreckende Beispiel."

„Ist es nicht kontraproduktiv, meine angeblichen Kinder für meine Vergehen zu bestrafen? Ich würde annehmen, dass dieses Vorgehen die Wut nur verschlimmert."

„Die meisten Göttersagen sind merkwürdig, Lokes. Zeus, der oberste griechische Gott hat mit allem geschlafen. Ich meine, er hat sich in einen Stier verwandelt und dann eine Frau geschwängert, war mit seiner Schwester verheiratet und hat mit zumindest einer seiner Töchter ein Kind."

Angeekelt verzog der Exgott das Gesicht. „Ihr habt eine sehr fragwürdige Fantasie."

„Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen. Aber es gibt auch lustige Geschichte. Hattest du schon die, bei der Thor sich als Frau verkleiden musste, um seinen Hammer zurückzubekommen?"

Loki konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Nein. Jarvis, könntest du mir diese erheiternde Erzählung zeigen? Aber lösche bitte den Rest der Edda, sie ist nicht nach meinem Geschmack."

Besänftigt ließ der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder auf der Couch nieder, auf welcher Tony schlief, wenn er tagelang in der Werkstatt bastelte.

„Sir, Mr. Loki erwartet Sie im Penthouse."

Tony schreckte hoch, als Jarvis ihn ansprach. „Wieso im Penthouse, er ist doch hier unten …. oder auch nicht.", stellte der Erfinder fest, als er sich umsah. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte Tony, dass er nicht erst eine halbe Stunde arbeitete, sondern bereits mehr als vier Stunden vergangen waren.

„Wann ist Lo abgehauen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Mr. Friggason verließ die Werkstatt vor zwei Stunden und dreizehn Minuten."

Tony nickte und ging zum Aufzug. Dann stutze er. „Er hat Dummy wieder mit nach oben genommen, nicht wahr?", die Ecke, in welcher der kleine Helfer normalerweise stand, war leer.

„Dummy befindet sich ebenfalls im Penthouse.", bestätigte Jarvis.

„J., ich hab dir gesagt, Dummy soll nicht ins Penthouse! Wieso hast du ihn in den Fahrstuhl gelassen?"

„Mr. Friggason fragte, ob es in Ordnung wäre, Dummy mitzunehmen und Sie bejahten, Sir."

„Was? Nein, dass kann nicht sein."

„Möchten Sie die Aufnahme sehen, Sir? Sie sagten ebenfalls zu, dass Sie wegen ihrer Körpergröße Komplexe haben und noch Jungfrau sind."

Tony blieb der Mund offenstehen. Er sollte was gesagt haben? Das war unmöglich! Außer… manchmal war er so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er seine Umgebung vollkommen ausblendete. Pepper hatte ihm öfter erzählt, er hätte irgendwelchen Meetings und Terminen zugesagt, an welche er sich nicht erinnerte. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sie manchmal sogar extra gewartet, bis er in seine Arbeit vertieft war, weil sie wusste, er würde sonst nein sagen. Es schien, als hätte Loki diesen Trick ebenfalls entdeckt und schamlos ausgenutzt.

„Dieser kleine …", schnellen Schrittes ging der Erfinder zum Aufzug, welcher sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. Auf den Weg ins Penthouse tippte er ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden.

Sobald sich die Türen öffneten, stampfte aus dem Fahrstuhl. „Loki …"

Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er den Exgott sah. Dieser hatte eine Schürze umgebunden, welche Tony vorher noch nie gesehen hatte und wartete neben dem Küchentisch. Auf diesem stand Essen! Aber nicht Fast Food, wie sonst, sondern Fleisch, Kartoffeln, Fisch und verschiedenen Soßen. Sogar Salat gab es und alles war angerichtet wie in einem teuren Restaurant.

„Wow, Bambi, du hast gekocht?"

„Nein Stark, ich habe Essen kommen lassen und die Schürze umgebunden, damit du denkst, ich könnte Kochen. Denn wie sonst könnte eine starke Frau wie ich einem Mann imponieren?"

Tony musste Lachen. „Ich sollte wirklich dein Fernsehprogramm einschränken. Wieso hast du Reality TV geschaut?"

„Ein unglücklicher Zufall. Während des Senderwechselns stieß ich auf eines dieser Programme. Anfangs war mir nicht bewusst, dass es nur Reality TV heißt, aber nichts mit der Realität zu tun hat. Je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr verwirrt mich Midgards sogenannte Kultur. Aber das ist unwichtig. Setz dich Stark, bevor das Essen kalt wird. Ich habe nicht mehrere Stunden mit Kochen verbracht, um das Ergebnis wegzuschmeißen."

Tony setzte sich an den Tisch, gefolgt von Loki.

„Wieso hast du überhaupt gekocht? Das hätte ich einem verwöhnten Prinzen gar nicht zugetraut."

„Um gewisse Salben und Tränke zu erschaffen, ist es nützlich, grundlegende Kochkenntnisse zu besitzen. Und man sollte Thor auf Ausflügen nie das Essen überlassen. Er ist der Meinung, ein Feuer zu entzünden dauert zu lange. Deshalb bevorzugt er es, sein Fleisch per Blitz zuzubereiten."

Tony grinste, als er sich Thor vorstellte, wie dieser mit seinem Hammer Blitze rief, um ein Reh zu braten. „Zerfetzt das nicht das Fleisch in Stücke?"

„Nur zu Beginn. Allerdings ist alles, was er so behandelt, außen verbrannt und innen roh, was für ein interessanten Geschmack sorgt."

Es kam manchmal vor, dass Loki von Thor sprach. Er erwähnte nie den Rest seiner Familie, aber anscheinend hatte er so viel Zeit mit dem Donnergott verbracht, dass ihn die meisten seiner Geschichten beinhalteten. Allerdings sprach er nie nur über Thor, sondern erwähnte ihn nebenbei.

„Gewöhn dich nicht an den Luxus. Ich war nur interessiert, welche Speisen mit Midgards Zutaten zubereitet werden können. Da meine Neugier gestillt ist, bevorzuge ich, andere für ich arbeiten zu lassen."

„Wo hast du überhaupt die Zutaten her?", fragte Tony mit vollem Mund, was ihm einen angeekelten Blick seines Gastes einbrachte.

„Jarvis war so freundlich, mir bei der Auswahl und Lieferung zu helfen. Und beim Aussuchen des Rezeptes und der Bedienung der Geräte."

„Mr. Friggason stellte sich äußerst geschickt an und benötigte bis auf eine Einweisung in die Funktionen der Küchengeräte kaum Hilfe.", meldete sich der AI zu Wort.

„Nicht schlecht, Lokes.", Tony nickte anerkennend. Er selbst könnte zwar jedes elektrische Gerät in der Küche auseinandernehmen und verbessert wieder zusammenbauen, aber seine Kochkünste beschränkten sich auf Toast und Cornflakes.

„Und wofür hast du Dummy unbedingt gebraucht?", fragte er und sah auf den Roboter, welcher sich mehr schlecht als recht hinter der Couch versteckt hatte.

Dummy erkannte, dass er entdeckt wurde und kam leise surrend an den Tisch gerollt, wo er von Loki liebevoll getätschelt wurde.

„Er war unerlässlich beim Tragen der Zutaten und beim Tischdecken. Außerdem ist er ein weitaus unterhaltsamer Begleiter als du, Stark."

„Ich würde mich ja entschuldigen, weil ich dich ignoriert habe, aber ich glaube, du hast dich ohne mich fast besser unterhalten. Und nur, um das Klarzustellen, ich habe keine Komplexe wegen meiner Größe und ich bin auch bei weitem keine Jungfrau mehr. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, habe ich bestimmt noch einige Videoaufnahmen, die das beweisen. Möchtest du sie sehen?", während des letzten Satzes hatte Tony sich vorgebeugt und war Loki nähergekommen, um den Exgott in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Hätte er sich nicht über den Tisch gebeugt, wäre ihm der leichte Rotton auf Lokis Wangen wahrscheinlich entgangen.

Tony hatte während des ganzen Essens überlegt, wie er Loki die Sache mit Dummy heimzahlen konnte. Und während des Aufräumens war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Sie war zwar auf dem Niveau eines Kindergartenkindes, aber da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, musste das wohl reichen. Schnell stellte er den Teller, den er in der Hand hatte in den Geschirrspüler und rannte dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Sein Verhalten wurde von Loki mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtet. Vor der Couch blieb der Erfinder stehen und blickte zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gastes hatte. Dann ging er um das Möbelstück und streckte sich aus, sodass er die gesamte Couch in Beschlag nahm. Lokis Augenbraue hob sich weiter.

„Wirklich Stark?", fragte er und schloss den Geschirrspüler.

„Oh ja.", Tony machte sich noch länger.

Die Couch hatte sowohl eine optimale Sicht auf den Fernseher, wie auch einen guten Blick auf die Glaswand. Loki hatte diesen Platz am dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft für sich in Beschlag genommen und bisher hatte Tony es sich einfach auf der anderen Couch bequem gemacht.

„Wie erwachsen."

Er verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf die andere Couch. „Jarvis, die nächste Dokumentation, bitte."

„Wie weit bist du mit der Menschheitsgeschichte gekommen?", fragte Tony, enttäuscht, dass sein Gast nicht stärker reagierte.

„Der Geschichte Ägyptens. Die Pharaonen sind sehr faszinierend, auch wenn sie eine merkwürdige Obsession mit Katzen zu haben schienen."

„Oh, die Sache mit den Katzen hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Im Internet gibt mindestens eine Millionen Katzenvideos."

„Ich bin mir unsicher, ob das Internet das Beste oder das Schlimmste an euch Menschen ist.", Lokis Gesicht verzog sich.

„Es kommt drauf an, was du dir ansiehst. Sicher, es ist viel Mist im Internet, aber wenn man im Schlamm wühlt, findet man echte Juwelen."

„Es ist nützlich, um sich zu informieren.", gab der Exgott zu und deutete Jarvis an, die nächste Dokumentation zu starten.

Bereits nach zehn Minuten wusste Loki, warum er die andere Couch bevorzugte. Sein schwacher menschlicher Körper bekam langsam aber sicher eine Halsstarre vom seitlichen fernsehen. Genervt änderte er seine Sitzposition.

Keine fünf Minuten später fing sein Hals wieder an zu schmerzen. Tony beobachtete den Exgott belustigt, welcher schnaubt und sich vor ihm aufbaute.

„Ich verlange meinen Platz zurück, Stark."

„Keine Chance, Rudolph, es ist sooo bequem hier."

Tony streckte sich genüsslich. Sein Gast überlegte kurz, schupste Tony dann aber einfach zum anderen Ende der Couch und ließ sich schnell auf dem freigewordenen Platz nieder.

Der Erfinder zahlte es ihm heim, indem er sich umdrehte und Loki seine Füße ins Gesicht hielt.

„Sehr erwachsen, Stark."

„Du bist auch nicht besser."

Tony wurde das Halten zu anstrengend und er legte seine Füße auf Lokis Schoß. Dieser hob nur die Augenbraue und beschloss, den Erfinder zu ignorieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später begann der Exgott wieder, gedankenverloren an seinen Armen zu Kratzen.

„War das Jucken nicht besser geworden?", fragte Tony mit einem Seufzen und schlug Lokis Hände von dessen Arm.

„Meine Magie staut sich eher mehr an. Allerdings hat die Ablenkung geholfen und durch das Tablet waren meine Hände beschäftigt.", Loki sah auf ebendiese, als hätten sie ihn betrogen.

Die beiden saßen nebeneinander und sahen sich den Film schweigend an. Als die Hände des schwarzhaarigen zum weiderholten Male zu seinen Oberarmen wanderten, ließ Tony sich gegen ihn fallen. Lokis Hände blieben in der Luft stehen.

„Was wird das, Stark?"

„Wenn ich im Weg bin, kannst du dich nicht mehr Kratzen.", erklärte der Erfinder und machte es sich an Lokis Seite gemütlich.

Der starrte noch einige Sekunden auf den Mann neben ihm, sagte aber nichts und ließ ihn gewähren. Denn das Stark seine Nähe nicht nur duldete, sondern von selbst in seine Privatsphäre eindrang, störte den Exgott weniger, als es sollte. Auf Asgard war er immer der Außenseiter gewesen. Den einzigen Körperkontakt bekam er, wenn jemand ihn während des Kampftrainings angriff. Thors Gesten der Zuneigung beschränkten sich auf zu strake Schläge auf den Rücken und Odin war meist viel zu beschäftigt, um auch nur ein Wort mit seinem Sohn zu wechseln. Die einzige Ausnahme war Frigga, welche es genoss, mit Loki Tee zu trinken oder durch die Gärten zu spazieren. Aber für mehr als eine kurze Umarmung war er auch bei seiner Mutter zu alt gewesen.

Also sagte er nichts, als Stark sich gegen ihn lehnte und falls er sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen zurück an die Wärme des Menschen schmiegte, soviel das außer ihm selbst gewiss niemandem auf.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem Tony Loki in einer Seitengasse gefunden hatte und beschloss, den ehemaligen Gott bei sich aufzunehmen. Bis auf seine anfängliche Schwäche hatte Loki sich gut eingelebt.

Der Erfinder war bis spät nachts in der Werkstatt gewesen und hatte Videos und Berichte von Shield zusammengestellt, um die Unschuld des Exgottes zu beweisen. Denn wenn es möglich war, dass Barton für seine Taten während der Invasion freigesprochen wurde, sollte auch Loki nicht mehr als Krimineller verfolgt werden. Bis jetzt hatte sich sein Gast nicht beschwert, aber so toll der Tower auch war, auf Dauer war das kein Leben.

Also arbeitete Tony daran, zu beweisen, dass Loki genauso kontrolliert wurde wie Hawkeye. Bisher hielt er das Projekt noch geheim, aber es war besser, vorzusorgen, damit Shield sie nicht unvorbereitet erwischte. Und sobald er fertig war, würde er Loki fragen, wie sie mit den Beweisen vorgehen wollten.

Um zwei Uhr schaltet Jarvis alle Geräte aus und zwang den Erfinder, ins Bett zu gehen. Aus seiner Arbeit gerissen bemerkte Tony, wie müde er eigentlich war und schaffte es geradeso, sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszuziehen, ehe er in sein Bett fiel.

„Sir, Sie sollten aufwachen. Es gibt eine Situation, die Ihre Anwesenheit erfordert."

Unglücklich drehte Tony sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte die Decke an. „Wie spät ist es J.?", fragte er mit einem Gähnen.

„Es ist 4 Uhr 32, Sir."

Der Erfinder stöhnte. „Hast du Dummy wieder ins Penthouse gelassen? Ich räume die Unordnung morgen auf.", er vergrub sich wieder in sein Kissen.

„Dummy befindet sich in der Werkstatt. Meine Sensoren melden, dass Mr. Friggason einen Albtraum hat. Er reagiert weder auf Geräusche noch auf Licht und scheint sich deutlich unwohl zu fühlen."

Das brachte Tony dazu, sich aufzusetzen. „Wie lange dauert das schon, J.?"

„Seine Körperhaltung versteifte sich vor circa 37 Minuten. Allerdings verschlechterte die Lage sich in den letzten achteinhalb Minuten."

„Verdammt.", Tony warf sich schnell ein T-Shirt über und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lokis Zimmer. Schon auf dem Gang hörte er die Stimme seines Gastes

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"

Er sprintete die letzten Meter und riss die Tür auf. Loki wälzte sich auf dem Bett hin und her, seine Decke lag vergessen neben ihm. Jarvis hatte das Licht gedimmt eingeschaltet, sodass alles klar zu erkennen war.

„Oh, verdammt, Lokes.", Tony stürzte auf den Exgott zu und hielt seine Hände fest.

Die Decke war mit Blutspritzern übersehen. Loki hatte seine Arme zerkratzt, als wollte er die Haut von ihnen abschälen. Er wehrte sich gegen Starks Griff, so gut er konnte. Dieser hielt ihn nur fester, damit sein Gast sich nicht noch mehr verletzen konnte.

„Bambi, Lokes, Loki! Du musst aufwachen, es ist nur ein Albtraum, komm schon!", panisch versuchte

Tony, Loki zu beruhigen und ihn gleichzeitig davon abzuhalten, seine Arme zu zerkratzen.

Plötzlich schossen Lokis vorher geschlossene Augen auf und er sah sich panisch im Raum um, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Mit angehaltenen Atem beobachtete Tony seinen Gast.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war es, als wäre der Exgott eingefroren.

„Lo-", begann Tony, bevor er plötzlich die Arme voller Exgott hatte.

„Wow, okay.", vorsichtig tätschelte er Lokis Schulter, der sich zitternd so eng an Stark drückte, wie er nur konnte. „Eigentlich habe ich erst Sex, bevor ich kuschle, aber für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme, Bambi."

Als auf seine Worte keine Reaktion folgte, seufzte der Erfinder und drückte den schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig an sich. Dann drehte er sich vorsichtig, sodass er sich an das Bett lehnen konnte und begann, Lokis Rücken beruhigend zu streicheln.

„J., spiel ruhige Musik, instrumental."

„Natürlich Sir."

Tony sah auf Lokis Arme. „Und schick Dummy mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten nach oben."

„Dummy ist auf dem Weg."

Der Erfinder nickte und griff nach der beiseitegelegten Decke, welche er über sich und Loki ausbreitete. Zugedeckt und mit einem Exgott im Arm wartete er auf seinen Helfer-Roboter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Als Loki seine Augen aufschlug, war die Welt um ihn in blau und weiß getaucht. Wunderschöne Eisformationen ragten gen Himmel und waren mit einer leichten Schicht Schnee bedeckt. Die Welt um ihn lag unberührt, die einzige Abweichung war er selbst. Loki sah an sich herunter. Er war in sein Schlafgewand gekleidet, seine Füße bar jedes Schutzes. Eigentlich hätte er frieren sollen, doch die Luft war weder warm noch kalt, sondern eine unwirkliche Temperatur in der Mitte._

 _Plötzlich leuchtete ein Licht in der Ferne auf. Es war klein, rund und wirkte warm. Neugierig ging der Schwarzhaarige auf das Licht zu, welches auf Hüfthöhe über dem Boden schwebte. Doch als er es erreicht, verschwand es, nur um in einiger Entfernung wiederaufzutauchen._

 _Loki sah unschlüssig auf das Licht und drehte sich dann zu seinen Fußspuren im Schnee um. Doch der Schnee lag unberührt hinter ihm, als wäre er frisch gefallen. Auch die Felsen sahen in jeder Richtung gleich aus und als er sich ein zweites Mal drehte, hätte er schwören können, dass sie ihren Standort gewechselt hatten._

 _Er wandte sich wieder dem Licht zu, welches scheinbar noch an derselben Stelle schwebte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich ein zweites Licht hinzugesellt, welches etwas weiter von Loki entfernt war. Sie pulsierten in einem langsamen und gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, wie Wellen am Meer._

 _Auf Loki wirkten sie beruhigend, weshalb er sich erneut in gemäßigtem Tempo näherte. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, bewegten sich die Lichter gemeinsam weiter. Blieb Loki stehen, stoppten auch die Lichter. Lief er schneller, so blieben sie doch im selben Abstand zu ihm. Egal, was er tat, die Lichter blieben immer vor ihm, es war unmöglich, sie einzuholen oder näher zu betrachten._

 _Mit der Zeit gesellten sich weitere Lichter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Sie erschienen mal weiter weg, mal_

 _näher an den anderen leuchtenden Kugeln und zeigten beinahe gerade in eine Richtung._

 _Nach einer Weile waren genug Lichter vorhanden, um zu erkennen, dass sie eine Straße geformt hatten. Links und rechts vor Loki lag ein von pulsierenden Lichtern begrenzter Weg, welcher ihn durch die Eiswüste führte. Immer noch konnte er den Lichtern nicht zu nahekommen, sie bewegten sich weiter oder verschwanden, nur um an einer anderen Stelle wiederaufzutauchen._

 _Es kam Loki vor, wie eine Ewigkeit und gleichzeitig wie nur einige Minuten, bis die Lichter ihre Form veränderten. Der Weg begann sich zu verbreitern und mehr Lichter erschienen, sodass sie den Weg nicht nur in einer Reihe säumten, sondern bald in zwei oder drei Reihen neben dem Schwarzhaarigen verliefen. Schließlich konnte er ein Ende des Weges erkennen. Die Lichter hatten den Weg vor ihm halbkreisförmig versperrt._

 _Mehr und mehr der Lichter erschienen von allen Seiten und scharrten sich um Loki, hielten jedoch einige Schritte Abstand. Immer langsamer bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige und sah sich die Bewegungen der Lichter an, bis er schließlich zu Stehen kam._

 _Die Lichter hatten einen Kreis um ihn gebildet und waren inzwischen genug, um ein Meer von pulsierendem Leuchten zu erschaffen. Sie waren überall, wohin er auch sah, erstreckte sich ein Meer von Lichtern._

 _Langsam bewegten sie sich in Position. Aus dem Meer wurden perfekte Kreise, die sich langsam zu drehen begannen. Abwechselnd drehte sich ein Kreis im und einer gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Sie wurden schneller und schneller, bis nur noch Schlieren zu erkennen waren._

 _Loki beobachtete dieses Verhalten verwirrt und wusste nicht, wie er zu Handeln hatte._

 _Plötzlich stoppten die Lichter und Loki fiel._

 _Unter ihm hatte sich ein Schwarzes Loch aufgetan, welches ihn verschluckte. Die Lichter waren nur noch Punkte und verschwanden in Sekundenbruchteilen ganz. Doch bevor er in Panik verfallen konnte, schlug Loki auf dem Boden auf. Um ihn herum war es Schwarz. Nichts war zu sehen. Hätte er nicht den Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen gespürt wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, wo oben und wo unten war._

 _Loki besann sich seiner Magie und wollt ein Licht heraufbeschwören, doch nichts passierte. Die Dunkelheit war überall. Nicht einmal ein Loch in der Decke, durch welche er gefallen war, spendete ihm Licht._

 _Vorsichtig stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und versuchte, in der Finsternis eine Form zu ertasten. Eine Felsenwand, welche ihm den Weg weisen konnte. Doch in seiner Umgebung war nichts._

 _Langsam machte er einen Schritt vorwärts. Seine Schritte schienen zu hallen und die Geräusche der kleinen Steine auf dem Boden wurde um ein Vielfaches verstärkt._

 _Nach einem Dutzend Schritten stieß sein Fuß gegen etwas Weiches. Es war kalt, aber keine Felswand, es fühlte sich eher wie Stoff an. Vorsichtig ging Loki auf die Knie und tastete nach dem Gegenstand._

 _Seine Hände stießen auf etwas Hartes und Glattes und ein leises metallisches Geräusch erklang._

 _Plötzlich leuchtete ein Licht auf, wie ein Scheinwerfer und Loki war in der Lage, zu sehen, was er berührte._

 _Es war ein Brustharnisch, wie ihn die Krieger Asgards trugen. Nur war es kein Mann. Die Person saß mit dem Kopf nach vorne gebeugt, sodass ihre langen Haare in ihr Gesicht fielen und es verdeckten. Vor ihm lag Sif, eine der vier, die seinen Bruder überall hin verfolgten. Loki und Sif hassten sich, was in ganz Asgard bekannt war. Schnell nahm Loki also seine Hände von ihrer Rüstung, in der Erwartung, angeschrien zu werden._

 _Doch nichts passierte._

„ _Sif?", fragte er vorsichtig und berührte ihre Schulter._

 _Als sie sich nicht regte, schüttelte er sich vorsichtig und dann stärker, bis sie plötzlich gegen ihn fiel. Aus Reflex hielt er sie fest, seine Hände auf ihren Rücken._

 _Doch an ihrem Rücken war nicht, wie auf der Vorderseite, der Harnisch. Stattdessen sanken Lokis Hände in etwas Weiches und Klebriges. Der Gott begann zu zittern._

„ _Sif?", fragte er leise und hielt seine Augen starr nach vorn gerichtet._

 _Als keine Antwort erklang, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, auf seine Hände zu blicken, um zu sehen, in was er gefasst hatte._

 _Was er sah, nah ihm die Luft und er stieß Sifs Leiche von sich. Sie landete mit dem Rücken gegen einen vereisten Felsen. Ihre leeren Augen schienen sich direkt ihn Lokis Seele zu bohren. Ihr Rücken war zwar wieder verdeckt, aber Loki würde nie den Krater vergessen, welcher ihre Organe freilegte._

 _Panisch versuchte er, seine Hände an seiner Hose abzuwischen, aber Blut und Stücke von Sifs Innerem blieben zurück, egal was er tat._

 _Das Licht war über Sif und beleuchtete sie perfekt, als wäre sie ein Ausstellungsstück. Der Rest der Höhle lag immer noch in vollkommener Dunkelheit, kein Ausweg war zu sehen._

 _Schwer atmend trat Loki einen weiteren Schritt zurück und stieß erneut gegen etwas, das ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich gab._

 _Dieses Mal erschien der Lichtstrahl sofort und beleuchtete den Schwarzhaarigen von hinten. Sein Blick war weiterhin auf Sif gerichtet und alles in ihm sträubte sich, zu sehen, was auch immer hinter ihm lag._

„ _Lo...oki.", röchelte es hinter ihm und er fuhr herum. Vor ihm lag Fandral, ein weiterer von Thors Freunden. Seine Hand streckte sich nach Loki, doch als dieser noch wie erstarrt auf den Mann vor ihm sah, trübten sich seine Augen, er hauchte seinen letzten Atemzug und fiel dann in sich zusammen._

 _Durch seine Mitte war ein Speer aus Eis getrieben wurden, welcher sich in den Boden bohrte und verhinderte, dass der Krieger auf dem Fels aufkam._

 _Loki drehte sich von den beiden Toten weg und rannte. Weg von den Lichtern, hinein in die Finsternis. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern fiel er über eine weitere Leiche. Hogun lag auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Sein Körper lag, von einem Licht erleuchtet, mehrere Meter entfernt, übersäht von Wunden. Es wirkte, als wäre sein Kopf mit roher Gewalt abgerissen wurden._

 _Je weiter der Exgott stolperte, desto mehr Leichen erschienen auf seinem Weg. Volstagg und seine Frau, anscheinend zu Tode geprügelt. General Tyr, mit einem Schwerthieb auch seiner zweiten Hand entledigt, unzählige Mitglieder des Rates, zerstückelt. Diener Asgard, Mägde und Knechte, Krieger. Sie hatten Erfrierungen, teilweise fehlten ihnen Körperteile. In einigen der Wunden steckten noch Waffen, passend zur Umgebung waren alle aus Eis gefertigt._

 _Nach einer Weile musste er über die Leichen steigen, welche sich zu seinen Füßen zu türmen begannen. Er versuchte zu entkommen, aber das Meer der Toten schien kein Ende zu nehmen._

 _Plötzlich konnte er inmitten der Toten einen Thron ausmachen. Groß und golden lag dieser vor Loki und er konnte drei Gestalten um ihn herum erkennen. Nach nur einem Blinzeln stand er vor dem Thron, doch er konnte sich nicht darüber wundern, zu sehr traumatisierte ihn das Bild, das sich ihm bot._

 _Auf dem Thron Asgards saß Odin. Doch er war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Seine goldene Augenklappe war nirgends zu sehen und gab den Blick auf sein fehlendes Auge frei. Saß er sonst aufrecht und stolz, so wirkte er im Tod zusammengesunken, die Linien auf seinem Gesicht traten hervor und man sah ihm all seine Jahre an._

 _Ein Dolch aus Eis steckte ihn seinem Herzen. Er hatte die Rüstung durchdrungen, als wäre sie aus Butter._

 _Wie es die Zeremonie gebot, war Thor zu seiner Rechten. Loki brachte es kaum über sich, seinen Adoptivbruder anzusehen._

 _Mjölnir lag selbst im Tod in der Hand des Donnergottes. Sein roter Umhang war zerrissen und zerschnitten. Seine Rüstung von Dellen und Kratzern übersäht. Die sonst so gepflegten Haare hingen strähnig und blutverkrustet von seinem Kopf. Die blauen Augen, sonst so voller Leben und Enthusiasmus waren wie aus Glas. Das einzige, das Loki in ihnen sah, war seine eigene Reflektion. Spuren von Eis zogen sich Thors bloßen Arme hinauf. Sein Körper war mit Wunden übersät, doch die Todesursache war klar. Ein Eisschwert durchstieß sein Herz und trat an seinem Rücken wieder aus, als hätte es jemand mit großer Kraft durch ihn geschoben._

 _Zu Odins linker Seite war Frigga. Erst bei ihrem Anblick begannen Tränen über Lokis Wangen zu laufen. Frigga zeigte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Toten keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Sie trug ihr Lieblingskleid in einem satten blau. Kein Haar an ihrer aufwendigen Frisur war verrutscht. Ihre Hände waren frei von Blut und Schmutz und griffen nach dem Dolch, welcher aus ihrer Brust ragte. Sie war die einzige, welche von hinten erstochen wurde und ihr Gesicht war im Augenblick der geschockten Erkenntnis erstarrt._

 _Loki konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sank zu Boden. Die Tränen ließen alles vor ihm verschwimmen._

„ _Warum? Warum?!", schrie er seine Verwirrung, Verzweiflung und Wut hinaus._

 _Wie als Antwort hörte er ein Geräusch wie brechendes Eis. Es war, als würden um ihn Eisberge auseinanderbersten._

 _Doch Loki war wie gelähmt. Er konnte den Blick nicht von seiner toten Familie abwenden. Er erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als eine Stimme erklang._

„ _Ist es nicht ein grandioser Anblick?"_

 _Langsam drehte Loki sich zu der Stimme um. Vor ihm stand Laufey, der König der Frostgiganten. Eine Rasse, welche das Eis beherrschte, in diesem lebte und selbst wie gefroren wirkte. Aus allen Richtungen scharten sie die Frostgiganten um den Schwarzhaarigen und überragten ihn bei weitem. Sie waren nach einem Krieg, der Jahrhunderte zurücklag wohl der größte Feind Asgard. Nun ergab alles einen Sinn. Die Waffen, die Erfrierungen. In Loki staute sich Wut an, welche sich während Laufeys nächster Wort nur steigerte._

„ _Sie dachten, sie wären unbesiegbar. Lebten in ihrer goldenen Stadt und sahen auf uns herab. Doch sie herrschen nicht länger!"_

 _Die anderen Frostgiganten brüllten zustimmend._

„ _Noch habt ihr nicht alle Asen besiegt! Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis jeder von euch dreckigen, ehrenlosen Eisblöcken sich windend verendet!", schrie Loki voller Wut._

 _Doch Laufey lachte nur. „Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Warst du es nicht, kleiner Riese, der uns die Thore zu Asgard öffnete? Der seiner wahren Familie die Rache gab, die ihr gebührte? Der, endlich zurück in seiner wahren Gestalt, neben uns kämpfte?"_

 _Schockiert sah Loki auf Laufey. Dieser hatte während seines letzten Satzes auf den Schwarzhaarigen gedeutet, was diesen dazu brachte, auf seine Hände zu sehen._

 _Seine blauen Hände. Rau und eisig, wie die eines Frostgiganten. Überzogen mit seltsamen Linien, die alle der Jotunnen auf ihrer Haut trugen._

„ _Nein…", flüsterte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. Doch seine Haut blieb weiterhin blau und eiskalt._

„ _Warst du es nicht, der mit seinen eigenen Händen die Königsfamilie ermordete? Sie versuchten so sehr, dich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Odin weigerte sich zu kämpfen. Thor wollte dich nicht verletzte. Und Frigga, oh die zarte Frigga, sie flehte so lieblich."_

 _Loki begann, an seinen Armen zu kratzen. „Nein, nein, nein, nein.", wie im Wahn begann er, an seiner Haut zu kratzen. Er versuchte, die cremefarbene Haut zu erreichen, welche unter dem unsäglichen blau verborgen sein musste. Immer stärker bohrten sich seine Finger in das Fleisch._

„ _Doch das Beste waren ihre Gesichter. Frigga, als du sie umarmtest, nur um ihr das Messer in den Rücken zu rammen. Odin, der nach dem Tod seiner Frau aufgab und ihr wenige Sekunden später folgte. Thor, der kämpfte, bis er sich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr stehen konnte und trotzdem bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug flehte, dass sein Bruder zurückkehrt."_

„ _Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, NEIN!", Loki schrie, so laut er konnte. Egal was er tat, sein Aussehen änderte sich nicht. Wie ein Mantra sprach er immer wieder dasselbe Wort, während die Frostgiganten um ihn standen und lachten. Eisige Kälte machte sich in Loki breit, welche nichts mit der Temperatur der Umgebung zu tun hatte._

 _Plötzlich wurde Loki gefangen gehalten. Etwas zog an seinen Armen. Wie besessen versuchte der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin, sich zu Kratzen und seinem Körper und den neunen Fesseln zu entkommen. Laufeys Stimme klang weiter verspottend in seinen Ohren._

 _Als er zu einem Schlag ausholen wollte, erstarrte Loki. Die Stimme sprach immer noch, doch sie war ruhig und gefasst. Die Ketten, welche um ihn lagen, brannten förmlich im Gegensatz zur Kühle seines restlichen Körpers. Als er innehielt, bemerkte er eine Wärmequelle, direkt vor sich. Sein einziger Gedanke war, der Kälte zu entkommen, also drückte er sich an gegen die Wärme und presste sich an sie, so gut es ging. Nach kurzer Zeit schien sich die Wärme auszubreiten und umschloss den erschöpften Exgott, welcher in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel._

Als Loki aufwachte, bemerkte er zuerst das Brennen in seinen Armen. im Halbschlaf wollte er nach seiner Schulter greifen, doch eine fremde Hand kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein Lo, wir lassen die Hände weit weg von den Schultern."

„Stark?", fragte er verschlafen.

Dann bemerkte er, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag. Und irgendetwas umarmte. Loki schlug die Augen auf und kam Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Stark. Erschrocken machte er einen Satz nach hinten und schlug gegen das Bett. Der Schmerz in seinen Schultern flammte auf.

„Wow, Lo, alles in Ordnung?", Tony tastete vorsichtig die Verbände ab, konnte aber kein Blut entdecken. Erleichtert stand er auf und streckte sich.

Loki saß auf den Boden, immer noch von seinem Traum mitgenommen.

Er bewegte sich erst, als Tony ihm ein Glas Wasser und eine kleine weiße Pille in die Hand drückte.

„Gegen die Schmerzen. Du hast deinen Arm ganz schön zugerichtet."

Der Exgott nahm das Wasser und die Tablette dankbar entgegen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie trocken sein Hals vom Schreien war.

„Es tut mir leid, dir Umstände bereitet zu haben.", entschuldigte er sich anschließend.

Tony winkte ab. „Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Also, bist du eher ein Aussprechen Typ, oder willst du vergessen, was auch immer du geträumt hast und wir schauen ein paar Naturdokus an?"

Loki sah seinen Gastgeber nur sprachlos an. Nicht nur hatte Stark ihm geholfen und scheinbar umarmt, als er geträumt hatte, sondern er bot ihm an, bei ihm zu bleiben. Er ging nicht einfach weg, da das Problem ja anscheinend aus der Welt geschaffen war, sondern schlug Aktivitäten vor. Diese schienen zwar etwas beliebig, aber vor allem die zweite klang sehr gut.

Tony hatte Lokis Blick bemerkt und beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage. „Naja, nachdem ich aus der Höhle wiederkam…", er tippte auf seinen Ark-Reaktor. „… Gab es kaum eine Nacht, in der ich durchgeschlafen habe. Pepper wollte mich immer zum Reden bringen, aber mir war es meist lieber, irgendetwas sinnloses im Fernsehen zu gucken und mich zu beruhigen."

Das Thema Pepper, von welcher Tony sich getrennt hatte, war schon aufgekommen. Während der zwei Wochen musste Tony einige Male zu Stark Industries und meist war es Pepper gewesen, welche ihn via Jarvis an seine Termine erinnert hatte. Tony war zwar nicht darauf eingegangen, warum die beiden sich getrennt hatten, aber Loki konnte es sich denken. Es gab nicht viele Frauen, welche auf Dauern neben einem Helden Bestand hatten.

„Fernsehen.", kam schließlich die kurze Antwort.

Loki stand langsam auf, noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Tony blieb in der Nähe, um ihm im Notfall helfen zu können, sagte aber nicht, wofür ihm Loki unendlich dankbar war.

Die beiden machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und nach kurzem Zögern lehnte Loki sich gegen Tony, welcher neben ihm saß. Er fühlte immer noch die Kälte der Frostgiganten und die Körperwärme des Erfinders vertrieb die Erinnerungen an den Traum und half ihm, im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben.

Tony lehnte sich seinerseits ebenfalls gegen Loki und legte nach kurzem Zögern einen Arm um den Exgott. Die Geste wurde mit einem leisen, erleichterten Seufzer belohnt.

Loki ließ sich etwas zusammensinken, um noch näher an Stark zu sein und betrachtete dann die TierDoku. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte sich selten so geborgen gefühlt wie in den Armen des Erfinders.

Nach einer halben Stunde begann die Tablette zu wirken. Der Schmerz in Lokis Armen ließ nach. Das hatte allerdings die unglückliche Nebenwirkung, dass seine Finger wieder zu den verletzen Oberarmen wanderten. Um wegen seiner Summenden Magie zu Kratzen oder zu sehen, ob er rot bluten würde, war nicht sicher.

„Lo, ich setz mich gleich auf deine Hände.", grummelte Stark gespielt wütend, während er mit sanften Griff die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen wieder nach unten führte.

Der Exgott versuchte in den nächsten 20 Minuten, ruhig zu sitzen, doch die beruhigende Wirkung der Medizin machte ihm zu Schaffen. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Umgebung wäre von einem Tuch verhüllt. Es erinnerte ihn unangenehm an die dunkle Höhle und das Eis, dessen Kälte er im Traum nicht spüren konnte.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten gab er es schließlich auf.

„Stark, wäre es möglich ein Fenster zu öffnen?" Vielleicht würde ihn die Kalte Luft davon überzeugen, dass er nicht mehr in einem Traum gefangen war.

„Sorry, Bambi, aus Sicherheitsgründen habe ich keine Fenster, nur Glaswände. Falls du frische Luft schnappen willst: Der Fahrstuhl fährt bis zum Dach. Manchmal ist es angenehm, keine Wände um dich herum zu haben."

„Danke.", Loki stand auf, wurde aber nach nur einem Schritt gestoppt.

Stark hatte seinen Ärmel festgehalten. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Er stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und besah sich das Dach des Stark-Towers. Während der Invasion war er bereits hier gewesen und die Umgebung kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Die kalte Luft beruhigte seine Unruhe und er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Die Stadt leuchtete zu hell, um die Sterne sehen zu können, aber die Lichter der Häuser waren fast wie kleine Sterne, welche im Dunklen der Stadt leuchteten.

Loki lehnte sich an die Balustrade und betrachtete das Treiben unter sich.

Als er zwei Stunden später wieder ins Penthouse kam, war der Fernseher aus und Stark nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Sir ist wieder schlafen gegangen. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er jederzeit bereitsteht, sollten sie Gesellschaft wollen.", meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort.

„Danke Jarvis, ich werde versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen."

Teils durch die Schmerzmittel, teils durch die frühe Stunde fühlte Loki, wie ihn der Schlaf übermannte. Entgegen all seinen Erwartungen schlief er schnell ein und wurde nicht wieder von Albträumen geplagt.

Am nächsten Morgen verhielten sich sowohl Loki als auch Tony, als wäre nichts gewesen, auch wenn sie drei Stunden später als üblich frühstückten.

Und wenn Stark seinem Gast öfter das Haar verwuschelte oder ihm auf den Rückenklopfte, so gefielen dem Exgott diese Gesten zu sehr, als dass er sie durch Nachfragen gefährdete.

\- Shield HQ -

Auf dem Helicarrier herrschte reges Treiben. Auch wenn niemand versuchte, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, gab es genug zu tun. Die Agenten sammelten stetig Informationen und die fliegende Festung verlangte einiges an Personal. So musste sie ständig auf Schwachpunkte überprüft werden, kleinere Probleme wurden repariert und ein Dutzend Agenten behielt die Messgeräte, die Flugbahn und den Flugverkehr im Auge.

Direktor Fury stand im Zentrum des Kontrollraumes, über den Agenten, um sie zu mehr Leistung zu motivieren. Denn niemand spielte Ballerspiele, während der Chef hinter ihm stand und alle Bildschirme einsehen konnte. Zumindest nicht mehr seitdem Stark-Desaster.

„Direktor Fury!"

Ein Mann platze aufgeregt auf die Kommandobrücke des Helicarriers und bliebt vor Fury stehen, welcher wortlos auf die Bildschirme vor ihm gestarrt hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte der Direktor von Shield und sah auf den Agenten, welcher ein Tablet umklammerte. „Erstatten Sie Bericht, Mr. …"

„Williams, Sir. Ich bin eingeteilt, um Ironman zu überwachen."

„Ich hoffe es ist etwas Wichtiges. Nicht wie vor zwei Wochen, als ich meine Zeit verschwendet habe, nur weil Stark in seinem Anzug eine Frau aufgegabelt hat."

„Nein, Sir, wir haben es genau überprüft!"

„Dann spucken Sie's aus, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", fuhr Fury Agent Williams gereizt an. Der war eingeschüchtert, nahm aber seinen Mut zusammen und sprach weiter.

„Der Stark-Tower ist zu gut gesichert, als das wir auf die Kameras im Gebäude zugreifen können. Die Fassade ist ebenfalls mit Einwegspiegeln versehen, sodass wir nicht sehen können, was innen vorgeht.", der Agent holte Luft, um fortzufahren, wurde aber von Fury unterbrochen.

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt!"

Verschreckt stotterte der Agent. „A-Aber, wir wa-waren in der La-Lage…", er schluckte und stählte sich. „... einige Aufnahmen vom Dach des Towers machen. Und als wir die Aufnahmen von gestern auswerteten, entdeckten wir das. Wir haben natürlich doppelt und dreifach gecheckt, aber es gab keine Manipulation der Aufnahmen."

Er drehte das Tablet um, sodass das Bild darauf zu erkennen war.

„Es ist Loki, Sir. Er ist zurück."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki wachte am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett auf. Verwirrt sah er auf seine bandagierten Arme, nur um rot anzulaufen, als er sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte. Seinen Erinnerungen zufolge hatte er sich Stark geradezu an den Hals geworfen, wie ein verzweifeltes Kind. Nicht, dass er die Zuwendung nicht genossen hätte, doch sein Stolz war nach dem Schlafen stärker.

Seine Augen starrten ins Leere, als er sich an den Grund für sein Verhalten erinnerte. Bisher hatte er seine Vergangenheit verdrängt, so gut er konnte und den Aufenthalt auf Midgard wie einen Urlaub behandelt. Doch er war auf der Erde wegen einer unglücklichen Verkettung von Ereignissen, über die er vor langer Zeit die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Er hatte Odin nur beweisen wollen, dass Thor nicht bereit war, König zu werden. Beim Allvater, sein Adoptivbruder war nicht mehr als ein groß geratenes Kind. Vertrauensselig, fröhlich und für alles, was nicht in seine Welt passte, blind. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Idiot nicht einmal, wie viel Papierkram der Allvater erledigen musste. Ein Königreich zu führen bestand nicht nur darin, auf Dinge zu hauen, auf einem goldenen Thron zu sitzen und Feste zu feiern. Loki wusste, wie viel Arbeit in Wirklichkeit hinter all dem steckte. Er hatte sich als Kind in seine Studien vertieft und wollte immer mehr Wissen. Hatte nachgefragt, bis er eine Antwort bekam. Thor hatte lieber die Stunden geschwänzt und war mit seinen Freunden losgezogen, um Abenteuer zu suchen.

Also war Loki zu Odin gegangen, um ihm seine Zweifel mitzuteilen. Aber dieser hatte ihn mit einem „Nicht jetzt, Loki." abgetan. Wie schon sooft. Loki blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit, den Allvater von seiner Entscheidung abzubringen. Er musste beweisen, dass Thor unfähig war, König zu werden. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte den Donnergott nicht ewig vom Thron fernhalten. Nur ein paar Jahrhunderte, bis sich seine Kampfeslust gelegt hatte und er ruhiger und vernünftiger geworden war.

Leider hatte sein Plan nicht funktioniert, wie er sollte. Loki schob es auf die Zeitnot. Wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, wäre ihm bestimmt ein besserer, weniger riskanter Plan eingefallen. Aber er hatte schnell handeln müssen und so öffnete er das Thor nach Jotunnheim, der Welt der Frostgiganten.

Und Thor hatte genauso reagiert, wie Loki es vorhergesehen hatte. Er war kopfüber in die Schlacht gestürzt, ohne nachzudenken. Natürlich wollte Odin den Frieden nicht gefährden, was Thor dazu brachte, seinen Kopf zu verlieren und den Allvater anzuschreien. Wenn es eines gab, dass dieser hasste, dann war es, seine Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt zu bekommen. Da war nicht einmal Thor, der goldene Sohn, eine Ausnahme.

Damit hätte die ganze Situation beendet sein sollen. Doch dann begann Lokis Plan, aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Thor widersetzte sich Odin erneut und beschloss, die Frostgiganten zur Rede zu stellen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte versucht, seinen Adoptivbruder aufzuhalten, blieb jedoch erfolglos. Selbst Heimdall beschloss an diesem Tag, vollkommen außerhalb seines Charakters zu handeln und anstatt den Donnergott aufzuhalten, ermöglichte er ihnen die Reise nach Jotunnheim.

Nach einem kurzen Gemetzel sah es zwischenzeitlich sogar kurz so aus, als könnten sie unbeschadet wieder von dem Eisplaneten verschwinden und Loki hatte aufgeatmet, froh, dass er die Situation entschärfen konnte. Aber ein Wort hatte gereicht, um bei Thor alle Sicherungen durchbrennen zu lassen. Nur weil er „Prinzessin" genannt wurde. Loki hörte jeden Tag weitaus schlimmere Beschimpfungen und war er der Meinung gewesen, als Antwort auf die Beleidigung alle umstehenden zu töten? Nein.

Doch Thor ignorierte, dass sie nur zu sechst waren, in einem feindlichen Reich, in suboptimalen Bedingungen. Er griff an, ohne Sinn und Verstand, was ihnen allen das Leben hätte kosten können. Ihre einzige Rettung war, dass Loki beim Verlassen des Palastes eine Wache informiert hatte. Nur so konnte Odin im letzten Moment heroisch erscheinen und die Lage retten.

Doch er kam zu spät um zu verhindern, dass ein Eisriese Loki berührte. Er kam zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass die Haut seines zweiten Sohnes sich blau färbte. Nicht auf Grund einer Erfrierung, sondern um seine wahre Herkunft zu offenbaren.

Bei dem Gedanken an die blaue Haut waren Lokis Hände zu seinen schmerzenden Armen gewandert. Er hatte die Hände nur leicht aufgelegt, um die Verletzungen nicht zu reizen.

In seinem Traum hatte er solche Angst gehabt. Angst, nicht nur innerlich, sondern auch äußerlich anders zu sein. Er war schon immer anders als die meisten Asen, aber sein Aussehen konnte als leicht exotisch abgetan werden. Mit der blauen Haut und den roten Augen, welche jeder Frostgigant besaß, würde die Wahrheit nicht zu leugnen sein.

Das war alles, was Loki bisher getan hatte. Die Wahrheit leugnen. Tief im Inneren war ihm schon immer klar gewesen, dass er anders war. Er kämpft ungern und las lieber. Statte einer kopflosen Attacke würde er eher ein gut geplantes Attentat durchführen. Er war schlank und seine Muskeln sah nicht aus, als wären sie aufgeblasen. Er benutzte Magie, statt ehrenvoll zu kämpfen. Er war nicht Thor.

Bevor er weiter in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte, schüttelte Loki den Kopf, als könnte er sie so loswerden. Das letzte Mal, als er so gedacht hatte, hatte er am Ende von Gungnir über einen Abgrund gehangen. Und dass, was darauffolgte, wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Also stand er auf, zog sich ein paar schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes, langärmliges T-Shirt an.

„Jarvis, wie spät ist es?"

Als der AI nicht antwortete, sah Loki verwirrt von seinen Socken auf, die er gerade angezogen hatte.

„Jarvis?"

Als erneut keine Antwort kam, richtete der Exgott sich auf und ging zur Tür. Es war merkwürdig, dass der Computer nicht antwortete. Seine Festplatte war groß genug, um mit tausende Menschen gleichzeitig zu sprechen, er konnte also nicht verhindert sein. Und einfach nicht antworten war kein Verhalten, welches die künstliche Intelligenz normalerweise an den Tag legte.

Loki beschloss, der Sache auf dem Grund zu gehen und trat aus der Tür in den Flur. Die Sonne schien durch die Glaswand, es musste also später Vormittag sein.

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige in das Wohnzimmer trat, konnte er fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch es war bereits zu spät.

Bewaffnete Männer in schwarz waren im gesamten Raum verteilt und richteten ihre Waffen auf den Exgott. Er war förmlich von roten Laserpunkten überseht. Einige der Waffen surrten und leuchteten im selben blau wie der Tesserakt. Das Emblem auf ihrer Brust kennzeichnete die Männer klar als Agenten von Shield.

Loki blieb stocksteif stehen und ließ sich nichts anmerken. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Wie hatte Shield ihn gefunden? Stark? Das machte keinen Sinn. Wenn Stark ihn an Shield verraten wollte, hätte der Erfinder das bereits vor Wochen tun können, als er ihn fand. Doch wieso war Shield dann hier? Und viel wichtiger, wie sollte er aus dieser Situation herauskommen? Obwohl es den Männern unklar war, könnte ihn jede der Waffen im Raum töten.

Es herrschte Totenstille, als sich die Agenten und der Exgott gegenüberstanden.

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einer Augenklappe trat hinter den Agenten hervor und funkelte den Exgott mit seinem einem Auge an.

„Direktor Fury, womit habe ich diese Ehre nur verdient?"

Loki grinste herablassend. Vorerst war es das Beste, seine Karten verdeckt zu halten. Also benahm er sich, wie Fury es von ihm erwartete. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass er den Namen des Menschen noch kannte und er nicht ein weiterer weißer Fleck der Gedankenkontrolle war. Der Direktor von Shield würde einen überheblichen Irren erwarten, der der Meinung war, dass die Menschen im Raum höchstens als Spielzeuge gut waren. Und den würde er auch bekommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich gespielt gelangweilt an die Wand.

„Loki.", Fury spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „Ich war der Meinung, wir hätten dich nach Asgard geschickt, nach dem du so spektakulär verloren hast."

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Asgards Gefängnisse waren nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Die Inneneinrichtung war so düster.", Loki erschauderte übertrieben.

„Mir ist scheißegal, wieso du wieder hier bist. Mein einziges Problem ist, dass ich dich jetzt am Hals habe."

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich danke für die freundliche Begrüßung, auch wenn sie etwas spät kam. Wenn Sie auf demselben Weg gehen würden, wie Sie gekommen sind, können wir das ganze hinter uns lassen."

Fury schnaubte. „Auf keinen Fall."

„Oh? Was erwartete mich denn dann? Eine Zelle?"

„Das wäre ein guter Anfang. Und wir werden es nicht bei einer Zelle belassen."

Loki lachte. „Wieso sollte ich mitkommen? Zellen sind so furchtbar langweilig. Auch wenn mich das Versprechen nach mehr durchaus reizt."

„Aus demselben Grund, aus dem du nicht schon lange verschwunden bist.", Fury deutete auf die tesseraktbetriebenen Schusswaffen.

Loki hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Waffen darstellen sollten, aber er konnte sich denken, dass sie selbst einem Gott schaden würden. Sonst wäre der Direktor nicht so selbstsicher.

Gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, explodierte eine der Glaswände. Loki zuckte kurz zurück, ehe er Stark erkannte. Der Erfinder schien Teile seiner Rüstung zu tragen und hatte seine Hände auf die Agenten gerichtete.

Der Exgott würde es nie zugeben, aber er war unglaublich erleichtert, das Genie auf seiner Seite zu haben. Er entspannte sich etwas, als der Erfinder sich beschützend vor ihn stellte, richtete sich aber sofort wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, um dem Gegner keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Tony war gerade dabei, an seiner Rüstung zu arbeiten, als plötzlich das Licht ausging und alle Bildschirme schwarz wurden. Auch seine Musik, welche er normalerweise beim Erfinden hörte, verstummte schlagartig. Einzig die Notbeleuchtung blieb an und ermöglichtes es dem Genie, seine Werkstatt zu erkennen.

„Ach komm schon J., so lange war ich doch noch gar nicht hier unten. Es kann nicht schon wieder Essenszeit sein."

Doch der AI antwortete nicht.

„Jarvis, das ist nicht lustig. Ich war fast fertig! Hat Loki dich dazu angestiftete?"

Als er immer noch keine Antwort bekam, versuchte Tony einen der Computer wieder anzuschalten, erfolgslos.

„J.?"

Fluchend wühlte der Erfinder in einem Haufen voller Einzelteile, bis er ein Tablet fand, welches er dort verlegt hatte.

„Komm schon… ja!", das Tablet war ausreichend geladen und hing nicht, wie Jarvis und die meisten anderen Geräte in der Werkstatt, an der Energie des Ark-Reaktors, welcher Stark Tower mit Strom versorgte.

Zuerst versuchte er, auf das System des Stark Towers zuzugreifen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg, da er anscheinend meisterhaft gehackt wurde. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, zu wissen von wem. Doch nach dem letzten Angriff hatte er sich ein Hintertürchen eingebaut. Mit einigen wenigen Befehlen und einem Passwort („Martini, geschüttelt, nicht gerührt." Er war ein Bond Fan, tolle Autos, schöne Frauen, was wollte ein Mann mehr?) hatte er wieder begrenzte Kontrolle über sein System.

Zuerst begann Tony, die Systeme wieder vollständig hochzufahren, doch das konnte, wegen der Komplexität, fast eine Stunde dauern. Dann hackte er sich in die Kameras, denn wenn es wirklich Shield war, die ihn Lahmgelegt hatte, dann konnte es dafür eigentlich nur einen Grund geben.

Als er die Bilder aus dem Penthouse vor sich hatte, wurde seinen größte Angst bestätigt. Loki stand einer Horde von Shield-Agenten, angeführt von Fury, gegenüber. Und es schien, als hätte der Direktor die großen Waffen ausgepackt. Jeder dritte Agent hatte eine blau glühende Waffe in der Hand, welche den menschlichen Gott wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle vernichten konnte.

Panisch sah Tony sich in der Werkstatt um. Seine Rüstung in der Aktentasche lag im Penthouse und keine seiner anderen Rüstungen konnte er ohne Jarvis Hilfe anlegen. Tonys Blick fiel auf einen der Handschuhe der neusten Rüstung. Zu viel mehr als den Handschuhen und den Stiefeln war er noch nicht gekommen, aber die waren immerhin schon getestet. Größtenteils. Er zog sich die Handschuhe an, schnappte sich die Schuhe und rannte zur Tür, welche er mit einem Notfallcode öffnet.

Schlitternd blieb er vor dem Fahrstuhl stehen.

„Verdammt.", fluchte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass auch die Fahrstühle ohne Strom nicht funktionieren würden. Damit blieb ihm als einziger Weg ins Penthouse nur das Notfalltreppenhaus. Eigentlich hatte er es für unsinnig empfunden und es hatte Pepper einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, es einbauen zu lassen. Aber in diesem Moment war er dankbar, dass sie auf den Brandschutz bestanden hatte. Denn auch der zweite Ausgang seiner Werkstatt, mit welchem er die Antriebe testete, konnte nur durch Jarvis geöffnet werden.

Tony war sich sicher, noch nie einen Code so schnell eingegeben zu haben. Er sprintete die zwei Etagen bis ins Foyer und stürzte aus dem Treppenhaus. Die verdutzen Umstehenden ignorierend rannte er nach draußen und zog die Stiefel an. Mit nur zwei Griffen waren sie manuell aktiviert und er schoss die Außenfassade nach oben, in Richtung der obersten Etage.

Ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, durchbrach er eine der Glaswände, die Hände schützend vors Gesicht gehalten. Blitzschnell hatte er die Repulsoren auf die Shield-Agenten gerichtet, immer noch leicht über den Boden schwebend.

Während die Agenten verwirrt schwiegen, fand Fury seine Stimme sofort wieder.

„Stark! Was genau soll das werden?"

Tony drehte sich etwas, sodass die Repulsoren direkt auf Fury zeigten, landete und stellte sich mit einigen schnellen Schritten schützend vor Loki.

„Das sollte ich fragen!", er war fuchsteufelswild. „Wieso greift Shield mich in meinem eigenen zuhause an? Ihr brecht hier ein, ohne zu fragen und schaltete Jarvis aus. So geht man nicht mit seinen Verbündeten um!"

„Die Vorgehensweise ist durchaus berechtigt, wenn du seit zwei Wochen einen Kriegsverbrecher beherbergst!", bellte Fury und trat einen Schritt auf den Erfinder zu.

„Wem ich erlaube, in meinem Tower zu wohnen ist immer noch meine Sache. Und da ich mich nicht erinnere, Shield zu einer Party eingeladen zu haben, könnt ihr wieder gehen."

„Sobald wir Loki haben, werden wir umgehend verschwinden."

„Nein.", antwortete Tony kühl.

„Mir ist egal, welcher fixe Gedanke zu diesem Verhalten führt. Fakt ist, wir sind in der Überzahl und besser bewaffnet. Dir hingegen fehlt der Großteil deiner Rüstung. Geh zur Seite, Stark."

„Nein.", wiederholte Tony. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Fury ihn nicht einfach abschießen würde. Immerhin war er ein Held und hatte die Welt gerettet. Das würde selbst für Shield schwer zu erklären sein. Jemand würde Fragen stellen und nachforschen, was Shield eventuell enttarnen könnte.

Fury bedeutete einem der Agenten, vorzutreten. „Tritt zur Seite oder du wirst mit einem Betäubungspfeil abgeschossen und wir erreichen unser Ziel trotzdem."

Tony fluchte lautlos. Seine Gedanken suchten nach einem Ausweg, doch selbst wenn er sich Loki schnappte, wären sie nicht schnell genug, um zu entkommen. Vielleicht könnte er Fury lang genug hinhalten, bis Jarvis sich wieder aktivierte. Doch ehe er seinen Mund aufmachen konnte, trat Loki hinter ihm hervor.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich ergebe mich."

„Loks, …", protestierte Tony, doch der Exgott schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich danke dir erneut für deine Gastfreundschaft, Stark, doch es scheint, als wäre es Zeit, zu gehen."

„Genug geplaudert.", Fury legte Loki Handschellen um. Noch während der Exgott skeptisch auf das dünne Metall sah, nickte Fury dem Agenten neben sich zu, welcher einen Betäubungspfeil abfeuerte.

Tony sah die Panik in Lokis Gesicht, als dieser zu Boden fiel und ohnmächtig zu Furys Füßen liegen blieb.

Unwillkürlich machte der Erfinder einen Schritt nach vorn, nur um sofort von den Agenten in das Visier ihrer Gewehre genommen zu werden.

Fury bedeutete zwei der Männer, Loki zu entfernen und wandte sich Tony zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das soll, aber ich erwarte einen Bericht. Morgen um acht will ich genau wissen, warum du auf die Idee kamst, es wäre eine gute Idee, den Anführer der Invasion zu verstecken. Und vielleicht siehst du dir noch einmal die Videos von der Invasion an, da du anscheinend komplett vergessen hast, wer hunderte Menschen ermordet hat. Barton wurde wenigstens kontrolliert, aber da deine Augen keinen Hauch von blau aufweisen, bin ich wirklich gespannt auf die Erklärung."

Fury drehte sich um und ging mit wehenden Mantel aufs Dach, gefolgt vom Rest der Agenten.

Tony stand wie erstarrt da, als die Männer in schwarz sein Penthouse verließen und der Start eines Quinjets zu hören war. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was war gerade passiert? Woher wusste Fury, dass Loki hier war? Wieso konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Freund vor seinen Augen entführt wurde?

Exakt 58 Minuten und 24 Sekunden nachdem sein System von Shield heruntergefahren wurde, war Jarvis wieder in der Lage, auf alle Systeme zuzugreifen. Es war unmöglich, ihn komplett herunterzufahren, aber Shield hatte es geschafft, dass er sich tief in seine Backup-Server zurückziehen musste, um Datenverluste zu vermeiden.

Ein Scan des Towers verriet ihm, dass Loki komplett abwesend und Sir im Penthouse war. Es dauerte weitere 2 Minuten und 37 Sekunden, ehe der AI Zugriff auf die Lautsprecher im Gebäude hatte.

„Auch wenn ich es begrüße, dass Sie den Alkohol nicht trinken Sir, denke ich nicht, dass es die Situation verändert, wenn sie Ihren kompletten Alkoholvorrat zerstören."

Tony ließ die Flasche Whiskey, welche wahrscheinlich mehr kostete, als die meisten Menschen im Monat verdienen, sinken.

„Geht es dir gut, J.?

„Meine Systeme sind noch nicht vollständig online, aber meine Speicher wurden während des Angriffes nicht beschädigt. Es war den Eindringlingen nicht möglich, auf gespeicherte Daten zuzugreifen. Allerdings war ich gezwungen, mich auf die Backup-Systeme zurückzuziehen, um dem Virus zu entgehen."

„Das ist gut.", Tony stellt die Flasche zurück in die Bar, welche inzwischen stark dezimiert war.

„Wäre es korrekt, aus der Art der Attacke und dem Fehlen unseres Hausgastes zu folgern, dass Shield für den Angriff verantwortlich ist?"

„Ja, verdammt!", Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sie sind einfach hier reinspaziert, als ich in der Werkstatt war. Ich kann keine der Rüstungen allein anlegen und musste die Prototypen nehmen um überhaupt bis hier hoch zu kommen. Nur um zuzusehen, wie sie Loki mitnehmen, ohne etwas tun zu können! Sch***e!"

Er drehte sich um, nahm blind eine der Flaschen und schmiss sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Diese war bereits mit Alkoholflecken überseht und am Boden lag ein großer Haufen Scherben.

Tony begann, auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Natürlich findet Shield irgendwann raus, dass wir ihn hier verstecken. Aber weil solange nichts passiert ist, habe ich mich sicher gefühlt. Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen! Woher wussten sie überhaupt, dass er hier ist? Wussten sie es die ganze Zeit und haben nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet? Oder war es ein Zufall? Haben sie hier irgendwo Kameras angebracht?"

Tony sah sich um, als würde er erwarten, dass an einer der Wände eine offensichtliche Kamera mit einem Shield-Logo angebracht war.

„Sir, der Tower wird in regelmäßigen Abständen mit der neusten Stark-Technologie gescannt. Es wurden keine Kameras gefunden. Auch wenn für das Sicherheitssystem ein Update erforderlich ist, erscheinen mir diese Probleme zweitrangig."

Tony seufzte und ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen, welches von den Glasscherben verschon geblieben war.

„Du hast Recht J.", gab er zu.

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Klugscheißer."

Der Erfinder starrte an die Decke. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich noch immer, doch jetzt hatte er eine Aufgabe. Er musste Shield beweisen, dass Loki unschuldig war. Und wenn das nicht reichte, um seinen Exgott zurückzubekommen, brauchte er einen Plan B. So gern er darauf vertraut hätte, dass Shield Loki freilassen würde, wenn seine Unschuld bewiesen war, leider sah die Realität anders aus. Loki war ein Alien von einem fremden Planeten und wenn niemand wusste, dass er unschuldig oder auf der Erde war, würde niemand gegen Experimente und Befragungen protestieren.

Er sprang auf. „Okay Jarvis, zeig mir Projekt Bambi."

Vor Tony öffnete sich ein Bildschirm, welcher einen Ordner anzeigte, der die Überschrift Bambi trug. In dem Ordner waren alle Beweise, welche er gesammelt hatte, um Lokis Unschuld zu beweisen. Aufnahmen von der Invasion, sowie Videos von Lokis zweiter Ankunft auf der Erde und auch einige Bild und Scans des Exgottes, welche während seines Aufenthaltes im Tower entstanden waren.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, um alle Beweise erneut durchzusehen. Tony hatte oft abends vor den Dateien gesessen und Videos hinzugefügt oder wegen schlechter Qualität verworfen. Die meisten Aufnahmen waren von Shield, allerdings gab es auch einige Videos von Straßenkameras und Smartphones.

Das war der einfache Teil seines Planes. Er hatte eigentlich nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um mit Loki über seinen Plan zu sprechen. Allerdings war dieser dem Thema immer ausgewichen und das Genie wollte es seinem Gast überlassen, wann und wie er seinen Namen reinwusch.

Als nächstes machte der Erfinder sich daran, herauszufinden, wie genau Jarvis gehackt wurde. Er machte sich einige Notizen, wie er die Sicherheit im Tower verbessern konnte und begann dann mit Hilfe des AIs, sich unbemerkt in Shields Server zu hacken. Er musste herausfinden, was Fury wusste und wie er Loki im Notfall befreien konnte. Es gab zu viele Stützpunkte, um sie alle zu durchsuchen. Selbst wenn er mit roher Gewalt vorging, musste er Wissen, wie er an Shields Security vorbeikam und wo Loki war. Sonst würde er stundenlang in den falschen Gebäuden herumirren, während Fury ihn auslachte. Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn er etwas gegen Shield in der Hand hätte.

Also begann er, alle Mauern zu umgehen und deckte Stück für Stück alle geheimen Dateien auf, immer auf der Suche nach der Information, welche ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil beschaffen würde.

„Sie haben einen Gast, Sir."

„Nicht jetzt Jarvis, ich hab dir gesagt ich will nicht gestört werden, ehe Loki nicht wieder sicher hier im Tower ist!"

„Er ist sehr hartnäckig und ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Seine Freigabe erlaubte ihm, den Fahrstuhl zu betreten. Er wird in wenigen Sekunden im Penthouse eintreffen."

„Verdammt J., ich habe doch gesagt-"

Doch Tony konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn in diesem Moment kündigte ein leises Geräusch die Ankunft einer weiteren Person an.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten.", sagte Agent Clint Barton, Codename Hawkeye und trat aus dem Fahrstuhl ins Penthouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony richtete sich langsam auf, den Blick fest auf sein Teammitglied gerichtet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Barton nichts von Loki wusste und er den Bogenschützen schnell loswerden konnte.

„Normalerweise würde ich gern zwitschern, Vögelchen, aber gerade ist es ganz schlecht.", er wandte sich demonstrativ ab und tippte wahllos auf einer der Tastaturen herum.

„Lass den Mist Stark.", Clint machte einige Schritte in den Raum, bis er wenige Meter hinter Tony stehen blieb. „Du weißt, warum ich hier bin."

„Wegen der guten Verpflegung?", fragte Tony. Es sollte scherzend klingen, aber die Anspannung war deutlich herauszuhören.

Als auch nach einer ganzen Minute keine Antwort kam, drehte der Erfinder sich um. Er blickte in das emotionslose Gesicht seines Gegenübers und seufzte. Wenn Barton schon einmal hier war, um seine Wut an jemanden auszulassen, dann sollte er sich wenigstens beeilen, damit Tony sich wieder wichtigen Themen zuwenden konnte. Obwohl, vielleicht war es auch nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch und bei Shield hatte es niemand für nötig gehalten, Clint zu informieren. Leider war Tony sich ziemlich sicher, dass letzteres zutraf.

„Na los, schlag zu.", er gestikulierte zu seinem Gesicht. „Schrei mich an, was auch immer dir hilft. Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn du dich beeilst, ich habe noch etwas zu tun."

Clint hob eine Augenbraue, ließ aber nichts anderes durch seine Maske dringen.

„Ich nehme an, dieses Etwas hat nichts mit einem gewissen Gott zu tun, der in einer Zelle bei Shield sitzt?"

Tony fluchte innerlich. Natürlich wusste Barton, dass der Exgott gefangen genommen wurde. Wahrscheinlich war er nur nicht dabei gewesen, als Shield sein Penthouse stürmte, damit er Loki nicht gleich erschoss.

Äußerlich versuchte er, ruhig zu bleiben. „Loki? Nein, ich arbeite gerade…", der Erfinder sah auf die Bildschirme, welche um ihn projiziert wurden. Als Barton den Fahrstuhl verließ, hatte Jarvis Projekt Bambi geschlossen und durch eines von Tonys anderen Projekten ersetzt. Er überflog schnell die Skizzen und führte seinen Satz mit nur einer kurzen Verzögerung fort. „… an meiner neusten Rüstung."

Doch das Zögern des Genies war nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Barton. „Warum bist du dann nicht in der Werkstatt? Und wieso musste ich meinen Notfallcode benutzen, um überhaupt hier hochzukommen?", er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Tapetenwechsel?", versuchte es Tony. Doch erneut bekam er als Antwort nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Dem Genie reichte es. Er hatte noch nie eine sonderlich lange Aufmerksamkeitsspanne gehabt, was Pepper bei Vorstandssitzungen regelmäßig zur Weißglut brachte. Aber was konnte Tony dafür, dass die Themen so langweilig waren, dass er während der langen Reden regelmäßig einschlief?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen ungebetenen Gast.

„Da du anscheinend nur dumme Fragen stellen willst, komme ich mal zum Punkt. Habe ich Loki hier aufgenommen und Shield nicht informiert? Jep. Hat er versucht mich oder jemand anderen zu töten, verletzten oder anderweitig Schaden zuzufügen? Nein! Versuche ich, ihn von Shield zu befreien, weil er eigentlich ein ziemlich angenehmer Mitbewohner ist? Ja! Und ehe du mich wie Fury fragst: ja, ich erinnere mich daran, was Loki getan hat. Himmel, das Denkmal zu Ehren der Opfer wurde von Stark Industries finanziert! Ich behaupte nicht, die Namen aller Opfer zu kennen, aber ich weiß, wie viele gestorben, obdachlos oder ernsthaft verletzt sind. Mir ist klar, wie viele Familien auseinandergerissen wurden und wie viele Leben nie wieder so sein werden, wie vor der Invasion! Trotzdem habe ich dem Anführer der Aliens geholfen, ihm Essen und Zugang zu meiner Technologie gegeben. Und ich bereue keine Sekunde davon! Noch Fragen?"

Während seiner Rede war Tony aufgestanden und hatte begonnen, auf und ab zu laufen. Zu Beginn versuchte er noch, ruhig und besonnen zu sprechen, konnte aber nach den ersten Worten kaum seine Hände stillhalten. Zum Ende hin gestikulierte er ausgiebig und auch seine Stimme war eindringlicher geworden.

Clint blieb ruhig an Ort und Stelle stehen und hörte zu, ohne zu reagieren. Er unterbrach Tony nicht und wartete einige Sekunden, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Erfinder nichts mehr zu ergänzen hatte.

Erst dann begann er zu sprechen. „Den Fakten nach hast du also einen gefährlichen, gesuchten Verbrecher gefunden und anstatt ihn den Behörden, in diesem Fall Shield, zu übergeben, hast du ihn wie ein verletztes Kätzchen aufgenommen und in dein Haus eingeladen."

„Penthouse.", unterbrach Tony ihn.

Clint ignorierte den Zwischenruf. „Dann hast du dem gesuchten Verbrecher Zugang zu der besten Technologie gewährt, die wir auf der Erde besitzen und…"

„Aww, du weißt, wie du mir schmeichelst!"

„… ihn bei dir wohnen lassen, mitten in der Stadt, welche der Verbrecher keine drei Wochen vorher in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat."

„Also Schutt und Asche finde ich etwas übertrieben, das meiste steht schon noch."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken redete Clint weiter. „Da deine Augen immer noch braun sind …"

An dieser Stelle wollte Tony etwas darüber sagen, wie sehr er es schätzte, dass Clint seine Augenfarbe kannte, verkniff es sich aber, da er den Agenten nicht noch weiter reizen wollte.

„… und Loki nicht im Besitz des Zepters ist, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass all deine Handlungen freiwillig ausgeführt wurden. Auch wenn dir das wahrscheinlich unklar ist, aber wegen der Beihilfe des Versteckens eines Straftäters und dem Verheimlichen von Informationen könnte Shield dich bis an dein Lebensende hinter Gitter stecken. Du bist nur noch auf freiem Fuß, weil du berühmt bist."

Nach dieser brutalen Rede sah Clint Tony in die Augen. Er konnte erkennen, dass er dem Mann zumindest die übliche Gelassenheit genommen hatte. Nach kurzem Schweigen stellte er seine letzte Frage.

„Warum Tony?"

Der Erfinder fiel in sich zusammen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Clint ins Penthouse stürmen und ihn mit Anschuldigungen überhäufen würde, wie es Fury getan hatte. Immerhin hatte der Schütze am meisten unter der Invasion gelitten. Tony wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn seine Gedanken nicht seine eigenen waren und er unter der Kontrolle eines anderen stand. Er selbst hätte weitaus weniger ruhig reagiert, als Barton es zurzeit tat. Sein Teammitglied hatte Recht. Er war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Aus Shield Sicht hatte er einem Mörder bereitwillig Zuflucht gewährt. Niemand außer ihm und Loki kannten den wahren Anführer, welcher den Angriff aus dem Schatten geleitet hatte.

Wenn Clint ihm die Möglichkeit gab, seine Handlungen zu erklären, würde er diese Chance nutzen. Vielleicht konnte er den Agenten wenigstens zum Nachdenken bewegen.

„Jarvis, öffne Projekt Bambi.", befahl er seinem AI und um ihn herum änderten die Bildschirme erneut ihren Inhalt. Tony schloss alle, bis auf einen. Auf dem Hologramm war der geheime Shield-Stützpunkt zu sehen, an welchem der Tesserakt gelagert wurde. Das Video war pausiert, kurz bevor Loki auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen würde.

„Setz dich, das könnte etwas dauern."

Barton nickte und ließ sich auf eines der Sofas nieder.

„Also angefangen hat das Ganze damit, dass Jarvis mir gesagt hat, dass er Loki auf einer Kamera nahe dem Tower gesehen hat…"

Als Loki aufwachte, verfiel er in Panik. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wären seine Gedanken von Nebel verhangen. Er lag auf Etwas, doch er war zu abgelenkt, um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Panisch befahl er seinem Körper, aufzustehen. Zu seinem Erstaunen bewegten sich seine Glieder, wenn auch etwas langsam.

Schwer atmend streckte der Exgott seine Hand aus und machte einige schnelle Gesten, welche für einfache Zauber notwendig waren. Erst als er alle Handbewegungen durchlaufen hatte, konnte er aufatmen. Auch wenn er sich immer noch benommen fühlte, hatte er doch die Herrschaft über seinen eigenen Körper. Und auch seine Gedanken beherbergten keine fremden Präsenzen, wie er nach einigen Tests feststellte. Er konnte auf alle seine Erinnerungen zugreifen und kein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, wenn er Thanos gedanklich verfluchte.

Zumindest für den Moment beruhigt, sah der Exgott sich um. Er war in einer weißen Zelle, auf einem weißen Bett. Drei der umliegenden Wände waren normal, doch die Vierte bestand aus einem scheinbar zusammenhängenden Spiegel, in welchem er sich selbst betrachten konnte.

Seine sonst so ordentlichen Harre waren zerzaust, wie meist direkt nach dem Aufwachen. Seine Jeans waren durch eine weiße Hose ersetzt worden. Auch sein langärmeliges, grünes T-Shirt fehlte. Das neue Oberteil besaß kurze Ärmel und gab somit den Blick auf die Tattoos frei. Unsicher schlang er seine Arme um den Oberkörper und bedeckte die schwarzen Male, so gut es ging, mit den Händen.

Ein kleiner Bereich der Zelle war von drei Wänden umgeben und beinhaltete eine Toilette. Die Öffnung zeigte zu einer der Seitenwände und nicht zu der großen Glaswand.

Loki wusste, dass die Glaswand wahrscheinlich nur auf seiner Seite verspiegelt war. Von der anderen Seite war es Shield sehr wahrscheinlich möglich, jeden seiner Schritte zu verfolgen. Auf diese Erfindung der Menschen war er aufmerksam geworden, als er Stark eines Tages fragte, ob es ihm nicht unangenehm war, dass man ihn den ganzen Tag durch die riesigen Glaswände beobachten könnte. Zu der Zeit war er den Wänden ausgewichen, so gut er konnte und hatte versucht, unerkannt zu bleiben. Als Tony aber nur lachte und ihm die Funktionsweise der Einwegspiegel erklärte, war er beeindruckt gewesen von dem Einfallsreichtum der Menschen. In Asgard konnte das gleiche Ergebnis durch Magie erreicht werden, dass war allerdings nur den Reichen möglich. Die Dienste eines Magiers, so verschmäht sie auch auf dem Schlachtfeld waren, kosteten weitaus mehr, als ein normaler Einwohner Asgards zahlen konnte.

Der Rest der Zelle war leer. Das Bett bestand nur aus einem Gestell und der Matratze und der Toilettenbereich besaß weder ein Waschbecken noch einen Spiegel. Die Abwesenheit von Kameras bestätigte Loki, dass die Wand wahrscheinlich von der anderen Seite durchsichtig war und er unter dauerhafter Beobachtung von außerhalb stand.

Vielleicht war es eine von Shields Techniken, die Gefangenen durch die Übermacht an weiß zum Reden zu bringen. Allerdings würden sie sich dabei an Loki die Zähne ausbeißen. Er war in einer Welt aufgewachsen, in welcher Gold die dominante Farbe war. Das bedeutete, dass die Asen wirklich alles aus Gold anfertigten. Von Wandvorhängen über Odins Thron bis hin zu Toiletten. Selbst die Rüstungen der Wachen und die Außenwände des Palastes waren golden gestrichen. So gesehen war das Weiß für Loki fast eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Der Exgott legte sich wieder auf das Bett, winkelte ein Bein an und wartete. Es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, ehe Fury oder ein anderer Agent Antworten von ihm verlangte.

Tatsächlich musste Loki nicht lange warten. Nach seinem Erwachen konnte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, ehe sich die Spiegelwand seiner Zelle plötzlich in normales Glas verwandelte. Die Technologie hinter dieser Änderung interessierte den Exgott, doch er verriet nichts durch seine Mimik und sah auf die Person, welche hinter dem Glas stand und ihn anstarrte.

Eigentlich hatte er Fury erwartet, doch der Anführer von Shield hatte anscheinend Besseres zu tun. Stattdessen stand ihm eine Frau gegenüber. Ihr Körper war von einer schwarzen Uniform bedeckt, die das Shield-Zeichen zierte, also war sie eine Agentin. Blutrote Locken umrandeten ihr Gesicht, welches wohl von den meisten Männern begehrt werden würde, doch Loki war noch nie sonderlich an der weiblichen Form interessiert gewesen. Sie strahlte Stärke und Agilität aus und wirkte wie eine formidable Kämpferin. Ihr Gesicht war kalt, als sie den Exgott ebenfalls musterte.

Loki war es, als müsste er die Frau kennen, doch er sah in seinen Erinnerungen nur Blitze von roten Locken. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bruchstücke und bekam einen kurzen Moment gezeigt. Er war eingesperrt gewesen und sie hatte auf der anderen Seite des Glases gestanden. Die Situation war der jetzigen sehr ähnlich, stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest. Sie schienen miteinander zu sprechen, doch es war, als wäre der Ton ausgestellt. Er kannte diese Person also bereits. Und sie hatten auf verschiedenen Seiten gestanden, zumindest nahm der Exgott das an.

Er beschloss, dieselbe Methode wie bei Fury anzuwenden und zu warten, was die Rothaarige zu sagen hatte. Loki drehte sich wieder vollständig auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an, zufrieden damit, seinen Gast fürs erste zu ignorieren.

„Loki.", begann Natasha, nachdem dieser einige Minuten an die Decke gestarrt hatte.

Der Gefangene überlegte kurz, aber da es in der Zelle keine andere Beschäftigung gab, setzte er sich auf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Agentin zu. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm einige Informationen geben. Er durfte nur nicht zeigen, wie wenig er eigentlich wusste. Dazu sollte er zuerst ihren Namen herausfinden.

„Seid gegrüßt, Holde Maid, was ist der Grund für euren erfreulichen Besuch?", sogar eine Verbeugung hängte er an seine Worte an, ehe er sich wieder setzte.

Die einzige Regung, die er von seinem Gegenüber bekam, war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Dabei hatte er mit Absicht eine der übertriebensten Begrüßungen gewählt, die er kannte. Loki war sich unsicher gewesen, ob er nicht zu dick aufgetragen hatte, aber anscheinend war seine Anrede genau richtig gewesen.

„Es heißt zwar, mit Honig fängt man Fliegen, aber ist es dafür nicht etwas spät?", fragte Natasha. „Nicht, dass ich den Unterschied zur Invasion nicht zu würdigen weiß."

Also hatte er bereits mit ihr gesprochen. Und Loki war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht ebenfalls von dem Tesserakt kontrolliert worden war. Denn er erinnerte sich an alle, welche wie er unter Thanos' Einfluss standen.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, im Eifer des Gefechtes werden oft harte Worte gesprochen. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass meine Worte nur die Folge von einem erhitzten Gemüt waren und nicht meiner wirklichen Meinung entsprechen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du genau wusstest, was du sagst. Obwohl, am Ende kannte ich deinen Plan und wir konnten ihn rechtzeitig verhindern. Damit steht es wohl 1-0 für mich." Der Gedanken an ihren Sieg im Wortgefecht gegen den Gott entlockte Natasha ein kleines Grinsen.

Loki runzelte die Stirn. Das bewies nur, dass er zu der Zeit vollkommen unter Thanos' Bann stand. Er wurde auf Asgard nicht umsonst Silberzunge genannt. Schließlich hatte er bereits Wortgefechte gegen weitaus ältere und klügere Gegner als diese Erdenfrau gewonnen.

Trotzdem würde er vorsichtig sein. Selbst wenn sie nur gegen ihn gewonnen hatte, weil er nicht vollständig anwesend gewesen war, hatte sie dennoch gewonnen.

„In diesem Fall kann ich nur gratulieren. Es gibt nur wenige, welche mich in einem Wortgefecht bezwingen konnten. Erlaubt mir, mich erneut vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Loki Friggason. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennenzulernen, Madam."

Natasha sah den Gott an. So sehr er auch versuchte, ihr zu schmeicheln, Wirkung hatte diese Strategie bei ihr keine. Langsam hatte sie genug von seinen Spielereien, also begann sie, ihn in die Enge zu drängen. Mit Worten natürlich.

„Du kannst aufhören, so höflich zu sein, es wird dich nicht weiterbringen."

Der Schwarzhaarige hob die Augenbrauen und grinste. Nun würde es also ernst werden. Er konnte kaum ihren ersten Zug erwarten.

„Nachdem wir dich ausgeknockt hatten, fielen uns einige interessante Ding auf. Zum Beispiel, dass du, egal wie sehr du es zu verbergen versuchst, zurzeit genauso menschlich bist wie ich."

Der Exgott schwieg.

„Ich nehme mal an, das hat mit deinen Tattoos zu tun. Wir lassen das Design bereits von den besten Forschern untersuchen."

An dieser Stelle schnaubt Loki. „Zeitverschwendung."

„Zeitverschwendung?", fragte Natasha, als der Gott nicht fortfuhr, sondern gelangweilt an die Wand starrte.

„Eure Lebensspanne ist um ein Vielfaches zu kurz, um auch nur einen Teil der Runen zu entschlüsseln."

„Du bestreitest also nicht, dass die Tattoos eine Art Magie sind?"

„Wieso sollte ich lügen, wenn euch die Information keinen Nutzen bringt? Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr jetzt nur mehr Mittel verschwenden, um die Runen auf meinen Armen zu entschlüsseln. Ich würde zu gern Furys Gesicht sehen, wenn er erkennt, dass euer Vorhaben zwecklos ist."

„Ich nehme an, du bist nicht bereit, uns mit deinem Wissen zu helfen?"

Loki widerstand der Versuchung, seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es hätte keinen Zweck."

„Weil unserer Lebenszeit zu kurz ist?"

„Unter anderem."

„Es gibt noch weitere Gründe?"

Der Exgott überlegte, dieses nutzlose Gespräch zu beenden. Aber er würde wahrscheinlich keine andere Beschäftigung finden. Außerdem würden die rabiateren Foltermethoden beginnen, sollte er sich weigern zu sprechen. Und er wollte diese Situation so weit in die Zukunft schieben, wie ihm möglich war.

„Um nur die Grundlagen von Magie zu verstehen, muss die Welt, oder eher die Welten, anders betrachtete werden, als eure Wissenschaft es tut. Auch wenn eure Forschungen in den letzten Jahrzehnten große Sprünge gemacht haben, sind sie doch nur auf dem Level eines asgardischen Kindes."

Natasha schien sich mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Das sollte fürs erste reichen.", sie stand auf. „Wir sehen uns Loki."

Mit diesen Worten zeigte das Glas nur noch das Spiegelbild des Schwarzhaarigen.

„… und dann kam Shield.", beendet Tony seine Erklärung. Er sah auf den Boden, als sich Stille zwischen den beiden Männern ausbreitete.

„Ok. Ich helfe dir."

Verdutztes Schweigen.

„Bitte was!?", Tony musste sich verhört haben.

„Ich helfe dir, Loki von Shield wegzubekommen."

„Moment.", Tony versuchtem, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Nein, ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich meine, meine Beweise sind ok und die Theorie recht gut begründet, aber ich dachte du hasst Loki! Nach der ganzen Gedankenkontrollgeschichte konntest du es kaum erwarten, ihm einen Pfeil in den Kopf zu schießen!"

„Du denkst also, ich könnte nicht durch begründete Argumente umgestimmt werden?", Barton grinste.

„Nein. Ich dachte, du verprügelst mich."

Clint seufzte. „So nervig du auch bist, Stark, ich bin nicht dumm genug, dich zu schlagen. Deine Anwälte könnten mich dafür wahrscheinlich lebenslänglich hinter Gitter bringen."

„Trotzdem ist das quasi eine Vollwende. Warum bist du so schnell bereit, Loki zu helfen? Wenn ich es mir überlege, warum hast du dir überhaupt meine Argumente angehört?"

Der Bogenschütze seufzte erneut. „Weil ich von Anfang an wusste, dass Loki genauso wenig an der Invasion schuld ist wie ich."

„Wieso hast du dann nichts gesagt?"

„Als ob jemand der Gedankenkontrollierten Puppe geglaubt hätte.", sagte Clint mit Verachtung in der Stimme. „Ich habe Nat gegenüber die Möglichkeit erwähnt, dass Loki auch kontrolliert wurde und hatte Glück, dass sie mich nicht direkt wieder in die Evaluation gesteckt hat. Ich muss immer noch alle zwei bis drei Tage vier Stunden lang mit einem Psychologen sprechen, falls ich plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspüre, jemanden umzubringen. Meine Freigabestufe wurde fast auf eins heruntergesetzt, bis auf weiteres bin ich von Missionen freigestellt. Wenn ich auch nur einen falschen Schritt mache, lande ich auch in einer Zelle."

„Warum setzt du dann alles aufs Spiel, um Loki zu helfen?"

„Weil ich nicht mehr für Leute arbeiten will, die mir nicht vertrauen. Und weil es das Richtige ist. Ich erinnere mich daran, was ich getan habe, als ich unter der Kontrolle des Stabes stand. Aber Loki… Es gab Zeiten, in denen er nur in der Ecke saß und stundenlang nicht einen Muskel rührte. Er sprach kaum und wirkte immer, als stände er unter Drogen. Und damit meine ich nicht ein bisschen Marihuana. Sondern die richtig harten Sachen. Das was du sagst, dass er sich nicht gut erinnern kann? Ich finde es überraschend, dass er überhaupt noch irgendetwas von der Invasion weiß."

„Ihm fehlen ziemlich viele Erinnerungen.", merkte Tony an.

Barton zuckte mit den Schultern und holte einen USB-Stick aus seiner Hosentasche. „Als ich von Lokis Gefangennahme erfahren hab, habe ich so viele Infos von Shields Computern gezogen, wie ich konnte. Leider ist das wegen meiner Freigabe nicht sonderlich viel. Trotzdem weiß ich zumindest, wo sie ihn haben."

„Das ist genau das, was ich brauche! Jarvis, stell den Plan um.", Tony riss Clint förmlich den Stick aus der Hand und ließ Jarvis die Informationen herunterladen. Während der AI Daten von Shield-Servern stahl und so viel wie möglich über das Gebäude herausfand, in welchem Loki war, drehte sich der Erfinder zu seinem Teammitglied um.

„Danke Clint. Ohne dich wäre da alles wahrscheinlich ein Himmelfahrtkommando gewesen. Jetzt habe ich zumindest eine Chance. Keine Sorge, Fury wird nie herausfinden, woher die Infos kamen.", erstreckte seine Hand aus.

Aber der Bogenschütze schnaubte nur und streckte sich auf der Couch aus, auf welcher er saß. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, Stark. Alles oder gar nichts. Ich glaube es wird eh Zeit, sich von Shield zu verabschieden. Es war schön, solange es gehalten hat."

Tony konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Gute Wahl, Vögelchen! Stark Industries hat bessere Gehälter, Technologie und nicht zu vergessen: mich! Dagegen sieht Shield ganz schön alt aus!"

„Sicher, sicher, also, was ist der Plan?"


	12. Chapter 12

\- 12 Stunden zuvor-

Während des Fluges zu Shields Hauptquartier beobachtete Fury seinen Gefangenen mit Adleraugen. Auch die Agenten, welche im Quinjet waren, hatten ihre Waffen nicht beiseitegelegt und waren bereit, bei der kleinsten Regung anzugreifen. Neben dem Gott stand ein Mediziner mit einer Spritze, in welcher noch mehr von dem Betäubungsmittel war. Das hochkonzentrieret Mittel sollte ausreichen, um einen Elefanten einige Stunden auszuschalten, ein normaler Mensch würde wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Tag verschlafen. In den Pistolen war eine geringere Menge gewesen, welche Shields übliche Zielpersonen für circa 12 Stunden außer Gefecht setzte. Genug Zeit, um einen Terroristen an einen anderen Ort zu bringen, welchen Shield vorher sorgfältig ausgewählt hatte. Doch der Stoffwechsel der Außerirdischen, die sich Götter nannten, machte das Berechnen einer angemessenen Dosis schwer. Deshalb hatte Fury veranlasst, mehr als eine Dosis mitzunehmen und Loki beim kleinsten Wimpernschlag erneut auszuknocken. Je länger der Gott unbeweglich blieb, desto größer wurde die Anspannung der Agenten. Aus Thors Daten hatten sie erwartet, dass die Wirkung nicht länger als 20 Minuten anhalten würde. Aber auch, als der Quinjet nach einer Stunde landete, war der Gefangene nicht aufgewacht.

„Report.", befahl der Direktor dem Mediziner.

„Herzschlag ist gleichmäßig, keine Veränderung in der Atmung. Der Patient befindet sich im Tiefschlaf."

„Fortfahren wie geplant."

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Loki war viel zu schnell umgefallen, als er betäubt wurde und schlief immer noch. Er reagierte nicht wie ein Gott, sondern wie ein normaler Mensch. Fury ging in Gedanken versunken hinter dem Mediziner und den Agenten, welche Loki in seine Zelle bringen würden, her.

Die Zelle war direkt nach der Invasion gebaut wurden. Da das alte Modell mit den Göttern abgestürzt war, hatte Fury einige Änderungen vornehmen lassen. Im Nachhinein war es zwar gut gewesen, dass die Zelle abgeworfen wurde, aber das Material war teuer und der Sicherheitsrat nicht gerade erfreut. Also wurde diese Funktion entfernt. Dafür war es in der neuen Zelle möglich, Betäubungsgas einzusetzen. Der Luft, welche durch die Klimaanlage kontrolliert wurde, konnten verschiedene Mengen des Gases zugeführt werden.

Dem Insassen war es nicht mehr möglich zu sehen, was außen vorging, da die Zelle auf drei Seiten von Stahlwänden umgeben war und die vierte Seite aus einem riesigen, sehr teuren, Einwegspiegel bestand. Die Kameras waren alle außerhalb der Zelle angebracht wurden, sodass der oder die Gefangene sie nicht zerstören oder verstellen konnten. Durch den Spiegel war trotzdem eine vollkommene Überwachung möglich.

Diese erfolgte in einem Kontrollraum, welcher hinter einer weiteren Stahlwand lag. Zwischen dem Einwegspiegel und der zweiten Stahlwand lag ein karger Raum, in welchem die Kameras angebracht waren. Er war mit einer Tür gesichert, deren Sicherheitsstufe nur Fury und einige wenige andere hindurchließ. Der Raum konnte für Verhöre genutzt werden, indem der Einwegspiegel sich mit einem Knopfdruck in normales Glas verwandelte. Alternativ war er als Hindernis gedacht, sollte es dem Insassen gelingen, das Spiegelglas zu zerschlagen.

An einer Ecke gab es eine Vorrichtung, durch welche Essen gereicht werden konnte, ohne dass Fluchtgefahr bestand. Die Klappe gab den Blick auf einen kleinen Raum frei, welcher nicht größer als einen halben Quadratmeter war. Wie bei einer Futterluke bei Tieren konnte immer nur eine Seite geöffnet werden. Es konnte also entweder Nahrung hineingestellt oder herausgenommen werden.

Fury beobachtete, wie der Anführer der Invasion in die Zelle gebracht und auf das Bett gelegt wurde. Der Mediziner zog eine Ampulle aus seinem Laborkittel und füllte sie mit dem Blut des Gefangenen, welches zur Analyse in Shield Labor gebracht wurde. Dann schloss sich die Tür, und der Direktor trat als Letzter mit aus dem Vorraum heraus. Loki war immer noch nicht erwacht und Fury hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als ihn anzustarren. Also befahl er den Agenten vor den Bildschirmen, ihn zu unterrichten, wenn es auch nur die kleinste Änderung gab und ging in sein Büro. Dort stellte er seinen Computer um, sodass er ebenfalls den Feed aus der Zelle sehen konnte und widmete sich dem Papierkram, den der Sicherheitsrat in einigen Stunden verlangen würde.

\- 8 Stunden zuvor -

Ein Klopfen unterbrach Furys Arbeit. „Herein!", bellte er, ungehalten über die Störung, aber in der Hoffnung, dass es endlich Neuigkeiten geben würde. Auf dem Bildschirm hatte sich in den letzten Stunden nichts verändert.

Einer der neueren Agenten trat ein, legte wortlos eine Mappe auf den Tisch und blieb neben der Tür stehen, um auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten. Fury bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sein Büro zu verlassen und öffnete die Mappe. Einige Papiere fielen heraus, welche der Direktor zu lesen begann.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Es schien, als hätten sich seine Vermutungen bestätigt. Die Ergebnisse des Bluttestes ihres Gefangenen waren aus dem Labor gekommen und zeigten klar, dass Loki menschlich war. Es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass in ihrer Zelle ein Wesen von einer anderen Welt schlief.

Diese Erkenntnis warf einige Fragen auf. Warum war Loki menschlich? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass es mit seiner Bestrafung zu tun hatte. Schließlich war auch Thor menschlich, als er in New Mexiko vom Himmel fiel. Das würde auch erklären, warum er wieder auf der Erde war. Eine weitere interessante Frage war, wie er Stark dazu gebracht hatte, ihn aufzunehmen. Oder auch, wie er auf Stark gestoßen war.

Um eine Flucht zu verhindern, hatten sie alle Besitztümer entfernt, welche Loki bei sich hatte und ihm neue Kleidung angezogen. Seine Sachen würden ebenfalls untersucht werden, sahen aber auf den ersten Blick wie normale Kleidung von der Erde aus. Die Muster auf den Armen des Gefangenen waren faszinierend gewesen, weshalb detaillierte Fotos von ihnen an die Wissenschaftler gingen, welche alles erforschten, was mit Loki, Thor und Asgard zu tun hatte. Fury bezweifelte, dass es sich nur um normale Tattoos handelte. Vielleicht hatten sie mit der fehlenden Göttlichkeit des Zelleninsassen zu tun. Aber Vermutungen reichten nicht, ehe er nicht Gewissheit hatte, würde Fury alles, was mit dem ehemaligen Gott zu tun hatte, hinterfragen.

Fury drückte einen Knopf und sprach in das Kommunikationssystem des Hauptquartiers. „Agent Romanov, in mein Büro, sofort." Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete.

Nach wenigen Minuten klopfte es dreimal kurz an seiner Tür und Natasha trat ein.

„Sie haben nach mir verlangt, Direktor?"

„Ich nehme an, du weißt über unseren Gast Bescheid?"

Natasha war vor weniger als einer Stunde von einer Mission zurückgekehrt. Es wäre Fury lieber gewesen, wenn sie beim Einsammeln des Gottes dabei gewesen wäre, aber eine weitere Verzögerung hätte eventuell bedeutet, dass Stark vorbereitet war.

„Ja."

Fury nickte und schob die Mappe zu Black Widow. Diese überflog die Informationen und legte alles wieder geordnet auf Furys Tisch.

„Ich nehme an, ich werde die Befragung durchführen."

Fury nickte erneut. Es wäre dumm, wenn er nicht seinen besten Befragungsspezialisten benutzen würde.

„Einschränkungen?"

„Keine. Ich will wissen, wieso er verdammt nochmal dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, halb Manhattan zu zerstören. Alles im Bezug auf Waffen und interplanetare Kriegsführung hat Vorrang. Danach alles über Asgard und die anderen Planeten, was uns nützen könnte. Wenn du mit ihm fertig bis, will ich wissen, ob er Ananas auf seiner Pizza ist und mit welchem Bein er morgens zuerst aufsteht, verstanden?"

„Natürlich. Ich nehme an, die Betäubung wirkt weiterhin?"

„Noch kein Mucks.", bestätigte Fury.

„Ich werde mir ein Bild von der Situation machen, wenn er aufwacht."

Mit diesen Worten erhob Natasha sich und verließ Furys Büro.

Natasha blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, nachdem sie die Befragung beendet hatte. Es war anders verlaufen, als sie es erwartet hatte. Zuerst die übertriebene Höflichkeit, als würde Loki davon ausgehen, dass sie ihr erstes Treffen vergessen hatte. Er hatte sogar vorgegeben, sie nicht zu kennen. Natürlich war er unauffällig geblieben und hatte keine direkten Aussagen gemacht, aber die Art, wie er sich vorstellte, als würde er nach ihrem Namen suchen, war sehr aufschlussreich. Doch als sie nicht auf seine Spielchen einging, war der Gefangene schnell zu seiner gewohnten Überheblichkeit zurückgekehrt.

Vielleicht war es ihm gelungen, mit seiner Menschlichkeit und einigen Lügen Stark zu täuschen, aber sie war bei weitem weniger gutgläubig. Leider reicht es bei dem Erfinder schon aus, in die Richtung von Folter zu deuten und sofort wurde er sympathisch. Loki hatte das wahrscheinlich ausgenutzt und so Zutritt zum Stark-Tower erhalten. Die rothaarige Agentin konnte Furys Entscheidung nur zustimmen. Ironman war eine gute Erweiterung der Avenger, Tony Stark jedoch völlig ungeeignet. Zu impulsiv und von seinen Gefühlen gelenkt. Und setzte man eine schöne Frau vor ihn, so vergas er alles, was um ihn herum geschah.

Doch auch Natasha hatte einen Unterschied in Loki erkannt. Allerdings konnte sie daran nichts Positives finden. Der Exgott hatte während der Invasion überheblich und verrückt gewirkt. Das hatte sie ausnutzen können, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Er hatte sich selbst über- oder aber die Menschen weit unterschätzt, was ihm zum Verhängnis wurde. Aber die Unterhaltung hatte eine andere Seite gezeigt. Loki war ruhiger und kalkulierter gewesen. Seine Abneigung der Menschen gegenüber blieb, aber er schien sie nicht mehr zu unterschätzen. Das würde es schwieriger machen, ihn auszutricksen, denn er würde auf der Hut sein.

Dennoch verließ Black Widow dem Raum mit einem Lächeln. Bisher hatte sie noch jeden bezwingen können, da standen auch die Chancen eines nordischen Gottes schlecht. Und je schwieriger die Schlacht, desto Süßer der Sieg. Mit diesem Gedanken ging Natasha zu Fury, um ihn über die Lage zu informieren.

Loki blieb nach der Befragung auf dem Bett liegen und gab der Agentin Zeit, sich aus dem Raum zu entfernen. Er hatte die Kameras gesehen, welche in dem kleinen Vorraum angebracht waren und wusste nun sicher, dass er zu jeder Zeit beobachtet wurde. Fürs erste war es das Beste, er ignorierte die stetige Überwachung. Je weniger er tat, desto langweiliger würde den Agenten werden. Unaufmerksame Wärter konnten ihm nur von Nutzen sein, auch wenn er keinen Plan hatte, welcher ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien konnte.

Seine Magie juckte unter seiner Haut, aber er kannte keinen Weg, sie zu nutzen. Und als einfacher Mensch blieben ihm bis auf seine Intelligenz keine Optionen. Die Zelle war für einen Gott oder den Hulk gebaut worden, es war sogar ein bisschen übertrieben, den menschlichen Gott hier einzusperren. Zuerst musste er sich gedulden. Die Zelle war fest verschlossen, also würde Loki auf den riskantesten Teil einer jeden Situation warten müssen: die Menschen. Oder Asen oder Zwerge. Es war egal, von welchem Planeten das Wesen stammte, jedes fühlende Geschöpf brachte Schwierigkeiten mit sich. Wenn man nicht richtig plante, so konnten sie durch eine impulsive Handlung oder einen Stolperer den ganzen Plan zerstören.

Einige Zeit später, es gab keine Uhr, also wusste Loki keine genaue Zeit, öffnete sich eine Klappe in der Wand. Nach kurzem Überleben begab sich der Exgott zu der Öffnung und entnahm das Essen, welches sich in einem kleinen Raum befand.

Es schien, als hätte Shield an alles gedacht. Da selbst die Mahlzeiten keinen menschlichen Kontakt, so kurz er auch war, zuließen, musste sich der Schwarzhaarige fürs erste gedulden.

Skeptisch musterte er den gräulichen Brei. Auf Feldzügen war er gezwungen gewesen, schlimmeres zu essen, also schreckte ihn die Farbe nicht ab. Nichts konnte schlechter Schmecken als verkohltes Fleisch zweifelhafter Herkunft. Allerdings musste er auch die Möglichkeit einer Vergiftung in Betracht ziehen. Der Exgott war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Shield inzwischen wusste, dass er menschlich war. Wenn es ihnen nicht aufgefallen war, als er nicht einmal Angriff, als sie ihn festnahmen, so sollte Shield doch auch andere Methoden haben. Sein Arm wies Spuren eines Nadelstiches auf, also wurde sein Blut höchstwahrscheinlich untersucht.

Loki musste schmunzeln. Da hatte Fury angenommen, er könnte einen Alien untersuchen, aber leider war Loki zurzeit vollkommen menschlich. Das musste unglaublich frustrierend für den Einäugigen sein. Der schwarzhaarige liebte es, einäugige Herrscher zu irritieren. Da fühlte er sich fast schon wie zu Hause.

Loki versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was während Thanos' Kontrolle geschehen war. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn er wenigstens den Namen der rothaarigen Agentin kannte. Er wusste, dass sie den Titel Black Widow trug. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Spitzname oder eine Jobbeschreibung war. Immerhin trug auch Clint Barton den Namen ‚Hawkeye'. War es bei Shield üblich, allen Agenten Decknamen zu geben, welche mit Tieren zu tun hatten? Oder gaben die Namen eine Hierarchie vor? Wenn es eine Hierarchie war, standen dann kleinere Tiere, wie die Spinne über oder unter den größeren Tieren? Oder ging es darum, wie gefährlich das Tier den Menschen sein konnte?

Der Exgott war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Deckname keinen tieferen Sinn hatte, aber da er nichts Weiteres zu tun hatte, überlegte er, welche Tiere zu Fury passen könnten.

Panther waren zu majestätische Tiere, die Loki lieber mit sich selbst in Verbindung brachte. Aber schwarz müsste das Tier trotzdem sein, da der Direktor von Shield keine andere Farbe trug. Vielleicht eine Schlange? Geheimorganisationen mussten schließlich listig und schlau sein. Oder ein großer schwarzer Bär. Nein, das war eher ein Tier für Thor. Groß, laut und brachiale Gewalt waren definitiv Eigenschaften des Donnergottes.

Der Gefangene grinste. Er hatte das perfekte Tier gefunden. Eine Ameise. Shield mit seinen vielen Agenten konnte die Kolonie sein und Fury die Königin. Aber das Beste war, dass Loki in dieser Analogie der Stiefel sein konnte, der die Ameisen zerquetschte.

Lokis Lächeln verblasste, als ihm auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich in der Zelle um. Die Tür, durch welche das Essen kam, war geschlossen und auch sonst hatte sich in dem weißen Raum nichts verändert. Dennoch hatte der Schwarzhaarige ein ungutes Gefühl.

Er schloss seine Augen. Es gab kein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Die Luft hatte sich nicht verändert, soweit er es erkennen konnte.

Als er die Ursache des Problems erkannte, war es bereits zu spät. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er wollte Schreien, doch seine Muskeln verkrampften und kein Laut kam ihm über die Lippen. Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, doch der Anfall dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe Lokis Sicht verschwamm und das weiß der Zelle zu allumfassendem schwarz wurde.

„Du nennst dich ein Genie und dein Plan ist, dir deinen Weg frei zu sprengen?" Clint schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das wird nicht funktionieren."

Tony seufzte. „Naja, das ist Plan B. B wie befriedigend. Denn ich würde zu gerne einfach alles in Schutt und Asche legen. Obwohl, das ist eher Brucies Ding. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass grün nicht meine Farbe ist."

„Und was ist Plan A? Denn Fury würde dich vom Himmel holen, ehe du Shields Hauptquartier überhaupt siehst." Clint lehnte sich zurück und sah Tony skeptisch an. „Du weißt selbst, dass ein direkter Angriff nicht funktioniert."

Der Erfinder seufzte. „Ich weiß. Jarvis hat sich durch Shields Server gehackt und so viel brisantes Material gefunden, wie er nur konnte. Wenn ich zu Fury gehe und ihm damit drohe, seine tiefsten Geheimnisse aufzudecken, habe ich vielleicht eine Chance, Loki zu befreien."

„Und du denkst, er übergibt dir Loki einfach so? Und dann spaziert ihr in den Sonnenuntergang?"

„Haha. Nein, wahrscheinlich hat Fury irgendeinen Plan für solche Fälle. Ich muss es nur schaffen, Jarvis in das Innerste des Systems zu bringen. Dann kann er sich in das Hauptquartier hacken und für Ablenkung sorgen. Fehlalarm, Stromausfall, das ganze Programm. Hoffentlich kann ich während der Unruhe Bambi befreien und abhauen, bevor Fury etwas bemerkt."

„Das klingt besser. Aber ich glaube, ich kann es perfekt machen. Oder so perfekt wie es eben geht."

„Wie? Kennst du geheimere Informationen als ich?"

„Geheimere? Wie alt bist du, 12?", Clint lachte. „Zumindest weiß ich etwas, mit dem du ihm wirklich Angst machen kannst. Außerdem hast du mich in deinem tollen Plan vergessen."

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, dich einzuplanen. Nun sag schon, was ist der neuste Klatsch und Tratsch?"

„Shield ist eine riesige Organisation mit den neusten Waffen, klasse Technik und den besten Agenten. Irgendwie muss das alles bezahlt werden."

„Vater Staat trägt die Rechnung, ja und? Hat Fury etwa seine rosa Pantoffeln als Firmenausgaben angegeben?", unterbrach Tony den Bogenschützen.

„Nein. Wenn du mich ausreden lässt, erkläre ich es. Also, Shield ist teuer. Ja, teilweise werden wir, naja jetzt wohl eher sie, vom Staat finanziert, aber der größte Geldgeber ist eine Privatperson."

„Und du kennst ihn und er schuldet dir noch was! Klasse Idee, Vögelchen, damit haben wir Fury praktisch in der Tasche. Von wie viel Geld reden wir hier?", aufgeregt stand der Erfinder auf und spielte mit einem der Hologramme.

„Ungefähr 80% aller Shield-Ausgaben. Aber der Sponsor schuldet mir nichts."

„Aber…"

„Lass mich ausreden!", Barton holte tief Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Du bist der Sponsor."

Tony blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Was?", brachte er nach einigen Sekunden hervor.

„Howard, dein Vater, hat Shield mit aufgebaut. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ein Teil der Einnahmen von Stark Industries direkt in die Organisation geht. Die einzige Forderung war, dass weiter nach Captain Rogers gesucht wird. Er konnte seinen Freund nicht aufgeben und hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Suche nicht wegen mangelnder Mittel und Ergebnisse abgebrochen wird."

Das Gesicht des Erfinders verdunkelte sich. Captain Amerika. Natürlich musste es immer auf ihn hinauslaufen. Für seinen Sohn hatte Howard Stark nie Zeit gehabt, aber sicherzustellen, dass sein Freund auch nach Jahrzehnten nicht vergessen wird, dass konnte er.

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. Immerhin war sein Vater für etwas gut gewesen. Solange es ihm half, den Exgott aus Shields Fängen zu befreien, waren ihm die Mittel ziemlich egal. Während Fury dem Geld hinterherrannte, konnte der Erfinder seinen Freund befreien.

„Jarvis, durchsuche unsere Finanzen. Ich will genau wissen, wie viel Geld zu Shield fließt. Mach dich bereit, die Konten sofort zu sperren. Wenn Nick Geld will, muss er es sich zukünftig woanders besorgen."

„Tony, Stopp!", Clint stellte sich vor den aufgebrachten Milliardär. „Wir brauchen das Geld als Druckmittel, um Loki zu befreien. Lass Fury in dem Glauben, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hat. Wenn wir Loki haben, kannst du die Konten immer noch schließen."

Mit einem Seufzen nickte der Erfinder. „Du hast Recht, für Rache bleibt später noch Zeit."

„Genau. Nun zu meinem Anteil an der Rettungsaktion. Während du den Direktor ablenkst, werde ich Jarvis ins Hauptnetzwerk bringen. Es gibt genug Punkte, an denen das nicht so schwer ist. Es wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn ich zu Lokis Zelle gehe. Sie werden Denken, ich will Rache. Dann sollte Jarvis hoffentlich in der Lage sein, mir alle Türen zu öffnen. Ich schalte die Agenten aus, die ihn bewachen, während dein AI die Sicherheitskameras überlistet. Im Idealfall bin ich wieder draußen, ehe sie auch nur bemerkt haben, dass ihnen ein Gefangener fehlt."

Auch wenn er zu 95% sicher war, dass Clint auf seiner Seite stand, nagten die letzten 5% doch an Tony. Es wäre nützlich, nicht allein gegen Shield vorzugehen, aber wollte er wirklich Clint den Großteil der Rettung überlassen, während er die Ablenkung spielte?

Dem Agenten fiel das Schweigen des Erfinders auf. Er wusste, dass es Stark schwerfiel, ihm zu vertrauen. Schließlich hatte er sich sonst immer sehr vokal gegen Loki ausgesprochen.

„Ich meine es ernst Tony, ich werde dich nicht hintergehen. Jarvis kann jeden meiner Schritte überwachen."

„Ich… es tut mir leid, es ist einfach nur…"

„Schon okay. Ich bin ein Spion, das ist normal."

Clint war klar, dass Stark ihm nicht sofort mit so etwas Wichtigem vertraute, nachdem er Shield gerade erst den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie wichtig Loki dem Erfinder war, obwohl die beiden noch vor wenigen Wochen auf verschiedenen Seiten des Schlachtfeldes gestanden hatten. Auch wenn es weh tat, immer hinterfragt zu werden, er hatte die Hoffnung, Starks Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und zumindest würde er sich Loki und Tony gegenüber nicht verstellen müssen.

„Jarvis, kannst du dich in Shields Innere Systeme hacken und alles so einstellen, dass ich nicht gesehen werde?", wandte der Bogenschütze sich an den AI, das vorherige Thema für den Moment in den Hintergrund geschoben,

„Natürlich Sir. Darf ich Ohrstecker für eine gesicherte Kommunikation empfehlen. Falls es zu Probleme kommt, kann ich diese sofort kommunizieren."

„Gute Idee, J. Okay, hier sind Shields Pläne. Welchen Weg willst du nehmen?"

Clint trat an die Karte. „Den direkten. Wenn ich wütend schaue, sollten sie mir alles abkaufen. Es hat immer ein Agent Schicht, der auf die Bildschirme sehen muss. Alle vier Stunden findet ein Wechsel statt."

Javis zeigte auch die Namen der Wachleute.

„Na dann los, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.", Tony ging zu seiner Aktentaschenrüstung und war auf halben Weg zum Fahrstuhl, ehe Clints Stimme ihn zurückrief.

„Warte! Es wäre besser, wenn wir noch sechs Stunden warten."

„Was? Wir haben einen Plan, wieso sollten wir warten?"

„Du siehst so aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nicht geschlafen." Ehe Tony zu einer Ausrede ansetzten konnte, sprach der ehemalige Agent weiter. „Außerdem kenne ich den Wachmann, der in sechs Stunden Dienst hat. Ich kann ihn wahrscheinlich dazu bringen, mich zu Loki zu lassen. Das könnte uns einen wertvollen Vorsprung verschaffen."

Tony war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er Loki so schnell wie möglich zurückhaben. Andererseits war er wirklich müde und wollte ihre Chance nicht verspielen, weil er vor Fury einschlief oder etwas vergas.

„Ihre Leistungsfähigkeit wäre es zuträglich, wenn Sie einige Stunden schlafend verbringen.", mischte sich auch Jaris ein.

Resigniert nickte Tony und legte sich auf die Couch. „J., gibt Clint den Ohrstöpsel und was er sonst noch braucht. Weck mich in vier Stunden."

„Natürlich. Wenn sie in den Fahrstuhl treten könnten, Mister Barton."

Jarvis dimmte das Licht, nachdem sich die Türen mit einem leisen Ding geschlossen hatten und Tony fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Das hat sehr lange gedauert ….**

 **Aber besser spät als nie?**

 **Danke für die Reviews, sie motivieren mich enorm, weiterzuschreiben!**

 **Für das Ambiente: Das Lied, welches nach dem zweiten Zeilenumbruch spielt, ist** _ **The Wolf**_ **von** _ **Fever Ray**_ **.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

 **Maylenchen**

Nachdem er von Jarvis die Ohrstöpsel erhalten hatte, ging Clint zurück zu Shield. Mit wütendem Blick stürmte er in den Raum, welcher ihm zugewiesen wurde. Dort packte er die wenigen Sachen, die er besaß in einen Rucksack und nahm seinen Bogen. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schießstand.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er damit, seine Wut an Pappfiguren auszulassen. Jeder der vorbeikam, würde annehmen, er wäre wegen Loki sauer oder habe einfach nur schlechte Laune. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, seine Frustration zu zeigen, als er an die nutzlosen Stunden dachte, welche er mit dem Shield-Psychiater zubringen musste.

„Operation Bambi beginnt. Ich bin in einer Stunde am Hauptquartier.", klang Tonys Stimme in Clints Ohr.

Der Agent zuckte nicht einmal, sondern schoss, bis keiner der Pfeile mehr übrig war. Dann säuberte er seinen Bogen, sammelte die Pfeile wieder ein und verstaute die Waffe. Es würde niemanden auffallen, dass Clint mit seinem Bogen herumlief, da er ihn nur selten ablegte.

Mit gestrafften Schultern und schnellem Schritt ging Hawkeye zu dem Hangar, welcher die Quinjets und andere Flugzeuge beherbergte. Er lief zu seinem Lieblingsflieger, welcher natürlich in Shield-Schwarz gestrichen war. Die Maschine war klein, schnell und unauffällig, jedoch groß genug für fünf Personen, wenn man zusammenrückte.

Den Rucksack mit seinen Habseligkeiten verstaute der Agent in einer der Ladeluken und machte sich dann daran, dass Flugzeug auf einen übereilten Start vorzubereiten. Sie würden wenig Zeit haben und je schneller sie von Shields Hauptquartier verschwanden, desto geringer waren die Chancen aufgehalten zu werden.

Als alle Checks durchgeführt waren, atmete Clint tief durch, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes machte. Zügig, mit einem Ziel im Sinn, schnappte er sich eine Mappe von einem Tisch, der verlassen aussah und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hills Büro. Furys Stellvertreterin war außerhalb und würde erst spät am Abend zurückkehren, lange nachdem die Befreiungsaktion vorbei war.

Er klopfte an, wartete kurz auf die Antwort, welche nicht kommen würde und betrat das Büro. Die Mappe schmiss er in den Papierkorb. Sie hatte als Ausrede gedient, damit er nicht verdächtig aussah. Meist reichte es, so auszusehen, als hätte man ein Ziel oder eine Aufgabe, um unbemerkt in angeblich sichere Gebäude einzudringen. In diesem Fall sollte sein Vorgehen die anderen Agenten davon abhalten, ihn zu verdächtigen. Es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Clint alleine eine internationale Spionageorganisation austricksten musste.

Schnell fuhr Clint den Computer hoch. Aus seiner Tasche holte er ein Handy, welches er öffnete, um eine darin versteckte Festplatte mit dem Rechner zu verbinden. Unzählige Zeilen Code erschienen auf den Bildschirm, ehe wieder der Anmeldebildschirm zu sehen war.

„Ich habe Shields Netzwerk erfolgreich infiltriert.", erklang Jarvis' Stimme aus dem Ohrstöpsel. „Es scheint, als wäre die Zelle an ein externes Netz angeschlossen. Ich keinerlei Zugriff auf den gesamten Zellenbereich."

Clint nickte. „Wenn ich dich in die Computer bringe, die Bilder aus der Zelle zeigen, kannst du dann die Kameras überschreiben?"

„Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit."

„Okay. Wo ist Stark?"

„Über der Basis. Ich komme dann mal uneingeladen zur Party.", antwortete Tony.

„Sir, es ist an der Zeit, aufzustehen.", erklang Jarvis' Stimme. „Es ist 15:45 Uhr, die Temperatur beträgt 18°C …"

Verschlafen richtete Tony sich auf. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er einschlafen würde, aber anscheinend hatte sein Körper beschlossen, nicht mehr mitzuspielen. Auch wenn der Erfinder es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, auch er benötigte Schlaf.

„J., wieviel Zeit noch bis zum Beginn von Projekt Bambi?", unterbrach er seinen AI.

„Da kein genauer Zeitplan vorliegt, kann ich keine exakten Angaben machen."

„Sei nicht so kleinlich J. Ist Clint noch hier?"

„Mister Barton verlies das Gebäude bereits um 11 Uhr."

Tony ging zu seinem Schrank und besah sich die Kleidung. Prüfend sah er auf seine Band-T-Shirts, entschloss sich schließlich jedoch für seinen teuersten Armani-Anzug. Er würde Fury nicht als Tony, Erfinder und Genie gegenübertreten, sondern als Anthony Edward Stark, Besitzer eines Milliardenunternehmens. So sehr er normalerweise seine Geschäftskleidung hasst, für diese Situation war sie perfekt.

„Stehen wir mit Barton in Verbindung?", fragte Tony seinen AI, nachdem er sich fertig gekleidet hatte.

„Gewiss. Mister Barton trägt ein Kommunikationsgerät der neusten Serie bei sich, welches er vor verlassen des Gebäudes aktiviert hat."

„Gut. Irgendwas Interessantes bisher?"

„Es wurden keine für Projekt Bambi relevanten Informationen übermittelt."

Mit einem Nicken ging Tony ins Wohnzimmer, um den zweiten Ohrstöpsel einzusetzen. Er war froh, die Technologie nicht Shield zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben. Eigentlich hatte er die Ohrstöpsel für den nächsten Einsatz der Avenger gebaut, aber jetzt kamen sie schon früher zum Zug. Mit neuster Stark-Technologie ausgerüstet, funktionierten die Geräte fast überall und waren so klein, dass sie kaum zu entdecken waren. In Hinblick auf ihre Superheldentätigkeit hatte Tony die Stöpsel wasserdicht gemacht, sowie darauf geachtet, dass alle Komponenten vor Stromschlägen geschützt waren. Wieso das letzte Feature angebracht wurde, konnte man sich denken. Natürlich hatte auch Jarvis Zugriff auf die Kommunikation, sodass er immer mit im Geschehen war.

„J., mach die neuste Rüstung bereit. Bei welcher Nummer sind wir grade?"

„Mark 17, alias Herzensbrecher, Sir."

„Perfekt.", Tony grinste. „Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Fury überhaupt ein Herz hat, dass man brechen kann."

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als seine Gedanken zu Loki schweiften. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Shield den Exgott nur wie einen gewöhnlichen Verbrecher eingesperrt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es nicht verdient, wie ein Tier mit einem Betäubungspfeil abgeschossen und in eine Zelle geworfen zu werden. Sie sollten ihm auf Knien danken, dass er ihren Planeten gerettet hatte.

Tony spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Er würde Loki befreien. Fury hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, wenn er seine geheime Gruppe weiter aufrechterhalten wollte. Doch dazu musste der Erfinder einen ruhigen Kopf bewahren. Er wusste, dass ihr Plan zu viele Lücken aufwies, um sie zu zählen, dennoch war er einfach nicht in der Lage, noch länger zu warten und nichts zu tun. Er musste seinen Freund aus diesem Albtraum befreien.

Der Milliardär blieb stehen. War Loki wirklich sein Freund? Die beiden kannten sich erst seit zwei Wochen und es war für beide eine Zeit gewesen, in welcher sie mit Dämonen zu kämpfen hatten. Loki offensichtlicher als er selbst. Dennoch hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und in keinem Moment war Tony der Anwesenheit seines Gastes überdrüssig geworden. Wenn er genau überlegte, hatte er noch nie mit einem Menschen so viel Zeit am Stück verbracht. Sowohl Pepper als auch Rhodey hatten besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen. Pepper in ihrem Job als seine Assistentin und später als CEO von Stark Industries. Rhodey war am College zu seinen eigenen Kursen gegangen oder hatte im Allgemeinen seine eigenen Interessen verfolgt, wie jeder andere auch. Und das war vor seiner Laufbahn beim Militär, welche dafür sorgte, dass Tony seinen besten Freund nur noch selten sah.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Tony sich sicher, dass er Pepper und Rhodey zwar sehr gern hatte, aber auf Dauer und engstem Raum (wenn man ein Penthouse eng nennen konnte) keine zwei Tage mit ihnen ausgehalten hätte.

Tony brauchte seinen Freiraum, Zeit und Platz zum Erfinden oder Verwirklichen skurriler Ideen, welche manchmal sogar einen Nutzen hatten. Er verbrachte viel Zeit in seiner Werkstatt, welche er ungern mit jemanden außer seinen Bots teilte. Zuweilen hatte er Besucher, die wollten ihn aber meist zu seinem eigenen Wohl von den Hologrammen wegzerren. Selbst wenn Pepper oder Rhodey ihm beim Arbeiten zusahen, war er meist so vertieft, dass er erst Stunden später merkte, dass es seinen Freunden langweilig geworden war und sie schon lange zuvor die Werkstatt verlassen hatten.

Nicht so mit Loki. Der Exgott war nicht immer mit Tony zusammen, das wäre spätestens auf dem Örtchen merkwürdig geworden, dennoch hatten sie die meiste Zeit im selben Raum verbracht. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren zum Schlafen und wenn Tony zu einer Stark Industries Sitzung musste.

Es war so einfach gewesen, sein Penthouse mit dem Exgott zu teilen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich von Tony begeistern lassen und dem Erfinder bei diversen Tests zugesehen, meist aber einfach nur ohne Worte ein Buch gelesen oder das Internet durchsucht. Er stand Tony nicht im Weg herum oder stellte unnütze Fragen.

Fairerweise hatte Loki in den letzten beiden Wochen gar nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, mit jemand außer seinem Gastgeber zu sprechen. Wäre er aus dem Penthouse gegangen, hätte er wahrscheinlich eine Massenpanik ausgelöst. Sein Empfang wäre auf alle Fälle unfreundlich gewesen. Dennoch hätte er Tony aus dem Weg gehen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Das Genie hatte ihn schließlich nicht gezwungen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Loki war jedoch nie weit entfernt gewesen und schien die Nähe genauso zu genießen wie Tony, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Während der letzten Tage hatte Tony sich daran gewöhnt, ein warmes Gewicht an seiner Seite zu spüren, wenn er abends oder morgens vor dem Fernseher saß.

Tatsächlich hatte Loki es geschafft, in weniger als 14 Tagen an den Mauern vorbei zu schleichen, welche Tony nach Obis Verrat um sich errichtet hatte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Schwarzhaarige zu einem von Tonys besten Freunden geworden und wusste es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht einmal.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte sich der Erfinder wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Wenn er Loki wieder sicher zurückhatte, konnte er ihm in aller Ruhe von dieser Erkenntnis erzählen.

„J., ist alles bereit?"

„Natürlich Sir. Die Rüstung wartet auf dem Dach auf Sie."

Tony holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, ehe er in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Auf dem Dach angekommen aktivierte sich die komplexe Maschine, welche ihm die Rüstung in Sekundenschnelle anlegte.

„Dann zeigen wir Fury mal, wer hier der Boss ist."

Entschlossen aktivierte Tony die Repulsoren in den Füßen und Händen des Herzensbrechers und startete in die Richtung der Shieldzentrale.

-(The Wolf – Fever Ray) -

Tony sah auf das Gebäude unter ihm herab. Noch war alles still, doch das würde sich bald ändern.

„Jarvis, starte Protokoll Wolf."

Bedrohlich Musik begann aus den Lautsprechern der Rüstung zu erklingen. Laut genug, um über dem gesamten Gelände gehört zu werden. Langsam und bedächtig schwebte die Rüstung hinunter, bis die metallenen Füße den Boden berührten und die Repulsoren verstummten.

Ironman ging zum Eingang der Anlage. Die Rüstung zeigte keine Gefühle, sah nur geradeaus, auf die großen, geschlossenen Tore. Kein Agent begrüßte den Eindringling, es war still, bis auf die Musik, welche nun von einer gespenstischen Stimme unterlegt wurde.

 _Eyes black, big paws and_ _  
_ _It's poison and_ _  
_ _It's blood_

 _And big fire, big burn_ _  
_ _Into the ashes_ _  
_ _And no return_

Als sich niemand regte, um die Tore zu öffnen, hob Ironman eine seiner Arme und feuerte einen Repulsor-Strahl. Dieser hinterließ nicht mehr als einen schwarzen Fleck und eine leichte Beule in der Tür. Unbeirrt schritt die Rüstung weiter voran.

 _We took you right_

 _From your mother's home_

 _Our temple, your tomb_

 _Can be your pick_

 _Not pawned_

 _The poison is blood_

Wenige Schritte, bevor Ironman mit der Tür zusammenstieß, begann der Ark-Reaktor zu leuchten und zu summen. Ohne zu zögern schritt Tony weiter voran. Der Reaktor entlud sich mit einem blauen Energiestrahl und sprengte die Tore aus ihrer Aufhängung. Durch den Rauch waren Shield-Agenten mit Waffen zu sehen, doch auch sie konnten Ironman nicht aufhalten.

Immer noch von der Musik begleitet machte sich Tony auf den Weg durch das Gebäude, direkt auf Fury zu. Immer mehr Agenten umringten ihn und versuchten mit ihren Waffen, die Rüstung aufzuhalten. Doch die Kugeln prallten nur nutzlos ab und fielen zu Boden, ohne eine ersichtliche Wirkung zu zeigen.

 _We've been calling_

 _Black paw who's soaring_

 _We go out in the morning_

 _Down the trail_

 _To somewhere_

 _You are the sound that I hear_

 _You are the sound that I hear_

 _We are not standing_

 _We are falling_

Abrupt verstummte die Musik, als Ironman vor Fury zum Stehen kam. Zur gleichen Zeit waren auch die Feuerwaffen der Agenten verstummt und eine Stille breitete sich aus, die durch das fehlende Dröhnen der Musik nur lauter erschien.

Das Surren der Rüstung war es schließlich, dass die Stille durchbrach. Die Gesichtsmaske öffnete sich, um den Blick auf Anthony Edward Stark freizugeben. Wie, um Fury klar zu machen, dass er ihn nicht fürchtete, trat Tony nach wenigen Sekunden ganz aus der Rüstung, die sich hinter ihm wieder schloss. Nun von Jarvis gesteuert würde sie ihren Erfinder aufs Wort gehorchen und ihn mit allen Mitteln verteidigen, sollte es nötig sein. Eisig sah der Milliardär Direktor Fury an, welcher ihm gegenüberstand, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Furcht zu zeigen. Es schien, als wären beide Männer zu einem Stillstand gekommen. Steinerne Mienen und kalte Augen betrachteten sich, ehe Tony die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich will ihn zurück."

Fury hätte nur zu gern mit einem klaren Nein geantwortet, doch er wusste, dass Stark sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln lassen würde.

„In mein Büro.", befahl er knapp und ging mit wehendem Mantel einen Gang entlang. Aus Starks Auftritt schloss er, dass das Gespräch nicht angenehm werden würde. Es war besser, es an einen ungestörten Ort zu verlegen, bevor Agenten ohne die korrekte Geheimhaltungsstufe von Lokis Gefangennahme erfuhren.

Tony musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht sofort zu Lokis Zelle zu stürmen. Er war die Ablenkung, also musste er den Direktor so lange wie möglich hinhalten. Das hieß leider auch, sich zumindest teilweise in Geduld zu üben. Tony würde mit Fury reden müssen, als wüsste er nicht genau, wo Loki gefangen gehalten wurde. Außerdem war zu beachten, dass er mit einem Spion sprach. Ein falsches Wort, und ihr ganzer Plan könnte auffliegen.

Also folgte Tony dem in schwarz gekleideten Mann, bis sich die Tür zu Furys Büro hinter ihm schloss. Die Rüstung folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, wie ein Bodyguard seinem Schützling. Natürlich hatte der Erfinder die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an der Tür bemerkt, aber Jarvis würde im Notfall in der Lage sein, die Elektronik umzuprogrammieren oder ganz außer Stande zu setzten.

Direktor Fury stellte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch aus massiven Eichenholz, setzte sich jedoch nicht. Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und sah Stark ohne einen Hauch von Angst ins Gesicht.

„Nein."

Tony stand ihm gegenüber, nur der Tisch trennte ihn davon, den Direktor anzugreifen. Er hob einen Arm und die Rüstung ließ einen der Repulsoren aufleuchten.

„So wie ich es sehe, halte ich eine Waffe in der Hand und sollte demnach bekommen, was ich will."

Fury hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das jetzt ein Überfall, Stark? Sollte ich meine Hände hochnehmen und die Kasse leerräumen?"

„Wo. ist. Loki?"

Tony sprach jedes Wort langsam und deutlich, als hätte Fury ihn beim ersten Mal nicht verstanden.

„Diese Informationen sind streng vertraulich. Ich werde sie sicher nicht einem außer Kontrolle geratenem, übergroßem Kind im Faschingskostüm verraten!", Fury schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch „Was auch immer in dich gefahren ist, stell es ganz schnell wieder ab. Als wäre es nicht genug, dass du einen gesuchten Terroristen wie ein kuscheliges Häschen behandelt hast, jetzt greifst du auch noch Shield an? Denn anders kann ich es nicht bewerten, wenn jemand mit Waffen in meine geheime Basis eindringt! Normalerweise reicht es wahrscheinlich, Geld auf deine Probleme zu schmeißen und du kannst dich benehmen, wie ein Kacke-schmeißender Gorilla, aber nicht mit mir! Jetzt verrat mir, was diese ganze Aufregung soll, ehe ich dich ausschalte und deine Blechdose im Wald vergrabe!"

Eins musste Tony sich eingestehen: Kreatives Fluchen war eine von Furys Stärken. Doch er würde sich nicht einfach anschreien lassen.

„Wo wir schon bei Thema sind, mit Waffen in andere Leute Häuser eindringen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist Shield in meinen Tower gestürmt, hat meinen Gast bedroht, betäubt und anschließend gekidnappt! Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären: Ich will Loki zurück!"

„Dein sogenannter Gast ist ein international bekannter Terrorist, der hunderte von Menschen getötet hat. Weshalb es Shields Aufgabe ist, sicherzustellen, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit hat, seine Taten zu wiederholen."

Tony atmete tief durch. Auch wenn anschreien als Ablenkung reichte, musste er seine Wut unter Kontrolle bringen. Shield an sich war keine schlechte Organisation. Definitiv zu viel Geheimhaltung, unter der alles Mögliche hochkochen konnte, aber bisher hatte Fury auf seiner Seite gestanden. Auch wenn seine Methoden unorthodox waren, verdankte der Erfinder Fury sein Leben. Hätte der Direktor von Shield nicht eingegriffen, wäre Ironman an einer Paladiumvergiftung gestorben.

Ein Teil von Tony hofftet, dass all das ein großes Missverständnis war. Das Fury nicht von der Gedankenkontrolle wusste und Loki freilassen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Er selbst war zu Beginn auch skeptisch gewesen und hatte fast erwartete, dass der Exgott ihm einen Dolch ins Herz rammte. Aber es war nicht so gekommen und nach nur wenigen Tagen war es schwer gewesen, den Schwarzhaarigen nicht zu mögen.

Furys Reaktion auf Lokis Anwesenheit auf der Erde war verständlich. Stark selbst war beim ersten Anzeichen des Magiers in seine Rüstung gestiegen und bereit gewesen, ihn erneut zu besiegen. Er musste dem Direktor von Shield eine Chance geben, ehe er in gewohnter Manier alle anderen überging und tat, was er für richtig hielt. Natürlich war er ein Genie und wusste es besser, aber Pepper hatte immer versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, anderen seine Gedanken zu erklären. Vielleicht sollte er zumindest einmal versuchen, ihren Rat zu befolgen.

„Versuchen wir es anders.", zwang er sich ruhig zu sagen. „Als Geheimorganisation ist es Shields Aufgabe, Dinge zu wissen, richtig?"

„Was auch immer der Themenwechsel bewirken sollte, aber ja Stark. Weshalb es mich gottverdammt nochmal interessiert, wieso du einen flüchtigen Kriminellen aufgelesen hast wie ein kleines Kätzchen, dass jemand im Regen sitzen gelassen hat!"

Der Erfinder blieb ruhig. „Schon wieder Tiermetaphern? Also gut. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend. Obwohl es eher eine ausgewachsene Katze war, der jemand die Krallen genommen und danach mit einem Baseballschläger verprügelt hat. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich den Schläger auch mal in der Hand hatte. Das war ja auch alles schön und gut, weil es eine gefährliche… Killerroboterkatze ist und sie vernichtete werden musste. Nur leider kam dabei heraus, dass jemand die arme, normale Katze in den Roboter gesteckt hat und sie gar keine Schuld hatte!"

Auf diese Erklärung konnte und wollte Fury nichts erwidern. Also sah er Stark solange an, bis dieser weitersprach. Was der Erfinder auch schnell tat.

„Waren das zu viele Metaphern? Dann hier einmal in klar: Loki wurde kontrolliert!"

Schwer atmend blieb der Erfinder stehen. Um seine Wut nicht an Fury auszulassen, hatte Tony begonnen, auf und ab zu gehen. Immerhin hatte er seine Arme kontrollieren können und nicht wie gewohnt wild gestikuliert.

„Diese Hypothese wurde mir bereits vorgelegt, aber ich habe sie als unwichtig befunden."

Sprachlos sah Stark sein Gegenüber an.

„Bitte was?", brachte er schließlich fassungslos hervor.

„Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass Loki mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht der Kopf der Invasion war. Trotzdem wird er weiterhin in Shield-Gewahrsam bleiben."

Als Clint in der Ferne Musik hörte, wusste er, dass Tony das Gebäude betreten hatte. Er verkniff sich ein Kopfschütteln und ließ die schwere Eisentür, die ins Untergeschoss führte, zufallen. Stille umschloss ihn. Shield hatte vorgeplant und schalldichte Türen eingebaut, sodass niemand unterhalb der Erde hören konnte, was oberhalb passierte. Oder um die oben arbeiteten Agenten nicht hören zu lassen, was genau unter der Erde passierte.

Zielgerichtet passierte er die Gänge, ehe er vor einer unbeschrifteten Tür, vor der ein Agent positioniert war, stehen blieb. Hinter dieser Tür lagen die Gefängniszellen. Er wusste, dass sein eigener Zugang gesperrt war. Fury würde nicht zulassen, dass er die Operation durch einen Gefühlsausbruch in Gefahr brachte. Wenn Clint nachgefragt hätte, wäre dem Direktor bestimmt eine passende Ausrede eingefallen, doch in Wahrheit stellte Clint ein Fluchtrisiko dar. Nicht, weil er Loki einfach so laufen lassen würde, damit hatte der Einäugige sicherlich nicht gerechnet. Nein, jede Person, die direkt oder indirekt mit dem Gefangenen zu tun hatte, war ein Risiko. Sie könnte vor Wut geheime Informationen preisgeben oder sogar in die Zelle stürmen und somit einen Fluchtweg schaffen.

Deshalb waren nur die Agenten eingeweiht, welche für eine Überwachung rund um die Uhr notwendig waren. Dazu gehörten auch diejenigen, die den Zellenblock bewachten, welcher den Exgott beherbergte.

Vor einer Stunde war Schichtwechsel und nun bewachte Agent Kimmer den Eingang. Was Fury nicht wusste, war, dass Kimmer ein Moralapostel war, neben dem Captain America verblasste. Vor allem, weil Steve nie schlecht über andere sprach, egal, was sie getan hatten. Kimmer jedoch sprach sich deutlich gegen die aus, die nicht nach seinen Prinzipien lebten. Bei Shield hatte er diese Seite gut unter Kontrolle, aber mit genug Alkohol beschrieb er sehr unschön, was er dachte, dass ‚Wesen' wie Loki verdienten. Er würde sich nie selbst die Hände schmutzig machen, oder offen Freude zeigen, wenn es ein anderer tat. Aber Clint kannte das kleine, süffisante Grinsen, dass dem Agenten manchmal beim Zeitungslesen entwischte.

Deshalb ging er mit festem Schritt auf die Tür zu, die von Kimmer bewacht wurde.

„Agent Barton, was führt Sie hierher?", fragte der Mann und stellte sich Clint in den Weg.

„Oh, ich habe von unserem Gast gehört.", Hawkeye grinste bedrohlich. „Und da konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, ihm einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten."

„Direktor Fury hat ausdrücklich verboten, Unbefugte in die Zellen zu lassen.", kam die einstudierte Antwort, jedoch ohne wirklich Überzeugung hinter den Worten.

Clint rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin nicht dumm genug, irgendetwas zu tun, was zu _Lokis_ Flucht führt." Er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus, um seine Verachtung deutlich zu machen.

„Ich will mir nur ansehen, wie er seine Strafe bekommt. Ganz allein in der Zelle, ohne eine Chance, je wieder das Tageslicht zu sehen.", ein grausames Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als würde er die Vorstellung genießen.

Mit diesen Worten hatte er Kimmer.

„Es ist schon befriedigend, ihn da sitzen zu sehen.", nach kurzem Zögern zog er seine Erkennungskarte durch den Schlitz, legte seine Hand auf einen Scanner und gab einen Zahlencode in ein zuvor verdecktes Feld ein. Die Tür öffnete sich. „10 Minuten."

Damit wandte Kimmer sich von Clint ab. Der Schütze nickte, trat auf die offene Tür zu und knockte Kimmer dann blitzschnell mit einem gezielten Schlag aus. Vorsichtig legte er den ohnmächtigen Agenten auf den Boden und nahm seine Erkennungskarte an sich. Dann wandte er sich dem Gang zu, der zu Lokis Zelle und dem Überwachungsraum führte.

 _Funfact: Mark 17 heißt im Englischen wirklich „Heartbreaker". Da musste der Wort-Witz einfach sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann Tony welche Rüstungen gebaut hat, also tut es mir leid, falls ich da was durcheinandergebracht habe._

 _Eigentlich sollte Tony viel ruhiger sein und nicht einfach reinplatzen und Fury bedrohen. Irgendwie hat sich da jemand nicht an den Plan gehalten…._

 _Laut Plan wird Loki auch in einem Kapitel befreit. Ich muss echt aufhören zu planen xD_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ähhhhm. Ja. Zumindest war es schneller als letztes Mal?**

 **Und es ist ziemlich lang (über 5.000 Wörter, was ist da passiert?!), aber ich wollte das Kapitel nicht teilen.**

 **Hoffentlich sind Tonys und Furys Gespräche nicht zu langweilig. Falls doch, sagt Bescheid, dann kürze ich doch nochmal. Oder ändere es, je nachdem.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

 **Maylenchen**

 **Nachtrag 11.6.: sooo, naja, überarbeiten ist nicht meine Stärke. Habe ganze 300 Wörter gekürzt? Glaube ich. Immerhin etwas. Ich habe auch ein bissel umgeschrieben, damit die Konversationen mehr Sinn machen. Hoffentlich.**

 **Der Inhalt hat sich nicht verändert, nur ist es jetzt hoffentlich besser zu lesen :)**

Tony war wie erstarrt. „Wieso?", fragte er. Dann wurde er lauter. „Wieso sperrt Shield Loki ein, wenn der eigentliche Drahtzieher frei herumläuft?"

Fury öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber von dem wütenden Erfinder unterbrochen.

„Hat Shield nicht den Arsch in der Hose, zuzugeben, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben? Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass eure Geheimorganisation wenigstens ein bisschen Rückgrat hat, aber anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht."

Bevor Tony sich noch mehr aufregen konnte, unterbrach ihn Furys ruhige Stimme. „Shield hat genug Rückgrat, aber ich habe auch ein Gehirn. Was denkst du, passiert, wenn wir Lokis Unschuld bekannt geben? Wir tanzen alle fröhlich in den Sonnenaufgang?" Furys Auge durchbohrte Ironman förmlich.

„Ich sperre ihn nicht ein, weil mein Stolz verletzt ist, sondern für das Wohl von Amerika, zum Teufel, der ganzen Welt! Nach der Invasion war es schwierig genug, Informationen zu kontrollieren und eine weltweite Panik zu verhindern. Wir wurden von Wesen aus dem Weltall angegriffen und konnten sie nur durch Glück besiegen. Wie würde wohl die Bevölkerung reagieren, wenn sie all das wüsste? Es würde Chaos ausbrechen, Stark!"

„Haben die Menschen nicht ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, wenn sie möglicherweise in Gefahr sind?", entgegnete Tony bissig."

„Natürlich, wenn eine Bombe gefunden wird und sie die Gegend verlassen müssen oder eine Naturkatastrophe bevorsteht. Aber was könnten sie gegen Aliens ausrichten, die Waffen besitzen, die wir uns nicht einmal erträumen können? Selbst wenn Stark Industries noch Waffen bauen würde, es wäre nicht genug. Wieso also eine Massenpanik verursachen und die Menschen aus ihrer schönen heilen Welt reißen, wenn sie sowieso keine Chance haben?"

Dem Milliardär blieb der Mund offenstehen. „Ihr tut also stattdessen gar nichts und wartet einfach darauf, niedergemetzelt zu werden? Und das soll besser sein?"

„Nein. Aber die Bedrohung erfordert genaues Nachdenken und vorsichtiges Vorgehen. Die richtigen Stellen müssen informiert und mobilisiert werden, damit wir auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben. Natürlich geschieht all das unter höchster Geheimhaltung, ein Wort, dass in deinem Wortschatz fehlt. Nur ein falscher Schritt und alles fällt in sich zusammen."

Tony war intelligent genug zu verstehen, dass er sehr gut dieser falsche Schritt sein könnte. Er wusste zu viel und war definitiv anderer Meinung als Shield. Doch die Gefahr für sich selbst interessierte ihn gerade herzlich wenig. Es gab weitaus Wichtigeres zu bedenken.

„Die richtigen Stellen?", fragte der Erfinder, er war sich sicher, dass damit keine öffentlichen Organisationen gemeint waren. „Wie unsere Regierung, die das Volk gewählt hat, um seine Belange zu vertreten? Oh mein Gott, jetzt klinge ich schon wie Steve."

Der Direktor von Shield ging nicht auf die gemurmelte Anmerkung ein. „Dieselbe Regierung, die eine Atombombe auf Manhattan abgeworfen und Millionen getötet hätte? Und das nur, weil sie in Panik geraten sind? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du es doch, Stark, der das Ding ins Weltall geflogen hat."

Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber leider ein sehr effektiver. Tony hatte genug Albträume und sogar mehrere Panikattacken, welche er sich nie eingestehen würde. Und fast alle hatten sie mit der Bombe und seinem zeitweiligen Tod im Weltraum zu tun.

Doch er bekam sich schnell wieder in den Griff, indem er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte. Leider musste er Fury Recht geben.

New York zu opfern, um den Rest der Welt zu retten war grausam. Das Leben von mehr als acht Millionen Menschen sollte nicht in der Hand einiger weniger liegen.

„Okay, guter Punkt. Aber du kannst die Welt nicht allein retten. War das nicht der Gedanke hinter den Avengers? Würde es nicht mehr Sinn machen, zumindest einige wichtige Stellen zu informieren, um Zugriff auf alle wichtigen Ressourcen zu haben? Hat man dir in der Schule nicht beigebracht, dass es schneller ist, in einer Gruppe zu arbeiten, Nicky?"

„Schneller? Unserer Staatsoberhäupter können sich kaum auf Klimaziele einigen, geschweige denn, die dann auch einhalten. Und das ist ‚nur' eine globale Bedrohung. Wie schlimm wird es dann erst, wenn es um Aliens geht. Es wird Verhandlungen geben, Diskussionen, Gesetze und am Ende steht jeder wieder allein da. Irgendwelche Fanatiker werden in den Angreifern die Erlöser sehen und Glaubenskriege anzetteln. Sein nicht naiv, Stark, wir werden nicht alle Händchen halten und singend die Erde retten."

Diese Worte musste Tony kurz verdauen. So sehr er es hasste, aber Fury hatte immer noch Recht. Himmel, Tony selbst war kein großer Fan von Politik. Von Verhandlungen für Stark Industries wusste Tony, wie schwer es sein konnte, internationale Geschäfte zu machen. Jeder versuchte, den anderen zu überlisten und es konnte Jahre dauern, ehe eine Einigung zu Stande kam. Die Voraussetzung dafür war, dass beide Parteien sich einigen wollten, was bei vielen Ländern nicht der Fall war. Vielleicht war es doch nötig, sich im Geheimen vorzubereiten, so sehr Tony diesen Gedanken auch hasste. Aber die Welt war nicht bereit dafür, einfach so in einen Horrorfilm gestürzt zu werden. So gerne auch Weltuntergangsfilme gesehen wurden, der Erfinder bezweifelte, dass die Live-version viel Anklang finden würde.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Nick, vielleicht. So ca. 12%. Aber, und ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen, Loki. Du hast mir immer noch keinen Grund geliefert, warum er in einer Zelle sitzt."

Es war beinahe zu leicht, vom Gang in den Wachraum zu gelangen. Anscheinend hatte man es nicht für nötig gehalten, noch einmal ein aufwendiges Schloss anzubringen und nur einen Kartenleser an die Tür angebracht. Kostentechnisch machte das Sinn, denn die Eingangstür zu den Zellen war stark gesichert und die Zelle konnte nicht vom Wachraum aus betreten werden, dennoch war es eine Sicherheitslücke. Nicht der Technik wegen, denn die Wachmänner bekamen ein Signal, auf welches hin sie den Besucher einlassen konnten oder nicht. Eigentlich sollte die Tür nur während des Schichtwechsels geöffnet werden, oder wenn ein Besuch eines Agenten, wie Fury oder Romanov, angesetzt war. Zusätzlich wurde der Ausweis des Agenten den Wächtern angezeigt, damit auch wirklich nur Befugte den Raum betraten.

Leider konnte jede Technik noch so gut sein, im Endeffekt kam es darauf an, wer davorsaß. Deshalb öffnete sich die Tür und Clint konnte eintreten, ohne dass sich einer der Wachmänner auch nur umdrehte. Sie hatten Kimmers Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm gesehen und wahrscheinlich gedacht, dem anderen Agenten wäre langweilig geworden und er würde auf ein Pläuschchen vorbeischauen.

„Na, immer no-"

Doch weiter kam der Agent nicht, da Clint die beiden innerhalb von Sekunden mit Betäubungspfeilen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Natürlich hatte er dafür nicht seinen Bogen verwendet, sondern kleine Wurfpfeile, welche auf kurzen Distanzen weitaus effektiver und hochwirksam waren. Außerdem waren die beiden Wachmänner zwar inkompetent, aber der Schütze wollte sie auch nicht unnötig verletzten.

Das Wichtigste war damit geschafft. Kein Alarm wurde ausgelöst und Clint musste jetzt nur noch Jarvis in die Computer bringen, dann konnte er mit Loki aus der Zelle hinausspazieren.

Er zog erneut die Festplatte aus der Tasche und fand nach kurzem Suchen auch einen passenden Adapter. Dann sah er das erste Mal auf die Bildschirme.

Er hatte bereits die Bilder und den Aufbau der Zelle gesehen, doch es war etwas anderes, das Ganze in Person zu betrachten. Alles war so weiß und steril, dass Loki vollkommen fehl am Platz wirkte. Das Ganze weiß wirkte erdrückend und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf den Gefangenen. Der schien mit dem Rücken zu Kamera zu schlafen.

„Jarvis, wie weit bist du?"

„Das Überwinden der Firewall wird noch ca. 4 Minuten und 23 Sekunden in Anspruch nehmen. Danach sollte es mir in unter 10 Sekunden möglich sein, die Programme umzuschreiben."

„Okay."

Clint tippte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch vor den Monitoren. Jarvis war überaus schnell, dennoch konnte er erst aufatmen, wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen von Nahmen gesehen hatte und sich sicher sein konnte, dass es ihm gut ging.

Das letzte Mal, als er den Gott gesehen hatte, war er in Ketten nach Asgard geführt wurden und Clint hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle. Wenn er nur etwas gesagt hätte, dann sähe die Situation vielleicht ganz anders aus. Doch er war sich unsicher gewesen, ob ihn die anderen glauben würden. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihn erneut auf den Kopf geschlagen, in der Hoffnung, die Gedankenkontrolle zu beenden. Den wer hätte ihm geglaubt, dass der Magier eigentlich unschuldig war?

Dabei hatte Loki ihn während der Invasion durchaus gut behandelt, er hatte sogar mehr Freiheiten als bei Shield gehabt. Und obwohl er immer in ihren Köpfen war, hatte er nie zu tief nachgebohrt. Loki hätte ihre schlimmsten Geheimnisse ans Licht zerren, ihre Familien bedrohen oder sogar töten können. Doch er hatte sich stets nur das Wissen über ihre Fähigkeiten angeeignet, niemals mehr, als für ihre Aufgabe nötig war.

„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, Mr. Friggason zu wecken und die Situation zu erklären?", meldete sich Jarvis' Stimme zu Wort.

„Ein bisschen Vorwarnung ist wahrscheinlich besser.", murmelte Clint. Schließlich wusste Loki noch nicht, dass der Schütze auf seiner Seite stand und würde davon ausgehen, dass es nur ein Trick war.

„Loki?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, sprach er lauter. „Loki?"

Doch er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Loki hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und auch sonst

nicht reagiert.

Clint runzelte die Stirn und zoomte mit einer Kamera näher an die Gestalt des schlafenden Schwarzhaarigen.

„Verdammt."

Durch die Vergrößerung war Loki besser zu erkennen. Er lag verkrampft auf dem Bett, die Hände vor sich zu Fäusten geballt und zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt. Alles in seiner Haltung drückte Unbehagen aus. Er schien zu zittern und vollkommen verspannt zu sein.

„Loki, hörst du mich?", fragte der Bogenschütze erneut, doch es kam keine Reaktion.

„Jarvis, wie lange noch?"

„Wenige Sekunden, sie können sich bereits zur Tür begeben."

Ohne zu Zögern nahm Clint die Festplatte, verstaute sie wieder in seiner Tasche und sprintete förmlich zur Tür des Befragungsraumes vor der Zelle.

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür und Clint konnte den Raum betreten. Auch die unsichtbare Tür zur Zelle öffnete sich sofort und der Schütze ging vorsichtig auf den Exgott zu.

„Loki?", fragte er erneut und legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen. Als keine Reaktion kam, berührte er vorsichtig Lokis Stirn, welche sich kalt anfühlte. Der Magier reagierte auch auf weitere Rufe und Berührungen nicht und regte sich nicht einmal, als Clint ihn schüttelte. Ohne die Möglichkeit, auf Gifte zu untersuchen, wandte Clint sich an Jarvis.

„Er hat keine äußeren Verletzungen, zeigt aber Anzeichen von Schmerzen und einer leichten Unterkühlung. Gibt es hier irgendwelche Scanner, die uns mehr verraten?"

„Alle Scanner zeigen keine Anomalien an."

„Verdammt.", Clint schlug neben Loki auf das Bett. „Okay, kannst du die Überwachungsvideos runterladen? Vielleicht können wir daraus erkennen, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben."

„Ich kann die Videos auf die Festplatte spielen, bevor ich alle Daten lösche. Dafür ist eine erneute manuelle Verbindung nötig."

„Verstanden.", der Schütze sah auf Loki. Er wollte ihn keine Sekunde länger in dieser grausigen Zelle lassen, wer weiß, was Shield bereits alles getan hatte. Kurzerhand bugsierte er Loki in die richtige Position, um ihn sich über die Schulter zu werfen. Gut, dass es bei Shield regelmäßige Übungen gab, falls ein Agent verletzt wurde. Oder ein Gefangener unkooperativ war.

Mit Loki über den Schultern ging Clint zurück in den Wachraum, nachdem er mit einem schnellen Blick festgestellt hatte, dass seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt wurde. Im Raum angekommen setzte er Loki vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle ab und verband den Datenträger erneut mit den Computern.

Jarvis projizierte einen Ladebalken, welcher sich stetig füllte. Clint konnte nichts tun, außer den grünen Balken zu beobachten, während er mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte.

„Komm schon…"

Mit einem Ding beendete der AI den Download und der Bogenschütze riss den Datenträger inklusive Kabel praktisch vom Computer. Dann hob er den Exgott erneut hoch.

„Okay Loki, wir müssen nur noch bis zum Flugzeug, das sollte der leichteste Teil sein. Jarvis, wir sind auf dem Rückweg, bereite dich auf einen schnellen Abgang vor."

„Das denke ich nicht."

Clint erstarrte. Langsam drehte er sich um, bis er die Person sehen konnte, die im Türrahmen stand und eine Waffe auf ihn richtete. Gekleidet im Standard-Anzug von Shield war sie auf Grund ihrer roten Haare dennoch unverwechselbar.

„Was hast du vor, Clint?", fragte Natasha Romanov, die plötzlich zwischen ihm und seinen Fluchtweg aufgetaucht war.

„Wieso sollte er nicht dort sein?", entgegnete Fury, als wäre es vollkommen logisch, Loki, obwohl er unschuldig war, in eine Zelle zu sperren.

„Gedächtnisschwäche ist bei Spionen tödlich. Wir haben das alles schon besprochen! Einen guten Grund, Nick, nenn mir einen guten Grund oder ich schwöre dir, ich sprenge einfach solange Wände in die Luft, bis ich Loki finde!"

Zum Verdeutlichen aktivierte Tony mit einer Handbewegung die Repulsoren der Rüstung. Langsam kam er am Ende seiner Geduld an. Er war die Ablenkung, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich von Fury an der Nase herumführen lassen musste.

„Stark, was weißt du über Loki?"

„Ich erwarte keine neue Frage, sondern eine Antwort!"

„Tu mir den Gefallen, Stark. Was weißt du über Loki. Fakten."

Der Erfinder hoffte, dass Fury auf etwas Relevantes hinauswollte. Die Versuchung, alles in die Luft zu jagen, war fast zu groß. Doch sie hatten einen Plan, und bisher war alles ruhig verlaufen. Loki zuliebe konnte er sich zusammenreißen, bis sie alle sicher das Shield-Gebäude verlassen hatten.

Also senkte er seine erhobenen Hände.

„Projekt Bambi auf die externen Bildschirme."

Stück für Stück wurden drei holografische Bilder geladen. Auf einem war das Video zu sehen, auf welchem Loki auf der Erde auftauchte, vergrößert, um das Gesicht des Gottes und seine blauen Augen zu zeigen. Die anderen beiden Bildschirme waren mit Tonys Notizen und Grafiken gefüllt.

„In kurz: Loki wurde kontrolliert, seine Verfassung, Körperhaltung und die Augen zeigen es klar. Wie das keinem von euren Superagenten auffallen konnte, weiß ich nicht. Trotzdem hat er es irgendwie geschafft, uns zu helfen. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, wenn er nicht so öffentlich aufgetaucht wäre oder das Portal größer gewesen wäre, hätten wir keine Chance gehabt. Eigentlich sind die Avengers nur wegen ihm ein Team, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke."

Tony hätte noch weitersprechen können, doch es gab Dinge, die Fury nicht wissen musste. Dass Loki anscheinend Albträume hatte, die so schlimm waren, dass er versuchte, seine Haut vom Körper zu kratzen. Dass Loki es liebte, berührt zu werden und am liebsten an Tony gekuschelt fernsah. Dass Loki aufblühte, wenn man Interesse an den Dingen zeigt, die ihm wichtig waren. Dass der Schwarzhaarige mindestens so intelligent wie Tony war und einen grandiosen Sinn für Humor hatte.

Dass er zwar so tat, als würde ihn der Verlust seiner Magie nicht stören, sie aber trotzdem zu verwenden versuchte. Jedes Mal, wenn er unbewusst eine Handbewegung machte, aber nichts passierte, konnte er die Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Blick nicht ganz verbergen. Es war, als würde man einen Querschnittsgelähmten dabei zusehen, wie er unterbewusste versuchte aufzustehen, nur um festzustellen, dass er nie wieder auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen würde.

Der Milliardär sagte nichts von alledem, denn es waren persönliche Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Wochen. All die kleinen Dinge, welche sich zu dem wahren Grund zusammensetzen, aus dem Tony seinen Exgott wiederhaben wollte. Denn er hatte die Chance gehabt, den Mensch, oder Gott hinter dem Anführer der Invasion zu sehen. Den echten Loki, nicht die gesteuerte Marionette, welche sein Gesicht trug.

Fury sah sich kurz die Notizen und Graphen an, ehe er endlich Tonys Frage beantwortete.

„So gut sich deine Seite auch anhört, die Welt ist nicht voller Einhörner und Regenbögen! Dir fehlt die Objektivität. Alle deine Informationen stammen von einer Quelle: Loki.", Fury drehte sich, sodass sein Umhang dramatisch durch die Luft fuhr. „Andere Quellen zeigen deutlich, dass Loki eine Gefahr für die gesamte Menschheit darstellen kann."

„Andere Quellen? Hast du das Orakel von Delphi befragt, die Wikinger, vielleicht eine Wahrsagerin?"

„Lustig, Stark. Unsere Quelle ist Thor. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, groß, blond, Hammer. Hat verdammt nochmal nicht versucht, die Menschheit auszurotten?"

„Thor? Lokis größter Fan? Helikopter-Bruder Thor? Ich meine, der Spruch wegen der Adoption war ein bisschen hart, aber sonst war er definitiv Team Loki."

„Seine Worte waren Großteils positiv. Aber wie du so schön festgestellt hast, Stark, achten wir Agenten auch auf die kleinen Dinge. Wie zum Beispiel, dass Thor nicht dachte, dass sein Bruder kontrolliert wurde. Soweit ich weiß, stehen die beiden sich ziemlich nahe und trotzdem wunderte es Thor kein bisschen, dass sein geliebter kleiner Bruder versucht, die Herrschaft über einen ganzen Planeten an sich zu reißen. Woraus man schlussfolgern könnte, dass besagter Bruder ein paar Schrauben locker hat! Und so sehr er auch versucht hat, Loki zu beschützen, als wir ihn vor der Invasion, befragten, hatte er wenig Nettes zu sagen. Nur Platituden. Oh, er hat erzählt, wie nützlich Lokis Magie im Kampf war, aber auch von seinen Streichen, Lügen und Tricks. Seinem kleinen Bruder, der jedem das Wort im Mund umdrehen konnte und seine Feinde gnadenlos beseitigte."

„Moment!", unterbrach Tony. „Ihr habt Thor vor der Invasion zu Loki befragt?"

Auf die Anschuldigungen ging er nicht ein. Das hörte sich nicht nach etwas an, dass Thor sagen würde.

„Wir haben Thor zu allem befragt, dass uns eingefallen ist. Natürlich auch zu seiner Familie. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben wir Loki als Gefahr eingestuft, allerdings mit niedriger Priorität, weil wir verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung hatten, dass er Monate später die Erde beherrschen wollte!"

„Stopp, Stopp! Ihr habt ihn noch nie getroffen und schon vorher beschlossen, dass er der Böse ist? Das sind ein paar heftige Vorurteile."

Furys einzige Antwort war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

Das regte Tony nur mehr auf. „Also bin ich subjektiv, weil ich jemanden glaube, was er über sich selbst sagt, aber es ist total objektiv, wenn ihr aus dem Wimpernschlag von Thor Informationen bekommt? Bullshit!"

„Nonverbale Informationen zu fälschen ist um einiges schwerer, als ein paar Lügen zu erzählen, Stark. Außerdem glaube ich eher dem Gott, der unsere Welt verteidigt, als dem, der versucht sie in Schutt und Asche zu legen!"

„Es steht also Wort gegen Wort. Ich dachte wirklich, als Spione hättet ihr bessere Argument.", stellte Tony abfällig fest. Fury hatte nichts Handfestes, nur Vermutungen.

Starks Unglauben spürend, fuhr Fury fort.

„Gehen wir davon aus, dass Loki die Invasion verhindern wollte. Dann muss er genau geplant haben, um Lücken einzubauen, die nicht sofort auffallen. Er hatte also einen Plan in seinem Plan. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass er nicht noch mehr Pläne hat?"

„Ihr habt Angst vor seiner Intelligenz? Wow, bin ich dann Nummer zwei auf der Abschussliste? ich fühle mich fast geschmeichelt Nicky."

„Victor von Doom stünde auf Platz zwei, du bist nicht einmal unter den Top Ten. Im Gegensatz zu Thor und Loki sind wir Ameisen unter einem Stiefel. Sie sind nicht wie wir.

Wir leben nur 100 Jahre und haben keine Geräte, mit denen wir auf andere bewohnte Planeten reisen können. Wir schaffen es gerade mal bis zu unserem Mond! Was, wenn Loki beschließt, dass er genug aus seinem ersten Versuch gelernt hat, damit der Zweite gelingt? Er muss vielleicht 150 Jahre warten, dann sind alle, die die Invasion erlebt haben tot und er kann von vorne anfangen. Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß. Und wenn Asgard ihn nicht behalten will, sorgen wir eben dafür, dass er eingesperrt bleibt."

Tony starrt den Einäugigen sprachlos an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine Worte wiederfand.

„Wow. Demnächst tragt ihr alle Aluminiumhüte und seid der Meinung, der Präsident ist durch eine Kopie ersetzt wurden. Ich glaube, du hast zu viele Filme geschaut, Nick."

Fury schnaubte nur abfällig. „Ich bin weder irre, noch sind meine Sorgen grundlos. Wir sind nicht alleine im Universum und die anderen sind stärker und haben größere Waffen. Nimm es auf die leichte Schulter, Stark, ich bin lieber vorbereitet."

Tony war nicht wirklich ein Optimist, aber dennoch hielt er Furys Sorgen für weithergeholt. Ja, die Aliens waren stärker, lebten länger und hatten tolle Technologie. Trotzdem konnte er sie nicht als Bedrohung sehen. Sie beide waren in ihren wichtigsten Eigenschaften menschlich. Thor war wie ein übermütiger Welpe, der die Vase aus Übereifer kaputthaute, weil er sich über etwas freute und Loki… Loki war vieles, aber niemand, der die Welt beherrschen wollte. Er war viel zu fasziniert von den vielen Kulturen, Tieren und der Technik. Er war ein Wissenschaftler, kein Herrscher.

Es schien, als wären die beiden Kontrahenten zu einem Stillstand gekommen. Beide würden nicht von ihrer Meinung abweichen. Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber.

Genau im richtigen Moment ertönte Clints Stimme in seinem Ohr.

„Stark, wir sind im Flieger. Alle Systeme sind startklar, wir brauchen nur noch eine Starterlaubnis, du bist dran."

Clint seufzte. Er hätte es vorgezogen, Natasha aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich mache genau das, wonach es aussieht.

„Dann muss ich dich leider aufhalten."

Und sie würde dazu nicht einmal die Pistole brauchen. Clint war im Nachteil, da er erst Loki absetzten musste, bevor er sich verteidigen konnte. Wodurch die Rothaarige genug Zeit hatten, um ihn dreimal zu töten. Nicht dass er normalerweise eine Chance hätte.

„Du hast noch nicht geschossen.", stellte der Bogenschütze fest, mehr um Zeit zu schinden, als in dem Glauben, Natasha würde ihn nicht außer Gefecht setzten.

„Du weißt, dass ich es werde. Tritt zur Seite und wir können es auf die angenehme Art machen."

„Kognitive Rekalibrierung und Stunden mit dem Psychiater? Erschieß mich lieber."

„Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherze, Clint. Letzte Chance, lass Loki los und ergib dich, oder ich muss unangenehm werden."

„Nein.", Hawkeye blieb standfest. „Du weißt, dass das, was Fury hier macht falsch ist. Sonst hättest du mir längst einen Elektroschock verpasst. Er ist unschuldig. Bitte, lass uns einfach gehen."

„Auch wenn er kontrolliert wurde, heißt das nicht, dass er keine Gefahr darstellt."

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Genauso wie damals, als ich dich zu Shield geholt habe."

„Das war damals eine viel zu riskante Entscheidung."

Natasha und Clint wussten, dass auch hätte anders ausgehen können. Wäre Black Widow nicht auf das Angebot eingegangen, wäre Clint nicht mehr am Leben und eine der besten Auftragsmörderinnen der Welt auf freien Fuß. Doch Clint hatte etwas gesehen, das es sich gelohnt hatte zu retten und am Ende Recht behalten. Natasha Romanov war eine der besten und loyalsten Agenten, die Shield hatte.

„Ich habe etwas in dir gesehen, das mehr kann, als nur Menschen töten. Bei ihm ist es dasselbe. Denkst du nicht, er hat eine Chance verdient?"

„Nein.", aber die Rothaarige ließ die Waffe sinken. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann. Sieh es als Dank für damals an.", sie drehte sich um und verließ den Wachraum. „Wenn er dich und Stark umbringt steht auf euren Grabsteinen: _Ich habe es euch doch gesagt._ "

Damit ging sie den Gang hinunter und verschwand genauso lautlos, wie sie gekommen war. Clint seufzte erleichtert. Zumindest vorerst würde Nat sie in Ruhe lassen.

„Auf geht's.", murmelte er und machte sich mit Loki über der Schulter auf den Weg zu Hangar.

Dass sie niemanden begegneten lag an dem Weg, den sie nahmen. Denn außer Clint benutzen die wenigsten Menschen die Lüftungsschächte. Es war zwar nicht gerade einfach, Lokis ohnmächtigen Körper hineinzubekommen und hinter sich herzuziehen, dafür würden ihnen keine Agenten über den Weg laufen. Der Bogenschütze hatte das Flugzeug so platziert, dass es nahe genug an einem Lüftungsschacht stand, um ihren Einstieg zu verdecken.

Clint schnallte Loki in einen der Sitze und überprüfte seinen Puls. Er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und hatte während des gesamten Weges nicht einmal gezuckt. Da er nichts weiter tun konnte, wickelte er den Exgott in eine Decke, um hoffentlich seine Körpertemperatur etwas zu erhöhen. Dann setzte er sich auf den Pilotensitz und startete alle nötigen Systeme.

„Stark, wir sind im Flieger. Alle Systeme sind startklar, wir brauchen nur noch eine Starterlaubnis, du bist dran."

Der Milliardär musste sich zusammenreißen, um seine Freude nicht zu zeigen. Der erste Teil ihrer Planes hatte funktioniert, Loki war aus seiner Zelle befreit wurden. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch von Shields Gelände, ohne abgeschossen zu werden. Denn Fury würde einen so wichtigen Gefangenen nicht einfach entkommen lassen. Die Basis war auf höchster Sicherheitsstufe, das hieß unter anderem, dass jedes Flug- und Fahrzeug genau überprüft wurde, ehe es aufs Gelände gelassen oder das Gelände verlassen konnte. Leider hieß das auch, dass bei einem nicht genehmigten Start das Flugzeug ohne Fragen abgeschossen wurde.

Immerhin konnte Fury Loki nicht mehr bedrohen, da der Schwarzhaarige bei Clint war. Zumindest einen Teil der Karten hielt also Tony in der Hand und er hatte sich sein Ass für den Schluss aufgehoben.

„So nett das Gespräch war, ich hab leider noch was Wichtiges zu tun.", Tony sah auf seinen Arm, an welchem eine teure Rolex zu sehen war. „Also reden wir Klartext."

Er wischte mit einer Handbewegung die Dateien von Projekt Bambi beiseite, welche sofort durch Jarvis mit anderen Hologrammen ersetzt wurden.

„Hier haben wir Informationen…", mit einem metallenen Finger tippte der Erfinder auf eines der Hologramme. „…über Shields geheime Missionen in den letzten Monaten. Das hier sind Agenten und ihre Infos. Hier haben wir die Forschungsabteilung, so viele Waffen."

Furys Blick verdunkelte sich, als er die gehackten Daten sah.

„Und zuletzt, aber am Wichtigsten: Shields Finanzen."

„Ich verstehe die Drohung, aber Finanzen, Stark? Viel dir nichts Besseres mehr ein?"

„Oh Nick, niedlich, aber schon der große Al Capone wurde wegen Steuerhinterziehung verurteilt. Und schlechten Anwälten. Ich weiß, dass es im schlimmsten Fall unangenehm wäre, eure Geheimnisse aufgedeckt zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich gibt es schon einen Plan und ihr bildet einfach eine neue Geheimbande, inklusive komplizierten Handschlag. Aber wenn ich euch eure Fördergelder wegnehme, sieht das Ganze schlecht aus. Ist ja nicht so, als würdet ihr für eure Arbeit gut bezahlt werden."

„Was willst du damit sagen Stark?"

„Das, wonach es sich anhört, Nick. Ich weiß, dass ihr Geld von Stark Industries kriegt. Und da es meine Firma ist, kann ich den Geldhahn ganz schnell abdrehen."

„Die monetären Zuwendungen sind durch feste Verträge verankert. So einfach kannst du sie nicht streichen, dafür hat dein Vater gesorgt.", mit Genugtuung im Blick wartete Fury auf Tony Reaktion. Er wusste, dass diese Nachricht Tony durch das Mitwirken von Howard Stark nur wütender machen würde.

Doch der Erfinder grinste. „Oh, sie sind gesichert. Solange, wie die Suche nach Captain America dauert. Da er wiederaufgetaucht ist, sind die ganzen Geldspenden gar nicht mehr nötig."

Zumindest einmal waren Stark Sr. und Steve zu etwas nützlich. Auch wenn sie davon natürlich keine Ahnung hatten.

Fury schwieg, doch seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn Stark wirklich alle Informationen offenlegte und ihnen auch noch das Geld für den Wiederaufbau nahm, würde Shield untergehen. Und das war etwas, dass der Direktor nicht zulassen konnte.

„Ich könnte in dieser Sekunde Gas in Lokis Zelle fließen lassen, dass ihn in wenigen Sekunden tötet. Es scheint, als wären wir in einer Pattsituation."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das wäre wahr, wenn Loki noch in seiner Zelle wäre. Aber leider ist das Vögelchen ausgeflogen. Naja wahrscheinlich hat ihn das Vögelchen eher befreit."

„Barton.", erkannte Fury sofort. „Also war die Gedankenkontrolle nie vorbei."

Tony schnaubte verächtlich. „Oder Clint ist einfach ein anständiger Mensch, im Gegensatz zum Rest von Shield. Da dir jetzt dein Druckmittel fehlt, Nicky, wird es wohl Zeit, nach meiner Pfeife zu tanzen."

„Was willst du, Stark.", brachte Fury hervor, als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten.

„Das ihr uns gehen lasst. Gib Clint die Starterlaubnis und verhindere, dass uns jemand abschießt oder verfolgt, während wir gehen. Dann bleiben deine geheimen Informationen geheim. Obwohl du dir wahrscheinlich einen anderen Sugardaddy suchen solltest. Die Gelder werden in den nächsten Monaten Stück für Stück in andere Projekte investiert werden. Und versuch erst gar nicht, uns auszuschalten. Jarvis hat alle Informationen und zerstört Shield schneller, als du blinzeln kannst, sollte uns etwas zustoßen."

Fury suchte nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, doch er war in einer Sackgasse. Um ihn herum nur Wände und der einzige Weg hinaus führte zu Stark und seinen Forderungen.

Der Shield-Direktor gab nicht auf. Er passte sich den Umständen an und würde die Situation genau beobachten, bis er sie wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Hangar, Agent Barton verlässt den Stützpunkt. Sein Flugzeug startet sofort. Alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen werden durch meinen Befehl außerkraftgesetzt. Ironman wird ihn begleiten.", damit ließ er den Knopf des Lautsprechers los und sah auf Tony.

„Zufrieden?"

„Nein. Aber es muss reichen.", damit klappte die Maske nach unten, die Rüstung hatte Tony inzwischen wieder vollkommen umschlossen. Ironman aktivierte seine Repulsoren und flog durch die Wand nach draußen.

Er schwebte über er Basis, bis ein schwarzes Flugzeug unter ihm auf die Startbahn rollte. Als Jarvis ihm bestätigte, dass es das richtige Flugzeug war und niemand Waffen auf sie richtete, folgte er Clint und Loki in seiner Rüstung.

„Fury lässt uns gehen?", fragte Clint durch die Verbindung, die Jarvis erstellt hatte.

„Jep. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefallen hat."

Der Bogenschütze schnaubte. „Also, zurück zum Tower?"

„Nein, ich dachte wir machen ein bisschen Urlaub am Strand. Arbeiten an unserer Bräune, das Übliche.", er zögerte kurz, ehe er die Frage stellte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Wie geht es Loki?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist bewusstlos, aber sein Puls ist in Ordnung, vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell. Es sieht aus, als hätte er einen Albtraum oder Fieber, aber er schläft nicht und ist eher zu kalt als zu warm. Die Scanner von Shield haben nichts angezeigt und ich sehe auch keine Verletzungen, aber es wirkt, als hätte er Schmerzen."

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", Hätte er nicht die Rüstung an, würde Tony sich die Haare raufen. „Jarvis, bereite alles vor, was du an medizinischen Geräten finden kannst. Malibu, nicht der Tower."

„Wir sollten in 90 Minuten da sein, ich gebe Vollgas.", ergänzte Clint, der genauso beunruhigt war wie Tony, es durch jahrelanges Training jedoch besser ignorieren konnte.

„Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät.", murmelte der Schütze, leise genug, dass das Mikrofon ihn nicht aufnehmen konnte.

 **Uuuh, böser Cliffhanger, sorry.**

 **Das nächste Kapitel sollte recht fluffig werden, keine Sorge.**

 **Schreibt fleißig Reviews, dann krieg ich Schuldgefühle und schreibe schneller ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Danke an alle Reviewer! (Von allen meinen… Werken? Ich taufe es mal so.) Ohne euch wäre ich wahrscheinlich zu faul, weiterzuschreiben -_-**

 **Es ist toll zu lesen, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr gespannt seid, wie es weitergeht.**

 **Also vielen, vielen Dank für die tolle Unterstützung!**

 **Los geht's!**

Den gesamten Weg zu seiner Malibu-Residenz war Tony angespannt. Fury hatte zu schnell aufgegeben, was dem Spion gar nicht ähnlich sah. Wahrscheinlich ging er bereits seine Notfallpläne durch und überlegte, wie er Tony am schnellsten ausschalten konnte.

Doch das war dem Milliardär herzlich egal. Wichtiger war, was Shield Loki angetan hatte. Es waren keine 24 Stunden vergangen und dennoch war der Schwarzhaarige bewusstlos und wachte einfach nicht auf. Tony hoffte, dass die Diagnosegeräte in Malibu herausfinden konnten, was dem Exgott fehlte. Sonst würde er selbst zu Shield zurückfliegen, Fury an seinem stylischem Mantel packen und so lange schütteln, bis er eine Antwort bekam.

Aber auf dem Flug konnte er nichts tun, außer Jarvis regelmäßig nach dem Status der Vorbereitungen zu fragen. Als der AI eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Ankunft endlich fertig war, blieb dem Erfinder nicht einmal das. Er würde sich für seine ständige Fragerein später mit einigen Updates bedanken müssen, denn seine Erfindung war im Angesicht der Situation ruhig geblieben und hatte keinen einzigen genervten Kommentar abgegeben.

Auch Clint war unruhig. Er wusste, wie schlecht Loki aussah und wie viele Möglichkeiten es gab, warum er in diesem Zustand war. Leider wusste er auch, dass es schlimmer werden könnte. Er kannte Shields Methoden und einige Substanzen wirkten langsam, sodass es Tage dauerte, bis sie ihre volle Wirkung entfalteten. Im Flugzeug waren einige Gegenmittel, aber es war unmöglich, alles vorauszusehen.

Um sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, konzentrierte Hawkeye sich auf die grelle, rot-goldene Rüstung, welche vor ihm herflog. Er war überrascht, dass der Erfinder so ruhig blieb. Oder zumindest ruhig aussah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Rüstung auf Autopilot gestellt, um nicht zu weit vorauszufliegen oder hin und her zu schwirren.

Clint blickte über seine Schulter in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges, in welchem sich Loki immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nichts mehr von der eindrucksvollen Gestalt, die die Invasion angeführt hatte. Er atmete flach und zuckte manchmal hin und her, als wäre er in einem Albtraum gefangen, wachte aber nicht auf.

Wenn er könnte, würde der Bogenschütze schneller fliegen, aber er reizte bereits alles aus, was das Flugzeug zu bieten hatte.

Zwischen der Landung und dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem die Malibu-Residenz zu sehen war, vergingen nur wenige Minuten. Kaum war das Flugzeug zum Stehen gekommen, riss Tony die Tür kurzerhand auf. Mit einer Vorsicht, die man einer metallenen Rüstung nicht zugetraut hätte, hob er Lokis bewusstlosen Körper in seine Arme. Auf den ohnmächtigen Exgott bedacht, flog die rot-goldene Rüstung langsam zu Boden und begab sich dann schnellen Schrittes ins Haus.

Clint konnte geradeso die nötigen Knöpfe drücken, ehe er Tony und Loki hinterherjoggte. Zielstrebig schritt der Milliardär zu einem Raum im Erdgeschoss. Die Tür sah genauso aus, wie all die anderen Türen, geschmackvoll, neutral und teuer. Doch hinter ihr verbarg sich ein Raum, der aussah, wie ein Krankenzimmer aus einer Science-Fiction-Serie. Die Maschinen waren hochmodern und augenscheinlich unbenutzt. Clint war sich ziemlich sicher, dass einige der Geräte noch gar nicht auf dem Markt waren.

Tony legte Loki vorsichtig auf das Bett und sofort bewegten sich einige der Maschinen wie von selbst. Clint sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und griff nach seinem Bogen.

„Beruhig dich, das sind nur die Bots. Jarvis, wie sieht es aus?"

Die Helfer-Roboter hatten inzwischen einige Scanner auf den bewusstlosen Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet und begannen damit, Lokis Zustand zu analysieren.

„Die Scans werden einige Minuten dauern. Warum legen Sie in der Zeit nicht die Rüstung ab, um Interferenzen zu verhindern, Sir?"

„Als ob meine Maschinen sich von etwas Metall ablenken lassen.", murmelte Tony, drehte sich aber trotzdem zur Tür, zögerte aber und wandte sich wieder Clint zu.

„Danke für die Hilfe. Du kannst dir ein Zimmer aussuchen, ich habe genug. Oder du kannst in den Urlaub fahren, sag einfach Jarvis Bescheid, er kümmert sich drum."

Der Milliardär war unsicher, was der ehemalige Agent machen würde. Es war ein Wunder, dass er ihm geholfen hatte. Zu Shield würde er fürs erst nicht zurückgehen können. Natürlich wäre es am besten, noch jemanden auf ihrer Seite zu haben, auf lange Sicht. Aber er konnte auch verstehen, wenn Clint nichts mehr mit Loki zu tun haben wollte. Nicht mit Folter einverstanden zu sein und mit jemanden zusammenleben waren zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge. Clint war zwar von Lokis Unschuld überzeugt, aber es war trotzdem Loki gewesen, der ihm befohlen hatte Menschen zu töten. Tony konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er gehen wollte.

Doch Hawkeye schnaubte nur. „So schön eine Kreuzfahrt auch klingt, nein danke. Ich bleibe lieber hier und genieße das Luxusleben und das Sicherheitssystem. Ich wollte schon immer einen Sugar Daddy haben.", er wandte sich Loki zu. „Außerdem könnt ihr beide die Hilfe gebrauchen. Wir Avenger müssen zusammenhalten, meinst du nicht?"

Tony grinste erleichtert und öffnete die Tür, um sich auf den Weg zu seiner Werkstatt zu machen. Es schien, als hätten sie in Clint einen Verbündeten gefunden.

Wenige Minuten später kam er in Sweat Pants zurück. Der Anzug sollte Eindruck schinden, auch wenn ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke zählte. Er setzte sich Clint gegenüber auf einen der Besucherstühle, die in einer Ecke des Raumes standen.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Jarvis erste Ergebnisse hatte.

„Die ersten Scans sind komplett. Mr. Friggasons Temperatur ist niedriger als normal, allerdings besteht keine akute Gefahr. Seine Atmung ist angespannt und sein Puls niedrig."

„Das können wir sehen J! Was fehlt ihm?"

„Die Scans zeigen keinerlei Anomalien. Bis auf die genannten Symptome erfreut sich Mr. Friggason bester Gesundheit."

Der AI brachte die Ergebnisse nur langsam hervor, seine elektronische Stimme klang unsicher.

„Was? Das kann nicht sein!", Tony sprang auf.

„Ich habe die Ergebnisse doppelt überprüft. Alle Maschinen sind voll funktionstüchtig. Die Analyse der Blut- und Speichelproben wird noch etwas eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch nehmen."

Tony setzte sich wieder hin. Vielleich war es ein Gift gewesen? Das würde nicht auf den normalen Scans auftauchen. Er atmete tief durch. Immerhin hatte Loki weder äußerliche noch innere Verletzungen. In einer halben Stunde würden sie hoffentlich wissen, was dem Exgott fehlte.

Der Milliardär kam nicht zur Ruhe. Immer wieder stand er auf, um hin und her zu laufen oder die Scanner zu überprüfen. Clint hingegen saß absolut still auf seinem Stuhl, wie um einen ruhigen Punkt gegen Tonys Nervosität zu stellen. Der Bogenschütze hatte seine Waffe sorgfältig abgelegt und wartete ebenso gespannt wie Tony auf die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung.

„Alle Gewebeanalysen wurden abgeschlossen.", verkündete Jarvis eine halbe Stunde später.

„Und?", Tony war stehen geblieben und wartete voller Anspannung auf die Ergebnisse, damit er endlich etwas anderes tun konnte als herumsitzen.

„Alle Proben kamen negativ zurück. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, Mr. Friggasons Zustand zu diagnostizieren."

„Du hast rein gar nichts gefunden?"

„Nein. Laut der Testergebnisse erfreut sich der Patient bester Gesundheit."

„Das ist unmöglich! Führ die Tests nochmal durch!", Tony raufte sich die Haare.

„Auf was deuten seine Symptome hin?", fragte Clint, der sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte.

Die Maschinen scannten Loki bereits erneut, als Jarvis auf die Frage des Bogenschützen antwortete. „Es gibt mehrere mögliche Gründe für die beobachteten Symptome. Die höchste Übereinstimmung ist der Verlust einer großen Menge an Blut. Allerdings zeigen die Tests, dass keine Blutarmut besteht."

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, einen richtigen Doktor einzuschalten? Vielleicht findet er etwas, das wir übersehen haben?", fragt Clint vorsichtig.

„Übersehen?", entrüstete fuchtelte Tony mit den Armen. „Das hier ist die neuste und beste Technologie, die man kaufen kann! Manche von diesen Maschinen kann man noch nicht einmal kaufen! Es gibt kein Krankenhaus, dass bessere Ausrüstung hat!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass deine Ausrüstung schlecht ist, Tony. Aber Ärzte werden oft mit Unerklärlichem konfrontiert, vielleicht wissen sie etwas, dass keine Maschine herausfinden kann. Oder sie können zumindest die Symptome behandeln."

Der Erfinder blieb stehen und sah auf den bleichen Mann im Bett, der leicht zitterte. Er drehte sich um und zog eine Decke aus einem der Schränke, welche er über dem Schwarzhaarigen ausbreitete.

Tony hatte so sehr gehofft, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde, wenn er Loki nur von Shield wegholte. Doch es schien, als seinen sie nur in einen größeren Schlamassel geraten. Jede Person von außerhalb war ein Risiko. Shield würde sie in einem Krankenhaus sofort finden. Loki war zwar zurzeit vollkommen menschlich, aber selbst, wenn sie einen Arzt herrufen könnten, würde das nur zu unangenehmen Fragen führen.

Doch Tony würde es tun, wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance gab, dass Loki dadurch geholfen wurde.

„Lass uns die Kontrollergebnisse abwarten, dann rufe ich einen Arzt an."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ der Milliardär sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und ging die Ergebnisse der Test auf einem Tablet durch, welches er in einem der Schubladen neben dem Bett aufbewahrte.

Clint döste vor sich hin, während Tony immer noch auf seinem Tablet tippte, als plötzlich eine Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Tony?"

„Lo!"

Tony fiel fast über einige der Kabel in seiner Hast, die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und dem Schwarzhaarigen zu überwinden. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er vorsichtig Lokis Hand in seine. Er verlor sich für eine Weile in Lokis grünen Augen. Der Moment wurde gebrochen, als der Exgott versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

Mit Tonys Hilfe lehnte er sich in aufrechter Position in seine Kissen zurück. Loki war immer noch blass und sah erschöpft aus.

„Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wir haben dich aus der Zelle befreit, in die Fury dich vollkommen ohne Grund geworfen hat. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten an seinem Kragen gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt, bis er den Schlüssel ausgespuckt hätte. Was nicht funktioniert hätte, weil der Pirat immer noch einen Plan B hat. Stattdessen habe ich ihn abgelenkt, bis du aus der Zelle warst. Aber wir waren zu spät und du hast irgendein Gift oder so etwas geschluckt, von dem Jarvis keine Spuren findet. Keine Sorge, wenn die neuen Tests da sind, rufe ich einen Arzt an, wir kriegen das schon irgendwie wieder hin. Und-"

„Stark.", Loki zog an der Hand des Erfinders, was dessen Redefluss unterbrach. „Meine Situation ist nicht Shields schuld."

„Also hat Fury dir nicht irgendein Gift verabreicht?", meldete sich Clint zu Wort, während Tony versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen. „Agent Barton.", murmelte er und zog die Decke etwas höher, wie um sich zu verstecken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, den Mann je wieder zu sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Bogen, welcher in Griffweite des Schützen war.

„Ach ja, das Vögelchen hat mir geholfen, dich zu befreien.", fand auch Tony seine Stimme wieder. Auch wenn er immer noch skeptisch war, beruhigten Tonys Worte und sein Vertrauen in Barton Loki etwas.

„Aber was meinst du, Fury hat keine Schuld? War es jemand anderes?"

„Ja."

Loki war offensichtlich immer noch verwirrt und sein Blick wanderte von Tony zu Clint und wieder zurück. Wieso sollte Barton Tony helfen? Und wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er den Erfinder das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? War er hier sicher? Wo auch immer er überhaupt war.

„Wer Lo? Und was ist passiert?"

Der Erfinder musste den Exgott sanft an den Schultern schütteln, ehe er wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige gähnt und rieb sich über die Augen, bevor er antwortete.

„Odin. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er hat es laut und deutlich gesagt."

„Odin? War er auch bei Shield? Hat er irgendetwas Magisches getan?"

Wenn es Magie war, hatte Tony keine Möglichkeit, dagegen vorzugehen. Er wusste kaum etwas über Magie und Zaubersprüche.

„Er hat mir meine Magie genommen.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und gab sich alle Mühe, seine Augen offenzuhalten.

„Hat er das nicht schon gemacht, als er dich verbannt hatte?"

„Nein, er hatte sie nur verschlossen, sodass ich sie nicht benutzen kann. _Zuletzt binde ich deine Magie, auf dass sie dir verwehrt bleibe, für Asgard aber genutzt werden kann._ Er würde so viel Macht nicht ungenutzt lassen."

Natürlich hatten die Worte eine Bedeutung. Loki hatte sich über den merkwürdigen Nachsatz gewundert, dann aber zu viele andere Probleme gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken. Es schien, als könnte Odin ihn nach mehr als tausend Jahren immer noch überraschen. Wenn er nicht so müde wäre, würde er Odin verfluchen.

„Also hat er deine Magie… abgesaugt?", versuchte Tony die Situation zusammenzufassen. „Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass du ohne deine Magie sterben würdest?"

Bevor der Erfinder erneut in Panik verfallen konnte, beruhigte Loki ihn.

„Ich werde nicht sterben, er hat mir genug Magie zum Überleben gelassen. Aber es wird etwas dauern, bis sie sich wieder regeneriert hat. Bis dahin werde ich nicht sonderlich nützlich sein."

Erleichtert ließ der Milliardär sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Also musst du nur viel Schlafen und Essen?", fragte er nach.

„Im Prinzip schon. Es sollte nur einige Tage dauern, bis sich meine Reserven ausreichend erholt haben."

Tony fühlte sich, als könnte er seit Tagen das erste Mal richtig durchatmen. Auch Clint war erleichtert, dass der Schwarzhaarige wieder gesund werden würde. Fürs erste konzentrierten sich die beiden Avenger auf die guten Nachrichten. Auf das Magieabsaugen würden sie später zurückkommen.

„Also haben die Maschinen schon funktioniert, aber ich hätte nach Magie scannen müssen!", stellte Tony fest. „Hey Lo, überstehst du noch ein paar Scans im Labor, ehe du weiterschläfst?"

Loki würde nichts lieber tun, als die nächsten Tage durch zu schlafen, so erschöpft war er, obwohl der Exgott erst wenige Minuten wach war. Doch er erkannte an Tonys Kleidung, seinen zerzausten Haaren und dem Gesichtsausdruck, wie besorgt der Erfinder war. Also lächelt er den Milliardär an und nickte.

„Natürlich, ich bin auch daran interessiert, ob deine Geräte etwas finden."

Der geschwächte Exgott richtete sich mühsam komplett auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Alleine von dieser kurzen Bewegung wurde ihm schwindelig und der Boden vor seinen Füßen drehte sich, als würde er auf einem Karussell sitzen.

Tony bemerkte, wie der Schwarzhaarige leicht hin und her schwankte und fing ihn auf, als er nach vorne zu kippen drohte.

„Okay Bambi, Eile mit Weile. Ich glaube, wir warten lieber noch etwas mit den Scans.", vorsichtig half er dem Exgott, sich wieder auf das Bett zu legen.

Loki war so erschöpft gewesen, dass er bereits wieder schlief, als der Erfinder ihn vorsichtig zudeckte. Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Decke, während sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannten.

„Dann suche ich mir mal ein Zimmer. Fürs wird es besser sein, dass wir nicht im selben Raum sind." Clint stand auf uns streckte sich. „Wahrscheinlich sollte ich vorher nach dem Flugzeug schauen, kann man bestimmt noch gebrauchen."

Er wandte sich der Tür zu. Tony hatte aufgesehen, als der Bogenschütze gesprochen hatte und sah jetzt wieder auf Loki. Sein Schultern waren betrübt nach unten gesackt. Anscheinend waren zwischen Loki und Clint immer noch einige Probleme offen. Immerhin schien es, als würde Barton zumindest versuchen, mit dem Exgott klarzukommen.

„Wenn du Jarvis fragst, hilft er dir, Loki fernzubleiben.", sagte der Erfinder und bemühte sich um ein fröhliches Grinsen.

Anscheinend hatte der Clint etwas in Tonys Stimme gehört, dass ihn innehalten ließ. Er drehte sich um und verzog das Gesicht, als er Starks hängende Schultern sah.

„Stark, ich sage das nur noch einmal, also hör genau zu. Ich hasse Loki nicht. Ich nehme ihn nicht übel, was bei der Invasion passiert ist. Er hat genauso wenig Schuld wie ich oder du. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir uns zusammensetzen und uns unterhalten, werden wir die besten Freunde. Trotzdem müssen wir darüber reden, was passiert ist. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Moment ist. Wenn er es schafft, mehr als zwei Minuten am Stück wach zu bleiben, führe ich gerne eine Unterhaltung."

Während seiner Ansprache ash er dem Genie in die Augen, sodass dieser sehen konnte, wie ernst es dem Schützen war. Als er fertig war, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf die Reaktion des Milliardärs.

„Oh.", brachte Tony schließlich hervor. „Natürlich. Jarvis, zeig ihm das Zimmer im Nordflügel mit den blauen Wänden."

„Selbstverständlich Sir."

Clint nickte, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen zum Flugzeug.

Tony machte es sich so gut es ging in dem Stuhl gemütlich und wartete.

Es dauerte sechs Stunden, ehe Loki erneut aufwachte. Tony, der den Stuhl neben dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen kaum verlassen hatte, sah auf, als er die Bettdecke rascheln hörte.

„Hey Lo.", schnell legte er den Handschuh der Rüstung beiseite, an dem er gebastelt hatte. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Erschöpft, als hätte ich gerade erst eines von Thors irrsinnigen Abenteuern überstanden."

Der Exgott schaffte es, sich von allein aufzurichten und sah sich in dem Raum um. „Die Einrichtung in meinem anderen Zimmer war besser. Wo sind wir?"

„Malibu. Ich dachte mir, der Tower wäre fürs erste keine so gute Idee."

„Du hast Recht, das plötzliche Ungezieferproblem war doch sehr unangenehm."

„Keine Sorge, die werden so schnell nicht wiederkommen. Und falls doch, habe ich Insektenspray, dass selbst die nervigste Mücke vertreibt.", Tony grinste, als er an eine Mücke mit Augenklappe dachte.

Loki betrachtete den Erfinder genau. Er benahm sich immer noch genauso wie vor der Entführung. Als wäre es keine große Sache gewesen, sich gegen seine eigene Organisation zu stellen. Denn die Avengers gehörten Shield an, wenn der Exgott sich richtig erinnerte. Vielleicht dachte Fury einfach, er würde eher reden, wenn er bei Tony war? War das von Anfang an der Plan des Milliardärs gewesen? So zu tun, als wären sie Freund und ihn dann wegwerfen, wenn er hatte, was er wollte?

Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Lokis Herz schwer und er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die Gedanken abzuschütteln. Tony hatte in den letzten Wochen wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Nie hatte es auch nur den Anschein gegeben, als wäre ihr Freundschaft nur gespielt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Tony es als Freundschaft sah, aber für den Exgott war der Erfinder ein Freund. Sein erster wirklicher Freund. Nicht der Freund seines Bruders oder ein Bekannter. Ud als solchem würde er ihm vertrauen, bis Tony dieses Vertrauen brach. Was er hoffentlich nie tun würde.

Trotzdem wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, was zwischen seiner Ankunft bei Shield und seinem Aufwachen in diesem… Krankenzimmer passiert war.

„Tony, wie genau bin ich hierhergekommen? Und wieso ist Agent Barton hier?"

„Ohh, das könnte einen Moment dauern.", Tony überlegte, ob er nicht noch etwas warten sollte, denn Loki sah immer noch blass und müde aus. Doch die Augen des Exgottes waren klar und wären die Rollen vertauscht, würde das Genie auch wissen wollen, was passiert war.

„Okay Lo, also Fury hatte dich mitgenommen und ich habe Whiskey an die Wand geworfen - der arme Whisky- als Jarvis wieder Online kam…"

…

„… und dann bist du wieder aufgewacht."

Loki hatte während der ganzen Geschichte aufmerksam zugehört und reib sich nun seine Schläfen. „Du hast also Shield bedroht, mit Worten und deiner Rüstung, während Barton mich aus der Zelle geholt hat."

„Jep."

„Das war mehr als riskant."

„Aber es hat geklappt, und das ist alles was zählt.", sagte Tony bestimmt und schloss damit das Thema ab.

Loki öffnete seinen Mund um zu widersprechen, beschloss dann aber, später noch einmal nachzuhaken.

„Wolltest du nicht Scans durchführen, um zu sehen, ob Veränderungen in meiner Magie erkennbar sind?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Du bist eingeschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht stören. Das hat Zeit, meine Maschinen laufen nicht weg."

„Ich glaube ich bleibe lang genug wach und es interessiert mich wirklich sehr, was deine Untersuchungen zeigen. Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?"

„Klar Lo, wenn du willst."

Auch Tony wollte wissen, was seine Geräte zeigen würden. Vielleicht würden die Scans helfen, Lokis Magie besser zu verstehen. Also half der Erfinder dem Schwarzhaarigen, sich auf ihn zu stützen und die beiden machten sich langsam auf den Weg zu Tonys Werkstatt.

Die Malibu-Version unterschied sich nicht viel von der im Tower, allerdings war sie überirdisch und die Aussicht damit deutlich besser.

„Dummy wird gerade hierhergeschickt, er sollte heute irgendwann ankommen. Jarvis ist natürlich schon eingebaut, wie in allen meine Häusern.", erklärte der Erfinder, während er die Scanner anstellte. Loki saß derweil auf einem Ausklappbett, dass Tony in die Mitte des Raumes geschoben hatte.

„Es freut mich, sie wach und wohlauf zu sehen, Mr. Friggason.", meldete sich der AI zu Wort, mit einer Wärme in der Stimme, die einem elektronischen Gebilde nicht möglich sein sollte.

„Es freut mich auch, wach und nicht in Shields Zelle zu sein.", antwortete Loki. „Vielleicht können wir später erneut eine Runde Risiko spielen."

„Mit Vergnügen, Sir."

Das brachte ein Lächeln auf Lokis Lippen. Jarvis war eine außergewöhnliche Erfindung, wie er sie noch nie in den neun Welten gesehen hatte.

Mit einem Gähnen sah er dem Erfinder des AI zu. Es war einschläfernd, dem Genie zuzusehen und langsam schlossen sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. Er rieb sich übers Gesicht und versuchte munter zu bleiben. So sehr es ihm missfiel, es schien, als würde er die nächsten Tage mehr schlafen als wach zu sein.

„Okay, es geht los, nicht direkt in die Lichter schauen!", verkündete Tony und stellte sich außer Reichweite der Scanner.

Loki hielt so still er konnte, während die Geräte arbeiteten. Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren die Scans beendet und Tony setzte sich neben ihn.

„Okay, mal schauen, was wir gefunden haben."

Zwei holografische Bildschirme erschienen, einer mit den Scans, die der Erfinder vor Shields Gefangennahme gemacht hatte und einer mit den aktuellen Bildern.

„Hmm… man sieht nicht viel. Die Tattoos scheinen etwas heller zu leuchten, aber nicht viel. Der Schleier ist konstant geblieben, nur deine Magie fehlt fast vollständig."

Im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Bild, auf welchem überall Lokis grüne Magie zu sehen war, gab es im zweiten Bild nur ein paar Fetzen hier und da, die beinahe nicht zu erkennen waren.

„Immerhin sollte es fürs erste nicht Jucken.", versuchte der Erfinder das Positive in der Situation zu finden.

Loki hätte die Scans gerne genauer untersucht, doch er konnte inzwischen kaum die Augen offenhalten und gähnte erneut. Langsam verließ ihn sein letztes bisschen an Kraft und er begann wieder zu frieren. Bereits im Halbschlaf rückte er näher an die Wärmequelle neben sich und kuschelte sich daran.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für kleine Götter zu schlafen.", bemerkte Tony mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Komm Lo, wir suchen dir ein Zimmer, bevor du hier einschläfst. Mit einem richtigen Bett."

 **Ich habe die Symptome von Blutverlust gegoogelt und einige auf Loki angewandt, dachte das passt ganz gut. Die Behandlung ist natürlich ziemlich anders, seine Magie wird ja nicht weiter ausgesaugt und treibt auch nicht sei Herz an oder transportiert Sauerstoff, dass macht sein richtiges Blut :)**

 **Eigentlich sollte in das Kapitel mehr rein, aber ich bin schon bei über 3.500 Wörtern und will es nicht übertreiben…. Immerhin, es gibt damit im nächsten Kapitel keinen Cliffhanger (glaube ich…)**

 **LG**

 **Maylenchen**


	16. Chapter 16

Nachdem er Loki in das Krankenzimmer zurückgebracht hatte, machte Tony es sich erneut in seinem Stuhl gemütlich und richtete sich darauf ein zu warten, bis Loki das nächste Mal aufwachte.

„Sir, es ist inzwischen Abend. Ich würde empfehlen, sie legen sich zur Ruhe, anstatt die Nacht in einem Stuhl zu verbringen."

Der Milliardär sah sich um. Da das Krankenzimmer keine Fenster hatte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie spät es bereits war. Trotzdem würde er Loki nicht alleine lassen. Er würde nur alle paar Minuten aufwachen und sich versichern müssen, dass der Exgott immer noch da war. Da konnte er die Nacht genauso gut sitzend verbringen.

„Danke J, aber ich bleibe hier."

Wäre der AI ein Mensch, würde er nun genervt seufzen. Aber da er eine Maschine war, ging er gleich dazu über, seinem Erfinder die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Entscheidung zu erklären.

„Meine Sensoren zeigen, dass Mr. Friggason in die Tiefschlafphase übergeht und wahrscheinlich erst in 8-10 Stunden wiedererwachen wird. Sollte sich an seinem Zustand vorher etwas ändern, werde ich Ihnen natürlich unverzüglich Bescheid geben, Sir."

„Oh.", Tony überlegte.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass Jarvis ihn sofort informieren würde, wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht zu lange allein lassen. Aber er könnte sich zumindest eine Decke holen und Schafsachen anziehen. Wenn er schon einmal dabei war, konnte er sich gleich etwas zu Essen suchen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Essen schlug er sich vor den Kopf. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, Loki etwas zu Essen zu geben, als der Exgott wach war? Die Scans hätten warten können. Kurz dachte er daran, den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken, doch das brachte er nicht übers Herz.

„Jarvis?"

„Ja Sir?"

„Erinner mich daran, Loki zu füttern, sobald er wach ist. Nicht das er uns noch eingeht."

„Natürlich Sir.", erwiderte der AI und Tony könnte schwören, dass er einen kleinen Anflug von Sarkasmus hörte.

Keine zehn Minuten später war das Genie wieder da. Er hatte sich eine Decke und ein Kissen unter den Arm geklemmt und hielt in der anderen Hand einen Teller mit belegten Broten. Als er in das Krankenzimmer trat, fiel ihm wieder auf, wie unpersönlich und kalt der Raum wirkte. Die weiße Farbe und das fehlende Tageslicht machten ihn beinahe orientierungslos und erinnerten stark an Shields Zelle. Er dachte an sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, das hell und offen war, sodass er nach dem Aufwachen auf das Meer sehen konnte.

Mit einem Blick auf den Stuhl entschied er sich. Gut, dass an das Bett Rollen angebracht waren, wie an normalen Krankenhausbetten. Obwohl seine natürlich besser waren und Loki nicht wecken würden, wenn er ihn an einen anderen Ort rollte.

Das Genie legte seine Decke und das Kissen vorsichtig auf das Bettende und stellte seinen Teller zur Seite. Dann räumte er alle Kabel aus dem Weg und begann langsam, Loki in einen anderen Raum zu rollen.

„Was haben sie vor, Sir?", fragte Jarvis, der das Vorgehen seines Erschaffers beobachtete.

„Ich upgrade Lo auf ein Zimmer mit Aussicht. Wozu habe ich Ausblick aufs Meer, wenn ich es nicht nutze?"

„Darf ich das Wohnzimmer im Südflügel empfehlen, es ist am nächsten und zurzeit ist keines der Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss bezugsbereit."

„Ich wusste, ich hätte einen Fahrstuhl einbauen müssen. Immerhin ist der Plasmabildschirm schön groß."

Tony schob das Bett in das Wohnzimmer. Jarvis hatte ihn wie immer gut beraten. Der Raum hatte eine spektakuläre Aussicht, sowie eine angeschlossene Küche. Im Notfall war auch das Krankenzimmer nur zwei Türen weiter. Das Genie breitete die Decke über der Couch aus, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Loki friedlich weiterschlief und beim Aufwachen die Aussicht in vollen Zügen genießen konnte.

Schnell ging er zurück, um sein Essen zu holen. Eigentlich hatte er vor, noch eine Weile wach zu bleiben, doch nach dem ganzen Sorgen machen war der Erfinder ziemlich erschöpft. Er schaffte eine halbe Folge Mythbusters, ehe er in die Decke gekuschelt einschlief.

Als Clint am nächsten Morgen den Raum betrat, schliefen Tony und Loki noch. Mit einem belustigten Schauben sah der Bogenschütze auf die beiden Männer und grinste.

„Morgen Javis. Was habe ich gestern verpasst?", fragte Clint flüsternd, um die beiden Schlafenden nicht zu wecken.

„Guten Morgen Agent Barton. Sir war der Meinung, dass Mr. Friggason eine bessere Aussicht braucht. Kurz danach ist er auf der Couch eingeschlafen.", antwortete der AI ebenso leise.

Clint nickte, amüsiert über Tonys Eigenarten. Dann wurde er wieder ernster und sah nachdenklich auf Loki. Er wusste, dass sie sich unterhalten mussten, je früher desto besser. Je eher sie die Sache klärten, desto eher konnten sie sich auf andere Probleme konzentrieren, wie den Gesundheitszustand des Schwarzhaarigen.

Immerhin sah der Exgott bei weitem besser aus als gestern, als er ihn aus der Zelle getragen hatte. Zwar war er offensichtlich immer noch nicht bei 100 Prozent, aber seine Hautfarbe war nicht mehr ganz so fahl und er schien ruhig und friedlich zu schlafen. Wenn sie jetzt noch etwas Essen in den Exgott bekamen, sollte er sich schnell wieder erholen. Oder auch nicht, vielleicht ernährte sich Magie ja von Luft und Sonnenschein.

„War er nochmal wach?", fragte der Bogenschütze mit einem Nicken in Lokis Richtung.

„Einmal. Sir hat Mr. Friggason über seine Befreiung aufgeklärt und einige Tests durchgeführt. Er war insgesamt 34 Minuten wach, ehe er erneut einschlief."

Clint rollte mit den Augen. Typisch Stark. Natürlich hatte er erst an die Wissenschaft gedacht. Alles andere, wie Nahrung, schien er darüber vergessen zu haben.

Der Bogenschütze machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um ein einfaches Frühstück zuzubereiten. Wenn der Exgott aufwachte, würde er bestimmt Hunger haben und auf Tonys Kochkünste wollte Clint sich nicht verlassen.

Loki wacht langsam auf. Im Halbschlaf wickelte er sich fester in die weiche Decke ein und ließ seine Augen zufrieden geschlossen. Er spürte die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, war aber noch nicht bereits, dem Tag entgegenzutreten. Solange Thor nicht in seine Zimmer gerannt kam, konnte er ausschlafen und seine Ruhe genießen.

Doch ein appetitlicher Geruch machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er hätte ihn ignorieren können, wenn sein Magen sich nicht beklagt hätte. Da seine Ruhe nun gestört war, beschloss der Prinz, sich den Umständen zu ergeben und aufzustehen.

In dem Moment, als Loki seine Augen aufschlug, zersprang die Illusion. Er war nicht in seinen Gemächern auf Asgard, unwissend, welche Grausamkeiten die Welt für ihn bereithielten. Er lag in dem Krankenhausbett, schwach vor fehlender Magie. Sein Körper fühlte sich träge an und als er an sich hinabsah, fiel sein Blick auf die Tattoos, welche seine Arme zierten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von dem verhassten Anblick losreißen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln setze er sich auf. Zuerst viel sein Blick auf die unglaubliche Aussicht, welche sich ihm durch die Fensterfront zu seiner rechten bot. Steile Klippen gaben die Sicht auf das Meer frei, welches friedlich zu schlummern schien, blau und gelassen in seiner endlosen Weite. Doch unten an den Klippen waren die Wellen deutlicher zu sehen, wie sie sich gegen herausragende Steine warfen und weiß schäumten.

Wäre er nicht hungrig gewesen, hätte der Exgott diesen Anblick länger genossen. Es roch immer noch leicht nach Essen, aber nicht zu aufdringlich. Loki wollte gerade mit seiner Decke aufstehen, (ihm war immer noch etwas kalt) als er Tony auf einer Couch entdeckte. Der Erfinder schlief tief und fest, das Gesicht in einem Kissen vergraben und anscheinen kurz davor, von der Couch zu fallen.

Der Anblick entlockte Loki ein kleines Lächeln, welches auf seinem Gesicht gefror, als er Geräusche aus der Küche hörte.

Wenn Tony hier schlief, wer machte dann das Essen? Weder Jarvis noch die Bots waren dazu in der Lage zu kochen, auch wenn Dummy es regelmäßig versuchte. Langsam drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um. Auch wenn die Person mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, erkannte er dennoch Clint Barton. Er wusste auch, dass der Agent Tony geholfen hatte, ihn zu befreien. Trotzdem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, ihn so schnell wiederzusehen.

„Komm her und setz dich. Ich bin zwar kein Meisterkoch, aber für Milchreis reicht es grade so.", sagte Clint, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Zögerlich machte Loki sich auf den Weg zur Küche und setzte sich schließlich an den Rand der Küchentheke, so weit wie möglich von den Bogenschützen entfernt.

„Hier.", Clint stellte ein Glas Wasser vor den Schwarzhaarigen und wandte sich dann wieder dem Herd zu.

Unsicher sah Loki auf das Glas, trank dann aber erst zögerlich und dann mit großen Schlucken, als er bemerkte, wie viel Durst er hatte. Dann sah er dem Agenten zu, der etwas Weißes auf dem Herd umrührte.

Clint war derweil fast fertig mit dem Frühstück, als Loki aufwachte. Er verhielt sich ruhig, ehe er bemerkte, dass der Exgott ihn gesehen hatte und rief ihn dann zu sich. Das Glas Wasser, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen gab, leerte sich so schnell, dass sich der Bogenschütze ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

Als hätte er es so geplant, war auch der Milchreis fertig und er stellte das einfache Gericht vor den Exgott, füllte ein weiteres Glas mit Wasser und lehnte sich an die Theke.

„Ich nehme dir das ganze Gedankenkontrollding nicht übel."

Loki sah ihn ungläubig an. Der Löffel erstarrte auf den Weg zu seinem Mund. Er blinzelte zweimal und ließ dann langsam seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Bitte was?", fragte der Exgott ungläubig.

Clint deutete auf den Milchreis. „Okay, du isst, ich erkläre."

Er wartete, bis Loki zögerlich zu Essen begann und fing dann an zu Sprechen.

Als Tony aufwachte, hörte er „The Wolf" von Fever Ray und zwei Stimmen. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Das Krankenbett war leer, selbst die Decke fehlte. Stattdessen saß Loki am Küchentresen, Clint ihm gegenüber und die beiden schienen sich großartig zu unterhalten.

„Wie unnötig dramatisch.", stellte Loki mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fest.

„Ich weiß! Ich meine, seine Rüstung ist schon knallrot und golden, auffälliger geht es gar nicht.", Clint verdrehte seine Augen.

„Sirs Auftritte auf Galen und anderen Festlichkeiten sind in der Tat überaus dramatisiert.", gab auch Jarvis seinen Senf dazu.

„Macht ihr euch über mich lustig?", fragte Tony grummelig und ging ebenfalls zur Küche.

„Niemals.", antworteten Clint und Loki unisono. Dann grinsten sie sich an.

„Ich behalt euch im Auge.", drohte Tony und ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich Milch zu holen. „Von euch beiden habe ich nichts Besseres erwartete, aber du Jarvis? Wie kannst du deinen Vater so verraten?"

„Ich entschuldige ich Sir, das muss ein Fehler in meiner Programmierung sein."

„Betrogen von meinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut.", Tony griff sich dramatisch ans Herz.

Als er mit seinem Schauspiel fertig war, setzte er sich mit seinen Cornflakes neben Loki und schubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter.

„Dir scheints besser zu gehen. Hast du dich mit dem Vögelchen angefreundet?"

„Barton und ich hatten ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. Seine Kochkünste sind deinen weit überlegen."

„Hey, ich könnte auch…", Tony sah in Lokis leere Schüssel. „… was auch immer das war, machen."

„Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie bei Ihrem letztem Kochversuch Wasser angebrannt haben.", warf Jarvis ein.

„Wasser?", fragte Clint lachend.

„Hey, das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte Tony. „Vielleicht hab ich es etwas lange stehen lassen und als ich wieder kam war kein Wasser mehr, aber es gab nirgendwo ein Feuer!"

„Rudolph, ist dir kalt?", wechselte der Erfinder schnell das Thema. Die Frage war angebracht, denn der Schwarzhaarige war immer noch in eine Decke gewickelt.

„Etwas.", gab Loki zu. „Aber die Symptome sollten zurückgehen, sobald sich meine Magiereserven füllen."

„Weißt du, wie lange das dauert?"

„Ich bin mir unsicher. Auf Asgard sind es meist nur zwei bis drei Tage. Allerdings gibt es auf Midgard, der Erde, kaum Magie, weshalb es deutlich länger dauern könnte.", antwortete er auf Clints Frage.

„Halt, Stopp! Willst mir sagen, dass du Magie aus der Atmosphäre saugen kannst?"

„Ich bin kein Staubsauger, Stark. In Asgard wird Magie in beinahe allen Lebensberiechen genutzt. Architektur, Heilung, zum Schutz, manchmal auch für eine gute Ernte. Deshalb ist Asgards Luft von verschiedenen Formen von Magie durchdrängt. Um meine Reserven schneller aufzuladen, kann ich meine vorhandene Magie nutzen, um Asgards Magie zu … umzuwandeln. Damit füllen sich meine Reserven weitaus schneller, als sie es von allein tun würden."

Tony begann sofort zu überlegen. „Wenn ich also eine ähnliche Energiesignatur erzeugen kann, wie deine Magie, könntest du deine Reserven schneller auffüllen, wie bei einer Bluttransfusion!"

„Theoretisch schon, praktisch kann ich immer noch keine Magie verwenden.", Loki deutete auf die Tattoos. „Ich werde mich wohl in Geduld üben müssen."

Er erwähnte nicht, dass er, selbst wenn er all seine Magie hätte, nichts damit tun könnte. Es war fast besser, keine Reserven zu haben, da er nicht andauernd versuchte, seine Kräfte einzusetzen. Er wurde nicht ständig daran erinnert, dass ein wichtiger Teil von ihm fehlte.

Tony bemerkte die bedrückte Stimmung seines Freundes. Kurzentschlossen schlang er einen Arm um Loki.

„Jetzt, wo du mit Essen fertig bist, können wir endlich Star Wars schauen!"

„Ich nehme an, du sprichst von einem Film. Aber warum soll genau jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt sein?"

Bevor Tony nach einer Ausrede suchen konnte, kam Clint ihm voller Begeisterung zuvor.

„Es ist immer die richtige Zeit, Star Wars zu schauen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du seit mehr als zwei Wochen bei Tony rumhängst und noch nicht Star Wars gesehen hast!"

Der Bogenschütze rannte aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind, zu einem der Sofas vor dem großen Bildschirm. Ungeduldig bedeutete er Tony und Loki, sich zu beeilen.

„Kommt schon ihr beiden!"

Tony ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und sprintete ins Wohnzimmer, Loki folgte ihm um einiges langsamer. Wie auch vor der Entführung durch Shield teilten sich Tony und Loki eine Couch, saßen jedoch an verschiedenen Enden.

„Jarvis, du weißt, was du zu tun hast!"

„Natürlich Sir."

Die drei Männer lehnten sich zurück und sahen auf den Plasmabildschirm, der begann, den Film zu spielen.

Zwei Stunden später liefen der Abspann und Loki war verwirrt.

„Wieso musst ich mir dieses… Werk zwei Stunden lang ansehen? Eure Vorstellung von den Gebieten zwischen den neun Reichen ist vollkommen falsch. Und wieso waren diese Wesen in weißen Anzügen nicht in der Lage, ein einziges Mal zu treffen? Ist das wirklich eure Vorstellung der Zukunft?"

Tony wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt oder amüsiert sein sollte.

„Bambi, Star Wars ist nicht wirklich, wie wir uns die Zukunft vorstellen. Naja, ein bisschen schon. Hauptsächlich ist es wie eine Geschichte, es muss nicht unbedingt Sinn machen, sondern nur interessant sein."

„Es war definitiv ‚interessant'."

Loki war seine Skepsis anzusehen, doch bevor eine Diskussion ausbrechen konnte, wurden sie von Jarvis unterbrochen.

„Sir, ihr Paket ist angekommen und befindet sich auf den Weg zu Ihnen."

„Paket? Paket! Lass ihn rein J!"

"Natürlich Sir."

Verwirrt sahen Loki und Clint zum Eingang des Wohnzimmers und erwarteten kritisch Tonys Überraschung.

Mit einem fröhlichen Surren rollt Dummy in den Raum und begann aufgeregt zu Zwitschern, als er seinen Erfinder mit seiner Kamera erblickte. Dann sah er Loki und fuhr, so schnell ihn eine Räder ließen, auf den Exgott zu.

„Hallo Dummy.", grüßte der Schwarzhaarige den kleinen Roboter mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dummy antwortete mit aufgeregten Geräuschen und fuhr vor und zurück, um Lokis Zustand genau zu betrachten. Er zog sogar die Decke weg, bemüht sicherzustellen, dass es dem Exgott gut ging. Als er mit seiner Diagnose fertig war, versuchte er Loki wieder zuzudecken, was ihm nur teilweise gelang. Anschließend stupste er den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig gegen die Brust, bis dieser die Geste verstand und sanft den Greifarm des kleinen Roboters einfing.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, Dummy, es geht mir gut. Ein bisschen Schlaf und Essen und alles ist wieder wie gewohnt."

Doch der Helfer-Roboter ließ sich nicht so leicht beirren. Er hatte seinen neuen Freund vermisst und war in den letzten beiden Tagen sehr betrübt gewesen. Jarvis, Butterfinger und U hatten ihr bestes versucht, konnten ihn aber nicht aufheitern.

Mit Nachdruck stupste er so lange, bis Loki schließlich nachgab und sich auf die Couch legte. Dann machte sich der kleine Helfer auf die Suche nach Kissen, um es dem Schwarzhaarigen so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Stück für Stück sammelte er alle Kissen von den umliegenden Sofas ein, bis Loki fast unter einem Berg begraben war.

Tony beobachtete das Ganze belustigt, rührte aber keinen Finger, um dem Exgott zu helfen. Clint verfolgte gebannt den kleinen Roboter, fasziniert von seinen Taten.

Loki hielt schließlich Dummys Hand fest und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die dritte Person im Raum. „Danke Dummy, das ist mehr als genug. Kennst du schon Clint Barton?"

Sofort war der Helfer-Roboter abgelenkt und fuhr mit einem fragenden Zwitschern zu dem neuen Menschen. Fast schüchtern streckte er seine Klaue aus und hielt sie dem Schützen zum Schütteln hin.

Der ergriff sie begeistert. „Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Dummy! Ich hab schon so viel über dich gelesen!"

Dummy freute sich offensichtlich und begann auf der Stelle vor- und zurückzufahren, als würde er ein Tänzchen aufführen.

„Gelesen? Wo hast du denn von Dummy gelesen?", fragte Tony verwirrt. Es gab einige Berichte über seine diversen AIs, doch die wurden in Technikzeitschriften veröffentlicht und irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Clint solche Zeitschriften las.

„Irgendwie musst Fury mich die letzten beiden Wochen beschäftigen, also hat er mich gezwungen, alle Dokumente über die Avengers genaustens zu lesen. Es gab sogar Tests, ich kam mir vor wie in der Schule. Währenddessen durfte Nat raus und Spaß haben." Der Bogenschütze zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war zumindest besser als die ganzen psychologischen Evaluationen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dir die Kontrolle durch den Stab so viele Unannehmlichkeiten gemacht hat.", Loki senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Immerhin hab ich keine neuen Tattoos, es hätte schlimmer kommen können.", tat Clint das Thema ab und machte gleichzeitig klar, dass er Loki nicht die Schuld an den Folgen der Gedankenkontrolle gab.

Mit einem zögerlichen Nicken nahm der Schwarzhaarige Clints Worte an, auch wenn er sich immer noch teilweise schuldig fühlte.

„Genug der betrübten Gesichter!", durchbrach Tony die Stille. „Da dem Herren Prinzen unsere Filmauswahl nicht gefallen hat, darfst du jetzt aussuchen. Ich mache Popcorn!"

Gefolgt von Dummy machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um den Snack in der Mikrowelle zuzubereiten.

Zwei Minuten später kam er mit einer Schüssel süßem Popcorn wieder.

„Hey, wo ist mein Anteil?", beschwerte Clint sich sofort, als er nur eine Schüssel sah.

„Machs dir selber Vögelchen.", entgegnete Tony und warf mit einem Stück Popcorn.

Clint fing es gekonnt mit dem Mund auf. „Alles muss man selber machen.", beschwerte er sich, ging dann aber in die Küche um sich auch einen Snack zu holen.

Loki hatte sich auf der gesamten Couch ausgebreitet, machte dem Erfinder aber am Kopfende Platz. Seinem Gefühl folgend legte der Exgott seinen Kopf auf den Schoß des Milliardärs.

„Was hast du dir ausgesucht?", fragte Tony, während er Loki ein Stück Popcorn gab.

„Den nächsten Teil der Dokumentation bitte, Jarvis."

„Natürlich Mr. Friggason."

Clint kam zurück, sein eigenes Popcorn im Arm. Beim Anblick von Tony und Loki zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, beschloss aber, dass ihn das nichts anging und setzte sich wieder auf seine Couch.

Schnell verloren sich die drei Menschen sich in den Bildern auf dem Plasmabildschirm und auch Dummy sah gebannt zu.

Nach einer halben Stunde begannen Lokis Augen erneut zuzufallen. Als Tony anfing, dem Exgott geistesabwesend über den Kopf zu streicheln, verlor er endgültig seinen Kampf gegen den Schlaf.

Tony saß auf einer der Couches und entwirrte vorsichtig Lokis Haare, während der Exgott neben ihm schlief. Clint hatte die Couch zwischenzeitlich gewechselt und zappte gelangweilt durch die Kanäle.

„Wie kann man eine Millionen Kanäle haben, aber auf keinem läuft was Ordentliches?"

Gelangweilt wedelte der Erfinder mit einer Hand. „Weil es in der Woche und nicht mal 14 Uhr ist. Mach doch einfach Netflix an. Oder Amazon Prime oder was auch immer ich noch da draufhabe."

Clints Antwort wurde unterbrochen, noch bevor er sie beginnen konnte.

Plötzlich wacher setzten sich die beiden Avengers auf.

„Jarvis, wer hat gerade an meiner Haustür geklingelt?", fragte Tony, bereit, sofort seinen Anzug anzulegen, wenn es Shield war.

Falls Fury Agenten schickte, könnte der Erfinder einige seiner neuen Waffen für die Rüstung ausprobieren. Natürlich alle nicht tödlich und schon im Labor getestet, aber es könnte nicht schaden zu sehen, wie echte Menschen reagieren würden. Auch Computersimulationen hatten ihre Grenzen.

„Es schein, als würde Captain Rogers uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren."

Tony liebte seinen AI für den sarkastischen Unterton, den er anbrachte.

„Ich stelle eine Videoverbindung her."

Vor Tony erschien ein Hologramm, welches Captain Amerika zeigte, der nervös vor seinem Tor stand. Er trug Zivilkleidung und sein Schild war auf den ersten Blick nicht zu sehen.

Mit einem Nicken bedeutete der Milliardär seinem AI, die Verbindung in beide Richtungen zu öffnen, sodass Rogers nun auch Tony sehen und hören konnte.

„Stevie, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du vorbeischaust.", der Erfinder grinste süffisant. „Leider ist es gerade sehr unpassend, ich habe hier eine Blondine und eine Schwarzhaarige und ich bin mir sicher, du willst nicht wissen, was wir in den nächsten Stunden alles machen."

Tony ließ seine Augenbrauen auf- und abtanzen, während Clint sich eine Hand vor dem Mund hielt, um nicht laut zu lachen.

Steve war offensichtlich verwirrt, sah dann aber entschlossen in die Kamera. „Tony, ich weiß, dass du Loki aus Shields Gewahrsam entführt hast. Fury hat mich zurückbeordert und mir alles über deinen Angriff auf Shield erklärt."

„Ooooh, muss ich jetzt ins Timeout? Gab es das zu deiner Zeit überhaupt schon?"

Mit einigen Klicks auf seinem Tablet hatte der Erfinder seine Verteidigung scharfgestellt. Es brauchte nur einen Knopfdruck und Rogers würde von seinem Grundstück verschwinden, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

„Auch in den 40ern gab es Timeouts, Tony. Furys Erklärung der Situation war lückenhaft. Ich glaube, er hat mir mit Absicht Informationen vorenthalten. Also wollte ich deine Seite hören, ehe ich mir ein Urteil bilde." Steves blaue Augen blickten voller Hoffnung in die Kamera. „Ich kann mein Schild hier draußen lassen. Ich werde niemanden verletzen, wenn es nicht absolut nötig ist. Ich will nur reden. Bitte, Tony."

Der Soldat bückte sich und öffnete einen Rucksack, aus dem er seinen Schild nahm und ihn gegen das Tor lehnte. Dann trat er drei Schritte zurück und wartete.

Nach kurzem Zögern entriegelte Tony die Eingangstür, ließ aber die Waffen scharf. Dann stand er auf, um Steve an der Tür zu empfangen. Auch Clint war aufgestanden, blickte aber unentschlossen zwischen der Tür und Loki hin und her. Schließlich setzte er sich auf den Platz, den der Milliardär gerade verlassen hatte.

„Ich bleibe besser hier, falls der Captain nicht allein gekommen ist.", er lehnte sich zurück und zappte erneut durch die Kanäle. Den Fernseher hatte Jarvis auf stumm geschaltet, als die Klingel ertönte und Clint beließ es dabei, um im Notfall kein Geräusch zu verpassen.

„Jarvis, ist außer Steve noch jemand in Reichweite?", fragte Tony mit leichtem Unbehagen seinen AI. Denn auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Rogers nicht log, musste das nicht heißen, das Fury ihn nicht als Ablenkung benutzte.

„Es befinden sich derzeit nur vier Personen auf dem Gelände. Meine Scans der Umgebung zeigen, dass Captain Rogers allein gekommen ist."

Tony nickte. Jarvis würde ihn verständigen, falls sich etwas änderte.

„Mal schauen, was Miss Amerika zu der Situation zu sagen hat.", sagte er mit einem übertriebenen Zwinkern und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Gespräch, das er definitiv nicht führen wollte.

 **Danke für alle euere Reviews und die Favoriteneinträge! Inzwischen sind wir bei über 100! Danke für euer Interesse, es freut mich, dass so viele Freude an meiner Geschichte finden.**

 **Mir ist grade so aufgefallen: die Avengers sind höflich und klopfen, wenn sie zu Besuch kommen. Nur Fury bricht die Tür ein und entführt Menschen…**

 **Kurze Frage: Ich schreibe an einer anderen kurzen Geschichte und wollte wissen, ob es besser wäre, 6 Kapitel mit je 1.200 Wörtern zu posten oder einen One-Shot mit ca. 7.000 Wörtern. Oder ist es ganz egal?**

 **LG**

 **Maylenchen**


	17. Chapter 17

„ **Da bin ich wieder.", sagte sie und kroch beschämt aus ihrer Höhle. Keine Sorge, die Geschichte wird auf alle Fälle weitergeführt, es kann nur noch etwas dauern…**

 **Ich habe Kapitel 13 und 14 geändert: Tony zieht seine Rüstung aus. Wie einer meiner lieben Reviewer sagte: es passte einfach nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit in der Rüstung bleibt. Außerdem hatte er extra einen Anzug an, das wär ja sonst vollkommen unnötig ;)**

Tony wartete vor der Tür auf Steve. Er würde ihn erst ins Haus lassen, wenn der Blonde sich vertrauenswürdig gezeigt hatte, keine Sekunde früher. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er zu, wie der Soldat die lange Auffahrt hinaufjoggt. Vor dem Erfinder blieb er stehen, nicht einmal ansatzweise aus der Puste.

„Hallo Tony."

„Jaja, Begrüßung und so weiter.", Tony wedelte genervt mit den Händen. „Wieso kommen wir nicht gleich zur Sache: Was hat dir der Ninjapirat erzählt? Ich dachte, Einauge wäre überzeugender. Seine Rede muss ja wirklich schlecht gewesen sein, wenn du danach sofort hierherfährst."

„Ich hatte einfach noch einige Fragen.", verteidigte Steve Nick Fury, während er Tonys Beleidigungen ignorierte. „Ich stehe nicht auf deiner oder auf Direktor Furys Seite. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wer das Richtige tut."

„Wir.", mischte Tony sich bestimmt ein. „Denn Fury denkt es ist in Ordnung, Unschuldige einzusperren! Der liebe Direktor schert sich einen Dreck um die Wahrheit und vergräbt sie lieber so tief, dass man sie nie wiederfindet."

„Und was ist die Wahrheit?"

„Das hab ich doch gerade gesagt!"

Steve blieb ruhig. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er sich von Tony aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde. Also atmete er tief durch und versuchte, so viele Informationen wie möglich zu bekommen, um sich ein eigenes Bild von der Situation zu machen.

„Sag mir, was passiert ist, in deinen eigenen Worten. Bitte Tony."

Der Erfinder holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Eine Chance, er musste Rogers nur eine Chance geben. Wenn ihm irgendetwas nicht gefiel, würde er den Captain und sein buntes Schild im Handumdrehen wieder hinauswerfen. Langsam fing er an, von seiner Begegnung mit Loki zu erzählen. Mit jedem Wort wurde er sicherer, auch wenn er sich einige kleine Kniffe gegen Fury nicht verkneifen konnte.

Als Tony mit seiner Rekapitulation der vergangenen Wochen fertig war, schwieg Steve. Es war einiges, was er verarbeiten musste. In den Grundzügen waren die Berichte von Tony und Direktor Fury gleich. Die Fakten stimmten überein, nur die Sichtweisen und Hintergründe der Personen waren grundverschieden. Und so klischeehaft das klingen mochte, es änderte alles.

„Die Videos. Du hast Videos von Loki erwähnt, in denen man die unterschiedlichen Augenfarben sehen kann?", fragte der Captain schließlich.

„Ja?"

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen, dann war Projekt Bambi immerhin nicht vollkommen umsonst. Warte genau hier.", misstrauisch warf er Steve einen Blick zu, ehe er in das Anwesen ging und eines seiner Tablets holte. Wieder vor der Tür öffnete er eines der Videos und hielt drehte das Tablet um, sodass Rogers die Aufnahmen sehen konnte, ohne dass er das Gerät aus der Hand gab.

Nach dem ersten Video spielte er wortlos ein zweites ab, welches eine aktuelle Aufnahme des Gottes zeigte, kurz bevor er von Fury gefangengenommen wurde. Auf diesem Bild waren klar die waldgrünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen zu sehen.

Als beide Videos zu Ende waren, herrschte wieder Schweigen. Keiner der beiden Avengers sprach, Steve, weil er nachdachte und Tony, weil er seinem Teammitglied Zeit gab, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Steve sich entschlossen aufrichtete und dem Erfinder in die Augen sah. „Ich bin mit Direktor Furys Vorgehensweise nicht einverstanden, egal, was seine Beweggründe waren. Es ist nicht rechtens, jemanden einzusperren, wenn er nicht durch ein Gericht schuldig gesprochen wurde. Die Beweise zeigen, dass Loki keine Schuld an der Invasion hatte."

Der Soldat sackte etwas in sich zusammen. „Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich meine Fehler gern wiedergutmachen."

Tony sah den Blonden vor sich skeptisch an. Wäre es nicht Captain Amerika und hätte er nicht einen so ernsten und zugleich bittenden Gesichtsausdruck, würde der Milliardär denken, er wäre ein Spion von Shield. Er hatte eine Predigt erwartet, nicht Akzeptanz. Doch leider war Steve so ehrlich und gut, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in der Lage war, zu lügen. Auch wenn der Erfinder den Kriegshelden nicht leiden konnte, würde er keinen Verbündeten wegschicken. Fury hatte viel zu schnell nachgegeben, um nicht einen anderen Plan zu verfolgen. Sie konnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Er würde wohl seine persönlichen Gefühle außeracht lassen müssen. Was nicht hieß, dass er den Supersoldaten nicht beim ersten falschen Schritt hinauswerfen würde.

„Okay.", seufzte Tony. „Willkommen in der Clique."

Verwundert sah Steve auf den Milliardär. „Clique?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Fury schon aufgegeben hat, also können wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Oder wolltest du dringend woanders hin?"

„Nein, aber ich dachte nicht…. Ich wollte mich nicht einnisten, sondern nur die Wahrheit finden.", verwirrt sah der Soldat auf Tony.

Der Erfinder hatte fast schon Mitleid. Aber nur fast.

„Da das mit Shield nichts mehr wird, bleibt dir außer uns nur das Altersheim. Aber wenn du gerne stricken lernen willst, nur zu."

„Ich möchte niemanden zur Last fallen.", erwiderte Steve steif.

„In den 40ern gab es anscheinend keinen Humor. Komm rein, wir sind doch sowas wie ein Team, oder?"

Leicht verwirrt betrat Steve das Haus. Tony verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen und konnte sich ein Seufzen gerade so verkneifen. Immerhin war sein Haus groß genug, um dem Soldaten im Notfall aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer und bedeutete Steve mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen.

„Es scheint, als würde Stevie Wonder hier Team Loki beitreten wollen.", verkündete der Milliardär, als er in das Wohnzimmer trat.

Steve folgte ihm langsam, blieb aber auf der Schwelle stehen. Loki war aufgewacht und saß auf dem Sofa, seine waldgrünen Augen auf den neuen Avenger gerichtet. Langsam stand der Exgott auf, blieb aber neben dem Sofa stehen, unsicher, ob er im nächsten Augenblick angegriffen werden würde.

Nach einigen Sekunden bewegte Steve sich langsam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Einige Schritte vor ihm kam er zum Stehen. Der Raum schien die Luft anzuhalten. Tony und Clint sahen zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten hin und her, bereit sofort einzugreifen, falls die Situation sich ändern sollte.

Captain Amerika war schließlich derjenige, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir von vorne anfangen.", schlug Steve vor. „Hallo, ich heiße Steve Rogers, freut mich dich kennenzulernen."

Verwundert sah Loki auf die Hand, die Steve ihm entgegenstreckte, als würden sie sich wirklich zum ersten Mal begegnen. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff er die Chance.

„Mein Name ist Loki Friggason. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Nach einem kurzem, aber kräftigen Händeschütteln ertönte ein Klatschen hinter ihnen.

„Rührend, mir kommen die Tränen.", theatralisch wischte Tony sich über die Augen, während Loki und Clint, der neben Tony platzgenommen hatte, die Augen verdrehten. Der Erfinder griff zu Sarkasmus, um seine Erleichterung zu überdecken. So vieles hätte schief gehen können.

„Wahrlich wunderschön. Und nun, da wir uns alle vertragen, können wir endlich eine große fröhliche Familie sein. Gemeinsam Essen, Scharade spielen und so weiter."

„Was ist Scharade?", fragte Loki.

„Oh, das weiß ich!", bemerkte Steve. „Ein Spiel, bei dem man einen Begriff pantomimisch darstellt und die anderen müssen es dann erraten."

„Genau, Captain Nostalgie. Jede gute amerikanische Familie kommt sich beim Scharade spielen näher!"

Clint schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nur ein veraltetes Filmklischee, Tony. Heutzutage sitze man als Familie vor dem Fernseher und starrt stumpf auf den Bildschirm."

„Oh, Steve hat noch nicht Star Wars gesehen, das heißt, wir müssen nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen!"

Steve wusste nicht, wovon Tony sprach und mischte sich nicht ein. Doch weder Clint noch Loki wollten schonwieder denselben Film sehen.

„Wie wäre es stattdessen, wenn wir etwas vom selben Produzenten wie Star Wars schauen?", versuchte Clint Tony zu überzeugen.

„Das wäre annehmbar.", gab das Genie schließlich wiederwillig nach.

„Sehr gut, dann schauen wir Lilo und Stitch!"

„Auf keinen Fall! Ich sehe mir doch keine Kinderfilme an!", protestierte Tony sofort, während Steve und Loki verwirrt zusahen. „Außerdem ist der garantiert nicht vom selben Produzenten!"

„Inzwischen gehört Star Wars zu Disney, das muss reichen.", merkte Clint mit einem Schulterzucken an. „Außerdem passen die Charaktere so schön. Wir haben einen zerstörerischen Alien…", er zeigte auf Loki. „… einen verrückten Erfinder …", sein Blick wanderte zu Tony. „… und der Freund von Lilos Schwester erinnert mich sehr an Steve."

„Und wer bist du dann?", fragte Tony zynisch, der es nicht gerade toll fand, als Dr. Jamba Jookiba beschrieben zu werden.

„Nani. Irgendwer muss ja auf euch Deppen aufpassen."

„Oooh, also willst du was mit Steve anfangen?", Tony wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Jarvis, starte Lilo und Stitch.", überging der Bogenschütze den Erfinder und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

Neugierig folgte ihm Loki, woraufhin sich auch Tony grummelnd setzte. Steve bleibe kurz stehen. Eigentlich hatte er sowohl mit Clint und Tony als auch mit Loki reden wollen. Die Situation schien ihm immer noch nicht geklärt und er hatte noch viele Fragen. Aber er wusste, dass Tony ihn nicht wirklich hier haben wollte. Der Soldat war sich unsicher warum, aber der Erfinder schien ihn nicht besonders gut leiden zu können.

Schlussendlich setzte er sich ebenfalls. Es gab keine dringende Bedrohung, also würde er genug Zeit haben, seine Fragen zu stellen. Kurz dachte er an sein Schild, welches immer noch vor der Tür stand, aber den Gedanken verdrängte er schnell. Er konnte es später hereinholen, zuerst würde er anscheinend einen Film ansehen.

Kaum hatte der Film angefangen, waren Steve und Loki sichtbar verwirrt.

„So stellt ihr euch Leben außerhalb von Midgard vor?", fragte der Exgott mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während er das pausierte Bild auf dem Fernseher anstarrte.

„Nein.", grinste Clint. „Das ist die niedliche Version für Kinder. Stell dir einfach nicht zu viele Fragen und konzentrier dich auf die Geschichte."

Loki und Steve nickten zögerlich. Loki war von dem neuen Medium vollkommen verwirrt, da er nur wenig der midgardischen Kultur kannte und Zeichentrickfilme sehr wenig mit Dokumentationen gemeinsam hatte. Steve war erstaunt, wie sehr sich die Filme verändert hatten. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Begeisterung, als er und Bucky Schneewittchen gesehen hatten. Als erster komplett animierter Film war es damals eine Sensation gewesen, die gezeichneten Figuren über die Leinwand laufen zu sehen. Lilo und Stich war zwar auch ein animierter Disneyfilm, aber da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf. Die Animationsweise hatte sich grundlegend geändert und die Story hatte nichts mit dem Volksmärchen gemein. Dennoch war der Film fesselnd und die Stimmung entspannte sich im Verlauf des Nachmittags.

Loki war während des Filmes sehr ruhig. Manchmal runzelte er seine Stirn, was Tony aber als kulturelle Unwissenheit abtat. Als der Abspann lief, richtete der Schwarzhaarige sich auf. Er hatte sich nach der Hälfte des Filmes unbewusst an den Erfinder gelehnt, welcher im Gegenzug einen Arm um Loki gelegt hatte.

„Dies ist eine Geschichte für Kinder, richtig?"

„Jep.", antwortete Tony etwas enttäuscht, dass der warme Exgott nicht mehr an ihm lehnte.

„Was ist die Moral? Welche Lehre soll aus dieser Begebenheit gezogen werden?"

„Familie ist das, was wir daraus machen. Egal wie verschieden wir sind, solange wir füreinander da sind, ergibt sich alles andere schon irgendwie.", erklärte Clint, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er mochte Disney-Filme. Sie hatten immer ein Happyend.

„Und es zeigt, dass niemand böse geboren wurde.", fügte Tony hinzu, der trotz seiner Proteste den Film ebenfalls genossen hatte.

Loki runzelte immer noch die Stirn. „Und das sind auf Midgard weit verbreitete Denkweisen?"

„Klar, wir wollen unseren Kindern doch Toleranz vermitteln.", bestätigte Tony und begann dann, durch weitere Disneyfilme zu scrollen. „Was können wir als Nächstes gucken…"

„Robin Hood!", schlug Clint vor.

Tony lachte. „Was auch sonst Tweety."

Steve, der bisher ruhig geblieben war, meldete sich nun auch zu Wort. „Ich mochte Schneewittchen. Als es damals in den Kinos kam, haben ich und…", er sah auf den Boden. „Habe ich es bestimmt fünfmal angesehen.", fügte er schließlich melancholisch hinzu.

Bemüht, Steves Stimmungswechsel zu ignorieren, deutete Tony auf den nächstbesten Film. „Wie wärs mit dem?"

Die vier Männer besahen sich das Bild. Ein Haus flog, gezogen von tausenden bunten Luftballons, in den Himmel.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht, muss neu sein.", sagte Clint schulterzuckend.

„Es sieht… bunt aus?", fragte Steve zögerlich, der sich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte.

„Das ist kein nein.", beschloss Tony und überschlug im Kopf, wie viele Luftballons er wohl brauchen würde, um ein kleines Haus, wie auf dem Bild, in die Luft zu befördern.

Schnell kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, als sich die Helden und der Exgott zurücklehnten, um den neuen Film zu schauen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Tony wieder ein warmes Gewicht an seiner Seite spürte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er auf den Kopf voller schwarzem Haar, welcher es sich auf seiner Schulter gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er legte einen Arm um Loki, um ihn noch etwas fester an sich zu drücken.

Nach etwa der Hälfte des Filmes sackte der Exgott vollkommen gegen den Erfinder. Als der seinen Kopf drehte, sah er Loki friedlich auf seiner Schulter schlafen. Er musste erschöpft gewesen sein, schließlich musste er sich noch erholen und war diesmal immerhin einige Stunden am Stück wachgeblieben.

Als der Film zu Ende war, weckte Tony den Exgott. „Aufwachen, Bambi. In einem richtigen Bett schläft es sich besser." Als Antwort bekam er ein unverständliches Grummeln und zwei grüne Augen, die ihn vollkommen verschlafen ansahen.

„Auf geht's.", ließ sich der Milliardär nicht beirren und schubste Loki solange, bis dieser widerwillig aufstand.

An Tony gelehnt machten die beiden sich auf den Weg in eines der Gästezimmer, wo der erschöpfte Schwarzhaarige sofort einschlief, als er auf das Bett fiel. Der Erfinder deckte ihn vorsichtig zu, befahl Jarvis, die Vitalwerte des Schlafenden zu messen, falls sich etwas änderte und machte schließlich auf dem Weg nach draußen das Licht aus. Im Flur blieb der Erfinder kurz stehen, machte sich dann aber nach kurzem Überlegen auf den Weg zu seiner Werkstatt.

Auch wenn Captain Amerika in seinem Haus war, musste er ihn noch lange nicht bespaßen. Also würde er ihm solange aus dem Weg gehen, wie es nur möglich war.

Clint hatte sich unterdessen kurz nach dem Ende des Filmes in Luft aufgelöst. Steve stand verwirrt im Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Seine Erziehung sagte ihm, er müsste auf den Gastgeber warten, aber Tony kam auch nach einigen Minuten nicht zurück. Gerade als er nach dem Erfinder suchen wollte, erlöste Jarvis ihn aus seiner Zwickmühle.

„Da Sir keine genaueren Anweisungen gegeben hat, werden Sie als Gast anerkannt, Captain Rogers.", sagte der AI. „Wenn Sie ihr Motorrad holen würden, öffne ich Ihnen das Garagentor. Danach zeige ich Ihnen Ihr Zimmer, in welchem Sie Ihre Gepäckstücke unterbringen können."

Für jeden, der den AI kannte, wäre bei der Wortwahl und dem kühlen Tonfall klargeworden, dass Jarvis über den neusten Gast seines Erfinders genauso erfreut war wie ebendieser Erfinder. Doch Steve kannte diese Nuancen nicht und war froh, endlich ein Ziel zu haben.

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich.", antwortete er der Decke und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Motorrad.

Als er sein Fahrzeug in die Garage gestellt und von Jarvis ein Zimmer gezeigt bekommen hatte, packte der Soldat seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Clint. Als er nachfragte, etwas unsicher, da er nicht wusste, wie er mit dem AI umgehen sollte, verwies Jarvis ihn auf den Schützen. Loki schlief und Tony hatte sich anscheinend in seine Werkstatt eingeschlossen, also blieb dem Captain nur ein Ansprechpartner.

Er fand Clint schließlich in der Küche, wo der Schütze sich einen Kaffee kochte.

„Hi, Cap. Kaffee?"

„Ja bitte."

Mit einem Nicken füllte der Exagent eine zweite Tasse und stellte Milch und Zucker auf den Tisch. Dann saßen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber und tranken in einvernehmlicher Stille.

Clint stellte seine Tasse zuerst ab und sah zu Steve. „Leg los. Dir stehen die Fragezeichen förmlich aufs Gesicht geschrieben."

Langsam setzte Steve seine Tasse ab. „Wieso hast du Tony geholfen?", stellte er schließlich seine erste und dringendste Frage.

„Hat dir der Blechmann das nicht erzählt?"

„Bruchstückhaft. Aber ich würde es gern von dir hören."

„Okay, die Kurzversion. Denn über die lange habe ich meinen Psychiater lang genug angelogen, um sie nie wieder erzählen zu müssen.", der Bogenschütze lehnte sich zurück. „Wie dir sicher aufgefallen war, wurde ich von dem Stab kontrolliert. Genau wie Loki, mit dem ich zu dieser Zeit gezwungenermaßen viel zusammengearbeitet hatte. Selbst unter Gedankenkontrolle konnte man sehen, dass er noch schlechter dran war als der Rest von uns. Da Shield diese Version der Dinge gar nicht gefallen hat, habe ich wie ein braver Agent meinen Mund gehalten oder gelogen. Was hätte ich auch tun können, Loki war ja wieder auf Asgard. Als Fury ihn dann entführt hat, habe ich mir die Unterlagen angesehen, herausgefunden, dass er schon eine Weile bei Stark war und mich dann auf den Weg gemacht. In der Hoffnung, dass ich endlich aufhören kann zu bereuen, nichts gesagt zu haben."

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Und nachdem du bei Tony angekommen bist?"

„Die lange Version?", fragte Clint mit einem Seufzen, als er den unbefriedigten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers sah.

„Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht?"

„Sicher sicher. Jarvis hat noch die Aufnahmen, da muss ich mir nicht den Mund fusselig reden. Jarvis, kannst du alle Aufnahmen abspielen, die du zu dem Thema hast? Ich ergänze, falls etwas fehlt."

„Natürlich Mr. Barton. Wenn sie sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer begeben würden, werde ich die Aufnahmen in kürze starten."

„Na dann mal los.", Clint stand auf und ging gefolgt von Steve zurück in das Wohnzimmer, in welchem sie vor weniger als einer Stunde noch Disneyfilme gesehen hatten. Er lehnte sich in den nächsten Stunden zurück und beantwortete Steves Fragen, so gut es ging, während der Soldat konzentriert die Vorgänge auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte.

Einige Stunden später waren alle Videos abgespielt und Steve in seiner Meinung gestärkt. Besonders die Bestrafung durch Odin störte ihn.

„Ich dachte, die Asen hätten mehr Technik und Weisheit als wir. Hätte nicht jemand bemerken müssen, dass Loki unschuldig ist?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Gab es überhaupt eine Gerichtsverhandlung?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Soweit ich aus den Aufzeichnungen weiß, kann der Allvater allein Recht sprechen, ohne eine andere Instanz einzubeziehen. Thors Erklärungen lassen Asgard wie eine Mischung aus Monarchie und Diktatur klingen. Aber da wir nur niedere Erdlinge sind, habe ich keine Ahnung."

„Vielleicht sollte ich Thor fragen, falls er wieder zur Erde zurückkommt.", überlegte Steve. Das wenige, was er von Odin gehört hatte, klang erschreckend nach demselben, gegen das er im zweiten Weltkrieg gekämpft hatte. Bei weitem nicht so extrem, aber ein Alleinherrscher war nie gut. Egal wie wohlwollend der König auch sein mochte, alle Macht einer einzelnen Person anzuvertrauen war schlecht.

„Mach das.", unterbrach Clint seine Gedanken. „Ich habe auch ein paar Fragen ihn."

„Welche?"

„Naja, zuerst einmal, wie es ihm nicht auffallen kann, dass sein Bruder kontrolliert wurde. Und genaueres über diese ‚Gerichtsverhandlung' wäre auch interessant.", dann steckte er sich. „Aber da er nicht da ist, muss das wohl warten. Jetzt habe ich Hunger und mache mir was zu Essen."

Damit war das Thema fürs erste beendet. Clint und Steve machten Sandwiches, von denen Clint einen Teller Tony brachte und einen zweiten in den Kühlschrank stellte, falls Loki in der Nacht aufwachte. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden Helden voneinander und gingen, die Fragen vorerst verdrängend, schlafen.

 **Huff, das sollte ein fluffiges Kapitel werden, aber irgendwie ist es doch ganz schön heftig geworden… Und sehr Steve lastig, aber keine Sorge, ab dem nächsten Kapitel steht Loki wieder im Vordergrund.**

 **STOP!  
**

 **Wichtige Frage: Bruce Banner, Ja oder Nein?**

 **Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Bruce Banner in der Story auftauchen sollte. Ich mag den Hulk, aber Bruce ist irgendwie... langweilig. Normalerweise ist er derjenige, der mit auf Tonys und Lokis Seite steht, wenn alle anderen gegen sie sind, aber dafür haben wir ja Clint.**

 **Also, sollte Bruce Banner ein Teil der Geschichte sein? Oder hält er sich aus den Angelegenheiten raus und bleibt in Indien? Eure Entscheidung zählt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tadaa! Auf einmal so schnell, ich weiß auch nicht…**

 **So, da alle für Bruce gestimmt haben, kommt er auch vor :)**

 **Danke fürs abstimmen!**

 _Loki lief über Asgards Markt. Bunte Ställe und Waren in allen Formen und Farben bevölkerten den Platz. Händler priesen lautstark ihre Waren an oder unterhielten sich mit den Kunden. Männer besahen sich die neuesten Schwerter und Rüstungen, Frauen probierten Hüte, Ketten und Ohrringe, während die Kinder fangen zwischen den Beinen der Erwachsenen spielten._

 _Es war ein schöner Tag. Warm aber nicht zu warm, während die Sonne freundlich vom Himmel schien. Die Stimmung war entspannt, beinahe euphorisch. Asgard und seinen Bewohnern ging es gut, es herrschte Friede und der Handel zwischen den Welten blühte._

 _Auch Loki freute sich über den Tag. Seine Eltern hatten ihm einen Beutel voll Gold gegeben und nun war der Teenager auf der Suche nach interessanten Dingen, welche er in seinem Zimmer ausstellen konnte._

 _Er ging von Stand zu Stand, besah sich einige Kuriositäten näher und suchte nach etwas, dass er mit nach Hause nehmen würde. Fröhlich summend hob er hier und da eine Kleinigkeit hoch, um sie genauer zu betrachten, fand aber nichts, was seine Aufmerksamkeit halten konnte. Erst als er an einen unscheinbaren Stand kam, konnte ein Gegenstand den Prinzen in seinen Bann ziehen. E war ein kleines Amulett, ohne besondere Verzierungen, zu alt, um als Modeschmuck getragen zu werden. Doch trotzdem war es besonders. Im Vorbeigehen hatte Loki die magische Signatur des Schmuckstückes fühlen können. Es war keine Magie, wie er sie kannte und trotz des Alters des Amulettes war sie stark und klar._

 _Er gab dem Besitzer des Standes einige Münzen und machte sich mit seinem Schmuckstück auf dem Weg zu seinen Eltern, um ihnen seine Entdeckung zu zeigen._

 _Odin und Frigga waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Es schien, als könnte der Allvater seine Pflicht als Herrscher von Asgard auch außerhalb des Palastes nicht ablegen._

„ _Vater, Mutter! Seht, was ich gefunden habe.", platzte der jüngere Prinz in das Gespräch seiner Eltern._

„ _Nicht jetzt, mein Schatz. Wir führen gerade ein interessantes Gespräch. Kannst du warten, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind?", seine Antwort nicht abwartend, wandte Frigga sich wieder von ihm ab._

„ _Aber Vater, es ist von einer mir vollkommen unbekannten Magie umgeben, deshalb…", versucht er es bei Odin, noch dieser unterbrach ihn abwesend._

„ _Nein Loki."_

 _Die Worte fuhren dem zweiten Prinzen wie ein Dolch durchs Herz. Es war, als würde ein Strudel aus negativen Gedanken ihn verschlingen. Zwei kleine Worte reichten, um ihn in eine Schockstarre zu versetzen, um ihn wieder über einen Abgrund hängen zu lassen, nur gehalten von Odins Szepter._

 _Für einige Sekunden war es, als wäre er nicht mehr auf dem Markt, sondern an einem weit entfernten Ort, an dem ihn niemand erreichen konnte. Ein Ort voller schwarzer Leere, die ihn von allen Seiten bedrängte. Dann riss ihn das erschrockene Einatmen einer der Umstehenden aus seiner Trance. Um ihn herum wichen alle Asen zurück, entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern. Loki drehte sich im Kreis, nach der Gefahr suchend, doch nichts war zu erkennen. Es war, als würden die Asen vor ihm zurückweichen. Aber er hatte nichts getan. Verwirrt sah er sich nach seinen Eltern um, doch Odin und Frigga waren verschwunden, als wären sie nie da gewesen._

 _Ein Stein flog nur knapp neben dem zweiten Prinzen vorbei, welcher einen kleinen Schritt zurück machte und sich nach dem Schützen umsah. Die Asen hatten einen Kreis um ihn gebildet und es schien, als wäre der gesamte Markt um Loki versammelt. Sie wichen nicht mehr zurück, zeigten jedoch auf ihn und flüsterten hektisch mit ihren Nachbarn._

 _Ein zweiter Stein flog und verfehlte den jüngeren Prinzen nur, weil dieser schnell auswich. Doch der nächste Stein traf ihn schmerzhaft am Bein und immer mehr Geschosse flogen aus der Menge, deren Stimmen immer lauter wurden, bis Loki sie klar und deutlich verstand._

„ _Jotun!", „Frostgigant!", „Monster!", „Eisbestie!" und schlimmeres schrie es von allen Seiten._

„ _Ihr irrt euch! Ich bin wie ihr, ich wurde hier geboren, ich bin ein Ase!", panisch versuchte der Magier die Verwechslung aufzuklären, doch die Hand, die er bittend ausstreckte war blau und von ihm unbekannten Linien überseht._

 _Wie erstarrt sah er auf das Blau, was nicht nur seine Hand, sondern seinen ganzen Arm bedeckte. Voller Angst versuchte er, die auffällige Färbung unter seiner Kleidung zu verbergen, ohne damit Erfolg zu haben._

 _Vollkommen aufgelöst rannte, so schnell er konnte. die Richtung war egal, er musste nur weg, weg, weg. Zuerst musste er sich seinen Weg durch die Asen kämpfen, doch schließlich war er frei und rannte, bis seine Lungen der Anstrengung widersprachen und er in sich zusammenfiel._

 _Schwer atmend und mit fest geschlossenen Augen blieb er sitzen, voller Angst, dass die Massen ihn finden und angreifen würden._

 _Doch es war ruhig. Leise konnte man das Plätschern eines Flusses in der Nähe hören und Vögel sangen in den Bäumen. Langsam öffnete Loki seine Augen und erblickte seine Umgebung. Es war eine Lichtung, auf welcher er in seiner Kindheit viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Sie war Thor und sein Geheimnis gewesen, ein Ort, an welchem sie all ihren Fantasien nachgehen konnten. Im Sommer konnten sie sich in dem Teich, welcher am Rande der Lichtung lag, abkühlen und im Winter auf seiner gefrorenen Fläche schlittern. Die Bäume warfen sanfte Schatten und der bekannte Ort ermöglichte es Loki, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, bis sein Atem nicht mehr stoßweise kam._

 _Es wäre einfach gewesen, sich von dem Frieden in einen sanften Schlaf wiegen zu lassen, doch der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht vergessen, warum er hier gelandet war. Nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen brachte er es über sich, erneut seine Hand zu betrachten. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust, als er erneut blaue, rissige Haut mit weißen Linien erblickte. Zitternd versteckte er die anstößigen Körperteile in den weiten Armen seiner Kleidung, außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes._

 _Vielleicht war all das nur ein böser Spaß. Wenn er einen anderen Magier verärgert hatte, wollte dieser vielleicht Rache an ihm nehmen und hatte ihn mit einem Zauber belegt. Oder das Amulett war verflucht gewesen._

 _Vorsichtig stand der Prinz von Asgard auf und bewegt sich auf den See zu. Dort angekommen kniete er sich an den Rand des Wassers, um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten._

 _Rote Augen leuchteten ihm aus seinem tiefblauen Gesicht entgegen. Die sonst makellose Haut zeigten Muster, ähnlich einer Krone, welche sich beinahe kunstvoll über seine Stirn zogen. Nur sein Haar war weiterhin lang und schwarz, unberührt von der Verwandlung._

 _Zerschmettert taumelte der Jotunne einige Schritte zurück, bis seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen konnten und er auf dem Gras in sich zusammenfiel. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, heiß gegen seine kalte Haut. Lautlose Schluchzer voller Verzweiflung entrannen seiner Kehle, als wäre seine Schande zu groß, um in Geräuschen ausgedrückt zu werden._

 _Die Asen hatten Recht gehabt: Er war ein Monster._

„ _Loki…", drang eine vorsichtige Stimme an sein Ohr. Eine Stimme, die er immer wiedererkennen würde._

 _Doch er war es nicht würdig, von ihm nur angesehen zu werden. Er war ein Biest, eine Bestie, nur in der Lage, zu zerstören. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als hoffen. Wenn es jemand geben konnte, der diese scheußliche Form ignorieren und die wahre Gestalt unter ihr erkennen konnte, dann war es sein Bruder._

 _Sein Bruder, der ihm seit jüngster Kindheit stets der treuste und loyalste Begleiter war. Sein Bruder, der ihn vor den Nachtmahren beschütze und seine Tränen trocknete, wenn die anderen ihn nur auslachten._

 _Langsam, wie von einer mysteriösen Kraft geleitet, drehte er sich um. Die Gestalt vor ihm war sonnenüberflutet, golden fielen ihre Strahlen auf sein goldenes Haupt, die sturmblauen Augen besorgt._

„ _Bruder, verzweifle nicht. Auch dies ist nur ein weiteres Abenteuer, welches wir zu bestehen haben. Ein Monster, welches überwunden werden muss.", mit einem Lächeln schritt Thor zu der knienden Gestalt, offen und herzlich, als wäre seine Haut noch weiß und seine Augen grün._

 _Wie von einem unsichtbaren Faden gezogen richtete Loki sich auf. Wenn Thor ihn nicht verabscheute, gab es Hoffnung. Zögerlich trat er ebenfalls einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder, den goldenen Prinzen von Asgard, zu. Dann noch einen und noch einen, bis die beiden so ungleichen Brüder voreinander standen._

„ _Thor…", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und streckte seine Arme aus._

 _Auch Thor, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, breitete seine Arme aus, um seinen Bruder in ebendiese zu schließen. Für einen kurzen Moment war alles im Einklang._

 _Dann spürte Loki, wie sich Kälte ihn ihm ausbreitete. Brennende, allumfassende Kälte. Wie in Zeitlumpe musste er mit ansehen, wie er trotz des Eises in seinem Blut den letzten Schritt tat, und Thor in seine Arme schloss. Musste miterleben, wie die Kälte gegen die Hitze seines Bruders kämpfte und diese nach einem zu kurzen Kampf erstickte. Musste zusehen, wie sich goldene Haut erst weiß und dann blau färbte, bis von dem goldenen Prinzen nur eine Statue aus kaltem Eis blieb._

Loki wachte zitternd auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um, noch immer halb in seinem Traum gefangen. Nur langsam erkannte er das Zimmer, in welches Tony ihn gestern gebracht hatte. Mit vor Kälte schüttelnden Händen griff er nach der grünen Bettdecke, welche nur noch teilweise auf ihm lag. Nach Wärme suchend verkroch er sich so tief hinein, wie es ihm nur möglich war, nur sein Kopf sah noch aus dem Berg an Decke heraus. Doch auch das brachte kein Gefühl in seine Gliedmaßen zurück.

Erst als sich ein zweiter Körper zu ihm unter die Bettdecke drängt, fühlte der Exgott etwas anderes als Kälte. Warme Arme umschlossen ihn und er presste sich näher an die Wärmequelle, in die er am liebsten hineingekrochen wäre.

Als hätte sich ein Schalter umgelegt, hörte Loki plötzlich Tony auf sich einreden. „Alles ist gut. Gleich wird es wärmer, Jarvis hat die Heizung angemacht, keine Sorge. Alles wird gut.", während der Erfinder sprach, rieb er dem Schwarzhaarigen über den Rücken und die Arme, um so schnell wie möglich wieder Wärme in den ausgekühlten Körper zu bekommen.

Kurz war Loki die Nähe peinlich und er wollte zurückzucken, weg von Tony und der glorreichen Hitze, die er ausstrahlte. Aber sein durchfrorener Körper war zu schwach, um eine so schnelle Bewegung durchzuführen und nach wenigen Sekunden der Anspannung sackte er in sich zusammen. Nach kurzem Zögern drängte er sich noch einige Millimeter näher an den Erfinder, bis er wieder eng in seinen Armen gekuschelt unter der Decke lag.

Tony redete immer noch nervös auf den Schwarzhaarigen ein, der die Nähe genoss und beinahe wieder einschlief. Als seine Augen zufielen, wurde er jedoch panisch, aber trotzdem sanft von dem Milliardär geschüttelt.

„Nicht einschlafen Lo! Schön wachbleiben, so ist's gut."

Loki blickte den Erfinder grummelst an. „Ich bin müde.", brachte er leise hervor und gähnte. Bilder aus seinem Albtraum blitzen vor seinen Augen auf, doch er verbannte sie resolut in eine Ecke seines Gehirns und mauerte diese zu. Im Verdrängen hatte er einige Erfahrung, er würde sich sogar fast einen Meister nennen. Außerdem wurde ihm langsam wieder warm und Tony war neben ihm. Warum musste der Erfinder darauf bestehen, dass er gerade jetzt wachblieb?

„Das sehe ich, aber du musst noch ein bisschen aufbleiben. Weißt du, warum deine Temperatur so schnell gefallen ist? Jarvis meint, hier im Zimmer gab es keinen Temperatursturz. Nur du bist auf einmal zu Eiszapfen geworden."

Panisch begannen Lokis Gedanken zu rasen. Er konnte nicht zugeben, dass er eigentlich ein Frostgigant war! Niemand durfte es erfahren! Aber wie sonst konnte er erklären, dass die Eismagie seiner leiblichen Vorfahren wahrscheinlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein Körper auf einmal von Innenheraus gefror? Wenn er nicht einmal mehr selbst wusste, warum er auf einmal Zeichen seiner wirklichen Herkunft zeigte, wenn es in tausenden von Jahren auf Asgard nicht ein solches Vorkommnis gegeben hatte?

„Ich denke, meine Magie, wie wenig auch gerade vorhanden sein mag, hat auf meinen Traum reagiert.", antwortete der Exgott, ohne sich seine Panik anmerken zu lassen.

„Sollte das nicht unmöglich sein mit deinen stylischen Tattoos?"

„Die Bindung des Allvaters verhindert, dass ich meine Magie zu meinen Zwecken benutze. Allerdings könnte diskutiert werden, dass diese Verwendung meiner Magie nicht willkürlich geschah und mir in keinerlei Weise nutzte."

„Also ist es okay, wenn du dir ausversehen selbst Schaden zufügst?", fragte Tony schockiert.

„Es scheint so."

„Lo, das hört sich nicht gut an. Es war schon schlimm genug, als du dir die Arme aufgekratzt hast, als du zu viel Magie hattest, aber dass du fast erfrierst, nur weil du einen Albtraum hattes, geht zu weit!", die Besorgnis stand Tony ins Gesicht geschrieben, während er nun Loki an sich drückte. Wäre er nicht um Lokis Körpertemperatur besorgt, würde er vor nervöser Energie eine Schneise in den Teppich laufen.

„Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Die Reaktion war nur möglich, weil ich mich in einer tiefen Schlafphase befand. Es sollte folglich nicht noch einmal vorkommen, wenn Jarvis mich bei den Anzeichen eines Albtraumes aufweckt."

Diese Worte waren zwar für Tony beruhigend, aber nicht für Loki. Denn er wusste, dass Odin keinen solchen Fehler machen würde. Seine eigene Magie konnte nichts tun, außer dem Allvater zu dienen. Nichts.

Das brachte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu einem anderen Problem. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, dass er plötzlich Eismagie besaß. Es war beinahe, als wäre er wieder ein kleines Kind und würde zum ersten Mal Magie entdecken. Seine Magie, die, wenn auch selten, vollkommen normal für Asen war. Endlich hatte es etwas gegeben, für das er Talent hatte. Und was für ein Talent es war. Er war so glücklich gewesen, endlich etwas zu finden, in dem er gut war. Das Glück hatte nicht lange angehalten, nachdem ihn Thors Freunde ausgelacht und ein Mädchen genannt hatten. Aber vorher war er so glücklich gewesen wie nie wieder in seinem Leben. Es waren Wochen voller Licht, Geheimnisse und grünen Funkeln gewesen.

Aber wie ihre Herkunft brachte die Eismagie nur Schrecken und Angst. Sie zeigte Lokis Herkunft und zerstörte seine methodisch konstruierte Ignoranz gegenüber seinem Wurzeln. Er wollte sie nicht Nutzen, konnte sie aber anscheinend nicht verlässlich im Zaum halten.

 _Vielleicht würde sie einfach verschwinden, wenn er sie ignorierte._

 _Sie würde einfach verschwinden, wenn er sie ignorierte._

 _Hoffentlich würde sie einfach verschwinden._

Nachdem Lokis Körpertemperatur wieder auf Normalwerte gestiegen und sich weitere 30 Minuten nichts verändert hatte, gab Tony nach und ließ den erschöpften Schwarzhaarigen schlafen. Trotzdem blieb er noch eine Weile neben ihm sitzen und spielte gedankenverloren mit den Haaren des Exgottes.

„Sir, Captain Rogers und Mr. Barton erwarten Sie zum Frühstück.", meldete Jarvis sich zu Wort.

Sein Erfinder nickte. „Du passt auf Rudolph auf?"

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich werde Sie sofort informieren, sollte sich Mr. Friggasons Zustand verändern.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Loki verließ der Milliardär das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen anderen Hausgästen. In der Küche traf er auf Clint und Steve, welcher ein echtes amerikanisches Frühstück mit Speck, Ei und Omelett zubereitet hatte.

„Morgen.", grüßte Clint und schnappte sich noch ein Stück Bacon.

„Guten Morgen Tony.", sagte auch Steve, der irgendwo sogar eine Schürze aufgetrieben hatte.

„Hmmm.", antwortete der Erfinder und nahm sich einen Teller, ehe Clint ihn weiter plündern konnte.

„Schläft Loki noch?", nuschelte der Exagent mit vollem Mund.

„Nein.", seufzte Tony und erklärte kurz, was am Morgen passiert war.

Die Stimmung am Tisch war daraufhin bedrückt. Der Erfinder grübelte darüber nach, wie er die magische Bindung lösen konnte und ihm fielen auch eine Unzahl an Möglichkeiten ein. Leider wusste er nicht genug über Magie, um wirklich funktionierende Hypothesen aufzustellen, ohne Loki mit Fragen zu löchern. Stattdessen dachte er darüber nach, wie er die Scanner weiter verbessern konnte, sodass sie zumindest eine bessere Vorstellung davon bekamen, wie Loki funktionierte.

Clint durchbrach schließlich die unangenehme Stille. „Wie wollen wir uns eigentlich nennen? Wenn wir schon hier rumhocken, will ich wenigstens einen coolen Teamnamen. Ich stimme für Hawkguys!"

Entsetzt sah Tony ihn an. „Denk nicht mal im Traum dran Tweety. Wir brauchen etwas Cooleres. Die Ausgestoßenen klingt gut. Oder vielleicht die Rebellen."

„Ernsthaft? Das klingt wie schlechte Bandnamen.", beschwerte sich der Schütze.

„Wieso brauchen wir überhaupt einen Namen? Und warum bleiben wir nicht bei Avenger?", fragte Steve verwirrt.

„Weil die Avenger eine Erfindung von Shield waren. Außerdem fehlt uns die Hälfte unserer Mitglieder.", bemerkte Clint trocken.

„Auf Thor ist keiner von uns gut zu sprechen, Natascha spioniert lieber bei Shield und Bruce ist- Bruce!", rief Tony.

„Äh ja, Bruce ist Bruce, tolle Feststellung Tony.", verwirrt sah Clint auf den Erfinder, der aus dem Raum rannte und einige Sekunden später mit einem Handy in der Hand wiederkam.

„Nein, Brucie-Bär ist Arzt. Oder so was Ähnliches. Und Biologe, Chemiker? Jedenfalls kennt er sich mit menschlichen Körpern besser aus als jeder von uns. Vielleicht kann er mir helfen, herauszufinden, wie Magie funktioniert!"

„Hat Dr. Banner sich nicht zurückgezogen, um dem Trubel zu entgehen?", fragte Steve, der verwundert zwischen den anderen beiden hin- und hergesehen hatte.

„Jaja, aber Jarvis überwacht ihn, damit ich im Notfall weiß, wo ich Brucie finden kann."

Clint seufzte. „Tony, das ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee."

„Wieso? Wenn er hier ist, haben wir den Großteil der Avenger zusammen! Er kann Loki helfen und gleichzeitig vollkommen neue Gebiete der Wissenschaft entdecken. Win-Win!"

Damit hatte er schon Bruces Standort herausgefunden und auch die Nummer des Telefons, welche sich im Haus des Forschers befand. Wahrscheinlich wusste der nicht mal, dass es ein Telefon gab oder benutzte es nicht, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden, aber das war dem Erfinder egal.

Ein Klingelgeräusch ertönte, als der Milliardär das Handy auf laut stellte. Nach fast einer Minute hatte immer noch niemand abgehoben und Tonys stellte sich schon mürrisch darauf ein, warten zu müssen. Immerhin konnte er Jarvis sagen, dass er das Telefon immer weiter anrufen sollte, bis Bruce endlich wieder zurück war.

Doch nach 72 Sekunden wurde der Hörer abgenommen und gleich wieder aufgelegt. Mit einem Grinsen rief Tony erneut an, diesmal dauerte es nur 22 Sekunden, ehe der Hörer abgenommen und wieder aufgelegt wurde. Beim dritten Versuch des Erfinders meldete sich nach nur wenigen Sekunden eine Stimme.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Hallo Brucie, ich habe ein Problem, bei dem ich deine Hilfe brauche!"

Währenddessen war Loki wieder aufgewacht. Sobald Tony den Raum verlassen hatte, war sein Schlaf unruhiger geworden, er war immer wieder fast wach gewesen. Er hatte keinen zweiten Albtraum, nur Bruchstücke von Träumen die er genauso schnell wieder vergas, wie sie erschienen.

Nach einer Weile gab er es schließlich auf, weiterzuschlafen und setzte sich auf.

„Sir, Mr. Barton und Mr. Rogers befinden sich in der Küche. Möchten Sie sich Ihnen zum Frühstücken anschließen?", fragte Jarvis.

„Ich bin zur Zeit nicht hungrig. Ich werde später etwas zu mir nehmen.", antwortete Loki. So sehr er den Traum auch zu verdrängen versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht vollständig. In dieser Situation wollte er vorerst nicht mit den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses interagieren.

Schließlich beschloss er, Jarvis einige seiner dringendsten Fragen zu stellen. Natürlich nur in ähnlichen oder hypothetischen Fällen, um die Wahrheit zu verbergen.

„Jarvis, was wissen die Menschen über Feuerriesen?", fragte er und wählte hierbei bewusst diese ehemaligen Bewohner der neun Reiche aus. Die Bewohner von Muspelheim waren von Odins Vater Bor vernichtete wurden und waren fast genauso verhasst die die Eisriesen.

„Es gibt in verschiedenen Mythologien Hinweise auf Feuerriesen und ähnliche Wesen. Ich vermute, Sie beziehen sich auf die nordische Mythologie?"

„Wahrscheinlich.", überlegte Loki. Hoffentlich waren die Legenden weniger ausgeschmückt wurden. Mir einem Schaudern dachte er an seine angeblichen Kinder. „Zeig mir alles, was du zu ihnen finden kannst."

Er betrachtete die Informationen, die Jarvis anzuzeigen begann und sortierte einige, die der Wahrheit sehr nahekamen, aus. Schließlich hatte er nur noch wenige Schriftstücke vor sich, welche den Kampf der Asen gegen die Feuermonster fast komplett korrekt beschrieb. Nur einige kleine Eckdaten stimmten nicht, aber der größte Teil war gut beschrieben und endete mit der völligen Auslöschung der Riesen.

„Könntest du diese Dokumente als Referenz für das folgende Gespräch benutzen?"

„Gewiss, Mr. Friggason."

„Gut. Von diesem Material ausgehend, wie ist deine Meinung zu den Feuerriesen?"

„Ich versuche stets, mir keine Meinung zu bilden und Entscheidungen aufgrund von Fakten und Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu treffen."

„Eine bemerkenswerte Vorgehensweise.", lobte Loki, obwohl er keine klare Antwort bekam. „Aber gehen wir von dem Fall aus, dass die Feuerriesen Midgard angreifen würden, welche Reaktion würde das hervorrufen?"

„Dieser Fall scheint mir höchst unwahrscheinlich, da laut der Referenzmaterialien jedes Leben auf Muspelheim vernichtet wurde."

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Es schien, als wollte der AI ihm keine genaue Antwort auf seine Frage geben. Einen letzten Versuch würde er noch starten, sonst musste er sich an Stark wenden und hoffen, dass das Genie nicht zu viele Fragen stellte.

„Wie bewertest du die Taten Bors gegenüber die Feuerriesen?"

„Es sind nicht genug Daten vorhanden, um ein genaues Urteil zu fällen." Loki wandte sich ab. Anscheinend musste er tatsächlich sein Glück mit Stark versuchen. „Allerdings scheinen die Beweggründe König Bors von Rassismus geprägt zu sein und er verwendete ein unnötiges Maß an Gewalt."

„Rassismus?", fragte Loki. Die Bedeutung des Wortes war ihm unbekannt und somit konnte ihm auch die Allsprache nicht weiterhelfen.

„Lehre, Theorie, nach der Menschen bzw. Bevölkerungsgruppen mit bestimmten biologischen Merkmalen hinsichtlich ihrer kulturellen Leistungsfähigkeit anderen von Natur aus über- bzw. unterlegen sein sollen. Beispiele für Rassismus finden sich in der gesamten Menschheitsgeschichte, bis in die Moderne. Das wohl bekannteste Beispiel von Rassismus ist der Holocaust, welcher im zweiten Weltkrieg stattfand."

Der Schwarzhaarige verstand die Definition, doch sie ergab keinen Sinn. Natürlich waren einige Völker anderen überlegen. Auch wenn er nicht mehr glaubte, dass die Bewohner Midgards zurückgeblieben und nutzlos waren, so war es doch klar, dass ein Feuer- oder Eisriese niemals denselben Wert wie der niederste Ase haben konnten.

Jarvis, der die Verwirrung des Exgottes bemerkt hatte, schwieg einen Moment. Er hatte nicht auf Lokis Fragen antworten wollen, da es ihm unangenehm war, aufgrund solch einseitiger Informationen zu Aussagen zu treffen. Ihm gefielen die Schlussfolgerungen, die er hätte ziehen müssen nicht und so hatte er ausweichende Antworten gegeben. Dies schien jedoch noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen zu haben.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, es gibt verschiedene Dokumentationen zu den Thema Rassismus, insbesondere den zweiten Weltkrieg."

Lokis Kopf fuhr nach oben. Schnell nickte er. „Das wüsste ich zu schätzen." Vielleicht würden die Videos die Antworten bereithalten, die er suchte. Ansonsten wäre es zumindest eine gute Ablenkung.

Jarvis zeigte eine Liste an Dokumentarfilmen, von denen der Schwarzhaarige willkürlich einen wählte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schaute gebannt auf den TV-Bildschirm.

Voller Entsetzen sah er auf die Bilder, die ihm gezeigt wurden. Das Leid, welches zu sehen war berührte ihn tief und ohne es zu merken, veränderte sich sein Weltbild.

 **Als Loki Thor im Traum einfriert, weil er ihn umarmt, muss ich immer an Frozen denken ^.^**

 **Loki als Elsa und Thor als Anna XD**

 **Okay, wirkt das Gespräch zwischen Loki und Jarvis merkwürdig? Ich hatte verschiedene Ansätze und habe zwischendurch mehrmals was geändert, weil es mir irgendwie nicht gefallen hat. Ist die Endversion zu OOC?**


	19. Chapter 19

**23.02. (nur knapp nach Mitternacht):**

 **Hallo! Ich lebe noch! Prüfungen sind zu Ende, endlich Freiheit!**

 **Ich habe nochmal 800 Wörter dazugetan, um es etwas aufzulockern. Wer also das Telefongespräch mit Bruce lesen will, muss nur zu** _ **\- einige Stunden zuvor -**_ **springen!**

 **Und ich habe einen kleinen Satz geändert, Dummy war irgendwie 2x in Malibu angekommen. Jetzt freut er sich nur, Loki zu sehen ;)**

Über den Holocaust kam Loki zu anderen Themen, die in den Dokumentarfilmen erwähnt wurden. Von der Verfolgung der Sinti und Roma, für die sich das Leben auch nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg nicht besserte, kam er zu allgemeinen Rassismus-Debatten. Daraus ergaben sich wieder Fragen zu konkreten Beispielen wie Sklaverei in verschiedenen Jahrhunderten, der Apartheid und deren Ende.

Es war gut, dass Tony beschäftigt war und ihn dadurch auch Clint und Steve in Ruhe ließen, denn der Exgott hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn neben ihm eine Bombe eingeschlagen wäre, so vertieft war er in das Thema.

Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, musste er doch zugeben, dass es viele Parallelen zwischen dem Verhalten der Asen und Rassismus gab. Teilweise fühlte er sich dadurch gestärkt, denn es zeigte, dass Magier nicht schlechter waren als diejenigen, die ohne Magie kämpften. So sahen die Asen die Vanir, ein eigentlich befreundetes Volk, oft als schwach und weich an, weil sie Magie verwendeten. Loki selbst war oft in Vanaheim gewesen und hatte dort viel über seine eigene Magie gelernt, unter anderem auch, wie er sie zum Kampf einsetzen konnte. Und obwohl auch das Volk der Vanir große Schlachten geschlagen und diese allein oder an Asgards Seite gewonnen hatte, wurden ihre Leistung immer heruntergespielt. Es war schließlich nur Magie, kein echter Kampf, der die Feinde in die Flucht geschlagen hatte.

Obwohl Frigga, die Frau des Allvaters, von Vanaheim stammt und hoch angesehen war, übertrug sich diese Ehrfurcht nicht auf die anderen Vanir. Sie hatte sich ihren Platz erkämpft, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn auch wenn Frigga eine meisterliche Magierin war, hatte sie das Kämpfen ohne Magie erlernt und gemeistert. Als solches akzeptierten die Asen ihre Stärke, da sie auch ohne Magie, also in ihren Augen „richtig", kämpfen konnte.

Hier konnte Loki den Rassismus gegen Magier sehen und verstand, dass er unbegründet war. Allerdings gehörte er auch zu der mit Vorurteilen behafteten Gruppe und hatte sein Leben lang mit der negativen Einstellung gegenüber Magie kämpfen müssen.

Auch wenn er es nicht sehen wollte, konnte Loki auch Anzeichen von Rassismus in seinem eigenen Verhalten erkennen. Am leichtesten zuzugeben waren seine Vorurteile gegenüber den Menschen, welche auf Midgard lebten. Es war Jahrhunderte her, seitdem zuletzt ein Asen Midgard betreten hatte. Er konnte sich damit trösten, dass seine Vorurteile sich schnell in Luft aufgelöst hatten, als er Tony näher kennenlernte und die Geschichte dieser bewundernswerten Lebewesen zu erforschen begann. Was die Menschen schafften und das in ihrer kurzen Lebenszeit, war erstaunlich. Ihre Entdeckungen, der Antrieb, immer weiter und weiter zu forschen, machte sie zu einer der interessantesten Bewohner der neun Reiche. Die anderen Welten mochten über unendliche Weisheiten verfügen, die in alten Bänden in Bibliotheken aufbewahrt wurden, doch diese junge Spezies erschuf mehr Informationen, Musik, Theaterstücke und Erfindungen in einem Jahr, als es die Asen in über tausend vermochten. Wenn es so weiterging, konnte es nur noch wenige Jahrhunderte dauern, wenn überhaupt, ehe sie die anderen Reiche überholten, vor allem Asgard mit seinen steifen Traditionen und unbeugsamen Regeln.

Loki würde also frei zugeben, dass das, was er über Midgard dachte, vollkommen falsch war. Er hatte die Menschen belächelt als niedere Spezies, wie Haustiere, gerne gesehen und niedlich, aber wenig intelligent und von ihrem Besitzer abhängig.

Und dann gab es die Frostgiganten.

Jotnar.

Monster.

Waren es Vorurteile, wenn er dachte, dass sie nicht besser als Tiere waren? Oder war es eine Tatsache? In den Menschen hatte er sich getäuscht, aber sie hatten auch nie wirklich Kontakt mit Asgard oder einem der anderen Reiche gehabt. Die Frostgiganten hatten Krieg mit Asgard geführt und verloren. Sie waren in Midgard einzufallen… um den Planeten erobern…. oder Asgard zu provozieren? Vielleicht beides?

Loki runzelte die Stirn. Es gab viele Erzählungen der mutigen Taten von Asgards Kriegern während der Schlachten in Jotunheim. Die Helden wurden bei Festmahlen besungen oder erzählten die Geschichten selbst, wenn sie noch lebten. Aber die Gründe des Krieges waren anscheinend nicht interessant genug für die Asen, um ihnen Beachtung zu schenken.

So sehr er auch überlegte und seine Erinnerungen durchforstete, ihm fielen nur die Geschichten über den Verlauf und das Ende des Krieges ein. Waren die Eisriesen wirklich zuerst in Midgard eingefallen und daraufhin hatte der Krieg begonnen? Oder war es nur ein strategischer Schachzug gewesen, nachdem die Auseinandersetzung bereits begonnen hatte?

Die Menschen konnten das vielleicht aufklären. Schließlich wussten sie im Groben, was vor mehr als dreitausend Jahren passiert war, da sollte es doch Aufzeichnungen zu dem Angriff eines anderen Planeten geben.

„Jarvis, gab es-", begann er und stoppte sofort.

Er konnte nicht einfach fragen! Schon als er den AI nach den Feuerriesen gefragt hatte, war er ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Und jetzt direkt nach den Frostgiganten zu fragen? Was, wenn die Avenger herausfanden, wer er wirklich war? Das war vielleicht weit hergeholt, aber zumindest Tony war mehr als intelligent genug, um die Bruchstücke zusammenzufügen.

Loki widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, seinen Kopf gegen den die Wand zu schlagen. Wollte er, dass seine Albträume wahr wurden? Seine Intelligenz war außer seiner Magie so ziemlich das einzige, mit dem er sich brüsten konnte und es schien, als hätte er das eine unwiderruflich verloren und würde das andere nicht mehr nutzen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte der AI, nachdem Loki seinen Satz nicht weitergeführt hatte.

„Wo ist Tony gerade?", fragte der Exmagier das erste, was ihn in den Sinn kam.

„Sir befindet sich in seiner Werkstatt. Soll ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Nein danke, ich werde ihn selbst aufsuchen."

Er war schon viel zu lange in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen. Loki konnte bereits fühlen, wie er tiefer und tiefer in einen Strudel von Vermutungen und Zweifel hineingezogen wurde. Das Bedürfnis, sofort alles zu erfahren und wieder Gewissheit in seiner Weltsicht zu haben, war groß, aber er wusste selbst, dass es unmöglich war. Schließlich war er nicht auf Asgard, wo es niemanden auffiel, wenn er wochenlang nicht zu Mahlzeiten erschien und sich in seinem Zimmer verschloss.

Entschlossen stand der Schwarzhaarige auf. Ablenkung war eine gute Idee. Tony hatte bestimmt irgendetwas Interessantes in seiner Werkstatt. Der Mensch erfand fast jede Sekunde bahnbrechende neue Technologie und konnte ohne Probleme mit seiner Intelligenz schritthalten, auch wenn manche Begriffe und Konzepte sich nur schwer übersetzen ließen.

\- _einige Stunden zuvor_ -

„Tony.", seufzte Bruce.

"Hey! Etwas mehr Begeisterung bitte!", beschwerte sich der Erfinder. „Immerhin rufe ICH dich an, nicht irgendein langweiliger Vertreter."

„Nein, nein, ich freue mich. Das war ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Ich dachte es wäre Shield, die irgendein Problem haben, für das sie den Hulk brauchen. Entschuldige, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Hat Shield dich in letzter Zeit angerufen?", fragte Tony misstrauisch. Es wäre Fury zuzutrauen, schließlich hatte der Hulk Loki schon einmal besiegt.

„Nein, warum? Tony, was hast du jetzt schon wieder getan?", man konnte beinahe hören, wie Bruce das Gesicht in der Hand vergrub.

„Ich? Wieso ist das dein erster Gedanke? Kann ich nicht einfach meinen Wissenschaftskumpel anrufen, ohne dass irgendetwas passiert ist?"

„Also rufst du mich an, um über deine neuste Erfindung zu reden?"

„Naja, nicht wirklich, aber ich könnte! Und irgendwie geht es auch um eine meiner neuen Erfindungen.", der Milliardär dachte an den Scanner, mit dem er Lokis Magie maß. Vielleicht konnte Bruce ihm ja helfen, den Scanner zu verbessern.

„Du hast gefragt, ob Shield mich kontaktiert hat. Tony, ich mag dich, aber ich werde nicht den Hulk freilassen, weil irgendetwas zu Brei geschlagen werden muss. Das war der Grund, warum ich nicht geblieben bin. Warum ich hier im Nirgendwo lebe."

„Oh nein, natürlich nicht. Du weißt ich liebe den übergroßen Kermit, aber das würde ich nicht von dir verlangen. Ich brauche wirklich deine professionelle Hilfe. Wie ist dein Wissen über Alien-Physiologie?"

Schweigen.

„Brucie?"

„Tony.", eine Pause. „Bitte sag mir, dass Shield die Überreste der Chitauri untersucht und nicht irgendwelche neuen Aliens zur Erde gekommen sind."

„Schön wärs…. Shield würde mich nie an die Chitauri lassen. Aber keine Sorge, es gab keine zweite Alieninvasion! Soweit ich weiß zumindest."

„Warum fragst du dann nach Alien-Physiologie? Ich kenne nur zwei andere…", erneutes Schweigen. „Nein. Tony, du hast nicht tatsächlich…"

„… den Irren bei mir aufgenommen, der vor ein paar Wochen New York zerstört hat?", fragte der Erfinder vorsichtig, als Bruce seinen Satz nicht zu Ende brachte.

Als ihm nur schweres Atmen antwortete, fuhr der Milliardär schnell fort, in der Hoffnung einen Auftritt des Hulks in irgendeinem Dschungel zu verhindern. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, er war es nicht! Er wurde kontrolliert! Eigentlich ist Loki ein sehr freundlicher Alien! Vielleicht ein bisschen zu fasziniert von Dokumentationen, aber das ist nicht gefährlich. Und Clint stimmt mir zu! Sogar Captain Sternchen gibt uns eine Chance. Vielleicht ist Fury nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber wer braucht schon den Weltraumpiraten. Sogar Dummy liebt Lo! Die beiden verbünden sich gegen mich, wenn man sie lässt. Ich meine, er hasst Pizza und das ist nicht normal, aber-"

„Tony!", unterbrach Bruce den Wortschwall, der sich aus Tonys Mund ergoss. „Langsamer. Clint und Steve sind bei dir?"

„Jep. Hi Doc.", grüßte Clint mit einem unnützen Winken.

„Hallo Doktor Banner.", zeigte auch Steve seine Anwesenheit.

„Hallo Clint und Steve. Und Loki ist auch in der Nähe?"

„Lokes ist in seinem Zimmer und schläft.", antwortete Tony.

„Er hat also ein eigenes Zimmer.", murmelte Bruce. „Okay, Clint, du glaubst ihm, dass er auch kontrolliert wurde und nicht darauf aus ist, die Menschheit zu versklaven?"

„Ich bin mir sicher."

„Gut, gut. Und ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass er keine Magie benutzt, um euch zu kontrollieren?"

„Er kann keine Magie benutzen.", mischte sich Tony ein, zur Abwechslung mit ernster Stimme. „Das ist auch der Grund, aus dem ich dich angerufen habe…"

Tony wiederholte die Geschichte in Kurzform. Langsam bekam er Übung. Am liebsten würde der Erfinder seinem Wissenschaftskumpel die Scans zeigen und alles, was er bisher herausgefunden hatte, auch wenn es so gut wie gar nichts war. Aber das war übers Telefon nicht möglich, jedenfalls nicht über das uralte Modell, welches Bruce benutzte.

Einige Zeit später beendet das Genie seine Erzählung, nur kurz unterbrochen von Clint, um einige Details zu klären.

„Das ist… eine Menge."

Tony ließ seinem Freund Zeit, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Auch wenn er es selbst miterlebt hatte, klang es unglaublich, was er in den letzten Wochen alles erlebt hatte.

„In Ordnung. Ich helfe euch-"

„Ich wusste du sagst nicht nein! Ich kann gleich ein paar Geräte bestellen, mach mir einfach eine Liste, was du brauchst und du bekommst es. Vielleicht ein paar-"

„Aber!", unterbrach Bruce den enthusiastischen Erfinder. „Ich komme als Wissenschaftler, nicht als der Mann, der sich in den Hulk verwandeln kann. Keine unnötigen Provokationen. Und wenn ich gehen will, dann hält mich niemand davon ab."

„Wenn es sein muss. Aber wenn ich deine Meinung ändere, kann ich mit Hulky spielen.", stimmte der Milliardär zu.

Bruce seufzte. „Wenn ich mich freiwillig in den Hulk verwandle, sicher.", jeder im Rum verstand, dass der Wissenschaftler nicht an diese Möglichkeit glaubt und Tony nur zustimmte, um weitere Diskussionen zu vermeiden.

„Klasse. J bucht dir das nächste Flugzeug, was dich hierherbringt. Du wirst es lieben! Wissenschaft, ich und wenn du unbedingt meditieren willst, ist das Meer im Vorgarten. Sag ihm seine Daten durch, Jarvis!"

Nachdem Flug und voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit geklärt waren, trennten sich die Avenger. Bruce begann seine Sachen zu packen, um rechtzeitig zum Flughafen zu kommen und auch die drei Helden in Malibu gingen ihre eigenen Wege.

\- _Gegenwart_ -

Auf den Weg zu Tony kam Loki am Wohnzimmer vorbei, in welchem Steve saß und die Aussicht skizzierte. Als er Schritte hörte, drehte der Blonde sich um.

„Oh, hallo Loki.", grüßte er mit einem unsicheren Winken.

„Einen guten Tag, Captain Rogers."

„Nein, nein, Steve reicht vollkommen. Außer du bestehst auf Titel? Sollte ich dich dann Prinz Loki nennen?"

Die Verwirrung belustigte den Exmagier und der musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, ehe er antwortete. „Vornamen sollten unter Verbündeten genügen."

„Gut. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Tony." Loki wollte gerade seinen Weg fortsetzen, als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam. „Oder vielleicht doch. Ich habe einige Fragen, welche du beantworten könntest."

Damit wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige ab, um in der Küche den Wasserkochen anzustellen. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?"

„Natürlich. Gerne. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dir helfen kann. Ich weiß kaum, wie der Toaster funktioniert.", dennoch setzte sich der Captain an den Tisch. „Tony oder Clint wären wahrscheinlich die bessere Wahl."

Loki sah den morosen Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden. Anscheinend hatte Steve sich nur teilweise in dieser Zeit zurechtgefunden. Es war beachtlich, wieviel Unterschied 70 Jahre für die Menschen machten. Auf Asgard war es beinahe ein Wimpernschlag, es hätte sich innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeitspanne nichts verändert. Auf Midgard aber waren die Unterschiede so groß, dass es einen Menschen komplett aus seinem Leben reißen konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst mir meine Fragen ausreichend beantworten. Welche Sorte Tee wäre genehm?"

„Irgendeinen Früchtetee. Solange er rot ist, trinke ich ihn."

Mit einem Nicken tat Loki in jeden Becher einen Teebeutel und setzte sich dann nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr dem Blonden gegenüber.

„Aufgrund der Filme, welche wir gestern sahen und Nachforschungen zur Geschichte der Menschheit wurde ich mit dem Thema Rassismus konfrontiert. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt waren Videos als Erklärung nicht mehr zufriedenstellend. Also dachte ich, ich könnte dir einige Fragen stellen, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

„Damit kenne ich mich aus!", antwortete Steve erfreut. „Nicht, dass das was Gutes wäre.", korrigierte er sich panisch.

„Wissen über ein Thema ist niemals etwas Negatives. Es ist jedoch unerfreulich, dass du dieses Wissen durch eigene Erlebnisse aufbauen musstest."

Erleichtert nickte Steve. „Das stimmt. Also was möchtest du wissen?"

„Die Dokumentationen waren stets aus der Sichtweise derer, die nicht innerhalb des Konfliktes stehen, mit einige Interviews der Opfer. Mich interessieren aber auch die Täter. Wie erkennt man jemanden, der rassistisch handelt? Ist es möglich, als Rassist zu erkennen, dass die eigenen Ansichten rassistisch sind, wenn man nur von gleichgesinnten umgeben ist?"

„Das ist eine interessante Frage.", Steve überlegte. „Ich glaube, es ist möglich, wenn man sich mit den Opfern auseinandersetzt. Sie kennenlernt, um festzustellen, ob die Vorurteile wirklich stimmen."

„Hmm, nehmen wir den zweiten Weltkrieg als Beispiel. Gehen wir davon aus, dass die Opfer zu einem Gespräch mit ihren Peinigern bereit sind. Wenn man von gewaltbereiten Individuen umgeben ist, kann man kaum auf eines der Opfer zugehen und mit ihr oder ihm sprechen."

„Es ist immer besser, direkt mit den Menschen zu reden. Aber in diesem Fall könnte man auch auf Aufzeichnungen zurückgreifen."

Loki nickte. Das war hilfreich, aber er hatte keine Bücher über die Frostgiganten zur Hand. Wenn es überhaupt jemals solche Schriftstücke gegeben hatte. Wenn sie nur mäßig intelligenter als Tiere waren, hatten sie wahrscheinlich keine Schriftstücke. Aber sie konnten sprechen, hatten ihre eigene Sprache, also sollte es auch irgendwo Aufzeichnungen geben. An die er in der nächsten Zeit nicht herankommen würde.

„Fand nicht eine Zensur statt, in welcher sogar Bücher verbrannt wurden?"

„Ja, aber man kann nie alle Bücher und Texte verbrennen. Es gab genug Untergrundgruppen, die versuchten, dem einseitigen Informationsfluss mit der Wahrheit entgegenzuwirken."

„Eine sehr löbliche Einstellung.", der Exgott stand auf und brachte die beiden Tassen zum Tisch, nachdem er die Teebeutel entfernt hatte. Dann stellte er Honig und Zucker auf den Tisch, süßte seinen Tee und trank nachdenklich einen Schluck des heißen Getränkes.

Steve pustete auf seinen Tee und wartete auf die nächste Frage, welche nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens schließlich auch kam.

„Ich frage wegen eines sehr speziellen Falles.", erklärte Loki schließlich. Er hatte Jarvis bereits nach den Feuergiganten gefragt, eine Person mehr oder weniger konnte nun auch nicht mehr viel Schaden anrichten. „Es gibt neun Reiche, von welchen die asische Weltsicht ausgeht. Asgard und Midgard sind euch bereits bekannt. Asgard ist mit drei der Reiche in einem Bündnis. Nidavellir, Heimat der Zwerge Alfheim, Heimat der Lichtelfen und Vanaheim, Heimat der Vanir. Dann gibt es die neutralen Reiche, Midgard, welches unter Asgards Schutz steht und Niflheim, das Reich der ehrlosen Toten. Und zuletzt die drei Reiche, welche sich gegen Asgard stellten. Jotunheim, das Reich der Frostgiganten, Svartalfheim, Heimat der dunklen Elfen und Muspelheim, das Reich der Feuerriesen, welche von Odins Vater Bor beinahe vollkommen ausgerottet wurden."

„Wow, das klingt faszinierend. Ich nehme an, es geht um eines der letzten drei Reiche? Jotunheim, Muspelheim und … Swatafheim?"

„Svartalfheim.", korrigierte Loki. „Meine Fragen beziehen sich auf Muspelheim und die Feuerriesen. Als Kind wurden zu Festmahlen immer die Geschichten von Asgards großen Schlachten erzählt, vor allem Sagen von Odins Sieg über die Frostgiganten und Bors Sieg über die Feuerriesen. Und die Meinung der Krieger war, dass es gut wäre, wenn dasselbe den Jotnar und dunklen Elfen passieren würde. Ich frage mich nun, ob es wirklich richtig ist, die Ausrottung eines ganzen Volkes zu feiern."

Hätten die Asen ihn auch gefeiert, wenn er die Jotnar vernichtet hätte? Wäre es genug gewesen, obwohl er Loki war? Der zweite Prinz, nie gut genug, verbringt endlich eine große Tat zum Wohle Asgards.

„Es ist nicht richtig.", riss Steve Loki aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe im Krieg gekämpft, um genau das zu verhindern. Damals gab es auch jemanden, der der Meinung war, ganze Völker auszulöschen, nur weil sie einem anderen Glauben angehörten oder in seiner Sicht nicht perfekt waren. Gleichzeitig hat er sich und die seinen auf ein Podest gestellt und behauptet, sie wären die besseren Menschen, nur weil sie blond und blauäugig waren. Und hätten nicht andere Länder eingegriffen, wäre es ihm vielleicht sogar gelungen."

„Mir ist der zweite Weltkrieg bekannt. Und die Vorgehensweise, andere Gruppen zu diskriminieren, um sich selbst besser erscheinen zu lassen, kommt mir aus Asgard durchaus bekannt vor, auch wenn ich es bisher nicht so wahrgenommen habe. Aber die Feuergiganten waren nicht besser als Tiere, aggressiv und nicht zum Verhandeln fähig,"

„Hast du je einen Feuerriesen kennengelernt?"

„Nein, da sie bereits vor meiner Geburt besiegt wurden, kenne ich sie nur aus Erzählungen."

„Und die Vorurteile hören sich immer gleich an?"

Loki überlegte und ging seine Erinnerungen durch. Wenn er es genau nahm, hörten sich die Geschichten zu den Feuer- und Eisriesen bis auf die gegensätzlichen Elemente verdächtig ähnlich an.

„Ja, im Kern sind sie gleich."

Steve nickte. „Wieso hat es einen Krieg gegeben? Ihr habt doch auf verschiedenen Planeten gewohnt, wenn ich das richtig verstehe?"

„Ich… bin mir unsicher. Ich glaube, es gab mehrere kleine Angriffe?"

„Und das hat gereicht, um gleich ein ganzes Volk auszulöschen? Hätte es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben?"

Der Exmagier dachte an die Magie des Allvaters und den Bifröst, der der einzige Weg war, zwischen den Reichen zu reisen. „Ja, man hätte jegliche Reisen von und nach Muspelheim verbieten können. Es gibt zwar außer dem Bifröst auch Portale zwischen den Reichen, aber es möglich, diese zu überwachen."

„Dann gab es keinen Grund, selbst wenn alle Feuerriesen auf einen Krieg aus waren. Aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass es nie die ganze Bevölkerung ist, die dasselbe will, ob Krieg oder Frieden. Es wird immer andersdenkende geben, die nicht mit der Regierung oder dem Großteil des Volkes übereinstimmen. Und das ist auch gut so, denn wir sind alle in der Lage, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht sind."

„Also war der gesamte Krieg unnötig?", flüsterte Loki ungläubig.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", räumte Steve ein. „Das sind alles nur Vermutungen, ich weiß nichts über die anderen Planeten oder ihre Bewohner."

„Aber du denkst, es war falsch."

„Ja. Ein Krieg bedeutet immer Verluste, auf beiden Seiten. Und es werden immer Unschuldige in die Kämpfe anderer verwickelt. Selbst wenn die Feuerriesen Schuld am Krieg hatten, ist das noch lange kein Grund, keine Gnade walten zu lassen, wenn sie kapitulieren. Haben sie kapituliert?"

„J-nein? Ich bin mir unsicher."

Der Captain sah auf Loki, der mit gesenktem Kopf in seinen inzwischen kalten Tee starrte. „Aber das war, bevor du geboren wurdest. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und du kannst auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Manchmal sollte man die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen lassen.", er legte dem Schwarzhaarigen aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Auch wenn ich das selber nicht kann.", fügte er in seinem Kopf hinzu.

Der Exmagier seufzte. Wenn es nur die Feuergiganten wären, könnte er die Vergangenheit vielleicht hinter sich lassen. Aber er selbst war es gewesen, der versucht hatte, ein ganzes Volk zu töten. Er hatte seinen eigenen …. Mit einem Kopfschütteln zwang er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Du hast recht, was vergangen ist, ist vergangen.", Loki stand auf und räumte seinen Becher in die Spülmaschine. „Ich danke für das interessante Gespräch. Vielleicht bleiben wir beim nächsten Mal bei weniger ernsten Themen."

Das entlockte auch Steve ein Grinsen. „Warum nicht, vielleicht kannst du mir erklären, wie die Mikrowelle funktioniert. Tony hat es zwar schon probiert, aber ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung."

„Ich kann es versuchen.", antwortete Loki, während er aus dem Raum ging.

Als der Schwarzhaarige zu Tonys Werkstatt kam, lief der Erfinder auf und ab.

„- und eine Zentrifuge, falls er mal mit Blut spielen will oder so. Hmm, ach, kauf einfach alles Interessante, was du findest. Hallo Rudolph!"

„Hallo Stark. Was tust du da?", fragte Loki mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich bereite alles für Bruce vor, was denn sonst!", skeptisch sah sich das Genie die Werkstatt an. Vielleicht könnte er noch etwas aufräumen? Ach, Brucie-Bär würde das schon verstehen.

Der Exgott war unterdessen einen Schritt zurückgetreten. „Bruce Banner?"

„Natürlich, wer sonst!", als keine Antwort kam, drehte Tony sich um.

„Kein Panik.", versicherte er dem äußert skeptisch schauenden Loki. „Ich hab ihm alles erklärt und er ist auf unserer Seite. Eigentlich brauche ich ihn nur, um die Scanner zu verbessern. Vielleicht kann er mit deinem Problem helfen.", er deutete auf Lokis Arme.

„Nach meinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit dem Biest bin ich nicht erpicht darauf, erneut Bekanntschaft mit seinen Fäusten zu machen.", räumte der Exgott widerwillig ein.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber keine Sorge. Bruce ist ein ganz Lieber. Und wenn du den Hulk erstmal kennenlernst, wächst er dir auch ganz schnell ans Herz!"

„Sicher.", kam die skeptische Antwort. „Er könnte nützlich sein, falls wir angegriffen werden."

„Ah, keine Chance. Ich musste Bruce versichern, dass ich ihn für sein Gehirn will und nicht nur für die Muskeln. Armer Kerl will einfach nicht einsehen, dass Hulky ihm nur helfen will und versucht den großen Grünen zu verstecken."

Loki behielt für sich, dass er der Einschätzung von Doktor Banner zustimmte.

„Egal.", hakte Tony das Thema ab. „Er ist jedenfalls auf den Weg hierher. Apropos hier, sieh mal, wer mir die letzte Stunde auf die Nerven gegangen ist, weil er dich vermisst hat!", der Erfinder öffnete eine Tür und Dummy kam fröhlich summend in den Raum gerollt.

Sofort als er Loki sah, piepste er in voller Lautstärke und begann, Kreise um den Schwarzhaarigen zu fahren.

Auch Loki freute sich über die Anwesenheit des kleinen Roboters und spielt mit ihn. Damit konnte er zumindest größtenteils seine düsteren Gedanken vertreiben. Trotzdem kam es vor, dass der Roboter ihn mehrmals anstupsen musste, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen wieder auf sich zu lenken.

Nach fast zwei Stunden war der Exgott müde und gähnte alle zwei Minuten. Dummy ließ sich davon nicht beirren, doch Tony scheuchte den müden Schwarzhaarigen zurück in sein Bett und verbannte den hyperaktiven Roboter zurück in einen Nebenraum, wo Jarvis ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Dann sah er sich erneut die Pläne für die Scanner an. Es reizte ihn, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wie die magieblockenden Tattoos funktionierten. Doch anstatt einfach aufzugeben stürzte er sich lieber wieder in seine Arbeit. Es gab kein Problem, dass Tony Stark nicht lösen konnte.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Lo. Er wirkt so… bedrückt. Vielleicht wegen seiner Magie? Oder wegen Odins netten Tattoos? J, ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen?"

„Mr. Friggason entwickelte nach seinem letzten Albtraum ein starkes Interesse für das Thema Rassismus, im Besonderen in Verbindung mit Feuergiganten, den Bewohnern einer der neun Reiche.", antwortete Jarvis seinem Erfinder. Auch der AI machte sich Sorgen um Loki und gab damit mehr Informationen preis, als er es normalerweise tun würde. Dennoch behielt er das Gespräch zwischen Loki und Captain Rogers fürs erste für sich.

„Hmmm. Was habe wir denn zu Feuergiganten? Bring es auf den Bildschirm J!"

Ehe Tony damit beginnen konnte, sich durch die Informationen zu klicken, unterbrach Jarvis ihn. „Mr. Friggason bat mich um meine Meinung zu einigen der Daten, welche er selbst aussuchte. Die entsprechenden Dateien sind in einem Unterordner abgelegt."

„Danke J, du bist der Beste!"

Eifrig machte sich das Genie daran, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ihm fiel auf, wie negativ gegenüber den Feuerriesen Lokis ausgewählte Dateien waren. Nachdenklich las er sich die wichtigsten Angaben durch und warf auch einen Blick in die Dokumente, die Jarvis quasi auf den Müllstapel getan hatte, aber wie von seinem AI zu erwarten, fanden sich dort nur äußerst skurrile Geschichten und selbst ausgedachte Stories.

„Captain Rogers lässt ausrichten, dass das Abendessen in wenigen Minuten beginnen wird.", unterbrach Jarvis Tonys Lektüre.

Der Erfinder sah auf. „Sag ihm, ich bin sofort da."

Dann las er seinen Absatz zu Ende und markierte eine Textstelle. „Sperr alles, was mit dem Thema zu tun hat, sodass nur ich drankomme und es keiner ausversehen entdeckt. Bisher habe ich nichts gefunden, aber wir sollten noch etwas dranbleiben. Und sag mir Bescheid, wenn Rudolph merkwürdige Dinge tut. Vielleicht ist es nur die Nachwirkung von was auch immer mit seiner Magie passiert."

 **Frohes Fest, fröhliche Weihnachten und so weiter!**

 **Als Geschenk, ein Kapitel :)**

 **Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu philosophisch geworden….**

 **Reviews sind meine Weihnachtsgeschenke, also nur her damit ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bitte beachten** **: Im letzten Kapitel habe ich das Telefonat mit Bruce eingefügt. Es sollte ziemlich leicht zu finden sein, wer es lesen möchte.**

 **Ähm hallo.**

 **Es geht immer noch weiter, keine Sorge!**

 **Nur nicht besonders schnell….**

 **Vielen Dank für all die tollen Reviews! Sie spornen mich wirklich an, weiterzuschreiben.**

 **Dieses Kapitel ist größtenteils fluffig, nachdem das Letzte so ernst war.**

 **Viel Spaß!**

„Agent Romanov, Agent Hill.", grüßte Fury, als er den Raum betrat. ‚Der Raum' war das Hinterzimmer eines Wäschereibetriebs, in dem es stark nach Waschmittel roch und mehrere Maschinen gleichzeitig liefen, was für einen stetigen Geräuschpegel sorgte. Unauffällig, leicht zu erreichen und schwer abzuhören, der perfekte Ort für eine geheime Zusammenkunft.

Die beiden Frauen, welche auf Geheiß ihres Chefs zu dem Treffen erschienen waren, sahen auf. Natascha erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Nicken.

„Direktor.", antworte auch Maria Hill, die aufgestanden war, sich aber nach einer Handbewegung von Fury wieder setzte.

„Ich fasse mich kurz. Shield wurde infiltriert. Es scheint als wäre Hydra wieder auferstanden oder nie wirklich verschwunden. Außer Agent Coulson sind Sie beiden die einzigen, denen ich noch trauen kann."

„Hydra ist nur eine Legende. Und Agent Coulson ist tot.", stellte Hill verwirrt fest.

„Phil befindet sich in einer spezialisierten Klinik und wird noch für einige Zeit einsatzunfähig sein. Wichtiger ist die Terrorzelle, die eigentlich vor 70 Jahren von Captain Amerika zerstört wurde. Wir können uns nicht sicher sein, wie weit der Feind sich ausgebreitet hat oder wer ihm angehört."

„Also haben wir kaum Informationen. Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher, dass es sich um Hydra und keine andere Organisation handelt?", fragte Natascha sachlich, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Erstaunen über die Situation oder Coulsons Überleben zu zeigen.

„Ich habe einige Ungereimtheiten gefunden. Und diese führten mich hierzu.", Fury legte einen Zettel auf den Tisch, auf welchen das Symbol von Hydra zu sehen war: ein Totenkopf, unter welchem sich sechs Tentakeln befanden. „Wir wissen, dass etwas Faules vor sich geht. Wozu sind wir Geheimagenten, wenn wir nicht mehr herausfinden können? Hill, Sie werden versuchen, so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln. Finden Sie heraus, wer mit wem seine Freizeit verbringt, wann sich mehrere Personen am selben Ort aufhalten und wessen Wege sich kreuzen. Wir müssen wissen, wer mit drinhängt, wann sie sich treffen und wie die Treffen geplant werden. Ich werde alle Daten durchsehen, die ich in die Finger bekomme. Wenn auch nur ein falsches Komma in einer Liste ist, werde ich es finden.", Fury schlug auf den Holztisch.

„Und meine Aufgabe?", fragte Natascha in die Stille. „Ich nehme an, es hat mit Loki zu tun."

Fury nickte. „Sie werden sich bei Stark und seinen Freunden einschleichen. Auch wenn wir dringendere Probleme haben, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Loki nicht in die falschen Hände kommt. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was Hydra mit einem Gott anstellen könnte."

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie mich zurzeit sehen wollen. Das könnte die Infiltration erschweren.", überlegte die rothaarige Agentin.

„Banner wird morgen eintreffen. Anscheinend hat Stark ihn angerufen und überzeugt, ebenfalls nach Malibu zu gehen. Das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, dort aufzutauchen."

Natascha zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Furys Worte hörte. „Dr. Banner? Interessant. Ich bin mir sicher, ein komplettes Set an Avengern würde ihnen zusprechen. Wenn ich meine Besorgnis über Clint zum Ausdruck bringe, sollte das reichen um reinzukommen."

„Erinnere Barton daran, dass du ihn hast gehen lassen, als er Loki mitgenommen hat.", mischte sich Hill ein.

„Natürlich. Nutze alles, was helfen könnte.", nickte Natascha.

Sie hatte Fury und Hill davon berichtet, dass sie sich Clint nicht in den Weg gestellt, ihm aber auch nicht geholfen hatte. Auch wenn Stark die Aufnahmen einiger Kameras gelöscht hatte, waren nicht alle Beweise verschwunden. Als Geheimorganisation war Shield darauf vorbereitet, dass die Kameras ausfielen oder gehackt wurden und verwendete auch drahtlose Kameras, welche unabhängig von jedweden hackbaren Netzen funktionierten. Somit wurde die gesamte Aktion aufgezeichnet und konnte im Nachhinein genaustens analysiert werden.

„Außerhalb dieses Raumes wird kein Wort über dieses Treffen verloren. Hydra wird uns genaustens beobachten. Also waren Sie niemals hier, verstanden?", fragte Fury.

„Jawohl Sir.", antwortete Hill, während Natascha erneut nickte.

„Dann an die Arbeit. Ich werde Sie informieren, wenn ich ein erneutes Treffen für sicher halte. Agent Romanov, Sie erhalten in der nächsten Stunde ihre offiziellen Befehle, sich bei Stark einzunisten um Loki im Auge zu behalten. Seien Sie wachsam.", mit einem Schwung seines Mantels verlies Fury den Raum.

Mit einem Abstand von einigen Minuten verließen auch die beiden Frauen das Treffen in verschiedene Richtungen, um etwaige Verfolger abzuschütteln.

„Mir ist langweilig!", verkündete Tony plötzlich und warf die Hände in die Luft.

Loki hob von seinem Platz neben dem Milliardär unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. „Dieser plötzliche Anfall von Langeweile korrespondiert nicht zufällig mit Schwierigkeiten bei der Ausführung eines Projektes?"

„Natürlich nicht.", antwortet der Erfinder wie aus der Pistole geschossen und legte sein Tablet beiseite, auf welchem er in der vergangenen Stunde erfolglos versucht hatte, eine Komponente des Scanners zu verbessern. „Es ist vollkommen normal sich zu langweilen. Schaut uns doch an! Wir sind Männer besten Alters-", ein belustigtes Schnauben von Clint. „- und sitzen hier rum, an einem wunderschönen… Jarvis, welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Freitag, Sir."

„Freitag! Anstatt raus zu gehen und Party zu machen, sitzen wir hier, Lesen.", er deutete auf Loki, welcher ihn über ein Tablet hinweg unbeeindruckt ansah. „Zeichnen.", Steve sah schuldbewusst aus, als wäre es in seiner Verantwortung gewesen, einen besseren Zeitvertreib zu organisieren. „oder… was tust du überhaupt?", fragte Tony Clint, der kopfüber unter der offenen Treppe hing.

„Die Treppe hoch und runterklettern.", antwortete der Schütze, als wäre es normal und begann, sich die Stufen hoch zu hangeln.

Der Milliardär blinzelte. „Oooookay. Weiter im Text. Wir sind die Avenger. Fällt nicht irgendjemanden was Interessanteres ein, während wir hier auf Bruce warten?"

„Wir könnten ein Kartenspiel spielen?", schlug Steve vor.

„Langweilig.", antwortete Tony sofort.

„Es gibt sicherlich noch mehr interessante Dokumentationen über euer Reich.", schlug Loki mit einem Grinsen vor.

„Nein! Langweilig.", nörgelte Ton wie ein kleines Kind.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Wettbewerb im Bogenschießen?", fragte Clint, der inzwischen wieder kopfüber hing.

„Als ob wir eine Chance hätten!", protestierte der Erfinder vehement. „Obwohl…. vielleicht ja doch…", Tony sprang auf. „Zum Schießstand!"

Mit mehr oder weniger Begeisterung folgten die anderen drei Männer dem enthusiastischen Milliardär. Im unteren Teil des Hauses, der auch seine Werkstatt beherbergte, brachte Tony mit einige Knopfdrücken eine ausfahrbare Wand zum Vorschein, auf welche holografische Zielscheiben projiziert werden konnten.

„Klasse!", rief Clint, der seinen Bogen bereits in der Hand hielt. Woher er ihn plötzlich hatte wusste niemand.

Die Wand bestand anscheinend aus einem nachgiebigen und dennoch festen Material, welches Clint vorsichtig mit einem seiner Pfeile testete. Er würde schließlich nicht, nur um einen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen, seine guten Pfeile an einer Betonwand zerstören.

„Ich habe zwar auf Asgard die Kunst des Bogenschießens erlernt, dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass mein Können nicht an das von Clint heranreicht.", sagte Loki.

„Wären dir Dolche lieber?", mit einem weiteren Klick öffnete sich eine Schublade, in welcher alle möglichen Arten an Dolchen gelagert wurden. Tony grinste den Exgott an. „Die Auswahl ist hoffentlich gut genug, für eurer Hoheit."

„Sie sind ausreichend.", antwortete Loki süffisant und sah mit einem Funkeln in den Augen auf die verschiedenen Dolche. „Dennoch stellt sich mir die Frage, woher du meine bevorzugten Waffen kennst, Tony.", er nahm einige der Dolche heraus, prüfte ihr Gewicht, Länge und Machart und entschied sich schlussendlich für ein Set.

„Thor hat es mal nebenbei erwähnt.", kam die Antwort des zufrieden schauenden Milliardärs.

Loki bedachte die Aussage mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken und ließ das Thema fallen. „Und mit welchen Waffen werdet ihr antreten?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Blick auf Tony und Steve, welche beiden unbewaffnet dastanden.

„Hiermit natürlich!", der Erfinder nahm sich den neusten Handschuh von einer der Rüstungen, welchen er am vorherigen Tag verbessert hatte. Er war schon getestet und natürlich hatte der Milliardär Heimvorteil, sodass er seine Chancen sehr gut einschätzte.

„Dann werde ich den Schiedsrichter geben?", fragte Steve, welcher nun als einziger ohne Waffe dastand.

„Aber wieso, wir brauchen doch einen klaren Verlierer. Jarvis kann den Schiedsrichter geben. Außerdem sollte der große Captain Amerika doch mit einer Pistole schießen können."

Nach einem weiteren Knopfdruck öffnete sich eine andere Schublade, diese nun mit verschiedensten Schusswaffen. Gutmütig nahm Steve sich nach kurzem Überlegen eine der Pistolen. Wenn es Tony Spaß bereiten würde, hatte er kein Problem damit, zu verlieren.

„Okay, es kann losgehen! Jarvis, den Punktestand bitte.", rief Tony.

Einer der Bildschirme leuchtete auf, zeigte die Namen der vier Teilnehmer und ihren Punktestand, welcher sich noch auf null befand.

„Es wird drei Runden geben.", verkündete der Erfinder. „Zuerst werden wir immer weiter zurück gehen, dann bewegen sich die Ziele und zuletzt mischen wir das Ganze! In jeder Runde fliegt jeweils der letzte raus, sodass es am Ende einen klaren Gewinner gibt."

„Bitte begeben Sie sich hinter die Linie.", verkündete Jarvis und projizierte eine Linie in 15 Metern Entfernung zum Ziel.

Nach kurzem Diskutieren einigten sich Clint und Tony darauf, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorzugehen. Also begann Clint, gefolgt von Loki und Steve, während Tony zuletzt schießen würde.

Die erste Runde verlief wie angenommen. Steve war zwar kein schlechter Schütze, aber Tonys Zielsystem und Clints Können übertrumpften ihn problemlos. Loki wurde von Wurf zu Wurf besser, während er sich an seine veränderten Kräfte gewöhnte. Trotzdem lag er ohne große Probleme gleichauf mit Tony, während Clint um einige Millimeter genauer schoss und volle Punktzahl erzielte.

In der zweiten Runde wendete sich das Blatt. Die beweglichen Ziele waren eine Herausforderung für Tony, doch Clint und Loki schienen überhaupt keine Probleme zu haben. Es verfolgte den Erfinder, dass seine Waffen eher auf Flächenschaden als auf Genauigkeit getrimmt waren. Der Exgott verbesserte sich weiter und lag schließlich nur einen Punkt hinter Clints immer noch perfekter Punktzahl. Grummelnd gab sich der Milliardär geschlagen und sah gebannt auf die letzte Runde.

Loki und Clint schenkten sich nichts. Beide hatten mehr als genug Erfahrung mit ihren Waffen und trafen jeden einzelnen Wurf oder Schuss ins Schwarze. So ging die letzte Runde, auch nach mehreren Entscheidungswürfen, schließlich unentschieden aus.

„Warum tauschen wir nicht unsere Waffen, um zu entscheiden, wer gewinnt?", fragte Clint grinsend. Während seiner Zeit im Zirkus hatte er gelernt, mit einer Vielzahl an Messern zu werfen. Und da Loki Bogenschießen gelernt hatte, sollte es nicht zu unfair werden.

Der Exgott überlegte. Wieder war alles so anders als auf Asgard. Dort wäre der Verlierer zumindest gutmütig ausgelacht wurden, er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich den Spott der anderen Krieger auf sich gezogen. Noch nie hatte er einen Wettbewerb gewonnen. Schließlich waren Fernkampfwaffen und vor allem Dolche unbeliebt und so fanden fast nur Nahkämpfe statt. Wenn es doch einen Bogenschießwettbewerb gab, war die Teilnehmerzahl gering und meist gingen fast alle Zuschauer, um sich bessere Unterhaltung zu suchen. Das Preisgeld war kläglich und Ruhm und Ehre brachten diese Wettkämpfe ebenfalls nicht.

Doch hier war es kein Problem, mit verschiedenen Waffen anzutreten. Steve hatte mitgemacht, obwohl er wusste, dass er verlieren würde, denn keiner lachte ihn aus oder behauptete, er könnte nicht kämpfen. Und sie alle hatten Spaß gehabt. Es war ein Wettkampf, aber niemand nahm ihn wirklich ernst. Loki wollte sich weiter mit Clint messen und er wusste jetzt schon, dass es ihn nicht stören würde zu verlieren.

Also nickte er zustimmend und tauschte seine Waffe mit Clints. Beide einigten sich auf drei Probeschüsse/Würfe, um sich mit ihren Waffen vertraut zu machen.

Dann begann die zweite Runde und der Exgott merkte, wieviel Spaß er hatte. Auch wenn er nicht jedes Ziel perfekt traf und einmal sogar komplett danebenschoss.

Tony feuerte Loki von der Seite her an und zwang auch Steve, mitzurufen.

„Los Lo, du schaffst das! Immerhin hast du ein paar Millionen Jahre Erfahrung, so circa. Damit haust du das Baby in die Pfanne!", schrie der Erfinder.

„Wirklich Stark? Ich glaube nicht, dass mich diese Aussage zu Höchstleistungen anspornt.", antwortete Loki ruhig und verfehlte nur knapp die Mitte der Zielscheibe.

„Los, Okay, Kick Ihn! L.O.K.I.! Du schaffst das!"

An diesem Punkt verschoss der Exgott, während er sich gerade so ein Lachen verkneifen konnte. Tonys Abkürzungen waren grauenvoll.

„Komm schon Steve, ich dachte, dass wäre damals deine Aufgabe gewesen: Cheerleader für die Truppen!", beschwerte sich Tony.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich darin besonders gut war. Meistens haben mir die Tänzerinnen die Show gestohlen.", gab Steve zu.

„Komm schon Cap, wo beliebt dein Teamgeist?"

„Äh, los, ihr könnte das Schaffen?", versuchte der Supersoldat.

„Das war schwach, wirklich schwach.", der Milliardär schüttelte enttäuscht seinen Kopf.

Am Ende gewann Clint knapp vor Loki, welcher mit dem modernen Bogen, der vollkommen anders war als die asgardischen, überraschend gut zurechtkam.

„Noch eine Runde?", fragte Clint, der ebenfalls seinen Spaß hatte.

„Nein danke, ich will nicht länger hier rumsitzen.", mischte Tony sich ein.

Clint verdrehte seine Augen, protestierte aber nicht.

„Außerdem habe ich eine bessere Idee.", Tony grinste. „Der gute Captain hier hat auch eine Wurfwaffe."

„Habe ich?", fragte Steve verwirrt.

„Natürlich, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass normale Menschen Schilde als Wurfwaffe benutzen. Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie dieses Dinge so gut fliegt. Eigentlich sollte das physikalisch unmöglich sein!"

„Ooooh, also machen wir einen Wettbewerb mit Caps Schild? Ich bin dabei!", rief Clint mit einem Grinsen.

Loki sah verwundert zu Steve. Auf Asgard würde nie ein Waffentausch stattfinden. Jeder Krieger war auf seine Waffe spezialisiert und kannte all ihre Eigenarten. Nach den Kampfübungen in der Jugend kam es kaum vor, dass die Waffe gewechselt wurde. Meist besaß ein Krieger sein Schwert sein ganzes Leben lang und wurde schließlich mit ihm begraben. Demnach hegte und pflegt man das lebenswichtige Werkzeug und gab es nur äußerst ungern an andere weiter.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte gewusst, dass Clint seine Dolche mit Achtung benutzen würde und war selbst auch äußerst vorsichtig mit dessen Bogen umgegangen. Trotzdem war er verwundert gewesen, hatte sich aber nichts anmerken lassen. Aber seine Waffe aus Spaß jemanden in die Hand zu geben, der keine Ahnung im Umgang mit ihr hatte, war für ihn unverständlich. Und das auch noch für einen kindischen Wettbewerb und nicht aus Not heraus glich beinahe einem Eklat. Demnach erwartete Loki, dass Steve ablehnen würde.

Doch der Supersoldat zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr es versuchen wollt. Dann kann ich zumindest auch gewinnen."

Tony hielt sich die Hand vor die Brust und riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf. „Wo sind die netten Worte? Die Freundlichkeit? Ich glaube sogar, einen Anflug von Überheblichkeit gehört zu haben!"

Der Erfinder rannte die drei Schritte zu Captain Rogers und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Hast du Fieber? Kopfschmerzen? Allgemeines Schlechtfühlen? Fallen Weißkopfseeadler vom Himmel?", der Erfinder tat so, als würde er am Himmel Ausschau nach den Vögeln halten.

Das brachte Steve zu einem verlegenen Lachen. „Entschuldigung. Ich meinte nur, dass es sehr lange gedauert hat, bis ich so gut mit dem Schild umgehen konnte. Und es braucht auch meine Stärke, um ihn überhaupt so weit werfen zu können."

„Challenge accepted!", rief Tony, der von Steve abgelassen hatte. „Jarvis, ich brauche eine Analyse aller Kämpfe, die wir von Captain Mauerblümchen haben. Es sollte doch möglich sein, die Winkel und Kraft zu berechnen.", der Erfinder beugte sich murmelnd über ein Tablet, auf welchem Jarvis die gewünschten Berechnungen anzeigt.

Steve ging, gefolgt von Clint, seinen Schild holen, während Loki über Tonys Schulter die Videos mitschaute.

„Und wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Clint und posierte mit dem Schild, als er zurück in die Werkstatt kam.

„Immer noch wie Hawkeye, der Schild hat dich nicht in einen Weißkopfseeadler verwandelt.", antwortete Tony. „Jarvis, wie sehen die Berechnungen aus?"

„Abgeschlossen Sir. Allerdings ist die benötigte Kraft zu hoch, um mit den durchschnittlichen Parametern eines erwachsenen Mannes erzeugt zu werden."

„Ha! Also braucht man wirklich Superkräfte, um einen Schild zu werfen. Kein Wunder, dass niemand das bisher versucht hat.", anklagend zeigt der Erfinder auf Steve.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Der Schild war schon fertig, ich wurde nicht gefragt, was für eine Waffe ich haben will.", verteidigte sich der Supersoldat.

„Und wer kam dann auch die glorreiche Idee, das einzige Vibranium, was die USA besaß zu einem großen, unnützen Schild zu machen?", fragte Tony mit einem Augenverdrehen.

„Dein Vater?", kam Steves verwirrte Antwort. Schließlich sollte Tony als Howards Sohn doch davon wissen.

Dieses Thema wollte Tony natürlich nicht weiter besprechen. Eigentlich wusste er alles über Captain Amerika. Schließlich war der Mann sein Kindheitsheld gewesen und Grund für Stark Seniors Obsession. Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte sein Vater aber nie genaueres über den Captain erzählt, war er doch zu vertieft darin gewesen, den verschollenen Helden zu finden. Und keine der offiziellen Quellen wusste, wer den Schild designt hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln befreite sich der Milliardär von den unliebsamen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht mit dem Captain über seinen Vater reden, da der Mann anscheinend einen anderen Howard Stark kannte als Tony. Also war ein Themenwechsel nötig.

„Egal, ich kann die fehlende Kraft ja einfach durch meine Rüstung ausgleichen. Ich muss sie nur etwas zügeln, nicht das ich zu weit werfe.", betont lässig ging der Erfinder zu seiner aktuellsten Rüstung.

„Buuuh, Unfair!", tönte es von Clint. „Nicht jeder hier hat eine metallene Krücke. Außer natürlich, du leihst uns auch jedem eine Rüstung:"

„Nie im Leben Tweety!", protestierte Tony lachend. „Nicht, nachdem du dieses Wunderwerk an Technik ‚metallene Krücke' genannt hast!"

„Es ist was es ist. Du kannst ja anscheinend nicht mal einen Schild alleine werfen. Ich glaube fast, Jarvis ist eigentlich Ironman und du heimst nur die Lorbeeren ein.", verspottet Clint den Erfinder.

„Oh, das ging zu weit. Jetzt wird ich es dir zeigen, hässliches Entlein!", erwiderte Tony spielerisch und griff nach dem Schild, welches Clint noch in der Hand hielt.

Loki sah dem Ganzen blinzelnd zu. Clint hatte gerade Tonys Ehre verletzt, indem er andeutete, dass der Erfinder seine Heldentaten nicht selbst bestritten hatte, sondern nur den Ruhm eines anderen Einheimste. Doch Tony wirkt nicht wütend oder verärgert, er nahm die Worte mit einem Lachen entgegen und schien immer noch bereit zu sein, an dem Wettkampf teilzunehmen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, die beiden zusammenleben zu lassen.", bemerkte Steve mit einem geduldigen Lächeln. Als Loki nicht antwortete, sah er den Exgott fragend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Wenn du dich ausruhen möchtest, können wir auch wieder hochgehen."

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.", riss sich Loki aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem warmen Lächeln widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem ehemaligen Soldaten. „Ich möchte Wissen, wer in diesem Wettbewerb den Sieg davonträgt."

Eigentlich war ihm egal, wer gewann. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte solange wie nur möglich an dieser warmen und freundlichen Atmosphäre festhalten. Umgeben von Freunden, welche sich scharfe Worte zuwerfen konnte, ohne wirkliche Verletzungen zuzufügen, wo ein Wettkampf Spaß machen konnte, auch wenn er nicht gewann. Er hatte sich noch nie so geborgen und akzeptiert gefühlt. So musste es sein, echte Freunde zu haben, so verschieden sie alle auch waren. Ein himmelweiter Unterschied zu den feindseligen und abweisenden Gestalten, die ihn normalerweise auf Asgard umringten.

„Ich werde gewinnen.", stellte Steve trocken fest. „Und ich meine das nicht überheblich.", korrigierte er sich sofort. „Es ist nur eine sehr einzigartige Kampfweise und sie scheint weder zu dir und Clint noch zu Tony zu passen."

„Eine scharfsinnige Beobachtung.", stimme Loki ihm zu. „Vor allem da ein Schild in keinem Fall als Wurf- oder Schusswaffe angesehen kann, entgegen Tonys Behauptungen."

„Hey, er wirft es, also ist es eine Wurfwaffe!", mischte sich Tony ein, der Clint den Schild abgenommen hatte. Anscheinend hatte der Bogenschütze keine Lust mehr auf das kindliche Gerangel gehabt und Tony gewinnen lassen.

„Fangen wir an? Ich kriege langsam Hunger.", fragte Clint.

„Meinetwegen gerne.", antwortete Steve.

Als Loki nickte und Tony ebenfalls bejahte, stellten die vier sich wieder hinter der Linie auf und sahen auf die Wand mit den Zielen.

„Ich bin mir unsicher, ob ich die nötige Kraft besitze, das Schild bis zur Wand zu werfen. Wäre es nicht besser, näher an die Ziele heranzutreten?", fragte Loki mit skeptischem Blick.

Immerhin war der Schild weitaus schwerer als die Wurfmesser, welche der Schwarzhaarige immer noch in der Hand hielt. Er fühlte sich ohne seine Waffen verletzlicher, was ihm durch die Wurfmesser schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Auch wenn er sie nicht an seiner Kleidung anbringen konnte, wollte er sie ungern wieder weggeben.

„Gute Idee, Lokes! Du, Piepmatz und ich gehen einfach…. hierhin.", scheinbar willkürlich ging der Erfinder einige Schritte näher an die Wand. „Natürlich nur, wenn das für unseren Profi okay ist.", wandte der Milliardär sich herausfordernd an Steve.

Der zuckte nur mir den Achseln. „Geh ruhig so nahe heran wie du willst."

„Dann ist es beschlossen! Selbe Reihenfolge wie eben, aber Steve kommt als letzter.", mit einer Verbeugung gab er Clint den Schild.

Was folgte, war ein Desaster. Mit viel Glück schaffte es Loki, eine der Zielscheiben zu streifen, aber er konnte den Erfolg nicht wiederholen. Clint und Tony verfehlten jeden Schuss komplett, wobei Tony zu argumentieren versuchte, dass er zumindest näher an das Ziel kam. Allerdings zeigte Jarvis Auswertung, dass alle drei insgesamt zu weit weg waren, um irgendwelche Entfernungen sinnvoll erscheinen zu lassen. Steve hingegen schafft es bei fast jedem Wurf, die Mitte zumindest teilweise zu treffen.

Nach dieser Niederlage wurde einstimmig beschlossen, jede weitere Runde ausfallen zu lassen und aufzugeben.

„Okay, da wir jetzt festgestellt haben, dass außer dem Captain keiner das Schild werfen kann, können wir endlich essen!", sagte Clint ungeduldig und machte sich auf den Weg raus aus dem Labor.

„Hmm, wollen wir bestellen oder kocht jemand?", fragte Tony und sah zu Loki. Der Exgott spielte gedankenverloren mit den Dolchen.

„Ich kann kochen. Es müssten noch genug Zutaten für gegrillte Sandwiches da sein.", schlug Steve vor.

„Hört sich gut an, oder Lo?", wandte Stark sich erneut an den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird ein angemessenes Abendmahl.", antwortete der Exgott mit einem Nicken. Nach kurzem Zögern stellte er die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Tony, wäre es möglich, dass ich diese Dolche in der nächsten Zeit bei mir trage? Ich werde sie gut behandeln und zurückgeben, sobald ich eigene Waffen erworben habe."

„Klar, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Du kannst sie behalten, bei mir liegen sie nur in der Schublade herum." Tony drehte sich um, ging einige Schritte und wühlte in einer Kiste mit verschiedenen Teilen. „Irgendwo hier müsste auch noch… Aha!", er zog eine Halterung heraus, an welcher man die Dolche befestigen konnte.

„Meine Agentenphase war doch zu etwas gut. Hier.", er hielt das schwarze Leder dem Exgott entgegen. „Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kann ich auch eine Neue bestellen, sag einfach Bescheid."

„Danke.", brachte Loki hervor.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Stark ihm die Dolche schenken würde. Und er gab ihm sogar noch einen Weg, die Waffen gleichzeitig an seinem Körper zu tragen, als wäre es vollkommen normal. Das Vertrauen, welches dieser Mensch, den er erst seit zwei Wochen kannte, ihm gegenüber zeigte war beeindruckend. Vorsichtig legte er die Halterung um und verstaute seine neuen Waffen. Das Leder war weich und schmiegte sich beruhigend an seine Haut. Mit einem Lächeln sah Loki auf.

„Langsam fühle ich mich auch hungrig. Vielleicht können wir nach dem Essen noch einen dieser merkwürdigen Filme schauen, welche die Kinder dieses Reiches lehren sollen.", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor.

„Neeeeeein! Clint hat dich zu einem Disney-Fan gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das besser oder schlechter als die Dokumentationen ist.", beschwerte sich Tony, als sie sich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer machten.


	21. Chapter 21

_Danke, danke, DANKE für alle Reviews!_

 _Ich liebe es sie zu lesen und sie helfen mir wirklich, Ideen zu finden und Fehler zu verbessern._

 _Es tut mir leid, dass die Kapitel so lange dauern, ich bin kein wirklich schneller Schreiber…_

 _Aber ich gebe die Geschichte nicht auf, keine Sorge! Es dauert nur…._

 _Viel Spaß ^.^_

 _Maylenchen_

Obwohl er den Film mochte, kam der Schwarzhaarige nicht dazu, die Bilder zu genießen. Dauernd schweifte sein Blick ab, zu den riesigen Fenstern, die einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Außenwelt ermöglichten. Und obwohl bisher alles in Ordnung gewesen war, fühlte er sich gefangen. Die Luft war plötzlich still und abgestanden, wie in einem seit langem ungeöffnetem Keller. Die Wände schienen näher zu rücken und ihn einsperren zu wollen, obwohl sie immer noch an Ort und Stelle standen. Nichts lockte ihn mehr als die weite und offene Welt hinter den Scheiben, wo das Gras sich im Wind neigte und Wellen in der Ferne an den Strand schlugen.

„Naja, immerhin habe ich jetzt einen neuen Spitznamen für das Vögelchen.", bemerkte Tony wenig begeistert, als sie den Film zu Ende gesehen hatten.

„Gib es zu, er hat dir gefallen.", stichelte Clint fröhlich.

„Die Bären waren sehr niedlich.", versuchte Steve sich einzumischen, nur um von Tony ignoriert zu werden.

„Mein Geschmack ist besser als irgendwelche Filme mit Pfeil und Bogen."

„Genau, es muss mindestens ein Roboter vorkommen.", entgegnete Clint lachend.

„Im Moment würde ich mich auch mit einer Waffe zufriedengeben, die nicht aus Holz besteht.", murmelte Tony mürrisch.

„Loki! Wie hat dir der Film gefallen?", fragte Steve, bemüht, das Thema zu wechseln.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass der Film zu Ende war.

„Bambi?", fragte Tony und stupste seinen Sitznachbarn.

Mit einem Blinzeln riss der Exgott sich aus seiner Trance. „Verzeihung, ich war in Gedanken versunken."

„Ha! Lokes fand den Film auch langweilig!", rief Tony triumphierend.

„Eure Darstellung von Magie ist verabscheuenswürdig.", stimmt Loki halbherzig und ohne die gewohnte Schärfe in seiner Stimme zu. Sein Blick war erneut auf das Meer gerichtet, welches im Licht der untergehenden Sonne in einer Vielzahl von Rot- und Orangetönen aufleuchtete.

„Das klang nicht sehr enthusiastisch.", bemerkte Tony. „Und ich weiß, dass meine Aussicht unübertroffen ist, aber du wirkst nicht so, als würdest du nur den Sonnenuntergang bewundern. Was ist los?"

Der Schwarzhaarige löste sich widerwillig von dem Blick ins Freie, den ihm die Wand aus Fenstern bot. „Ich war gezwungen, meinen Augen eine Pause von den Schrecken zu geben, die ihnen in diesem Raum zugemutet wurden.", entgegnete er mit mehr Biss und sah demonstrativ auf Tony.

Doch der Milliardär grinste nur. „Ich weiß ja, dass Clint nicht der Hübscheste ist, aber so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Außerdem brauchst du nur mein perfektes Antlitz zu betrachten und alles Schlechte verblasst im Angesicht solcher Perfektion."

„Na vielen Dank auch.", mischte sich Clint ein. „Immerhin habe ich eine tolle Persönlichkeit, stimmt's Steve?", fragte er voller Sarkasmus.

„Ich glaube schon?", antwortete der Supersoldat vorsichtig.

„Wow Cap, das trifft mich wirklich schwer.", sagte Clint und machte ein betroffenes Gesicht.

„Ich meine, wir kennen uns nicht lange, also kann ich es noch nicht einschätzen, aber ich bin mir sicher, du hast eine tolle Persönlichkeit.", versicherte Steve hastig.

Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaube, der gute Captain braucht ein Ironie-Schild. Jarvis, kümmere dich darum."

„Natürlich, Sir.", antwortete der AI, obwohl er den Sarkasmus in der Aussage seines Erfinders erfasste.

Tony war sehr stolz auf diesen Teil der Programmierung. Denn mit dem Verständnis von Sarkasmus war es dem AI möglich, selbst sarkastisch zu antworten, was einen der großen Unterschiede zu anderen, weniger komplexen, künstlichen Intelligenzen darstellte.

Natürlich war es auch ein erneuter Beweis seiner eigenen Genialität. Und weil er so intelligent war, konnte er auch durchschauen, dass Lokis Antwort nur eine Ablenkung war. Er hatte sogar eine Vermutung, was dem Exgott wirklich beschäftigte.

„Langsam wird es langweilig, immer nur drinnen zu hocken.", sofort hatte der Erfinder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen. „Und das, wo wir in Malibu sind. Es wäre ein Verbrechen, wenn wir morgen nicht den Strand besuchen."

An Lokis hoffnungsvollen Blick, den der Schwarzhaarige kaum verbergen konnte, erkannte Tony, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Exgott sich nach den letzten Wochen eingesperrt fühlte.

„Ich will euch ja nicht die rosarote Brille abnehmen, aber das letzte Mal, das Loki nach draußen gegangen ist, hat Fury ihn keine 24 Stunden später gekidnappt.", bemerkte Clint mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein, ich und der Space-Pirat hatten ein klärendes Gespräch.", tat Tony den Einwand ab.

„Es ist Fury. Ich bin mir sicher, euer Gespräch war toll und er wird alles daran setzen nie wieder in so eine Position zu kommen. Irgendwann wird er sich rächen und dir alles unter die Nase reiben, womit du ihm bedroht hast. Und dann sieht er mit einem Lächeln zu, wie die Männer in weiß dich mitnehmen.", erklärte Clint gelassen und aß noch ein paar Chips.

„Ich dachte die Shield-Uniform ist schwarz?", fragte Steve verwirrt. „Außerdem würde Direktor Fury nicht… Okay, er würde was auch immer Clint meint tun.", gab der Supersoldat zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, nach draußen zu gehen. Nicht nur wegen Fury. Wenn dich jemand erkennt, könnte das ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken." Entschuldigend blickte Steve zu Loki, der eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt hatte.

„Also erstens gehört mir mehr als genug von der Umgebung, dass wir garantiert niemanden begegnen. Ich bin Milliardär, was würde mir ein Strandhaus nutzen, wenn an meinem Privatstrand irgendwelche fremden Menschen rumlungern? Und zweitens: Einauge konnte Loki nur mitnehmen, weil er mich überrascht hat. Jarvis und ich arbeiten daran, die Sicherheitsprotokolle komplett zu überholen, damit so etwas nicht nochmal passiert. Natürlich wurden die Löcher vom letzten Mal zuerst gestopft. Und zuletzt ist meine Technik hier gegen alle Eindringlinge gefeilt. Ob aus der Luft, vom Wasser oder den Weg hoch, Jarvis sieht alles auf dem Gelände und kann entsprechend reagieren. Seitdem ich letztes Jahr ein paar ungebetene Gäste hatte, wollte ich meine Privatsphäre besser schützen."

Nach seiner Rede sah Tony mit verschränkten Armen auf seine Gegner und wartete auf weitere Einwände.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", gab Clint zuerst auf. „Ich wollte eh an meinem Teint arbeiten. Bei Shield gibt es viel zu wenig Sonnenlicht."

„Wenn du meinst, dass es sicher ist?", fragte Steve, der nicht vollkommen überzeugt war.

„Natürlich, wir reden hier von meiner Technologie, nicht von dem Versager Hammer.", antwortete Tony mit einem abfälligen Schnauben bei dem Gedanken an seinen sogenannten Konkurrenten. „Und im Notfall bin ja immer noch ich da. Diesmal mit einer vollständigen Rüstung. Und ihr zwei könnt im Hintergrund gut aussehen."

Mit einem Augenverdrehen stand Steve auf und streckte sich. „Dann gehen wir morgen an den Strand. Bevor oder nachdem Bruce angekommen ist?"

„Er sollte erst nachmittags kommen.", antwortete Tony mit einem Blick auf sein Tablett. „Der Strand läuft nicht weg, Brucie-Bär kann ein anderes Mal mitkommen. Ob Hulk wohl schwimmen kann?"

„Und mit dieser unnützen, aber irgendwie interessanten Frage verabschiede ich mich.", meldete Clint sich zu Wort und räumte die Reste seiner Snacks zurück in die Küche.

Auch die anderen drei räumten auf und verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht. Loki warf noch einen letzten Blick nach draußen. Morgen würde er das Meer spüren können. Dieser Gedanke half ihm tatsächlich dabei, Ruhe zu finden und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er, und auch der Rest des Malibu-Anwesens, Jarvis ausgenommen, schliefen.

 _Er lag zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Sein Körper schmerzte so sehr, dass die einzelnen Wunden verschwammen und nicht mehr auseinanderzuhalten waren. Er war weder wach noch ohnmächtig, gefangen in einer Zwischenwelt, welche ihn den Schmerz fühlen ließ, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können._

 _In der Nähe konnte er Stimmen hören, doch es waren nur Untergebene, nicht_ _ **ER**_ _._ _ **ER**_ _, dem er gehorchen musste, egal was es kostete._ _ **ER**_ _, der den großen Loki beherrschte. Denn hier war der mächtigste Magier Asgards ein Nichts. Gegen_ _ **SEINE**_ _Kräfte war alles andere kindische Spielereien._

 _Während er auf dem Boden lag und seine Gedanken verwirrende Pfade einschlugen, arbeitete seine Magie. Sie heilte und linderte den Schmerz, so gut es ihr möglich war. Langsam wuchs Haut über Wunden zusammen, Knochen richteten sich und das verlorene Blut wurde immer wieder durch Neues ersetzt, um die gebrochene Gestalt am Leben zu halten._

 _Mit dem verschwindenden Schmerz kehrte die Klarheit zurück. Langsam wich der Nebel, und seine Gedanken sammelten sich. Doch je besser es ihm ging, umso mehr Panik verspürte er. Denn sie ließen ihn nie in Ruhe, es gab keine Pause. Nur genug Zeit um eine neue Strafe auszuhalten. Genug Zeit, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht sterben würde und nur genug Magie hatte, um die schlimmsten Wunden zu heilen. Wenn seine Gedanken klar genug waren, um zu antworten, würden sie kommen. Und nach jedem Nein begann sie von vorne._

 _Zu Beginn hatte er es geschrien, voller Wut. Was dachten diese Wesen sich, ihn unterwerfen zu wollen? Er war Loki, ein Prinz, kein niederer Diener. Sein „NEIN" hatte auf dem verlassenen Planeten gehallt._

 _Doch es wurde von mal zu mal leiser. Bis es nur noch ein Flüstern war, voller Verachtung und Überzeugung._

 _Doch auch die Überzeugung schwand. Stück für Stück, Tag für Tag. Bis nur noch ein kaum hörbares, fast Flehendes Flüstern blieb. Ein Wort, so leise und unbedeutend, dass es gegen die laute, schmerzvolle Welt zu verblassen begann._

Schwer atmend entkam Loki aus dem Traum. Einige Minuten lang saß er nur auf dem Bett, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und versuchte, sein wie wild schlagendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nur langsam gelang es dem Exgott, seine Panik zu unterdrücken und nicht mehr grundlos nach Luft zu schnappen.

Eine Stimme unterbrach seine Bemühungen. „… werde ich Sir verständigen. Mr. Friggason, können Sie mich verstehen?"

„Jarvis.", erinnerte sich Loki, noch halb in seinem Albtraum gefangen. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er sich um und versuchte, so viele Einzelheiten wie möglich zu bemerken, die ihm in der Realität verankern konnten.

Der Mondschein, welcher durch das Fenster fiel und es möglich machte, Umrisse des Zimmers zu erkennen. Die Tür, welche ihn nach draußen führen würde, wenn er wollte. Die Wand, welche im Mondlicht bläulich schimmerte. Das Bett, in welchem er lag.

Loki konnte die Bettwäsche auf seiner Haut fühlen, weich und warm, an anderen Stellen jedoch schweißdurchdrängt. Anscheinend hatte er sich während seines Albtraums nicht ruhig verhalten, sondern versucht zu entkommen. Nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich.

Der Exgott befreite sich von der Bettdecke und vergrub die Zehen im Teppich. Auf dem Rand des Bettes sitzend ließ er die kalte Luft seine verschwitzte Haut kühlen.

„Mr. Friggason? Ihre Vitalwerte scheinen sich zu verbessern. Möchten Sie, dass ich Sir über die Begebenheiten informiere?", klang Jarvis Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein.", verbalisierte er seine Entscheidung, falls die Bewegung von den Kameras nicht erfasst wurde. Oder falls es keine Kameras in dem Zimmer gab.

Wie Blitze zuckten die Gedanken zwischen Resten des Traumes durch den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen.

Sich plötzlich eingeengt fühlend, rannte er beinahe zur Tür und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zum Wohnzimmer, welches den besten Ausblick auf das Meer bot. Die Hände auf das kühle Glas gestützt, sah er hinaus auf die Klippen, welche vor den Fenstern zu sehen waren. Das Meer schlug gegen die Felsen und schäumte, zog sich zurück und griff wieder an, in einer beinahe hypnotischen Sequenz. Unter den Klippen war ein Teil des Strandes zu sehen, an welchen das Meer langsam schwappte, idyllisch im Gegensatz zu dem Kampf an den Klippen.

Plötzlich reichte die Aussicht nicht mehr. Er wollte den Wind in seinen Haaren spüren, das Gras, den Sand und das Meer an seinen Füßen. Er wollte das Wasser riechen und die Wellen fühlen.

Wie in einer Trance ging er zur Tür, welche im Glas eingelassen war, um die Möglichkeit zu bieten, jederzeit mit nur wenigen Schritten die Aussicht ohne störende Scheiben genießen zu können. Er griff nach der Klinke, kurz davor, endlich in Freiheit zu stehen.

Doch eine Stimme riss ihn aus dem Traum. „Mr. Friggason? Es ist noch sehr früh. Wäre es nicht besser, morgen wie geplant mit Sir hinauszugehen?"

Und kurz war der Schwarzhaarige geneigt, die Tür verschlossen zu lassen. Er hatte die Bedenken nicht vergessen, die er selbst gedacht und die Clint und Steve am Vorabend laut ausgesprochen hatten. Doch der Drang war stärker. So stark wie nie zuvor. Als wäre diese Welt nicht wirklich, ehe er nicht das Meer spüren konnte. Als könnte er sich reinwaschen und Frieden finden, wenn er nur hinaustrat. Als wäre er gefangen, wenn er noch weiter hinter der Tür verharrte.

Fast panisch öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus, überwand mit drei schnellen Schritten die gepflasterte Terrasse und stand schließlich im Mondschein auf einem ebenso gepflegten Rasen. Die Grashalme kitzelten sanft seine Füße und der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren. Besänftigt tat Loki einen tiefen Atemzug, um die frische, kühle Nachtluft in sich aufzunehmen.

Aber er verweilte nicht lange, denn nun konnte er den Gesang des Meeres laut und deutlich hören. Das Tosen der Wellen an den Klippen und das ruhigere Rauschen am Strand lockten ihn, weg von dem gepflegtem und gezähmten Rasen, hin zur endlosen freien Weite des Meeres.

Loki kam erst zum Stehen, als er wadentief im Wasser stand. Es war, als würde er endlich aufwachen. Als hätte es das Meer an seinen Beinen, den Wind in seinem Gesicht und den Sand unter seinen Füßen benötigt, um den Albtraum zu vertreiben.

Das Kommen und Gehen der Wellen, welches er sehen, hören und fühlen konnte, half dem Exgott, in eine leichte Meditation zu fallen. Er hatte diese Technik früh gelernt, um seine Magie zu spüren und besser zu verstehen, ehe er beginnen konnte, sie tatsächlich einzusetzen. Meditation unterstützte ihn dabei, seine Magie und sich selbst zu beruhigen, damit weniger Unfälle passierten.

So konnte er den Tumult seiner Gedanken ordnen und kategorisieren, um sie sich Stück für Stück vorzunehmen, ohne überfordert zu sein. Und es waren viele Gedanken, welche ihn derzeitig plagten.

Doch ein Problem drängte sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Hatte er es in den letzten Wochen noch verdrängen können, so hatte der Albtraum die Erinnerung erneut ins Licht gerückt und machte es unmöglich, diesen Gedanken weiter zu ignorieren.

ER. Dessen Name ihm genug Angst macht, um ihn nicht einmal zu denken. Als würde es reichen, um IHN zu rufen. Und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da waren diese Bedenken angebracht. Da hattes es gereicht, SEINEN Namen zu denken, um IHN aufmerksam zu machen. Eine Zeit, als ER in Lokis Kopf war und dort regierte.

Doch nun war Loki frei. Seitdem der grüne Riese ihn auf den Boden schlug und damit die Verbindung trennte. Vielleicht sollte er dem Biest dankbar sein, denn ohne es würde ER die Entscheidungen treffen, nicht Loki. Aber der Exgott war sich sicher, wieder Herr seiner Selbst zu sein. Denn ER war niemand, der sich verstecken und warten würde. Nein, ER hätte es den Schwarzhaarigen seine Enttäuschung spüren lassen, sowie ER es unzählige Male in den Weiten des Weltalls getan hatte.

Aber nur weil die Verbindung gekappt war, hieß dass nicht, dass ER aufgeben würde. Ohne den Tesserakt, den Raumstein, würde es nur länger dauern, bis ER zur Erde kam. Bis erneut eine Macht auf die Erde treffen würde, auf die die Menschheit nicht vorbereitet war. Denn im Gegensatz zu Loki, einem unfreiwilligem Diener, halb tot und kaum bei klarem Verstand, war SEINE wahre Streitmacht unermesslich.

Asgard hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, die neun Reiche vorzubereiten. Es wäre ein langer und intensiver Kampf gewesen und Loki war sich nicht sicher, ob ein Sieg möglich gewesen wäre, doch es hätte sich jemand IHM in den Weg gestellt. Er wäre bereit gewesen, alles zuzugeben, wie er manipuliert wurde, wie schwach er gewesen war, wie er aufgegeben hatte.

Doch Odin hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, seinen zweiten Sohn sprechen zu lassen. Nicht einmal Thor hatte es für wichtig gehalten, ein einzige Mal nach dem Warum zu fragen. Oder hatte er, während des Kampfes und Loki konnte sich nur nicht erinnern? Vielleicht war es wirklich seine eigene Schuld, schließlich hätte er seine Warnung sofort aussprechen können, als die Kontrolle aufhörte. Doch in diesen wenigen Minuten war die Erleichterung und die Freude zu groß und dann war es zu spät.

Nun konnte es Jahrzehnte oder sogar ein Jahrhundert dauern, ehe er eine Möglichkeit hatte, Asgard zu kontaktieren. Der Bifröst war immer noch kaputt und somit konnte er nicht darauf hoffen, dass Thor zu Besuch kam. Es würde zu viel dunkle Energie verbrauchen, um den Donnergott aus keinem wichtigen Grund in ein anderes Reich zu schicken.

Heimdall schien ihm nicht zu antworten und es war ohnehin zu gefährlich, irgendetwas über IHN einfach hinauszuschreien. Damit würde ER ohne große Widerstände in die neun Reiche einfallen. Wenn ER kam, wäre es schon zu spät, zu langsam bewegte sich Asgard. Und hatte ER erst einmal das goldene Reich vernichtete, standen ihm alle Türen offen.

Die Menschen hatten Glück. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass keiner der Avenger, außer Thor, noch am Leben war, wenn ER einfiel. Ihre Leben waren so kurz im Vergleich zu den anderen Bewohnern der neun Reiche, dass vielleicht sogar Generationen vergehen konnten, ehe etwas geschah.

Vielleicht traf das inzwischen auch auf Loki zu. Mit seiner gebundenen Magie wäre es ein leichtes, durch einen Unfall zu sterben. Allein ein unglücklicher Sturz würde inzwischen reichen, da seine Magie ihn nicht heilen konnte.

Vielleicht würde Thor in hundert Jahren zur Erde kommen und sich wundern, wo seine Freunde waren. Wenn keiner von ihnen mehr am Leben war, nach einer Zeit, die für den Asen nur ein paar Wochen gleichkam. Und vielleicht würde er dann auch seinen Bruder vergebens suchen, denn Loki wusste nicht, welche Auswirkungen der Verlust seiner Kräfte auf seine Lebensspanne hatte. Würde er IHM entkommen, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen? Oder würde er noch hier sein und nur hilflos zusehen können, wie ER alles zerstörte? Würde er altern und sterben innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte, genau wie Tony und die anderen Avenger? Oder war seine Lebensspanne nicht betroffen und er musste zusehen, wie sie nach und nach ihre Jugend verloren und ihn zurückließen?

Sehnsüchtig sah der Exgott auf das Meer hinaus. Seit er klein war, hatte er sich sein Leben auf verschiedenste Weisen vorgestellt. Zu Beginn sah er sich und Thor gemeinsam auf dem Thron sitzen, Brüder und Herrscher, unzertrennlich für die Ewigkeit. Dann sah er sich selbst als größten Magier. Der stärkste Magier der neun Reiche, anerkannt und für seine Fähigkeiten gelobt und verehrt. Anschließend kam die Zeit, in der er sich selbst als den perfekten Asen träumte. Strak, groß, immer fröhlich, kurzum: Thor. Das war der Beginn des Abstieges. Über die Jahre wurde das Bild einsamer, härter. Er selbst würde über Asgard herrschen, konnte es allen heimzahlen, die über ihn lachten. Thor musste seinen Befehlen folgen, genauso wie seine vier Freunde. Dann kam die Entdeckung seiner wahren Herkunft und eine Spirale, welche ihn mehr und mehr in die Tiefe zog, bis er den Speer losließ, der ihm über den Bifröst hielt.

Doch nun sah seine ideale Zukunft anders aus. Sie war kurz, aber erfüllt von so viel Neuem, so viel Freude und Staunen wie seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr. In dieser Zukunft hatte er echte Freunde, welche ihn gesehen hatten, als er am Boden lag und ihm wieder aller Erwartungen aufgeholfen hatten. Er konnte Filmabende sehen, Scans um seine Magie zu erforschen, Wettbewerbe, bei welchem es nicht um gewinnen oder verlieren ging, sinnlose Debatten über merkwürdige Themen und einen warmen Körper neben sich auf der Couch. Gespräche, in denen er Beleidigungen ausstieß, über die gelacht wurde, echte Sorge, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, Strategiespiele mit einem Programm, welches lebensechter war als mancher Mensch, einen kleinen, hilfsbereiten Roboter und dessen Erfinder.

Und mit einem Lächeln blickte Loki auf das Meer, aus welchem sich die Sonne langsam erhob. Er lies die dunklen Ecken seiner Gedanken hinter sich und widmete sich den Gedanken einer Zukunft, wie er sie nie in Betracht gezogen hatte, welche aber perfekter war, als alles, was er sich je erträumen konnte.

 _Okay, das Ende ist zumindest hoffnungsvoll?_

 _Eigentlich war am Ende noch ein bisschen mehr Tony geplant, aber anscheinend kommt er erst nächstes Kapitel dran :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Tja, ähm… ich lebe noch?**

 **Eine kurze Erklärung findet ihr am Ende, sonst viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen frohen 2. Advent!**

 **Maylenchen**

Als Tony aufwachte, streckte er sich, zufrieden nach einem erstaunlich erholsamen Schlaf. Vielleicht hatte es tatsächlich etwas damit zu tun, dass er in seinem Bett eingeschlafen war und nicht sitzend vor einem seiner Tische in der Werkstatt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte der Erfinder kaum eine Nacht durchgearbeitet, seitdem er Loki gefunden hatte. Anscheinend hatte der Exgott es geschafft, Tony zu einem halbwegs normalen Tagesrhythmus zu verhelfen. Ein Wunder, das nicht einmal Pepper vollbracht hatte, als sie noch zusammenlebten.

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen lauschte der Milliardär Jarvis, welcher ihm wie jeden Morgen ausgewählte Informationen im Schnelldurchlauf mitteilte, um seinen Erfinder auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

„… und Sie haben 748 ungelesene Emails.", Jarvis hielt kurz inne. „Mr. Friggason erwachte heute Morgen um 3:07 Uhr aus einem Albtraum und verlies anschließen sein Zimmer."

„Ein Albtraum? Hat er sich wieder tiefgefroren? Oder ist etwas anderes passiert? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt J? Wo ist Lo?"

Tony war aufgesprungen und sah sich nun um, als ob Loki plötzlich hinter einer Wand vorspringen würde.

„Außer einem erhöhten Puls traten keine weiteren Anomalien auf. Allerdings bestand Mr. Friggason darauf, das Haus zu verlassen. Er ging zum Strand hinunter und ist seitdem nicht zurückgekehrt.", antwortete Jarvis.

„Er hat was?"

„Mr. Friggason-"

„Nein, ich hab dich verstanden Jarv. Ich hätte Lo nur nicht für jemanden gehalten, der nachts den Strand entlang spaziert.", der Erfinder überlegte kurz. „Vielleicht kann ich es mir doch vorstellen."

Etwas langsamer begann er, sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten.

„Haft du ihn im Blig?", fragte der Erfinder, die Zahnbürste im Mund.

„Meine Kameras liefern keine Bilder von diesem Teil des Strandes. Allerdings zeigen die Wärmebilder, dass Mr. Friggason einige Meter in das Wasser hineinging, dort 174 Minuten verharrte und anschließend auf einem der Felsen Platz nahm. Seitdem hat sich seine Position nicht verändert."

„Er sitzt also am Strand und starrt aufs Meer? Klingt nicht sehr interessant.", bemerkte Tony, während er sich anzog. „Weiß der Rest, dass Lo nicht mehr im Haus ist?"

„Bisher haben sich weder Captain Rogers noch Agent Barton nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Mr. Friggason erkundigt. Allerdings musste ich Dummy enttäuschen, welcher Mr. Friggason wecken wollte."

Tony zuckte zusammen. Er erinnerte sich noch an das „Wecken" seines ältesten AIs. Loki hatte Glück gehabt, dass er schon wach war.

„Okay, wie siehts mit Frühstück aus?"

„Captain Rogers wird in voraussichtlich 15 Minuten Pfannkuchen mit verschiedenen Füllungen fertigstellen, sowie Speck und Eier. Ich habe Agent Barton empfohlen, Captain Rogers beim Bedienen der Küchengeräte zu assistieren."

„Kluge Entscheidung J. Dann gehe ich mal ET nach Hause holen."

So sehr er gestern auch seine Sicherheitssysteme gelobt hatte, Tony war trotzdem etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, Loki vollkommen allein am offenen Strand sitzen zu lassen. Sollte der Einäugige Pirat beschließen, dass der Exgott in seiner Obhut besser aufgehoben wäre, könnte jede Sekunde zählen. Und so gut er auch war, das Teleportieren hatte Tony leider noch nicht umsetzen können.

Mit dem Gedanken, seine Mitavenger nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen, nutzte der Milliardär einen Seitenausgang, um sich auf den Weg zum Strand zu machen. Normalerweise schlich er sich hier heraus, wenn er kein Interesse an einem Gespräch mit seiner Partnerin der vorherigen Nacht hatte, aber anscheinend war die Tür auch für etwas anderes gut.

Als der Erfinder am Strand ankam, sah er Loki schon von Weitem. Es wäre auch schwer gewesen, die einsame Figur, welche auf einem Felsen saß und aufs Meer schaute, zu übersehen. Der Schwarzhaarige schien in Gedanken versunken und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er Tony bemerkte. Der schlenderte langsam auf ihn zu, bis er neben dem Exgott stand. Erst als der Milliardär sich neben ihm auf den Stein geschwungen und Loki freundschaftlich mit der Schulter angestupst hatte, erwachte er mit einem kurzen Zusammenzucken aus seiner Trance.

„Stark.", stellte Loki fest und entspannte sich wieder, wobei er sich leicht gegen den kleineren Mann neben sich lehnte.

„Morgen Lo. Ich dachte, du wartest auf uns, ehe du das Haus verlässt."

„Ich bin mir nicht bewusst, ein solches Versprechen eingegangen zu sein."

„Da du gestern im Allgemeinen wenig von dir gegeben hast glaube ich das sogar.", entgegnete Tony und schubste den Exgott erneut freundschaftlich.

Der ignorierte seinen Nachbarn und sah wieder auf das Meer hinaus.

„Vermisst du Asgard?", fragte Tony in die Stille.

Loki sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Eine merkwürdige Frage. Sprachen wir nicht gerade über ein komplett anderes Thema?"

„Wahrscheinlich ein Erdending.", entgegnete der Erfinder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „In den ganzen schnulzigen Filmen denken die Charaktere immer an ihre Heimat, wenn sie aufs Meer schauen. Oder sie denken darüber nach, welchen von den beiden unglaublich gutaussehenden Typen sie haben wollen."

„Und ich nehme an, du hast eine Vielzahl dieser Filme gesehen?", fragte Loki mit einem Grinsen.

„Pepper hat mich gezwungen!", verteidigte sich der Milliardär.

„Ich dachte, es ist ein beliebter Zeitvertreib für Paare auf Midgard, sich romantische Filme anzusehen?", stichelte Loki mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Natürlich wusste er von der Beziehung des Milliardärs mit Pepper, denn er hatte Tony ausführlich gegoogelt, nachdem er die Nützlichkeit des Internets für sich entdeckt hatte. Zuerst widmete er sich den Artikeln, welche sich mit Stark Industries befassten, da diese weitaus seriöser wirkten als so manch andere Schlagzeile. Virginia Potts Geschichte war durchaus interessant, von der Assistentin zur Geschäftsführerin befördert zu werden war beachtlich. Dann hatte er die weniger seriösen Quellen durchforstet, welche ihm zuerst einige Grinser entlockten, als er über Tonys Eskapaden las.

In späteren Artikeln wurde ausführlich von der Beziehung zwischen Tony und Pepper berichtet, welche für die Presse nicht nur interessant war, weil sie gemeinsam arbeiteten, sondern auch, weil Pepper sich grundlegen von Tonys anderen Eroberungen unterschied.

Die Meinungen trennten sich allerdings in den neusten Artikeln. Während in einigen vermutet wurde, dass sich die Beziehung aufgelöst hatte, behaupteten andere, dass die beiden immer noch zusammen waren. In manchen standen so realitätsferne Theorien, dass sie den Exgott belustigt hatten. Was die Menschen für Vorstellungen hatten. Und warum waren sie so sehr daran interessiert, was in den Schlafzimmern von anderen passierte?

(Und warum spürte er ein leichtes Unwohlsein, wenn er daran dachte, was für ein wunderbares Paar Pepper und Tony abgegeben hatte? Einen ziehenden Schmerz in der Brust, der keinen medizinischen Grund hatte?)

Der grübelnde Schwarzhaarig wurde von der Antwort des Erfinders aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Irgendwo gibt es so wunderbar einfühlsame Partner, die sich gerne Liebesfilme ansehen und auch mitweinen oder zumindest das Taschentuch reichen. Ich bin jedenfalls kein Fan. Es muss schon mindestens eine romantische Komödie sein, da gibt es wenigstens was zum Lachen."

Aus der Antwort konnte Loki entnehmen, dass Tony demnach Pepper zuliebe diese Filme angesehen hatte. Ob der Erfinder das auch für ihn tun würde?

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb der Exgott seine Gedanken, welche auf immer merkwürdigeren Wegen verliefen. Anstatt weiter über vollkommen unsinnige Themen nachzudenken, beschloss er, Tonys eigentliche Frage zu antworten.

„Du wolltest wissen, ob ich Asgard vermisse.", stellt Loki fest.

Tony nickte, verkniff sich aber eine Entgegnung und ließ dem Schwarzhaarigem Zeit, um über die Frage nachzudenken. Nach einigen Sekunden brachte ein kalter Wind ihn dazu, näher an den Exgott zu rücken, welcher die Kälte im Gegensatz zu dem Erfinder nicht wahrnahm.

„Ich vermisse Asgards Gärten.", begann Loki schließlich. „Ich vermisse meine Räume, meine Bücher und meine Kleidung. Ich vermisse meine Notizen zu Verwandlungszaubern, den Ball, an welchem ich als Kind meine ersten Zauber geübt habe, welcher auf dem Tisch neben meinem Bett ruht. Ich vermisse die Bibliothek, die Ställe, die Wälder rund um Asgard. Ich vermisse die Markttage, an welchen an jedem Stand Neues zu entdecken war. Ich vermisse meinen Vater, welcher Thor und mir Geschichten erzählt, meinen Bruder, der mit mir durch das Schloss jagt und die Bediensteten stört. Und ich vermisse meine Mutter."

Er hielt inne und sah auf das Meer hinaus, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dann schwand der glückliche Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ich nicht vermisse, sind die Worte, die mir folgten: Betrüger, Schwindler, unehrenhafter Feigling und viele mehr. Den Allvater, welcher mich mein ganzes Leben lang belog und meinen Bruder, welcher auf der ewigen Suche nach Ruhm alles andere aus dem Blick verlor. Die Asen, welche zu tuscheln begannen, sobald sie mich sahen und mir Blicke voller Verachtung zuwarfen, denen meist Worten oder auch Taten folgten."

Loki wandte sich zu Tony und sah ihn an.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich vermisse Asgard, aber nicht so, wie es jetzt ist, sondern das Bild, welches ich aus meiner Kindheit behalte. Selbst wenn es mir möglich wäre zurückzukehren, würde es mich nicht lange erfreuen."

Obwohl er sonst für jede Situation ein schnelles Wort auf den Lippen hatte, konnte Tony zu dieser ehrlichen Antwort keinen Laut herausbringen. Denn es zeigte einen Einblick in Loki, welchen wahrscheinlich nicht viele Wesen je bekommen hatten oder bekommen würde. Also schwieg der Erfinder und ließ die Stille zu.

Schließlich war es Loki, der das Schweigen durchbrach. „Gibt es noch mehr solcher Rituale, welche auf Midgard in dieser Situation durchgeführt werden müssen?"

„Natürlich wären wir jetzt bei der Kussszene.", entgegnete Tony, eher er darüber nachdenken konnte. Dann erreichten seine Worte sein Gehirn und er erstarrte. Manchmal hatte es seine Nachteile, wenn man einfach aussprach, was einem durch den Kopf ging. Doch Loki tat die peinliche Situation mit einem Lächeln ab.

„Dann sollten wir besser zurückkehren, bevor dieser Moment in unseren Gemächern endet." Mit einem Zwinkern streckte sich der Exgott und sprang von dem Stein herunter, auf welchen er die letzten Stunden zugebracht hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Tony antworten, dass ihm der Vorschlag gefiel. Aber diesmal schaffte er es, seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten.

Und wenn mehr Wahrheit in diesem Gedanken steckte, als ihm lieb war, dann konnte das egal sein, denn Tony verdrängt ihn so weit weg, wie es nur ging, ehe er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen zusammen nach draußen?", fragte Clint, als Tony und Loki wieder hereinkamen. Diesmal nicht über den Nebeneingang, sondern direkt zur Verandatür.

„Wir haben uns umentschieden und beschlossen, nur die coolen Leute mitzunehmen.", antwortete Tony und griff nach dem Speck in der Pfanne.

„Au!", schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und steckte den Finger, welcher mit heißem Fett in Kontakt bekommen war, in seinen Mund.

„Wie ein Kleinkind.", Clint schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er muss durch Schmerz lernen."

„Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, gemeinsam an den Strand zu gehen.", sagte Steve mit vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Pläne ändern sich.", antwortete Tony lapidar und trat, diesmal mit einer Gabel bewaffnet, erneut an den Speck heran.

„Es gab den Plan aus einem guten Grund!"

„Und ich hatte einen guten Grund, den Plan zu ändern."

„Ist dir egal, wie einfach es war, euch anzugreifen? Selbst deine tolle Rüstung nützt dir nichts, wenn sie hunderte Meter entfernt in einem Haus wartet! Vielleicht hättet ihr es nicht einmal bemerkt, ehe ihr in einer Shield-Einrichtung aufgewacht wärt!" Der sonst ruhige Captain war aufgestanden und stand nun mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber von Tony, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich ebenfalls verdunkelte.

„Aber es ist nichts passiert, also ist es vollkommen egal!"

Bevor sich der Streit verschlimmern konnte, trat Clint zwischen die beiden. „Okay, okay, ganz ruhig. Es bringt nichts, uns anzubrüllen. Wir sind Erwachsene und können unserer Probleme auch ohne Schreien klären."

Der Bogenschütze bugsierte Steve und Tony auf die zwei Stühle an den Enden des Tisches und setzte sich zwischen sie.

Loki zögerte einen Moment. Es war ungewohnt, von jemandem verteidigt zu werden. Denn es war nicht Starks Idee gewesen, allein zum Strand zu gehen, ungeachtet der Risiken. Dass der Milliardär ihn trotzdem verteidigt und die anderen in dem Glauben ließ, er wäre schuld, erfüllt den Exgott mit Wärme.

Gleichzeitig wurde ihm durch Steves Worte klar, wie dumm seine Entscheidung gewesen war. Er war gegangen, mitten in der Nacht, ohne jemanden Bescheid zu sagen. Früher wäre es kein Problem gewesen, niemand hätte es sich gewagt, Asgards zweiten Prinzen anzugreifen. Und hatten sie es doch versucht, hätte er sie mit Hilfe seiner Magie bezwingen können. Doch er hatte keine Magie mehr. Er war kein Ase. Er war verletzlich.

Doch das schlimmste war, dass er seinen neuen Freund nicht hätte verteidigen können. Fury war im Tower bereits kurz davor gewesen, Tony anzugreifen. Und Loki konnte nur zusehen. Denn er war quasi nutzlos. Das einzige, das ihm noch geblieben war, war seine Intelligenz. Und die hatte er außer Acht gelassen, nur um frische Luft zu spüren. Er hatte nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch den ersten Freund, welchen er selbst sein Eigen nennen konnte, in Gefahr gebracht. Und trotzdem verteidigte Stark ihn.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, es war meine unbedachten Handlungen, welche für diese Situation sorgten."

Steve blinzelte verwirrt. „Es war deine Idee?"

„Das ist korrekt. Ich habe mich allein zum Strand begeben. Stark war nur so umsichtig, mich wieder in eine sicherere Umgebung zu begleiten."

„Um genau zu sein, habe ich es Mr. Friggason ermöglich, das Gebäude zu verlassen.", meldete sich auch Jarvis zu Wort.

„Also können wir uns darauf einigen, dass es eine dumme Idee war und nicht wieder vorkommt?", fragte Clint vorsichtig.

„Ich… Ja.", gab Steve nach. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe.", wandte er sich an Tony.

Der Erfinder zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn ich jetzt endlich frühstücken kann."

Wirklich besänftigt wirkte er nicht, aber um nicht erneut einen Streit zu beginnen sprach niemand diese Beobachtung aus.

Nach dem Essen, für welches alle Steve mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch gelobt hatten, saßen die vier Männer um den Küchentisch und überlegten, wie sie den Rest des vormittags verbringen konnten, ehe Bruce eintraf.

„Brettspiele?", schlug Steve vor.

„Altmodisch.", bemängelte Tony.

„Ich bin dafür.", widersprach Clint.

„Ich stimme ebenfalls zu.", sagte Loki und dachte an ‚Risiko'. Zumindest bei diesem Spiel hatten die Menschen den Geschmack des Exgottes getroffen.

„Also Blechmann, was kannst du uns anbieten?", zufrieden rieb Clint seine Hände aneinander.

„Sie können eine Auswahl an Spielen im Regal des Nachbarraumes finden.", antwortete Jarvis für seinen Erfinder.

Tony blieb schmollend sitzen, während der Rest die verschiedenen Spiele holte und auf dem Küchentisch ausbreitete.

„Oh, Cluedo, Cluedo!", rief Clint und zog das Spiel aus dem Stapel.

„Ich glaube, das habe ich noch nie gespielt.", überlegte Tony. „Abe ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich je eines dieser Spiele ausgepackt habe. J, erklär uns die Regeln."

„Natürlich. Soll ich die Anleitung zusammenfassen oder möchten Sie die Videoanleitung sehen?"

„Video.", entschied Tony und lehnte sich zurück, um wie Loki und Steve die Anleitung auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen, während Clint mit dem aufbauen begann und unnötige Kommentare einwarf.

„Noch eine Runde?", fragte Clint zufrieden.

„Wie zur Hölle wusstest du, dass es das Messer war, ohne einmal danach zu fragen?", Tony starrte vorwurfsvoll auf den ehemaligen Agenten.

„Ich war nicht umsonst bei Shield. Es stand Steve ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er das erste Mal danach gefragt hat."

„Und dein Versuch das Wohnzimmer zu verbergen war für geübte Augen leicht durchschaubar.", erklärte Loki. „Ich muss gratulieren Agent Barton, das war eine interessante Partie. Natürlich hätte ich drei Züge früher gewonnen, wären unsere Karten vertauscht gewesen."

„Ha! Das kann jeder behaupten. Nur nicht zu schüchtern, verneigt euch vor meinem Genie.", mit ausgebreiteten Armen drehte er sich im Kreis.

„Ich schlage vor, wir fahren mit diesem Spiel fort.", ignorierte Loki den Bogenschützen vollkommen, während er ‚Die Siedler von Catan' in die Höhe hielt.

„Ich hoffe, man muss nicht wieder so…. strategisch denken." Steve sah auf sein Blatt, welches er nicht einmal zur Hälfte hatte ausfüllen können.

„Ich dachte, als Captain muss man Strategien entwickeln können?", fragte Tony mit einem Lachen nach. Während des Spieles hatte sich seine Laune deutlich verbessert, was eventuell auch etwas mit Steves Scheitern zu tun hatte.

„Die einzige Operation, die ich geleitet habe, bestand darin, einfach in das feindliche Lager zu rennen und auf das Beste zu hoffen. Mein Rang war eher symbolisch.", antwortete Steve und fuhr sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln durch die Haare.

„Wieso war ich dann nicht der Leiter der Avenger? Ich habe das Geld, das Aussehen und leite die erfolgreichste Firma der Welt!", schockiert sprang Tony auf.

„Du hast das Geld geerbt, Pepper leitet die Firma und über dein Aussehen müssen wir gar nicht erst reden.", entgegnete Clint abschätzig.

Loki konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Steve drehte sich weg, um seine zuckenden Mundwinkel wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Das hast du nicht wirklich gesagt.", Tony drehte sich zu dem Agenten. „Jetzt reichts. Das wirst du bereuen Tweety."

Entschlossen schnappte der Milliardär sich die Anleitung und begann die Einzelteile auszupacken.

„Sir, es scheint, als hätte Dr. Banner auf dem Weg einen ungebetenen Gast aufgelesen.", meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort.

„Ungebetener Gast?", fragte Tony und sah vom Spielbrett auf.

„Agent Romanov wartete bereits am Flughafen und fing Dr. Banner ab. Der bereitstehende Fahrer ist noch nicht über die Situation informiert. Wie möchten Sie vorgehen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, habe ich nur Bruce eingeladen. Für Anhängsel haben wir leider keinen Platz."

„Tony, du weißt, dass es nicht so einfach wird.", mischte sich Clint ein. „Wenn Nat nicht mit Bruce im Auto sitzt, findet sie einen anderen Weg hierher."

„Und dafür habe ich Jarvis. Und ein von ihm gesteuertes Abwehrsystem."

Steve sah zwischen seinen Mitavengern hin und her. „Wäre es nicht besser, sich dem Problem zu stellen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Aber wozu habe ich zu viel Geld, wenn ich mich meinen Problemen stellen muss?", entgegnete Tony sarkastisch. „Wenn sie einen Termin will, hat Shield bestimmt irgendwo meine Nummer. Wäre vielleicht höflicher, als sich einfach einzuladen."

„Und wenn jemand von Shield anruft, hast du Jarvis nicht so programmiert, dass er auf möglichst passiv aggressive Art ‚Nein' sagt?", fragte Clint mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Loki hatte sich bisher zurückgelehnt und interessiert auf das hin und her gesehen. In Asgard wäre das auch so geblieben, denn niemand wäre an der Meinung des zweiten Prinzen interessiert gewesen. Aber hier, unter Freunden, einem Begriff den der Schwarzhaarige immer noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, würde er zumindest gehört werden, ohne Spott zu ernten. Keinen ernstzunehmenden Spott, dafür aber jede Menge gut gemeinte Stichelleien, korrigierte der Exgott mit einem Blick zu Tony und Clint.

„Wäre es nicht am besten herauszufinden, welches Anliegen Shield hat, bevor wir sie abweisen?", tat er nun seine Meinung kund. Und mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch sah er, wie seine Worte bedacht wurden.

Clint nickte zustimmend, während Tony sich schmollend zur Seite fallen ließ.

„Aber wieso kann ich nicht einfach nein sagen?"

Gespielte mitfühlend tätschelte Loki die Schulter des Milliardärs. „Wenn uns ihre Antwort nicht zusagt, überlassen wir es gern dir, dein Missfallen verbal und physisch kundzutun."

„Sir, Dr. Banner verlässt bereits den Flughafen, was soll ich dem Fahrer mitteilen?", meldete sich Jarvis erneut zu Wort.

Theatralisch erhob Tony sein Gesicht aus der Couch. „Nachdem ich so niederträchtig betrogen wurde, muss ich mich wohl der Meinung der ungebildeten Mehrheit beugen. Lass sie rein. Und wenn Fury auch noch anklopft, besorg ihm am besten gleich einen Geschenkkorb."

„Natürlich Sir, der Fahrer ist informiert. Erwartete Ankunftszeit: 15 Uhr 37."

Nach einer kurzen Pause wandte sich der Erfinder wieder dem Spielbrett zu. „Tja, dann gewinne ich mal schnell, damit noch genug Zeit bleibt um ein bisschen bei Shield herumzuschnüffeln."

„Als ob, du verlierst gerade haushoch!", protestierte Clint.

20 Minuten später hatte Steve alle anderen um Längen geschlagen und sich mehrfach dafür entschuldigt. Clint war zum Schießstand zurückgekehrt, Loki und Steve sahen sich eine Naturdokumentation an und Tony ging in seine Werkstatt, um sich gemeinsam mit Jarvis auf Shields Servern umzusehen.

„Sir, Dr. Banner und Agent Romanoff werden in 10 Minuten eintreffen."

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte Tony sich zurück. „Danke J." Sie hatten nicht viel herausfinden können. Natasha sollte sich den anderen Avengern anschließen, um Loki zu überwachen. Aber um das herauszufinden hätte es kein Genie und einen AI gebraucht. Anscheinend hatten es die Geheimagenten tatsächlich geschafft, etwas geheim zu halten.

 **Also, die Erklärung: Wie es leider so ist, war das Leben recht stressig, was mich normalerweise nicht stört, aber gleichzeitig hat sich auch meine Muse verabschiedet und einen langen Urlaub genommen.**

 **Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, ich habe mich gezwungen, erst wieder zu antworten, wenn ich weiterschreibe! Also könnte es etwas lange gedauert haben, Entschuldigung dafür.**

 **Hoffentlich bleibt meine Muse jetzt erstmal hier und verschwindet nicht wieder…**

 **Falls ihr etwas falsches/merkwürdiges entdeckt, sagt Bescheid, damit ich es ändern kann!**


End file.
